Aftermath
by cbstevp
Summary: Harry Potter story, with the first of many chapters dealing with events surrounding the main characters immediately after the fall of Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1 Healing

**Aftermath – Chapter 1 - Healing**

The two wizards stood facing each other, a short distance apart. One was short, and had dark unkempt hair, round spectacles, and a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He wasn't even a man, just a teenager, and his hands and face were covered in grime, burn marks, cuts, and bruises. The other was taller and thinner, but he wasn't even human looking, at least not his face. It was flat, with slits were a nose should be, red eyes shaped like a snake's, and ghostly white skin.

"_Avada Kedarva_!" shouted the snake man and he raised a spider like white hand with a wand and green light shot from it.

The teenager did nothing but let the green light hit him and then he heard screams and shouts and curses and then…nothing more.

Harry Potter opened his eyes. He was looking at the ceiling. He knew this ceiling well. It was the ceiling of the hospital wing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had spent many days in here, mending his body, having his bones re-grown in one arm, recovering from a nasty fall off his broom stick caused by Dementors, having his skull mended from an errant Bludger sent his way by one of his own Gryffindor Quidditch teammates. No, he knew it well, and that meant only one thing. He was alive, and what he had just seen was a dream. The snake man, Voldemort, hadn't killed Harry. In fact, Harry had killed him.

Harry felt something heavy on his chest and ventured a look down. He saw a mass of red hair and felt the slow steady breathing of Ginny Weasley. She was sitting on a chair on the side of the bed and her head and arms were flung across his upper body. If Harry hadn't been in such pain, he would have enjoyed having her here like this and would have let her stay there forever. But he was in pain, and the burns, cuts, and bruises from his dream were very, very real.

Slowly he moved an arm to Ginny's head and stroked her hair. She purred like a cat and snuggled closer, moving her arms to his neck, and by accident touched a sensitive burn mark. Harry's eyes watered and he gulped back a cry of pain. His wounds had been bandaged by Madam Pomfrey the night…no, morning…the Battle of Hogwarts had ended in the morning, just at dawn. What time was it now?

It was dark outside the windows Harry could see. Night had come and the hospital wing was lit with lamps.

He could hear voices now, some talking about him, some about what had happened and what was going to happen.

"Burned his body, we did, dumped his ashes in the lake," came a deep rumbling tone very close by and Harry knew that was Hagrid. "Best that way said Kingsley, no marker fer that…whatever he was. Great man, Kingsley, he is. Not like the rest. 'alf of them though he'd rise from the dead, or explode or sumthing. Stood there with their wands, ready ter fight, said Harry should be there jus' in case. Kingsley jus' shook his head, lit the fire and…well, he burned. Ter nothin', but ash. Just went like normal folks do, he did. After all, he is…guess.. was…normal folks again. Harry seen to that, didn't he?"

"Yeah," a sleepy reply came, the unmistakable voice of Ron Weasley, Ginny's brother and Harry's best friend in the whole world. "Reckon Harry did that. He had bit of help, mind you."

Yeah, that was Ron, all right. Harry smiled and knew Ron would not seek glory, but still felt that Ron deserved as much praise as he did for all they had accomplished.

"So…what actually happened ter…You-Know-Who?" Hagrid asked.

"You can say his name now," said another voice, female, in a very gentle tone, closer to Harry's bed.

"No, no, not yet, Hermione" said Ron quickly. "Not yet. It's too soon."

"He's dead, Ron," she said just as quickly in an impatience voice.

"I know, just…last time people thought he was dead. I mean…what if he ain't?"

Harry could feel Hermione's incredulity even from over here. "We destroyed them all. It's over, Ron!"

"Okay, okay, but…, I need time, that's all."

"Reckon we all need time. Gonna take a lot of healin', more than Madam Pomfrey or St Mungos can do," said Hagrid sadly.

Harry knew what he meant. The dead would not rise. Not Voldemort, nor Fred, or Lupin, or Tonks, or her father Ted, or Mad-Eye, or Dobby or the dozens of others. Harry felt a pain not caused by his injuries and knew that pain would also take a long time to go away, if ever. But then Hagrid was talking again.

"I mean, blimey, no one's bin able ter touch him, ever. 'Cept Harry, of course, but he was jus' a baby and his Mum saved him. But, I thought…I saw the…and Harry fell," then came a big racking sob. "I carried him. He's still so wee, jus' like a baby. Broke me heart, it did. But he ain't dead. And….but yeh said yeh destroyed sumthing?"

"Yeah, we destroyed…." Ron began but then stopped as Hermione interrupted him.

"I think we should wait before we make any announcements," Hermione said in a serious tone. "Sorry Hagrid, but…the things we did….well, I think we should have a word with the Minister first. Don't you, Ron?"

"Yeah, I guess so. And Harry has to be awake and…Oi! How long's Ginny been in bed with Harry?!?"

"Sshh!" said Hermione. "You'll wake them. Let them be, for goodness sakes, Ronald."

Ginny stirred with this noise and then looked at Harry through puffy, red-rimmed eyes.

"Hi," he said in a gentle tone. He knew why she had been crying.

"Hi," she said back and reached up and kissed him gently on the lips. Through a groan from Ron across the room and more of Hermione's admonishments Harry kissed her back, their first kiss in almost a year, and Harry never wanted to wait so long to ever kiss or hold her again.

"Sorry I fell asleep before we could talk," he said as they broke the kiss.

"You needed to rest," she said as she sat up. "You've done more than a hundred wizards will ever do in a lifetime."

Harry sat up also and Ginny helped him adjust the pillows. He had a good looked around now and could see that almost every bed was full with students and teachers, all wounded in some way. Each bed was surrounded by family members and then Harry could see Ron lying in a bed two over from him and Hermione was in bed right next to his and Hagrid was at the foot between his friends' two beds. Hagrid had his big handkerchief out, blowing his nose, his eyes a bit watery and Harry grinned at him. During the battle for one moment he thought Hagrid was going to die, covered by giant spiders. But he hadn't and here he was.

"All right, Harry?" Hagrid asked in his usual way.

"Yeah. Bit sore, but yeah, feeling loads better." Harry looked at his two friends in the nearby beds and they were covered in bandages and had creams on their burn marks and by their beds were bottles of potions and empty goblets.

Hermione was looking at him, and then was sitting up and swinging her feet out of bed, facing Harry's bed. She was wearing pajamas, hospital issue, as were Ron and Harry. "Are you really feeling better?' she asked in her motherly tone and then gave a little start as Ron bounded out of his bed, jumped across onto Hermione's, and sat right next to her, their legs touching. She looked like she was about to say something to him, but then gave a slight grin and just let her hand fall to his upper thigh. Ron almost gave a squeak of fright, but held it in check and placed his hand on hers. Harry wanted to laugh as Ron's face turned red.

"Looks who's in bed with who now?" said Ginny, teasing her painfully shy brother.

"Okay, okay, have a laugh," Ron said but he squeezed Hermione's hand and Harry could she her beam with pleasure though her face was half-covered in bandages and cream.

"So, did he finally kiss you?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Hermione with a look of satisfaction. "Only it was more like I kissed him."

"Yeah," said Harry, suppressing a giggle as he looked at Ron's stricken face. "That's how it happened."

"Blimey, look at yeh four," said Hagrid with pride. "All grown up and datin'. Each other. Well, guess it shouldn' be a surprise. Yeh spent 'alf yer lives with each other. Guess it's time we had some love around here."

Now all four of them turned a bit red and Hagrid knew he had put his foot in his mouth and made his goodbyes, saying there was still lots to do, what with dead Death Eaters' bodies to take care of, and an angry enemy giant still loose in the Forbidden Forest, and lots of dead spiders to bury, and so on.

"What time is it?" Harry asked to get over the discomfort Hagrid's last comment to them had made.

"Close on midnight, mate," said Ron. "You've been out almost twelve hours."

"So, what's been happening? Any news?"

Hermione spoke. "The Minister wants to speak to us."

"Oh," said Harry, expecting this. He had no love for the Ministry of Magic, not when people like Delores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge were in charge. "I must not tell lies" was still etched in the back of his hand, a painful reminder of the Ministry's attempts to punish and discredit him. But someone new was in charge now. "Is Kingsley really the new Minister?"

"Yes," said Ginny. "Acting Minister for the moment."

"When did he say he wanted to see us?" Harry asked Hermione.

"As soon as possible but Madam Pomfrey whisked him out the door and said we needed to med first."

"He tried to protest,' said Ron, almost laughing. "But you know what she's like."

"So, what else is going on? Has anyone made…any…plans?" Harry asked, wanting to ask a more painful question, but he was not quite ready. "I mean, your parents can come back now, can't they, Hermione?"

She gave a shriek that startled everyone and caused Madam Pomfrey to shoot them a disapproving look from where she was giving a potion to an injured sixth year student from Hufflepuff whose name Harry forgot. "My parents! I've completely forgotten about them!"

She jumped out of bed. "Where are my clothes? I need to go to London, I need to get a ticket to Australia…Oh! I haven't any money! I have to go to the bank. My passport is at home!"

"Slow down," Ron said, standing and putting his hands on her shoulders. "They're safe, right?"

"Yes, but they don't know who they are and, and…." she said and continued on in a rambling tone. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, rarely seeing Hermione freak out like this except at exam time or when marks were about due.

"There's time," Ron said. "All the time in the world now that…V-V-Voldemort is dead."

Hermione could tell it taken Ron a great effort to say that name and she gave him a look of half panic and half adoration and threw her arms around him. "You're right. I'm sorry, I've just lost my head, worrying about my parents when so many are de…"

But she stopped before saying the last word and pulled back from Ron, a look of horror on her face and Ron had gone pale and Ginny started to sniff. Harry put an arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him and more tears came.

"I'm sorry,' Hermione said in a voice so quiet you could barely hear it.

"No," said Ron, gulping to keep himself from crying too. "Nothing to be sorry about. Not talking about isn't going to make it go away."

They sat down again and Hermione pulled him close to her and stroked his hair and for a long time they sat in silence as Harry and Hermione comforted the one's they loved who had lost one they had all loved.


	2. Chapter 2 School Plans

**Aftermath – Chapter 2 – School Plans**

It had only been about eighteen hours since the Battle of Hogwarts had ended and Harry had just woken from a deep sleep to face the reality of all that had happened. He was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, with most of the rest of beds full of the injured, surrounded by their families. Harry and Hermione were comforting Ginny and Ron as they grieved over their dead brother. Harry had an arm around Ginny, her tears finally subsiding as she wiped her eyes with a tissue. Hermione had an arm around Ron's waist and she had her head on his shoulder. They were sitting on the bed opposite Harry and Ginny, and they were all silent, just taking in all that had happened.

"Potter?" It was Professor McGonagall walking toward them between the rows of beds. She was in her black robes and looked like she hadn't slept since the night before.

"Hello, Professor," Harry said, and Ron and Hermione pulled back from each other, not having seen McGonagall come in as the door was behind them.

"Oh, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley relax," she said casually, not betraying her tiredness that was etched in every line of her worn face. Then she looked at Ron closely, even a little sternly. "It's about time you two started dating, you know? I suspect it is entirely his fault why it took so long." This last was directed at Hermione.

"What?" Ron said, his eyes bulging. Hermione also stared at her in shock, speechless for once.

"You don't think I know what goes on in my own house?" McGonagall said more like a statement than a question. "You'd be surprised how many Gryffindor wizards and witches have gone on from being classmates to being…well, mates. Just look at Potter's parents."

"Yeah, but…but…" Ron started to say, almost like a protest and Harry could see Hermione recovering from her shock and even a hint of anger in the corner of her eyes. If Ron said what he seemed about to say things would be very frosty indeed.

"Professor, you wanted to see me?' Harry jumped in as Ron still sat there, eyes unfocused, now thankfully speechless.

"Well rested are we?" McGonagall said to Harry.

"Yes, quite. Bit hungry, though."

"That'll have to wait. There are things to discuss," she said sternly. "The Minister wishes to see you."

"Just Harry?" asked Hermione in surprise. "Earlier we thought he wanted to see all three of us."

"No, just Mr. Potter will do for now," Professor McGonagall said.

"My clothes…" Harry started to say as he stood up, still wearing the hospital pajamas, looking around for his clothing. Then there was a loud _crack_ that caused a few screams and an angry shout from Madam Pomfrey. Kreacher the house–elf appeared out of thin air holding the clothes Harry had been wearing and which were now cleaned and pressed.

"Master Harry, Kreacher has brought your clothes," said the old house-elf as he bowed, the locket from Regulus Black still there around his neck, hanging on its thin golden chain.

"Thank you, Kreacher," said Harry as he took the clothes. "And thank you for your help…in the fight."

"Not at all, Master Harry," he said as he bowed low again. "Is Master in need of old Kreacher for anything else?"

"A plate of chicken sandwiches," said Ron, thinking of food since Harry had just mentioned he was hungry and Ron found that he was as well. "And a jug of pumpkin juice."

Hermione was about to scold Ron, but then Kreacher bowed low. "For Master's friends, of course, Kreacher will do anything." And then with another loud _crack _he was gone.

"He's starting to grow on me," said Ron. "Loads better when he's not insulting you under his breathe, isn't he?"

"Then perhaps you won't treat him like a slave who is only here to do your bidding," Hermione said in a huff and Ron had a quick retort but held it back, not wanting to start bickering with her about _spew_ again.

Ginny grinned shyly as Harry looked at her with his clothes in his arms and hesitated to ask her to get off the bed and give him some privacy. She understood and then she stood and took her chair around to where Ron and Hermione were sitting. Harry pulled the screens around his bed and he started to change.

"Professor," Hermione started to ask McGonagall after Harry had disappeared behind the screens. "Since the house-elves took part in the battle, do you think the Ministry will start treating them better?"

McGonagall paused before answering. "I know your passion for this subject Miss Granger, and perhaps it will make a difference, but you are fighting against centuries of tradition."

"It's just so unfair," she said with a burning intensity.

"Maybe you can do something about it…like…I dunno…join the Ministry, get the laws changed," said Ron to Hermione, a hopeful look on his face, making an honest effort to get back on her side about house-elves. She looked at him and her eyes went wide.

"That's brilliant, Ron! I can work at the Ministry, get them to see reason and… But...but… I haven't finished my seventh year!"

"What's that got to do with it?" Ron asked with a puzzled expression. For someone who had grown up in a wizard family, Ron sometimes showed a complete lack of knowledge of the wizarding world.

"Everything," said Ginny glumly, seeing Hermione's face fall.

"She's quite right," McGonagall stated. "You cannot work in the Ministry of Magic without graduating from an approved school of magic or a course of home instruction given by magical parents."

"It's not fair," said Ron angrily. "Hermione would have finished her seventh year, we all would have. We were out there fighting….Voldemort…and she did so much…would've been lost without Hermione sometimes, ain't that right, Harry?"

"Reckon so," Harry's voice came from behind the screen. "Why can't she just go next year?"

Hermione squeaked with glee and looked at McGonagall. "Can I?"

She nodded. "I don't see why not. Exceptions are made for students who are ill and for other personal reasons. Yes, Miss Granger, working to bring down an evil wizard does seem to be a justifiable reason for missing school. Hogwarts will welcome you back with open arms."

Hermione gave another squeak of delight that brought yet another glared from Madam Pomfrey.

"Sorry," Hermione said.

"What about the rest of term?" Ginny asked Professor McGonagall.

"In light of what has happened, the rest of term has been cancelled. The school is in no shape to hold classes. We've decided that fifth and seventh years will take their O.W.L and N.E.W.T exams at the end of July, not June, but perhaps at another location. Hopefully, we will be ready to reopen Hogwarts in September."

Hermione wanted to start talking to Ginny about their seventh year courses and what she wanted to take, but one look at Ginny's red-rimmed eyes told her Ginny was in no mood for it right now.

"And you Mr. Weasley?' asked the professor. "Do you and Mr. Potter plan on finishing?"

Ron cringed, knowing this question was coming. "Dunno. Harry, what do you say?"

Harry came out from behind the screens dressed now. "Need time to think about the future," he said carefully.

"Well, you have all summer,'" said McGonagall. "I am sure a place will be held for you both."

With another _crack _and more screams and dirty looks from Madam Pomfrey, Kreacher reappeared with the sandwiches and juice. After many thanks from all, especially Ron, he disappeared again and Madam Pomfrey turned on Harry and warned him that it didn't matter how many dark wizard's he had vanquished, all house-elves were hereby banned from the hospital wing.

Harry gulped some juice and grabbed half a sandwich and then with a quick goodbye to his friends, he started walking after Professor McGonagall. A lot of patients and parents gave him looks of awe and wonder and cheers and few parents came up to shake his hand and hug him. McGonagall beckoned him on and soon Harry was walking toward what he knew was the direction of Dumbledore's office, gulping his chicken sandwich as he walked.

The lamps were lit in the corridors, but it was very quiet. Most of the students were gone and those remaining we mostly in the hospital or sleeping in their dormitories. Harry would have really liked to seen Neville and Luna and Dean and Seamus again. Damage could be seen here and there, and a cool spring breeze was blowing in the castle from lots of broken windows. Harry guessed that more important things had to be done before they could get to repairing the castle. Out one window he spied large dark shapes that could only be Hagrid and his brother Grawp as they dragged other dark, rounded shapes to a central point. Harry figured the bodies must the spiders Hagrid had talked about earlier.

Harry suddenly had a million questions. "Professor," he asked as he quickly swallowed the last bit of sandwich. "What's going to happen…about the dead…people?"

She stopped and looked at him, and all the wear and worry of the last 24-hours revealed themselves.

"Most of the parents have come while you've slept and taken their children's…bodies," she said and her voice faltered. "Some of the…Death Eaters'…family have been here also."

"Where's Fred?" Harry asked in a quiet voice. "And Lupin and Tonks?"

"Bill, George, and Percy took Fred home. Molly…well, she's taking it hard, as can be expected. She's home now with her older sons and Charlie is supposed to be coming soon. I suspect Fred will be laid to rest nearby the Burrow. Ginny refused to leave while you three were in the hospital and her father is waiting for us with Kingsley. Lupin and Tonks were taken by their families also." She sighed and Harry wanted to stop her from reliving these painful memories but she pressed on. "It was a difficult day. Anyway, Kingsley and I spoke to most of the parents of the students. They knew their children were of age and most were proud they had fought. Some, however, were not so…forgiving. I'm sorry to say Potter, but…you will hear this soon I am sure…but some are blaming you."

Harry felt a sudden chill and his heart almost stopped. "Blaming me? For what?"

"For this battle," she said finally. "For Voldemort's coming to Hogwarts, for their children getting involved in all of this, and …for everything bad that has happened."

"But…I killed him! I…I…." Harry was too stunned to speak.

She patted him on the shoulder. "I know, and most of the wizarding world knows. But…it's too soon, the wounds are too fresh. Time will see things right. They will see that things could have been and would have been much worse if Voldemort had succeeded."

But Harry was barely listening to her. Behind her he could see Arthur Weasley walking toward them. Harry's heart gave a lurch and he wondered if Ron's parents also blamed him for Fred's death.

Mr. Weasley also looked worn out and still in shock, but he forced a smile. "Ah, there you are, Harry. Kingsley is waiting for you in the headmaster's…sorry, headmistress' office."

"Headmistress?" Harry said and then realized that McGonagall was now in charge of Hogwarts. "Oh, congratulations, Professor."

"Thank you, Potter."

Harry felt like saying something to Mr. Weasley about Fred but he just turned started walking and Professor McGonagall followed and they were soon at the broken gargoyle and moving up the circular stone stairway to the office Harry had visited so many times before. He had more many questions, but he didn't have a chance to ask. They were soon at the top of the stairs and through the door Harry knew so well.


	3. Chapter 3 The Interview

**Aftermath – Chapter 3 – The Interview**

As Harry Potter walked into the headmistress's office at Hogwarts with Professor McGonagall and Mr. Weasley, all the old familiar things were there, including the Sword of Gryffindor, back in its glass case, the Sorting Hat, and the Pensive. The old headmasters and mistresses were asleep in their paintings with the exception of one. Dumbledore gazed at him with affection and Harry felt a lurch of sadness as he looked at his friend and teacher.

"Mending well? Good, good," said Kingsley Shacklebolt in his deep baritone voice. He was standing by Dumbol…no, now it was McGonagall's desk. She sat down in her chair and the rest soon joined her in chairs she conjured out of the air.

"So Harry, it's time we talked," Kingsley began.

"I suppose you want to know how I killed Voldemort," Harry said calmly.

Kingsley nodded. "Yes. As much as you think it is wise for us to know. Arthur insisted on being here to protect your rights."

"My…my…rights?"

"Oh, yes, Harry," Mr. Weasley said. "You are of age but I think its best if you have someone here who knows the ins and outs of the Ministry. In fact, the Minister here wanted to question Ron and Hermione also, but I think we've now talked him out of that."

"Indeed," said Professor McGonagall with a stern gaze. "They have been through enough. If I had my way, Potter would be back in the hospital wing. Surely this can wait until things have settled down."

"Minerva," came a voice and Harry almost jumped, for it was Dumbledore's painting that had spoken, making it seem as if he was still alive. "Kingsley is only doing his job. He needs to know some things. He needs to explain it to the rest of the wizarding world. We need to avoid any rumors at the beginning."

"Sorry, Kingsley," said McGonagall. "But my dealings with the Ministry of Magic these past three years has been less than…satisfactory."

"Quite all right, Professor, perfectly understandable" said Kingsley looking a little taken aback at the situation but still his calm self, mostly. "I am and always will be a member of the Order of the Phoenix first. My position as Minister is not set in stone yet. But, Dumbledore is quite right. All day I have been pestered by endless questions about what happened and is Voldemort really dead."

"I reckon that last part is right," said Harry. "I heard Hagrid say how you destroyed his body and threw the ashes in the lake."

"Yes," said Mr. Weasley. "It was done. But, Harry, we need to know….will he ever come back?"

"No," said Harry and Dumbledore together and Harry looked at his portrait and grinned slightly at him.

"Then," said Kingsley. "Can someone please explain why you are so certain, so I can see if I can explain it to the rest of us?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore and the old headmaster nodded his head slightly. Harry took a deep breath and began.

"Voldemort had divided his soul into seven pieces. He made six Horcruxes on purpose and a seventh unwilling. I, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Professor Dumbledore, and Voldemort himself destroyed them all. So his soul is destroyed and now his body is too. And he can't come back."

"I couldn't have put it better myself,' said Dumbledore.

The three were just staring at Harry in shock and some puzzlement. "Horcruxes!" said Professor McGonagall in awe. "Seven of them!"

Kingsley was speechless and Mr. Weasley just looked at Harry in confusion. "Forgive me, but what is a Horcrux?"

"An object where someone can hide part of their soul, once it's been split," said McGonagall, and Harry was not really surprised she knew about Horcruxes. From his silence and the look of horror on his face Kingsley Shacklebolt also had some understanding of Horcruxes.

Understanding now dawned on Mr. Weasley and his face was first horrified and then, almost proud, as he looked at Harry in wonder. "And you three….Ron, my son…you were looking for them all last year? That was the mission? And you found them? And destroyed them all?"

"Two were already destroyed before we set off last year," Harry said and then came the puzzled looks and more questions and for over an hour they spoke as Harry recounted all the adventures that took place since the three had been last seen at Bill and Fleur's wedding nine months ago. Not the whole story, because some parts were too personal, such as his visit to his parent's grave, and the unsettling vision he and Ron had seen emerge from Salazar Sytherin's locket. But the rest he told, as much as he could. The story about Professor Dumbledore's curse caused by the Horcrux in the ring and his imminent death brought looks of horror from them and a few glances towards Dumbledore. They had heard Harry tell Voldemort that Dumbledore had arranged his own death but not the reasons why.

Harry told them what had happened in the battle, how he had seen Voldemort's snake kill Snape and that Snape's body was in the Shrieking Shack. He related some of what he had seen in the Pensive about Snape, leaving out a lot of the details about Snape and his mother, except for the fact that Snape had loved her, which everyone had heard him say in the Great Hall anyway. But he did tell them how Snape was a double agent for Dumbledore and how he had brought them the Sword of Gryffindor.

McGonagall looked at Dumbledore. "And you knew how he felt about…Lily….that is why you trusted him all those years?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "Professor Snape has done more to bring about the downfall of Voldemort than anyone else with the exception of Harry."

"And you, Professor," Harry said to the portrait and Dumbledore just nodded and smiled at this gesture of praise from Harry.

Harry continued the story, but decided not to mention the Deathly Hallows, or using the Resurrection Stone, or seeing his parents, Sirius and Lupin. That was also too personal. Then when he explained about Voldemort killing him, he stopped, seeing the utter confusing on all three faces.

"I wasn't really dead," he said. "He just killed the piece of his soul that was inside me."

And that took more time to explain. Harry also never mentioned about being at King's Cross Station with Dumbledore. He didn't know how these headmaster and mistresses paintings worked, didn't know if this Dumbledore knew about King's Cross station or had a connection to the Dumbledore he had meet or if it had all been just really inside his head. But it wasn't something Harry would ever tell anyone except those two he had already told and maybe Ginny in the future.

At last he got up to where Neville killed the snake. "And you know the rest from there."

"And the snake was the last one?" Mr. Weasley asked. "How did Neville know it was a Horcrux?"

"He didn't know that it was a Horcrux. I told him if he got the chance to kill the snake, do it anyway he could. So when he got the sword…hold on a minute. I traded that sword with Griphook to get into Gringotts. How did it get back in the Sorting Hat?"

"The Sword of Gryffindor was no more yours to trade than it was for Griphook to keep," said Dumbledore. "It belongs to Hogwarts. My adding it to my will for you was an attempt to make you realize you needed it to help destroy the Horcruxes. I knew they would never give it to you. So I had Professor Snape deliver it to you. After Neville declared his allegiance to me in the face of imminent death from Voldemort, he proved his bravery and the Sorting Hat allowed him to draw out the Sword of Gryffindor."

"Just like I did in the Chamber of Secrets," said Harry, understanding at last.

After this last bit was over, and they had digested all of this information, Kingsley looked at Harry. "And where is the Elder Wand now?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore again and again the portrait nodded. Harry pulled two wands out of the pouch Hagrid had given him that was around his neck. One was his phoenix feather core wand and the other was the Elder Wand.

He held up the Elder Wand. "Here it is."

The three of them looked at it in what could only be called awe. After a moment, McGonagall looked at Dumbledore. "All these years, it was yours. I had seen it so often, yet you never said a word."

"Of course not," Dumbledore replied. "If I had, I would not have kept it for long I think. Not that you would have tried to take it Minerva, but others are not as strong of character as you and would have been sorely tempted." Harry was sure he almost saw the faintest hint of a blush on McGonagall's face as she thanked Dumbledore for his kind words.

Now Kingsley looked at Harry with a serious intensity. "What will you do with it, Harry?"

"I'm going to hide it," he answered, the plan he had made in his mind earlier that day still there.

Kingsley nodded. "Good. Put it somewhere safe, remove the memory from your mind. But, Harry, know this. Many people heard you and Voldemort talking before he died. The Great Hall was filled. Some may think that you now have the Elder Wand and may try to take if from you."

Harry felt a cold shiver of shock. "But…I don't want it! I won't ever use it!"

Mr. Weasley sighed. "Yes, Harry, but if someone…beats you…then the Elder Wand will owe them allegiance. As Dumbledore has said, that might be a temptation too great for some to resist."

"Beat me…you mean kill me, don't you?" Harry said.

"Not necessarily," Dumbledore said. "I did not kill Grindelwald nor did you kill Draco Malfoy to win its allegiance. But I am afraid Kingsley and Arthur are correct. I fear some may come after you because of the Elder Wand."

"Then let's destroy it!" Harry said quickly.

"Can it be destroyed?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore.

"I think not," Professor Dumbledore said after a long moment of silence. "The magic made to create it so many centuries ago is very powerful."

"What should we do?" Harry asked with a sigh. Won't his troubles ever end?

"For now, hide it," Kingsley said.

"But where?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I…," Harry started to speak, hesitated, and then decided to tell them. "I was going to put it back where it belongs. With Professor Dumbledore."

At once the others agreed with Harry and McGonagall said they had best do it now while it was dark. Before Harry knew it they were walking out of the castle and down the slopes to where Dumbledore's broken tomb stood near the lake. With great reverence Harry lay the Elder Wand with Dumbledore's body. With a few flicks of her wand, McGonagall closed the grave over and the white tomb was re-erected with no sign of ever being broken.

"And now," she said to the others. "I believe we need to erase the memory of where we have hidden the Elder Wand. But who should do the charm and remain the only one who knows where it is?"

"Why can't we just remove our memories, like I've seen done with the Pensive?" Harry asked.

"That does not destroy the memory. A form would still be there for someone to see," Kingsley said, then looked at McGonagall. "I think Minerva, that as the most able among us and as the one who shall remain at Hogwarts, you should remain the only secret keeper of the location of the Elder Wand."

Before she could protest, Harry and Mr. Weasley agreed. "Very well," McGonagall said. "Let us first return to my office."

Ten minutes later they had returned and McGonagall had removed the memory of the location of the Elder Wand from all three of their memories. To Harry it seemed like there was a brief moment where he felt like things had stood still and then people were taking again and he had no recollection of leaving the office at all.

"Quite," Dumbledore's portrait was saying. "Also, we should leave any mention of the Elder Wand out of any public announcements of the events at Hogwarts. After all, it is just a legend." As he said this last there was a slight twinkle in his blue eyes.

As Harry listened he thought, where is the Elder Wand?…Oh, I know…oh, right…its…but….no, it is safe…hidden…no…oh, never mind.

Harry snapped out of it, and heard Kingsley speaking. "Good. However, there is that other matter to discuss."

All three looked at Harry and he felt like they were looks of pity. "What?' he finally said, feeling slightly ashamed at how rude he sounded.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley began in a gentle tone. "Not all of the Death Eaters have been accounted for."

"Oh," he said. "Well, if you are worried about me…."

"We are," said Kingsley.

"But…I defeated Voldemort, their leader," Harry sputtered. "Why would they come after me? Aren't they afraid of me?"

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore began. "You had a unique relationship with Voldemort that gave you the ability to defeat him. But if some Death Eater finds you in a lonely park without your wand handy and your mind on other things…the outcome may be different."

Harry gulped. He knew he wasn't invincible, but he had killed Voldemort. He had done everything they had asked. The Death Eaters were fleeing, were dead, were captured, were afraid…no, that was wrong, they had never been afraid of him. Not Lucius Malfoy, nor Bellatrix Lestrange. They didn't kill him because Voldemort had ordered them not to. Harry was reminded of just how lucky he had been in all of those encounters.

"What…what can I do?"

"Become an Auror," said Kingsley with a smile.

"An Auror…?" Harry replied in awe. "But…I never finished Hogwarts…I didn't take N.E.W.T. exams. Anyways, aren't I a bit too young?"

"Old enough for me," said Kingsley. "And certainly brave enough. You have done more magic than most wizards twice your age. You can begin the training right away."

Harry was stunned. It was his dream, to be an Auror. He looked at Professor McGonagall. "But what about N.E.W.T's and graduation?'

"You are certainly welcome back to finish your seventh year. But I think it is best to start Auror training as soon as possible."

Harry looked at Mr. Weasley. "I quite agree. If my daughter is going to be on your arm, I want you to be the best trained wizard in the world."

Harry blushed deeply and they all had a small chuckle. They talked for few more minutes on some minor details. Harry was not a bit surprised that the goblins of Gringotts had banned him from ever using the bank again and that he was to withdraw his gold immediately. That is if any was left because they also wanted him, Ron, and Hermione to pay for all the damage they had caused. There was also the matter of the missing dragon, which the goblins demanded returned or at least replaced. Kingsley promised he would do his best to smooth this over and Harry put it from his mind for the moment. Soon Harry was being led back to the hospital wing by Mr. Weasley as the others stayed behind to discuss matters.

"Mr. Weasley…how are you?" Harry asked after they had left the circular stairway and were walking back through the dimly lit corridors to the hospital wing.

Mr. Weasley sighed and Harry knew he knew what he meant. He stopped and looked at Harry. "I..I knew it was much to ask that we would get out of this, all of us I mean, well and safe. I had dared hope that fate had taken enough from us with the attacks on Bill and George. But…well…it was not to be."

Harry gulped and held back the tears he knew were forming in his eyes.

"You're a good b…man, Harry Potter," Mr. Weasley said to him after a long moment of silence. "And I don't want you listening to any rubbish in the next few weeks. People will say things and will ask questions and you will be a hero to most, but not all. Some people are going to lose a lot, more than the last time. There will be trials. Azkaban will have some new occupants. We'll find those Death Eaters. They have no friends, no leader, no hope anymore. Things are going to be hard for a bit, but we'll pull through. The joy of this morning's victory will be tempered by more sober thought in the days to come. You just have a rest and concentrate on your training, and let some of us take the burden off you for a while."

"Yes, sir," Harry said as they continued walking.

"Oh, by the way, Harry, about Ginny," Mr. Weasley said just as they reached the hospital wing doors. "I guess you've already figured this out, but you have mine and Molly's blessing."

Harry couldn't help but blush again. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

"Arthur, call me Arthur, Harry," he said. "I knew she always fancied you, Harry. Couldn't get her to stop talking about you after she first met you. Course, she couldn't talk at all when you were in the room."

"Yeah, I remember. Bit odd, I thought."

"Well, turned out well in the end, eh?" Mr. Weasley said looking at the door of the hospital wing. "And Ron and Hermione, getting on well, are they?"

"Ah…yes…yes, they are."

"Good, good. About time he did something about her. Lovely girl."

Harry grinned and would have laughed a bit if things weren't a might too serious right now. "Reckon he was the last one to figure it out."

"No, he knew," Mr. Weasley said and then looked at Harry. "Don't say anything to him about this, but, just between me and you, Ron's had a hard time, having older brothers. Not been easy living up to them, success they've had and all that, hard on the old confidence. So, even though I'm sure he liked her, he couldn't get around the fact that he didn't believe that someone as nice as Hermione could like him or that she would reciprocated any feelings he had. You follow?"

"Ah,…sort of," Harry lied. He knew exactly what Mr. Weasley meant. He had seen all of Ron's fears and feelings lay bare when the locket of Salazar Slytherin had been opened. Older brothers weren't the only ones Ron thought he had to live up to, and Harry felt a pang of guilt believing he had caused his friend to feel unwanted and unloved by the girl who probably loved him more than any other in the world.

"Well, took me a few moments too so don't worry. Molly explained it all to me once." And then Mr. Weasley's eyes clouded over at the thought of his wife.

"How is she?" Harry asked.

"Still…stunned. We all are," he said as he shook his head sadly and sighed. "Anyway, you'll see her soon. Let's get the others and off we go to the Burrow."

"The Burrow?"

"Yes, yes. Many things to do, to…arrange."

"I understand. But Mr… Arthur, I've got my own home. Sirius left me Grimmauld Place."

"True, true, but you'll need to stay away for now. We've got some people working on it, to make sure no Death Eaters know its location. After what happened with Yaxley breaking the protective charm, we might have to redo it."

"I can learn how and do it myself and become Secret Keeper."

"Good, good. Now, let's go home," Mr. Weasley said in a weary voice as they pushed open the hospital wing doors.


	4. Chapter 4 The Funeral

**Aftermath – Chapter 4 – The Funeral**

Despite Madam Pomfrey's worries, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were permitted to leave with Mr. Weasley. Along with Ginny they went to the Gryffindor common room to use its fireplace to take the Floo Network to the Burrow.

"They've just set it up again this evening," said Mr. Weasley as the Fat Lady swung open without even asking for a password. She was drunk again, with some of the other figures from nearby paintings, and Harry had to endure more endless praise from many of the paintings and some passing house ghosts.

Inside they were startled to see Neville asleep on one of the sofas, his grandmother also sitting nearby, a cross look on her face.

"Ah, Arthur, there you are," she said, a little sharply, as if she had been left waiting for an important meeting. "He wouldn't leave till he said goodbye to them." This last was gentler and she beamed at Harry and the others. "Never thought I would see such a fight," she said. "And Molly, killed that...that…woman. I think I can finally have some peace."

She looked like she was about to cry but held herself in check. They all knew what woman she meant: Bellatrix Lestrange, who had tortured her son and his wife into madness.

"Hullo, guys," said a sleepy Neville as he got up. "Feeling better?"

They all said yes, although it was a little strained, considering the circumstances. They chatted on for a few minutes, and Neville told them about how most of the other Gryffindors and Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had already left, having slept though much of the day and waking up at night. As the others got ready to take the Floo Network, Harry pulled Neville aside.

"Might see your name in the papers next few days," Harry said to him as Hermione stepped in the fireplace and said very loudly "The Burrow" and disappeared in a twirl of green flames. "I told the Minister about you and everyone saw how you killed Voldemort's snake."

"Really? Me? In the papers?" Neville said in awe, then glanced toward his grandmother. "Never seen my Gran so proud of me."

"Well she should be proud. Listen, Neville, when I get my house straightened out I'm going to a have a party, for my birthday. You're welcome to come. I guess your birthday's around the same time."

"Yeah, it is. Blimey Harry, thanks," Neville said. Then he looked a little puzzled. "You've got a house? Your own house?"

Harry nodded and as Neville's eyes widened they heard Mr. Weasley say, "Your turn Harry."

"I'll send an owl," Harry said and then realized he didn't have one of his own anymore. As he stepped into the green flames and said "the Burrow" he realized how much his life was different from one year ago.

The next few days passed with a dreadful slowness that was caused by the need to attend to so many things. First off, Hermione began to make plans to get her parents. She went to a nearby town with Ron and found a travel agency and booked a ticket. Ron was baffled by the computers and other things in the travel office, things only Muggles used. He knew even his father, a supposed expert on Muggle items, knew not much more. Hermione booked a ticket for Australia, from London to Singapore to Sydney, but she couldn't get a seat for almost a week, so it would have to wait. Meanwhile, Mr. Weasley, through the Department of International Magical Cooperation, managed to put Hermione in touch with the Australian wizarding community and they were asked to discreetly locate Hermione's parents, but just to keep an eye on them till she arrived. It was thought that the shock of waking up from an almost year long memory charm would be less if their daughter was there.

The _Daily Prophet_ over the next days, weeks, and even months was full of stories about what had happened at Hogwarts. Lists of the dead, injured, and captured appeared. Many Death Eaters were back in Azkaban, including Yaxley, who had been part of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission and had broken the protective charm at Grimmauld Place. However, some had escaped, included Travers and Fenrir Greyback. Somehow in the chaos during the final battle in the Great Hall and the celebrations afterwards these two had disappeared. Harry remembered seeing Greyback fall in the final battle, but did not know he had escape.

As Harry expected, his own name was prominent in the papers, along with Ron, Hermione, and Neville, and members of the Order of the Phoenix. A story on how Severus Snape was dead and how he had played a crucial role in the downfall of Voldemort appeared by Rita Skeeter, and for once she got most of the facts straight as Hermione had told her the story and threatened to report her unusual abilities if she wavered from the truth.

Kingsley Shacklebolt also gave a statement, covering many, but not all, of the things Harry and the others had done. Although there was no mention of the Elder Wand, he had to explain about Horcruxes so that the wizarding world knew Voldemort was truly dead and not coming back. What a Horcrux was greatly mystified most of the wizarding world and a few statements from supposed experts got most of it wrong.

Hermione finally had enough of this and wrote a long letter to the _Prophet_ explaining it all. It was published the next day. Hermione did not explain exactly how to make a Horcrux, mostly because she did not know all the details, and also because such knowledge was dangerous. Suffice to say that she had phrased it in such a way that it seemed like making a Horcrux had as much chance of killing you as making you immortal. There was a clamor for Harry to make a statement, which he declined to do, a clamor for awarding him something, including the Order of Merlin, First Class, which seemed likely to happen and which Harry would of course accept, and even a small clamor to make him Minister of Magic, which everyone had a good laugh about.

They all needed a good laugh after the many funerals they attended over the next few weeks. Three days after the Battle of Hogwarts, Fred was laid to rest in the field nearby the Burrow, a ceremony attended by most of the Weasley relatives, and quite a few Hogwarts students and staff. Almost all of Gryffindor house and those from the DA that could make it came, including Luna, with her father, looking spry despite being freshly released from Azkaban, and Neville and Dean and Seamus and Cho Chang. Fred and George's best friend Lee Jordan was there, as were the former members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team Harry had first joined, Chasers Angelina, Katie, and Alicia, and Keeper Oliver Wood. Many of the Hogwarts staff members were there, including Hagrid, and, to many people's surprise, Argus Filch, who had many a run in with the Weasley twins over the years. The surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix also came, all in their best dress robes.

Many tears were shed, with Mrs. Weasley almost inconsolable, her husband keeping a strong arm around her, as Harry did the same for Ginny. Ron couldn't help but let the tears come and Harry couldn't tell who needed more support, him or Hermione, as they held each other. George didn't shed any tears, but he could barely stand and had to be supported by his older brothers, he was in such shock.

As the ceremony ended and Fred's coffin was lowered and covered with earth, Mrs. Weasley pulled herself together and walked a little unsteadily toward the grave. She took out her wand and flourished it in the air and at once the bare dirt was covered in rich green grass and beautiful flowers ringed the spot. A large flat stone appeared at the head of the grave to serve as a marker. Once again she flourished her wand and one simple word, "Fred", appeared on the stone in gold lettering, and then it was over.

Quite a few people left after that but quite a few stayed and the after funeral doings at the Burrow lasted long into the night. Many people told stories about Fred, all funny, of course, and gradually George and Mrs. Weasley brightened a bit and even laughed a few times. Harry was also a center of attention and to avoid questions he didn't want to answer he kept busy helping get drinks and food for people, and comforting people, and before long he found himself needing some air. He stepped outside and he heard a sob. Standing by the garden was Mrs. Weasley. Harry turned to go but she saw him and at once she took him in a bone crushing hug.

"You brave, brave boy," she said. "We all love you so much."

And the dam broke and Harry let out a big racking sob, and all the years of loneliness and loss and terror and heartbreak came out as he sobbed.

"That's OK," she said soothingly as she patted his back. "You let it out. It's about time. It's good to cry you know, especially at times like this."

He wiped his eyes. "I'm so sorry…about…"

"Now just hush about being sorry!" she said in her stern tone "You have nothing to be sorry about. How many others would there have been if not for you?"

Harry couldn't find his voice, wanting Mrs. Weasley's forgiveness more than anyone else's in the whole world. She was the mother he never knew and Harry knew that feeling would never go away.

After several long minutes they made their way back to the house and shortly after Mr. Weasley began the tiresome process of politely kicking everyone out. Hagrid was the last to go, sitting on the big living room sofa all by himself, drinking with Charlie, Bill, George, Percy, and Ron, all of them a mess, drunkenly singing songs at the top of their voices. After Hagrid shed his last tears and gave all crushing hugs he went outside and hopped on the biggest thestral Harry had ever seen, the only creature other than a dragon big enough to carry his bulk. With a shout and a goodbye he was flying off towards Hogwarts.

Fleur and Hermione managed to get Bill and Ron to bed and Ginny had gone long ago after a swift kiss and long hug goodnight from Harry at the top of the first flight of stairs by her bedroom. Charlie fell asleep on the sofa and Mrs. Weasley decided to leave him there. Percy said his goodnights and staggered up the stairs, under his own steam, a bit wobbly, but straight backed as usual. Harry started helping Mrs. Weasley clean up but she waved an impatient hand and told him to sit down. George was sitting in an armchair, quiet now, his father nearby, and Harry grabbed another chair that was from the kitchen. He stared at George for a moment and if it wasn't for the missing ear you would think Fred was alive and sitting right there. Fleur and Hermione came downstairs moments latter, having changed into more casual clothing, and started to help Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. Harry noticed Hermione had a strange look on her face, almost a look of joy, but he didn't have a chance to ask her what was going on.

Harry looked at George again as George swallowed a large gulp of firewhiskey from a glass. His head was nodding and Mr. Weasley took his glass. "That's enough, son," he said gently. Charlie started to snore from the sofa.

"Harry," George said, his eyes unfocused. "Is he really dead?"

The noise from the kitchen stopped and Harry thought he heard a sob. "Voldemort, I mean," said George drunkenly, realizing he had said something to upset people.

"Yes," Harry said. "He's dead and gone forever."

"Bloody brilliant, mate," said George and then he was asleep. Mr. Weasley took out his wand and in a few seconds George was floating up the stairs with Mr. Weasley behind him with his wand out.

Harry said his good nights and then made his way to the room under the attic where he and Ron were sleeping. To his surprise Ron was awake, sitting on the edge of his bed in his pajamas with a strange look on his face.

"I think I blew it mate," he said at once, his drunken state not so obvious anymore, replaced by worry.

Harry sat on his own bed and looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Told her I loved her, I did!" he said in a rush and Harry wanted to laugh but held it in check.

"Excellent," Harry said as he started to take off his robes. But then he realized something. "And…and what did she say?"

"At first she was all in shock and turned pink but then she said 'You're drunk,' and left the room," Ron said flatly and then let out a moan.

"Do you? I mean, do you love her?"

"Course! Don't be barmy! Have for ages now," Ron said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, she didn't look angry when she came downstairs to help clean up, so I think you're safe."

"Really?'

"Really. In fact, she looked positively happy. Come the morrow, just explain all that to her, what you just said to me. When you're sober."

"Right, right, that's a plan, tomorrow, tomorrow," and then Ron lay down and after a long while Harry heard him snoring.

Harry woke up the next day and Ron was already gone. After Harry got up, put on his glasses, and dressed he picked up his wand from the pile of things he had by the bed.

He went to the toilet on the second floor, and then glanced at the bath and shower, and decided he could use a quick wash. He quickly stripped, jumped in after the water got hot and after just five minutes stepped back out of the shower. He quickly dried off, and tried to comb his hair flat, a losing battle as usual. Harry still had some bandages on his face and hands and he gently pulled them off and was happy to see his burn marks and cuts were gone, Madam Pomfrey's magic medicine ensuring he would have no new scars. After he dressed and put his glasses back on, he quickly brushed his teeth, and made his way downstairs.

When he came down to breakfast Ron and Hermione were there, sitting very close together, eating with Ginny and Fleur as Mrs. Weasley busied herself making breakfast. Ron and Hermione were looking very happy for a day after a funeral and Harry knew at once that Ron had told her all he felt and she had said the same. Ron never even turned an eye toward Fleur, who had always had an effect on him, and to Harry it was a sign that Ron and Hermione had started becoming quite serious about each other.

Harry wasn't really surprised they had fallen in love, despite all the bickering and occasional long silences between them, mostly caused by Ron's jealousy of Victor Krum and Hermione's jealously of Lavender Brown. Of course, they'd had years to get to know everything about each other, and had often spent time alone, when Harry was banned from Hogsmeade or in detention for one thing or another. And Hermione had spent as much time at the Burrow as with her parents during holidays. Then there were all the adventures they had had, shared dangers, and that surely bound them closer together as it had bound Harry to the two of them.

"Morning," said Harry as he sat next to Ginny and everyone greeted him warmly, but Harry could feel the lingering sadness that would take a long time to go away, if ever. Ginny smiled weakly at him and Harry would have liked to have kissed her and hugged her and told her how he truly felt about her, but not in front of the others.

"Sleep well?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Well as can be expected," she said in a sad voice and under the table Harry found her hand and squeezed it and she squeezed his back.

Mrs. Weasley beamed at him as she placed a plate of eggs and bacon and toast in front of him and Harry felt a rush of love for this whole family.

"The rest of the drunks will be getting up soon, I expect," Mrs. Weasley said in an admonishing tone as she looked toward the living room where Charlie's snores were loudly coming from. Ron knew part of that comment had been directed at him and his ears turned slightly red as Hermione let out a small giggle.

"It's no laughing matter." Mrs. Weasley said. "Drink and magic do not mix well together and I will have no son of mine a besotted fool begging for coins in Knockturn Alley. And in the future, Hermione, please let Ronald suffer a bit before you make him a hangover cure potion. You left the ingredients out on the counter. What were you two doing up so early and where did you get to anyway?"

Now Hermione also turned a bit red. "Went for a walk," she said quickly.

"Yeah," Ron joined in, his voice a bit strained. "Just to, ah, stretch our legs."

Mrs. Weasley stared at them with pursed lips for moment as Ron and Hermione tried to control their blushing and both suddenly found their plates and food very interesting. Then Mrs. Weasley turned her attention to Fleur. "And don't you go giving Bill anything to make him feel better. I've now hidden all the hangover cure potion ingredients, although I'm sure none of them has ever learned to make one themselves anyway."

"Of course, we shall let him suffer a little," Fleur said in her French accent, her English getting better but not perfect. She turned to Harry. "'arry, you are a 'ero in France now, too."

Fleur pulled out a French newspaper from the empty seat next to her where she was sipping coffee. There was Harry's picture on the front page, one from the Triwizard Tournament, and he was grinning and folding his arms. Articles in black letters in French all around it, but Harry only recognized his own name and nothing else. Fleur gave the paper a tap with her wand, murmured something in French, and the letters turned into English and she passed the paper over to Harry.

Just then came several owls flying into the room and Harry forgot about the French newspaper. One owl landed in front of Fleur and she let out a little squeal. "From my sister!" she said happily and she ripped open the letter and was soon absorbed in reading it. Another landed by Hermione with the _Daily Prophet_ and after she placed a Knut in the owl's little pouch she took the newspaper and immediately began to read. To Harry's surprise a third owl landed next to his plate with a letter from the Ministry of Magic. And then even a fourth owl came in and went right to Mrs. Weasley.

"From Tonks mother,' said Mrs. Weasley as all four owls flew away. Mrs. Tonks had come briefly to Fred's funeral, leaving as soon as it was over, off to make arrangements for her own daughter, and to take care of a grandson who was now an orphan. Andromeda Tonks was the estranged sister of Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy. She had married a Muggle, a terrible sin for a pure blood family like the Blacks. Before Fred's funeral ceremony had started Harry had seen Mrs. Tonks and Mrs. Weasley out near the garden, having a private chat after which they had hugged and cried. No doubt it had something to do with the loss of their children and perhaps also with the fact that Mrs. Weasley had killed Mrs. Tonks sister. Perhaps she was forgiving Mrs. Weasley or maybe even thanking her. From all accounts Harry had heard, it had been Bellatrix Lestrange who had killed Tonks in the battle.

Harry suddenly remembered he was little Teddy's godfather and knew he should visit Mrs. Tonks and Teddy before too long. Then he also remembered her husband Ted was dead and Harry knew then that little Teddy had no father figure in his life, just like Harry had none. His uncle Vernon did not count since he never was a father in any sense of the word to Harry. Silently, Harry promised himself he would not let that happen to little Teddy and would do his best to be a proper godfather.

Harry saw Ron looking at the official looking letter next to Harry's pate, but he hesitated to open his letter as he waited to see what news Mrs. Weasley had.

"Tonks and Remus will be laid to rest day after tomorrow," she said solemnly. "We must pay our respects," she added quickly as she placed the letter on the counter and they all agreed.

"What's up?' Ron asked Harry as he still hadn't opened his letter. They all looked at him, Hermione peering over her newspaper, at the letter from the Ministry of Magic.

Harry slowly opened it and then his eyes grew larger and it was obvious he was in shock.

"Who's it from?" asked Ginny, in a worried tone.

"The Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"What do they want?" Mrs. Weasley asked with concern.

""I've been called as a witness in a trial. Two days from now."

"Who's trial?" Hermione said with an edge of impatience.

"Draco Malfoy's."

For a long moment there was a stunned silence, then Ron grinned. "Good. Put the snarky little git in his place. Hope he gets life in Azkaban for setting up Dumbledore."

Harry said nothing and finally Hermione took the letter from Harry and let out a groan. "Harry isn't a witness for the Ministry," she said, finally understanding. "He's been called as a witness for the defense."


	5. Chapter 5 A Strange request

**Aftermath - Chapter 5 - A Strange Request**

"I don't understand," Harry said after the noise had subsided from the avalanche of words of disbelief which had greeted Hermione's announcement that Harry was being called as a witness to help defend Draco Malfoy. "When was Malfoy arrested?"

"While you were sleeping in the hospital wing few days ago," said Mr. Weasley as he came into the room and gave his wife a quick kiss and hug. "Sorry, forgot to tell you. Just...anyway, Draco Malfoy and his father were taken with the rest of the Death Eater's who were still alive and who we managed to capture."

"Are they in Azkaban?" Ginny asked.

"Lucius Malfoy is," said her father as he sat and Mrs. Weasley placed a plate of fried eggs and toast and a hot cup of tea in front of him. "But Draco Malfoy is being held in the Ministry I've heard, with a few Dementors nearby as guards."

"The Dementors are cooperating again, are they?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes," Mr. Weasley said. "They know who is in charge now. There numbers have shrunk considerable with the joy that has greeted Voldemort's death. There is talk of not using them as guards for good, but its too soon for that."

"Seems very sudden for a trial, doesn't it dear?" Mrs. Weasley said as she sat next to her husband with a cup of tea.

"His mother has been placing a lot of pressure to try him quickly," Mr. Weasley said and then noticed the looks from the others. "Don't look so surprised. The Malfoy's have always paid for want they wanted and I don't think that is going to change. There will always be those in the Ministry willing to take gold for favors. According to what you said Harry, Draco Malfoy didn't actually take part in the battle, but he still has to answer for his previous crimes."

"What is Malfoy being charged with?" Hermione asked.

"Not sure," said Mr. Weasley. "But letting Death Eaters into Hogwarts last year and Dumbledore's death are most likely part of it."

"But…but…Harry? Defending Malfoy?" Ron said in shock. "The Ministry has gone off its rocker, you ask me."

"This is not a Ministry request," said Mr. Weasley as he examined Harry's letter. "Ah, yes, I thought as much. The legal council for the Malfoy's is Jeremiah Hatcher. He's the one that asked for Harry."

"Hatcher?" said Mrs. Weasley. "Isn't he one of the best?"

"Yes," said Mr. Weasley around a mouthful of eggs. "I am sure Narcissa Malfoy is spending as much as she can to keep her son out of Azkaban."

"Can't I refuse to be a witness?" asked Harry and Mr. Weasley shook his head.

"Afraid not. It is, unfortunately, the law that defendants may call any witness they wish."

Harry let out a sigh. "Then I guess I have no choice."

Ron just shook his head. "But, Malfoy? It doesn't make sense. Why would they call Harry to defend Malfoy? Harry hates his guts. We all do!"

"I can't disagree with that," said Hermione as she looked at Harry with worry. "But, does…well, does he really deserve to go to Azkaban?"

"Yes," said Ron at once but no one else had said so and Ron cast unbelieving looks at them all. "I mean, come off it! It's Malfoy we're talking about! After all the grief he caused us, especially you, Harry!"

"I do hate his guts," said Harry, a little too quietly to sound convincing. But…Azkaban, Harry thought, with a shudder of horror. Of all of those at the table only Harry had felt the true power of the Dementors and he wasn't sure if even Malfoy deserved that.

"I'm confused," said Ginny. "How can Harry defend Malfoy?"

"It's the legal counselor," said Mr. Weasley thoughtfully. "He can ask Harry questions to put Draco Malfoy in a good light. They know something, something about what happened, and they think if Harry says these things, the court will listen to him, being as he is the hero of the moment and the one who brought down Voldemort. The character of a witness often plays a big role in how the judges interpret the evidence."

Harry knew that first hand. The arrival of Dumbledore at his own hearing a few years ago surely swayed a lot of votes for dismissal of all charges in Harry's favor.

"What could Harry know that could save Malfoy?" Ron asked in wonder.

"Dumbledore's plan," Hermione said.

"Maybe that's the idea," said Mr. Weasley. "Get Harry to tell them what Dumbledore's plan was. If they can prove Dumbledore knew what Malfoy was doing and allowed it to happen, maybe he will get off."

"But I didn't know Dumbledore's plan," Harry said in exasperation.

"Of course!" said Hermione suddenly after a moment of silence. "Everyone heard Harry say that Dumbledore arranged his own death, let Snape kill him. That's what they'll use to try to get Malfoy off."

"Bloody hell," Ron said through clenched teeth and his mother gave him a stern look.

"Language!"

"But Malfoy getting off?" Ron said in frustration. "He almost killed me with that poisoned bottle of mead for Dumbledore. And he cursed Katie Bell!"

"Hard to prove all of that," said Mr. Weasley. "Madam Rosmerta actually gave the cursed necklace to Katie and the bottle of mead to Professor Slughorn. At least that's what Harry heard Malfoy tell Dumbledore."

"But she was under the Imperius Curse!" Ginny added.

"It eez eempossible to know who cursed her, it leaves no trace," Fleur said as she stood and started collecting empty breakfast dishes with a wave of her wand, directing them to the kitchen sink.

"Quite right," said Mr. Weasley.

They were all silent, contemplating Draco Malfoy going free and unpunished.

"Maybe I should have….in the Room of Requirement…," Harry said but didn't finish his thought.

"Let him die, Harry? In the Room of Requirement?" Hermione asked, guessing his thoughts, and everyone was looking at Harry.

"No, I didn't mean…it was fire…and…even Malfoy didn't deserve that."

"No, he didn't, it was…horrible. But even later you couldn't let him die, wouldn't let him be attacked by the Death Eaters, even though you knew he had a hand in Dumbledore's death," said Hermione. It wasn't an accusation, just a statement of what had happened.

"I…he…," but Harry didn't know what to say. He had saved Malfoy, twice, and Harry knew he didn't do it out of love for him. Maybe it was because he knew Malfoy wasn't in control of his fate, much like Harry most of his life. He had seen Malfoy sobbing in the bathroom, had even felt horror when the spell he had used caused wounds to erupt on Malfoy's face and body.

"What are you going to say at his trial?" Ron asked after a long silence. His tone was almost accusing, as if Harry was going to save Malfoy once again, if it was possible. "Best if you lie a bit," Ron added.

"What? I..I don't know, Ron! I'm still trying to take all this in! Excuse me," Harry said as he stood. "Thank you for breakfast, Mrs. Weasley. I…I just need some air."

Harry went out the door and not a second after he left Ron realized he had said something wrong and started to get up to follow him. Hermione grabbed his arm and shook her head "no" and Ginny glared at her brother. "Leave him be," she said in anger and followed Harry outside.

He was standing by the garden looking at the gnomes poking their heads up, sniffing the air. Harry felt Ginny's hand on his shoulder and he reached up and held her hand, feeling its warmth.

"Sorry," Harry said. "Just too much to take in right now."

"I understand," she said. "Ron is way out of line. I think a Bat-Bogey Hex would do him some good." Her words made Harry feel better and he grinned a bit. He turned to face her.

"What should I do?" he asked and she looked slightly surprised, but then took a deep breath and spoke.

"You do what you think is right," Ginny said. "And if…if…you truly believe Malfoy deserves some punishment, make sure he gets it. But don't do it for vengeance."

"What?" this last part surprised him. "You know all he has done to me and Ron over the years, the number of times he called Hermione…that word… how often he has insulted your family."

"He was just a child, a stupid boy," Ginny said. "And now, well, now, you are both men. Maybe it is time for this to end. Look at Sirius and Snape, the hatred they had for each other, and not even the need to destroy Voldemort brought them together."

Harry looked at her in wonder. "Maybe. But I'm not going to help him get off. He did cause Katie Bell and Ron to almost die. And he did play a part in the attack on Bill and Dumbledore's death."

"Then just answer whatever questions they ask you. Be honest, tell the truth, and let the judges decide his fate."

Harry nodded and knew it was the right thing to do. Harry pulled her close to him, hugging Ginny tight. "Thank you" he said and looked into her beautiful brown eyes and then came the words he had been dieing to say to her all year. "I…I...love you."

Ginny squeezed him tighter and let out a long sigh. "About time you said that, not that I didn't already know it. When you told me we had to break up so Voldemort couldn't get to you through me, I knew you loved me then. And you know I have loved you for a very long time."

They kissed and it was as if all the pain they had experienced in the last few days was extinguished.

"Ah…hmm…" an embarrassed-sounding voice came and Mr. Weasley was standing in the yard with his robes on and a briefcase in his hand. Harry and Ginny sprang apart as if on fire, both a bit flushed.

"Sorry to interrupt," Mr. Weasley said with a bit of a grin. "Just on my way to the Ministry and thought Harry would like to come along. Check out the Auror training schedule, get your feet on the ground so to speak." Harry had already told the others first chance he had that he was going to be an Auror.

"I…sure…," Harry said. "If…it's OK?" he asked Ginny and she smiled.

"Go on," she said. "We'll…catch up…later."

Harry gave her hand a quick squeeze and then ran into the house. He was a bit surprised Mr. Weasley was working, the day after his son's funeral, but perhaps it was best that way, to get on with as normal a life as possible under the circumstances. Mrs. Weasley seemed much better and there were many people here to help her through the difficult days ahead. Percy had moved home for the time being, Charlie had planned stay for a few weeks, and Bill and Fleur would not return to Shell Cottage for a few more days.

"Best put on some good robes," Mrs. Weasley said to Harry as he passed, him not surprised she already knew what was happening. "And no trainers, proper shoes! Want to look sharp now you are going to be at the Ministry all the time."

"Right," said Harry, and thought it might be time to go shopping. He didn't have many clothes here, having been on the run for most of the last nine months. Ron and Hermione were not at the table and Bill and Percy were there now with Fleur, both looking in a terrible state, eyes bloodshot, pale looking, and with pained expressions.

"No, I promised your mother," Fleur said to Bill as he looked at her with pleading eyes. "And she is quite right! Eef every time you drink this firewhiskey there eez an instant cure for your pain, soon I will have a drunk for a husband!"

"I'll make it myself," Bill said and started to get up, but then his mother glared at him.

"Not in my kitchen, you won't!" she said sharply and Bill just groaned and sat down.

"But, Mum," Percy said in a pleading tone as Harry went up the stairs. "I've got to be at work in…is that the time! In five minutes! Please, just a little something…my head…"

"Not a thing for any of you!" he heard Mrs. Weasley shouting and Bill and Percy groaned and then Harry was too far away to hear the rest. As he entered the bedroom Ron was sitting on his bed again.

"Sorry, mate. I was a bit out of line," was the first thing he said and Harry smiled.

"It's all right," Harry said as he searched for his cleanest robes. "Bit of a shock, me supposed to be defending Malfoy."

"Yeah, bit mad, you ask me. Just…tell them the truth I guess. How he treated you like dirt for six years and how you saved his worthless life and all that. And about him letting in them Death Eaters."

Harry paused. "I..I never actually saw him do that. I was with Dumbledore."

"Oh, right," said Ron, a bit puzzled. "But you know what happened on the Astronomy Tower and what he said to Dumbledore, so that's got to count against Malfoy."

Harry nodded. "Right."

Ron looked at him strangely while Harry started to put on his robes. "Why you getting dressed up for?"

"Going to the Ministry with your father, check out the Auror office and training schedule."

"Oh," Ron said and Harry detected a hint of jealousy. He knew Ron also wanted to be an Auror, but no invitations from the Ministry were forth coming.

"Look, mate," Harry said in as gentle tone as possible. "It'll happen. Some day you'll be right there with me. You've got more experience fighting the Dark Arts than most of those who are Aurors now. Maybe you should go back to school this fall."

"Nah," Ron said, but Harry could tell he felt better. "I reckon I'm gonna try a hand at business first."

"What?" Harry said, more than a bit surprised.

"George and I had a talk last night," Ron said. "Wants me to come help him with the shop, maybe open up a branch in Hogsmeade. Said he pay me salary first, then a percentage of profits. Be nice to have my own money. Can't be taking Hermione on dates without a bit of coin in my pocket, can I?"

Harry grinned. "Reckon not. I'm sure you'll be great at it. So, you and Hermione? All right now?"

"Yeah, fantastic. Went for a long walk, had a nice chat and...well…bit of the old snogging."

Harry grinned. "Told you she wasn't mad."

"Yeah, just wanted to hear it from me sober was all," he said with a big smile. "Say, what about you and Ginny? Do you..? I mean, sorry, none of my business."

"I do," Harry said as he adjusted his robes, blushing a bit. "And yes she knows and feels the same."

Ron had a big grin. "That's fantastic, Harry. I think it's going to be a great year."

"Can't be worse than the last, that's for sure."

"Not bloody likely," Ron said, his voice a little sadder.

"You all right?" Harry asked, a bit worried.

"Yeah, no worries."

"What're you going to do today?"

"Waiting for George to get up. Mum said Hermione and I should get him to go to the shop, keep him busy, and lend him a hand. Hermione's taking a quick shower now."

"Be careful. Not all the Death Eaters have been accounted for."

"Oh, I'll have my wand handy. I'd just love to meet one of them in the middle of Diagon Alley!" Ron said with an intensity Harry didn't like.

"Just...be careful. And stay clear of Gringotts."

"Yeah, best we do that. Evil little goblins likely to do us in for all the trouble we caused."

"Harry! Hurry, dear!" came Mrs. Weasley's yell from below.

"See you," Harry said as he grabbed his wand and then he ran downstairs to where Mr. Weasley and Percy were standing by the fireplace.

"We'll use the Floo Network," Mr. Weasley said and then he threw some powder into the fireplace, green flames shot up, he stepped into it, and said very clearly "Ministry of Magic" and was gone. Percy went next, with Harry detecting a slight groan from him as he disappeared and after a quick goodbye for everyone and a reassuring look from Mrs. Weasley and a "you'll do grand" from Ginny, Harry was off to the Ministry of Magic.


	6. Chapter 6 Auror Headquarters

**Aftermath – Chapter 6 – Auror Headquarters**

Harry had been in the Ministry of Magic before, most recently last fall as he, Ron and Hermione had disguised themselves as Ministry employees and had taken the locket of Salazar Slytherin off Delores Umbridge, causing a mad scene as they had fled the building. Now as he and Percy and Mr. Weasley entered the crowded main hallway from a fireplace, his reception was much different from last time. As Harry brushed ash off his clothing, suddenly there were whispers and a few shouts and then almost everyone stopped and was looking at Harry.

One old wizard stepped forward and shook Harry's hand. "Bless you, Mr. Potter, bless you!" said the old wizard with tears in his eyes and then more people were approaching and then there was applause and shouts of joy and Harry soon found himself raised on people's shoulders and he was being carried around the hall. Mr. Weasley and Percy looked on in amazement, Percy with a still pained look in his face. Harry saw joy on most faces, but a few did not join the celebrations, a few frowned, and a few even scowled in his direction. As he had been told, not everyone was celebrating the victory over Voldemort.

Finally, Mr. Weasley managed to calm the crowd down and tell them Harry had important things to attend to. Harry was flustered and couldn't stop grinning as they walked toward the elevator bank. It took forever to get there as many more stopped to shake his hand, or slap him on the back, and even one beautiful young witch, who Harry vaguely remembered as being in seventh year at Hogwarts when he was in first, gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

Mr. Weasley winked at Harry as they finally managed to get on an elevator. "No worries. I'll make sure Ginny never hears about that," he said as Harry was furiously rubbing lipstick off his cheek. Soon they were on the right floor, said goodbyes to Percy, and headed to the Auror headquarters office. Harry remembered it from the time he come to the Ministry for his hearing on the use of underage magic. It hadn't changed much, still the heavy oak door entrance and the rows of cubicles with wizards and witches in most. Posters of known Death Eaters still at large adorned the walls, with Greyback prominent among them, even though the vicious werewolf wasn't officially a Death Eater. Harry would make sure to get all the information he could on each at large Death Eater.

They stopped at one cubicle that had a little sign that said "Training". A wizard a bit younger than Mr. Weasley's age sat there and jumped to his feet as Harry and Mr. Weasley approached. He had jet black hair, a little thinning, thick eyebrows, and brown eyes, was of average height, with broad shoulders and looked to be in very good shape.

"Here you are, Arthur," he said in a happy tone. "Ah, Mr. Potter! Welcome! You're my first student in over three years now."

He seemed so enthusiastic that Harry was taken aback for a bit. "Ah, hello, Mr….?"

"This is Charlie George, Harry," Mr. Weasley said. "He'll be in charge of your training, which I guess you have already gathered."

"Yes," Harry said as he shook hands with the man who had two first names, both of them names of Weasley brothers. Harry was sure he wouldn't forget this man's name.

"Well, I must be off," said Mr. Weasley. "Many things to do."

He made his goodbyes and was gone.

"Poor man," said Charlie George in a sympathetic voice. "A parent should never have to bury their children."

"No," said Harry in a hoarse voice, a lump in his throat. Charlie George looked at him steadily for a moment, as if sizing him up. He pulled up an extra chair and motioned for Harry to sit with him. Around them was a continuous chatter from the many wizards and witches in the area and in the occupied cubicles.

"Death is part of our business, Mr. Potter, as you well know more than most."

"Yes, Mr. George."

"Please, call me Charlie."

"Only if you call me Harry. Professor McGonagall always called me Mr. Potter at school. Made me feel old."

Charlie George grinned. "She still there? Blimey, I think she taught my Mum. Right. Then Harry it shall be," Then he turned more serious. "So, death. We are Aurors, and hopefully you shall soon be one of us, and our business is to protect people and, if necessary, bring down dark wizards. Sometimes we fail and sometimes we succeed. Death is part of both success and failure. Know this now and make certain that you want to be here."

He said it as if Harry had a choice and of course Harry did have a choice. He could go off and finish his seventh year at Hogwarts and maybe get a nice job doing something boring and obscure, maybe even become a teacher at Hogwarts. But no, he knew this is where he belonged.

"Charlie, I've lived with death all my life. And I know how painful it is. So, I'd like to do my best to make sure no others have to go through what I went through."

Charlie George smiled. "Very well said. I believe you have the makings of a fine Auror. Some come here thinking it is all fun and glory, that it would be 'cool' to be an Auror. Oh, they got good marks in school and know all the spells and stuff, but they just don't understand that it is sometimes life and death. Those are the ones that quit or get tossed out before the training is finished."

"I can get tossed out?" That was a bit of a shock.

"Certainly. But I don't think it will happen. I've been told you taught most of the students who took part in the battle and have been producing a full corporeal Patronus Charm since you were 13 years old. And, of course, you did bring down Voldemort."

Harry suddenly became aware that the chatter around him from the other cubicles died out as if everyone was waiting to hear what Harry would say next.

"Yeah. I did. Story's been in the _Prophet_."

Charlie George waited for him to say more but Harry kept quiet and soon the chatter began again. "Good," Charlie George said at last. "So, today I am just going to give you a few tests and then we'll see just how good you are. Then I have some books you need to read and I think a little bit of homework would be in order."

"Homework?" Harry said with a groan.

"Yes, after all, this is training. Now, just wait a moment and I'll see if I can arrange a place for us to test you."

He stood and went off along the lines of cubicles. Harry let his mind wander a bit, looking around and then at the items in Charlie George's cubicle. There was a picture of a pleasant looking older woman and two younger women sitting on a sofa, waving and blowing kisses. Both younger women looked a few years older than Harry. He thought he remember one of them from Hogwarts, but wasn't sure. This had to be a picture of Charlie George's family. To his surprise there was another picture, a Muggle picture, of a male footballer with unkempt black hair with the words "Charlie George, Arsenal, 1970-71" printed under the picture. Harry had never really followed Muggle football. His uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley took no interest in sport, that is until Dudley started boxing.

"Oh yes, my Dad is mad about football. Muggle you see, my Dad, I am a half-blood," said Charlie George as he returned and spotted Harry looking at the picture. "Crazy about Arsenal so much he named his son after one of the players. Least that's what he tells everyone, but I was born before Charlie George started playing. But you were raised by Muggles. Do you follow football?" he said this with some enthusiasm, and Harry got the sense that few of his co-workers were interested in football at all.

"No, sorry," Harry said. "It's Quidditch for me."

A small look of disappointment crossed Charlie George's face. "Ah, of course. Heard you are quite the Seeker. So, off we go, yes?"

They went off to a room on the same floor. Harry guessed the room hadn't been used in some time. It had a layer of dust on the floor and few desks were in there. With a wave of his wand, Charlie George moved the desks out of the way so that there was an open space in the middle of the room. Harry guessed that this space would be for dueling.

He was quite right and for the next two hours Charlie George tested him on every spell and jinx and counter jinx and shield he could think of. Most Harry knew and others were new and he even managed to impress Charlie George with some of the things he had learned from the Half-Blood Prince's potions book. He still had trouble with some non-verbal spells, however. For the final test he got Harry to produce a Patronus Charm and all Harry had to do was think of telling Ginny he loved her and kissing her this morning and his voice boomed out "EXPECTO PATRONUM!' and his silver stag shot out of his wand and cantered around the room.

"Marvelous! Simple marvelous!" Charlie George said after Harry had finished and the stag had disappeared. "Well, Harry, you passed. Not that I thought you wouldn't."

"Sorry? Passed what?"

"You didn't think we'd let you do Auror training without an exam first, do you?"

"Ah,...no, I reckon not."

"Good, good. Well, I think its time for a spot of tea, don't you?"

Suddenly Harry realized he was famished. 'Sounds nice. Where shall we..?"

"Oh, let's go to the cafeteria."

Soon they were in the corridors again and on an elevator. Harry would have to get a map of the Ministry to know where everything was. He was greeted with more handshakes and blessings as he walked and a few strange glances as they saw who he was with. He even heard one old witch say "Potter...an Auror?...Preposterous! He is too young!"

As it was almost lunchtime the cafeteria was getting crowded. A long hallway with many tables and chairs filled the middle space. On both sides were places where trays, dishes, and utensils could be picked up. Harry could not see food being served or cooked anywhere but the people at the tables were all eating. He followed Charlie George's lead and they each picked up a tray and a plate, bowl, tea cup, glass, and fork, knife and spoon. They were walking between tables, and soon people were looking at them and then Harry spotted Mr. Weasley and Percy and headed straight for them, Charlie George in tow. Harry did not relish sitting with more strangers, having to endure their stares and questions. Mr. Weasley said hello as Harry and Charlie George sat. He looked a little relieved at their company, and Harry could still see the sadness etched in his face.

"Hullo, Harry, Charlie," said Percy, looking up from something he was reading, looking much better than this morning, but also still a little down in the mouth. He had a bowl of soup in front of him and a plate with a sandwich, a cup of tea, and a glass of apple juice. Harry suspected Percy and his father had had to endure many sympathetic people telling them how sorry they were, which was probable not the best thing for them but something they would have to put up with.

"So?" asked Mr. Weasley. "How did he do?'

"Passed with flying colors. Just a few kinks to work out, not to worry. Better than most when they started here."

"Well done, Harry," said Mr. Weasley proudly.

"You knew I was having a test?" Harry asked in surprise. "Couldn't've warned me, I suppose?"

"Didn't want you to get nervous or anything," Mr. Weasley replied. "And I see you did all right, so no harm done."

"Ah…I guess not," Harry said with a grin, feeling very pleased.

Harry felt pleased but also hungry and as he wondered where the food was, Charlie George picked up a menu that was next to the salt and pepper shakers. "What looks good today, Arthur?" he asked.

"I'd recommend the pork chops," Mr. Weasley said and Harry glanced at Mr. Weasley's plate and saw some pork chops, boiled potatoes and green peas, but it looked like he had barely eaten and wasn't in a hurry to finish.

"Bit heavy for me," Charlie George said. He looked at his plate and said. "Charlie George, Auror office. Green salad and cucumber dressing, chicken sandwich, light mayo, tea, milk, one sugar," and after a moment the food appeared. It was just like at the Yule ball years ago.

"Why did you say your name and office?" Harry asked.

"Oh, we must pay," said Charlie George. "The house-elves in the kitchens below here mark it all down and we get billed at the end of the month, taken from our salaries. No free meals at the Ministry, I'm afraid. But it's not very expensive, and the food is quite good."

"House-elves, here?' Harry asked in surprise.

"Yes," said Mr. Weasley, sounding a little uncomfortable. "And please don't mention it to Hermione, not yet anyways."

"Is that Hermione Granger you mean?" asked Charlie George as he ate some salad. "Right good article in the _Prophet_ from her on all this Horcrux business. The head of our office said we should have her come in and give a lecture to the Aurors on it. What's she got to do with house-elves?"

"Thinks they ought to be paid wages and have pensions," said Percy without looking up from his papers, his cup of tea in his hand.

Charlie George almost laughed, but caught himself after the look he got from Harry. "A free house-elf saved my life and died in the process," Harry said quietly.

"Ah, yes, yes, I heard that," Charlie George quickly said. "Sorry, Harry, quite a sad thing. Brave fellow he was. But…Miss Granger, she knows house-elves are content with their lot, doesn't she?"

"Yeah," said Harry, not angry at Charlie George, just frustrated that so many people disregarded house-elves so easily. "Just…she's very determined to change things. Anyway, ah, how do I get some food? I don't work here." Harry wanted to change the subject, being reminded of Dobby making him feel sad all over again.

Mr. Weasley looked at him in surprise. "Oh, sorry, Harry. You do now. Just say your name and then say 'Auror-in-Training'. That should do it, right, Charlie?"

"Believe so," Charlie George said as he sipped some tea.

"So, I get paid?' Harry asked, a little surprised.

"Yes, yes," said Charlie George. "Of course you get paid. Sorry about that. I'll sort out the paper work later on for you. Most of us took three years to be properly trained as Aurors. Trainees need a source of income or we'd have very few applicants. You get half pay first year, and three quarters next two years, if it takes that long, then full pay once you finish. After that there are various pay grades depending on your branch of the Auror office and your number of years in service."

"Sounds good,' said Harry. Then he had a thought. "But…but where does this money come from?"

"The Ministry,' said Mr. Weasley as if it was so obvious.

"Right," Harry replied. "But, where does the Ministry get its money."

"Taxes, of course," said Percy, as if it was a stupid question Harry had asked.

"Wizards and witches pay taxes?"

"Oh, yes," said Charlie George said, a little unhappily. "About 10% of income per year. Not everyone likes it, mind you, but most pay, usually taken from their salaries directly. There's a whole office here just for the collection of taxes. Not well loved, as you can imagine. But necessary, for our salaries, for Hogwarts, other things."

Harry had a lot to learn about the wizarding world. But for now he was too hungry to ask more questions. He looked at the menu and then at his plate and said, "Harry Potter, Auror-in-Training. Pork chops, mashed potatoes and boiled carrots on the side, orange juice, tea, one sugar, and two biscuits, chocolate chip" and in an instant two fried chops with potatoes and carrots were there along with the rest of his food. Harry grinned as he dug in. He had a feeling he was going to like his new life.

The feeling was short-lived as he spotted two goblins at another table. They were staring at him intently, with none too friendly looks.

"Not to worry, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, seeing what was distracting Harry. "Kingsley is on the job. Promised them the Ministry would pay for the damage at Gringotts. Some magical architecture firm is taking care of it now."

"Harcourt and Bibbit," said Percy as he looked up from his papers again. "Same firm is up at Hogwarts now, surveying the damage."

"And Charlie – my son Charlie, not you Charlie George – he promised them a new dragon as soon as possible."

"Why are they giving me such dirty looks then?" said Harry with a touch of nervousness. He knew goblins could be vicious when they wanted to be.

"Well, you did break in, didn't you?" said Charlie George. "And get away? Hurt their pride a bit, I reckon."

"Yes, but we only did that to help bring down Voldemort."

Mr. Weasley took a sip of coffee. "Harry, when Voldemort found out you took the cup from the Lestrange's vault, he killed quite a few goblins."

"Oh…right," Harry said in a small voice. He had seen and felt Voldemort's wrath, the vision of his wand shooting green light and goblins and Death Eaters falling over came back to him quite clearly. Then he had another worry.

"But, my vault, at Gringotts? Is it safe?"

"Of course," said Charlie George as he sipped tea. "Much as they are angry the goblins would never touch the contents of a vault. However, they might still want you to move your money."

Harry sighed. He had so much of it now that he had inherited Sirius' money also. Fourteen years it had sat in Gringotts, collecting interest, along with all his parents had left him.

"What can I do?" He didn't relish the idea of lugging bags of gold around, worried if someone like Mundungus Fletcher might try to take it.

"Threaten to exchange the gold for Muggle money," said Mr. Weasley with a grin.

"Can I do that?"

"Of course, and they have to do it, much as they would hate to," said Percy, glad to show off how smart he was. "Bill said something about it last night...I think it was last night. Anyways, Bill says the goblins hate exchanging gold for pounds or Euros or dollars or whatever the Muggles use. First off, they don't have that much Muggle money on hand. And it has to be cash, none of these Muggle things like checks or wire transfers or…oh, Bill knows all this stuff. Second, by law they must give you the gold exchange rate as posted by the Muggles' central bank in London. This rate is quite high at the moment. Frankly, Harry, Bill estimates you could have more than a million British pounds worth of gold coins in your vault."

Harry just stared at Percy. Having grown up with Muggles, Harry knew what a million pounds was. "Unbelievable," he said in a quiet, awed voice and knew his uncle Vernon would have a fit if he had known Harry was sitting on such a fortune while he had been still Harry's guardian all those years. Harry knew he would find a way to tell him some day if they ever met again.

"Quite. So, you can see, Harry," Percy went on. "It would be a great blow to the goblins if you closed your account."

Harry felt much better and finished his lunch in a better mood. Afterwards he and Charlie George went off to another office, which turned out to be the Department of Accounting for the Ministry. A tough looking old witch was at the front reception. Many witches and wizards were here, seated in chairs.

"Take a number," the witch said, not even looking at them as she read _Witch Weekly_, and she waved her wand and a number on a piece of parchment appeared in thin air and Charlie George grabbed it quickly. Then they sat and waited their turn.

"Number 43! Cubicle 12!" the reception witch shouted and a young wizard got up and went off into the wide back area where there were numerous cubicles.

"What number are we?" Harry asked. He gave a groan as Charlie showed him: 71.

"Why is it so busy?" Harry asked.

Charlie George sighed. "A lot of people were absent for the last year, not wanting to serve under the new regime, or they were forced to flee. Most are demanding back pay. The Ministry is being very strict, only paying those who can actually prove they did something to help bring down Voldemort."

Harry was about to ask him what he had done in the past year, but suddenly someone was shouting his name. A tall, middle-aged, red-haired witch in purple robes came out of the cubicle area. "Harry Potter!" she said and many heads turned and whispering began. "No need to wait here," she said, shooting the reception witch a dirty look, as she turned and beckon Charlie and George to follow her .

"No favors here for the 'Chosen One'," Harry thought he heard the reception witch mutter with a sneer under her breath as he and Charlie followed the tall witch to the back. They went straight to a big roomy office, not one of the narrow cubicles, and Harry and Charlie sat on comfortable chairs across from her desk where she sat.

"Melissa Welsh, Chief Accountant for the Ministry of Magic" she said as she stuck out her hand to Harry. "So very pleased to meet you, Mr. Potter."

"Ah,…likewise," said Harry, shaking her hand, starting to realize that his fame meant he would unlikely have to wait for very long in any office reception area the rest of his life, at least in the wizarding world.

"What can I do for you?" she asked in a more official tone, the question directed to Charlie George, who already seemed to know her.

"Harry needs to apply for Auror-in-Training status, Melissa. Already passed his test, just needs to do the paper work."

"Ah…," she said and her smile disappeared. "The Minister told me you might be dropping by today. I'm afraid we have run into a bit of a snag with Mr. Potter."

"Snag?" Harry and Charlie George asked as one. "What snag?" Charlie George continued.

"The fact that Mr. Potter has not finished his education, not passed any N.E.W.T. examinations. This means he cannot, officially, be paid by the Ministry."

Harry's shoulder's sagged. He knew it was too good to be true. Charlie George was livid.

"Now just a moment here, Melissa! Kingsley himself recommended Harry for Auror training. Just find a way around the paper work and sort it out!"

"Don't you dare shout at me in my own office!" Melissa Welsh shouted back.

"Stop, please!" Harry said, trying to bring peace to the situation. "Look, thanks Charlie, but if they don't want me, then I'll just shove off, make my way in the world some other way."

He was already up and ready to leave, Charlie George with a look of horror on his face, his only student in three years about to quit, when Melissa Welsh spoke again. "Oh, Mr. Potter, do forgive me," she said. "I did not mean you couldn't train or work here. I just meant, well, we can't pay you."

"Oh," said Harry in a small voice, suddenly realizing he didn't have to leave. "Well, that's no big deal."

"It bloody well is to me," snarled Charlie George. "I'll just have a word with Kingsley about this. If it wasn't for Harry we'd all be still out in the cold. Oh, right, you've never been out in the cold, have you? You stayed with that lot, didn't you?"

She flustered and turned a bit red. "Someone had to mind the shop while the rest of you ran away!"

"Mind the shop?" Charlie George said with contempt. "Is that what they call helping Death Eater scum these days?"

"How dare you accuse me….of…of…!!"

"Please!" Harry shouted and they stopped again. "Just, let's go Charlie. I am sure Ms. Welsh will work it out if it's possible. If not, no worries."

"This isn't the end of this," Charlie George snarled to Welsh as they left the room.

"Bloody woman!" Charlie George muttered as they walked through the halls again. "Thinks because she controls the purse strings she can lord it over us. You'll get your money Harry, not to worry."

"I have money," Harry said.

"No matter. It's the principle. All staff get paid. Especially us. Dangerous business. My wife wanted me to quit for years, but no. If not us, then who, Harry, who? Likes of Melissa Welsh? Not bloody likely!"

Finally they arrive at a new room near the Auror Headquarters office which looked more like a proper classroom. There was a blackboard and several desks and bookshelves lined with many books on defensive magic and on Auror training.

"Right," said Charlie George as he finally calmed down. "Back to business."

Harry sat at a desk and Charlie sat in a chair next to a large teacher's desk up front. "This is where we will work from now on. 9 AM sharp every weekday. Mornings we will spend on theory and spell work, afternoons on practical training. One hour for lunch, 12 to 1, and classes end at 5 PM. When I feel you are ready, then I will pair you with other Aurors to go on field missions."

"Field missions?"

"Yes. First, some tasks in concealment, stealth, and tracking. Then protective details for the Minister, other officials, and visiting foreign dignitaries, home invasions of suspected Death Eaters, and escort of prisoners to and from Azkaban, things like that. Oh, not to worry, we'll take baby steps, simple things at first, nothing too dramatic. Now, here are your books."

With a flick of his wand six books flew off the shelves and landed on Harry's desk. He looked at the titles: _Auror Training: the Basics_; _A History of Dark Magic_; _Jinx and Counter Jinx_; _Concealment and Stealth, Level 1_; _Magical Tracking, Level 1_; and lastly _Protective Details: Saving Lives More Important than Yours_.

"Bit grim, this title, isn't it?" Harry said, holding up the _Protective Details_ book.

"Not really," Charlie George said without any mirth. "Would you step in front of a Curse to save the Minister?"

"Ah...I never thought of it."

Charlie George nodded. "Not an easy question to answer. Most wizards or witches wouldn't. Welsh certainly wouldn't. But as an Auror, some day you may have to Harry."

"I understand," Harry said. He knew he would do it to save any of his friends, and Kingsley if he was still Minister. But a stranger? Harry wasn't so sure. Then he remembered all the Aurors that he guarded him over the last few years, taking him to Diagon Alley, to King's Cross, standing outside of Hogwarts. Would they have died to save him? In an instance he knew the answer because some of them did die, fighting for him, including Moody and Tonks.

"Anyways," said Charlie George. "That's enough for today. Read the first chapter of all those books tonight and we'll start fresh tomorrow."

"Ah, Charlie, I've been called as a witness to a trial in a few days."

"Oh? Well, I guess that isn't too surprising. Well, just let me know when you are not available and we'll rework your schedule."

As he was about to leave Harry had a sudden question pop into his mind. "Charlie, about what you and Ms. Welsh were arguing about. Said you ran away? And she stayed? And well, you're an Auror. Where were you during the battle at Hogwarts? I don't remember seeing you there."

"That's because I wasn't there, Harry."

"Oh…I mean…oh…" Harry felt very embarrassed.

Charlie George smiled. "I guess no one has told. No, of course not. Arthur was told not to mention it. Suppose you're one of us now, so no harm done. We had a small battle of our own here at the Ministry. After Scimgeour's death last summer, all of the Aurors had to flee. Being Dark Wizard catchers we were none too loved by the new regime. Others left also, but most of the rest of the Ministry employees stayed, either because they supported Voldemort or because they felt they had no choice. Hard to say no to Death Eaters when they know where you live and your kids are under the thumb of their own kind at Hogwarts. And some, well, some just carried on as if nothing had happened, did their jobs and didn't lift a hand to help anyone but themselves."

"Like Umbridge. I saw her helping that Death Eater Yaxley accuse Muggle-borns of stealing magic."

"Yes, I've heard that. She…well, her future is uncertain. There is going to be a big shakeup here in the next few days. Mind, it won't concern us."

Harry would love to see Umbridge get the sack for all the misery she had caused. As he imagined this he remembered Charlie George said there had been a fight. "So…the battle you had?"

"Right. I was in hiding with my family for most of the last year. Kept in touch with Kingsley. When he told us what was happening at Hogwarts he asked some of us to come here and stop as many Voldemort supporters as we could from reaching Hogwarts."

"And what happened?"

"Oh, we had a bloody hell of a fight. Few people died, no one that will be missed. A few of ours got hurt. It was about midnight, so most of the employees were not here, and a lot of Death Eaters had already gone to Hogwarts. But we stopped some of them. We rounded up all those Death Eaters that survived the fight. Well, not all. A few managed to Disapparate or escape in the Floo Network. There was a big battle in the main hallway as they tried to escape. They just cleaned up the main hallway yesterday. Was quite a mess, almost as bad as when Dumbledore and Voldemort fought. Anyway, so you can tell your friends that we did our part here."

"I most certainly will. But…there was nothing in the _Prophet_ about it?"

"No, no, Kingsley's orders. Must keep a sense of the Ministry being a place of order and calm, all that rubbish. Anyways, I guess soon everyone will know what happened. Oh, is that the time?"

Charlie George stood. "Well, that's it for today. We'll start full training tomorrow. Harry, very nice to have met you. I'm sure we'll have you a full fledged Auror in no time. And I'll straighten out that Welsh if it's the last thing I do today. See you tomorrow."

With that he left the room, leaving Harry to his thoughts. Charlie George was quite a good wizard, and Harry was glad he was his teacher. Harry looked at his watch that had been a gift from the Weasley's on his seventeenth birthday. It was just after 1:30 PM. He had a few hours before Mr. Weasley and Percy would be finished work and decided to wait for them. He knew he would not have much time to study once he returned to the Burrow so he got started on his reading homework.

About thirty minutes later, as Harry sat absorbed in the first chapter of _Auror Training_, he heard someone open the door. He looked up and there stood Narcissa Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7 The Witch's Lament

**Aftermath - Chapter 7 - The Witch's Lament**

Narcissa Malfoy was in front of Harry in the Auror training classroom in the Ministry of Magic, dressed in black robes, with a black hat on top of her pale blond hair. In an instant Harry was up and had his wand out, pointed at Narcissa. She just shook her head.

"Silly boy," she said in her contemptuous tone. "Put that away. I think you have nothing to worry about here in the middle of the Ministry of Magic. I have no wand anyway, Draco having lost mine at Hogwarts. Besides, I mean you no harm."

Harry remembered Draco saying he had borrowed his mother's wand and he had indeed lost it during the small battle in the Room of Requirement. But Harry couldn't quite believe she meant him no harm and ignored her request, keeping his wand up. "What do you want? How did you find me?"

"We need to talk…about Draco. I've have just come from visiting him. As to how I found you, you are all anyone has been talking about all day. Training to be an Auror is the latest rumor, and I can see that it is true."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"I think you owe me a few moments of your precious time."

"Owe..?" he asked in puzzlement, but Harry figured she'd never leave unless he let her say what she had come to say. "Right. Get on with it then."

"It's about Draco...I know you despise him but…Lucius, there is not much chance he can avoid a long term in Azkaban, but Draco…he's just a boy…he's all I've got left."

And then she just sighed and all her efforts to seem aloof and better than Harry fell away. She sat in the teacher's chair and pulled out a dainty flowery handkerchief from a handbag. She sniffed, wiped her nose, and then stared at Harry who had at last lowered his wand, but kept it at his side as he remained standing.

"So what's all this to do with me?" Harry asked in a suspicious tone.

"You have received a summons to appear as a witness at Draco's trial, I believe," Narcissa began as soon as she composed herself.

"Yes," said Harry, still standing, ready for anything, not sure where this was going.

"And will you attend?"

"I have no choice. It's the law," said Harry.

"Quite. So that is settled. Now, what will you say?"

"Depends on what they ask. But the truth seems to be appropriate," Harry said and she seem not to be disturbed by this.

"Then you will tell the truth of what happened after the Dark Lord believed he had killed you?"

"I…what?"

She smiled now, a cold, heartless mile. "You don't recall how I saved your life, Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, I remember," he said reluctantly. "I guess you could say you saved my life." She had indeed, telling Voldemort Harry was dead when in fact he wasn't. That was why Harry "owed" her his time.

"Good. And what about at our mansion? When that scum brought you and the others? You remember how Draco did not recall who you were?"

"Well…I didn't look like myself, did I?"

"Oh, he knew it was you. Knew it was all of you, told me all about it."

"Then why didn't he sound more positive at the time?"

"I'm sure you understand that my family fell out of favor with the Dark Lord after the fiasco at the Ministry a few years ago. The failure to obtain the prophecy led to him directly using Draco to attempt to kill Dumbledore. He threatened Draco and all of us with death if he failed. My poor son, the torments he went through. The Dark Lord also forced Draco to torture some of his followers who had failed him."

Harry knew that was true, had seen it through his connection with Voldemort.

"I think they send people to Azkaban for using Curses," Harry said. "And for attempted murder. Katie Bell and Ron almost died because of your precious son."

"Nothing that can be proven," she said with an airy dismissal, as if these matters were nothing to her. "So why do you think Draco did not say more about you when you were captured and at our mercy at our mansion?"

"I haven't the foggiest," Harry said, his anger growing at the causal disregard she had for the fact that two of his friends had almost died because of her son.

"Because he knew you were the only one who could stop the Dark Lord."

Harry couldn't believe what she was saying. "What rubbish is this? The whole lot of you worshiped him. I saw your husband kiss his robes when he first came back."

"I told you!" she almost shrieked with impatience. "We fell out of favor! We were as good as dead. It didn't matter if the Dark Lord had defeated you! Draco sensed this, as did my husband and I."

"Then why did your husband and sister want to recall Voldemort when you thought you had captured me?" She flinched at the name of her dead master, but Harry kept going. "Wouldn't he have killed you the instant after he killed me?"

"Perhaps," she said, unsure of herself. "But…my sister…and Lucius…believed it was the only way."

"Tried to get back in good with him, didn't you? But now he's gone and it's too late to switch sides now, isn't it?" Harry said with some malice in his voice. "Did that last time, didn't the lot of you? Claimed you were cursed? Not this time. Now your sister is dead, your husband is in Azkaban where he belongs. As for your son, I know what happened on the Astronomy Tower. I was there! I saw Malfoy disarm Dumbledore. He's an accomplice to his death."

She didn't even seem sad that her sister was dead and her husband in prison. She ignored Harry's anger and pressed home her attack. "But you saw Severus Snape kill him, not Draco, yes?"

Harry paused. What was she up to? "Ah, yes. Snape killed him, but…"

"And during the battle at the school, did you not say it was Dumbledore's plan all along to have Snape kill him?"

There it was, what Hermione had guessed. Harry couldn't deny it. He had said it in front of dozens of witnesses. It was already in the papers. "Yes."

She smiled now, for a brief moment. "And did you or any others see Draco attack anyone during the battle?"

"No," Harry admitted in a quiet voice. In the Room of Requirement Malfoy was busy trying to stop Crabbe from killing Harry and then he had lost his mother's wand. And she knew it.

"Did he not, in fact, try to stop his friend from killing you?"

There it was. "Yes, but only because he knew Voldemort wanted me."

Again, she flinched at the name of her dead master but kept on.

"Did you not, in fact, save Draco's life? Twice?"

"Yes," Harry said in a quiet voice.

"And you will tell the truth?"

Harry remembered Ginny's words. "Yes, I will tell the truth."

She sighed deeply and stood. Harry almost raised his wand again, but kept it at his side. "I will see you in two days," she said, a slight smile on her face, and then she was gone, leaving Harry very mystified and perturbed.

Harry immediately went to find Mr. Weasley, lugging his six books with him. He couldn't recall the name of the new department he was running so he went back to his office where he had been responsible for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, planning to ask the old wizard Perkins who had been his partner. Perkins wasn't there, but, fortunately, Mr. Weasley was.

"Ah, Harry, come to welcome me back to my old department, have you?" he said as Harry squeezed into the small office.

"Sorry?"

"Oh. You haven't heard. Well, with the end of Voldemort, seems there is less need for protective charms, so my promotion has ended and my small team broken up. There's a lot of reorganization going on, now that things have changed. Well, guess I can't complain. I'm back where I truly belong." Harry could tell he was happy, as happy as a man could be who had just buried his son the day before. "So, how are things going?"

Harry immediately told him about the visit from Narcissa Malfoy.

"It's as we suspected," Mr. Weasley said. "They want to use you to prove Dumbledore had a plan to die all along and that he used Draco Malfoy to help carry out that plan. She didn't mention the Elder Wand, did she?"

"No. Why?"

"Good, good. Just…if no questions about it come up, might be wise to say nothing. I think Kingsley might just order the court to restrict any mention of it. "

"I hope so," Harry said, a bit puzzled, trying to remember where he had put the Elder Wand. He had it and then…but…oh, well, it's somewhere safe. He felt that it was anyway. Then Mr. Weasley was talking again.

"Now, Percy and I won't be done for ages, so why don't you pop back home. I'm sure Ginny would like to see you. Oh, and I had Charlie and Bill finally take the protective charms off the house so you can Apparate directly to the front door. You can Apparate, yes?"

Harry had a worried look. "I can, but I never took the test for the license. All that happened last summer, there was no chance."

"No, of course not. Ron never had time to retake the test, either. Failed him for half an eyebrow, wasn't it? Well, use the Floo Network for now and we'll get that straightened out as soon as we can.

Harry grinned. "Thanks, Mr…Arthur," he said and then Mr. Weasley grinned and asked him to wait a moment while he wrote a short note for his wife. He gave Harry the note and also found a bag Harry could use for his books.

When Harry got back to the Burrow through the Floo Network, only Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were home to greet him. Bill and Fleur were out shopping for food in the nearby village, Charlie had gone to Gringotts to ask what kind of dragon they would like, and George, Ron and Hermione had gone to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes joke shop in Diagon Alley.

After Harry changed into more comfortable clothes, they sat at the kitchen table and had tea and the two Weasley women immediately pestered Harry with questions about Auror training. He told them about Charlie George and they had a small laugh about a man having two first names, and the odd coincidence that they were the same as two Weasley brothers. They were righteously angry when he told them about the pay fiasco, and Harry let them say some nasty things about the Department of Accounting, although he really did not care that much since he did have his own money. It felt like Mrs. Weasley had had some things to say about them in the past by the tone she took. When he got to the story about Narcissa Malfoy, things became more serious. They both agreed that she was just sounding Harry out, and that she just wanted to know what he would say during the trial.

"Oh," Harry said remembering the note. "Mr. Weasley asked me to give you this." He handed Mrs. Weasley the note. She took it, opened it, smiled for a second, and then her face fell a bit and she just sighed.

"Your father has been demoted," she said sadly to Ginny, and Ginny just groaned.

"Back to spark plugs and light bulbs is he?" she said, with a bit of derision. Mr. Weasley's supposed lack of ambition and definite lack of connections at the Ministry, not to mention having so many children, had left the Weasley's in a precarious financial position most of the time.

"Now, now, not to worry." Mrs. Weasley said. "Things are better than they used to be. You and Ron are the only ones left at Hogwarts now, and your brothers send money when they can, so let's let your father enjoy himself a bit."

"Ron isn't going back to Hogwarts," Ginny said absently as she sipped her tea. Her mother just stared at her.

"What?" she said in a quiet, dangerous sounding voice.

Harry groaned and Ginny let out a sigh and closed her eyes, suddenly realized she shouldn't have said anything as Mrs. Weasley's fury started to build.

"Not going back to Hogwarts?" Mrs. Weasley said in an unbelieving tone. "Last year was one thing, but now there is no reason not to finish! And what does he plan to do without an education? Become a thief like that wretch Fletcher?"

Just then there was a small _pop_ from outside and Ron and Hermione entered the kitchen a few moments later, arms loaded with bags, some from the joke shop, some from other Diagon Alley shops.

"Hullo, Harry!" Ron said with a grin. "Have a good day?" Hermione was about to join in the greeting, but saw the look on Mrs. Weasley's face and stopped, knowing something wasn't quite right.

"Better than yours is about to become, mate." Harry said with a warning tone in his voice.

"Ah…what?" Ron said and then looked at his mother who was building up a head of steam.

"You three, out," said Mrs. Weasley in a low, menacing voice to Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. They didn't question her, just left in a hurry, and Ginny helped Hermione with the shopping bags as Harry also grabbed his bag of Auror training books. They looked back at Ron who had a pleading look in his eyes as if to say, 'Don't leave me!' As they raced upstairs they could hear the beginning of the tirade. 'NOT GOING BACK TO HOGWARTS, IS IT?"

As they reached Ron and Harry's room at the top of the house they could still hear the row going on below.

"My fault," Ginny said to Hermione's questioning look. "I let it slip."

"I hope she can convince him to come back," Hermione said. "But George has already got Ron in his pocket I believe. He paid him an advance, which well,…a lot of shops are opening again in Diagon Alley, and…I tried to stop him but…we spent the lot. And…maybe it is better if George has someone from the family with him."

Harry and Ginny agreed with her and then Hermione started asking Harry all about his day and when he brought out the books her eyes popped open in joy and she immediately started looking through them. He told her about Narcissa Malfoy as she read and she agreed that it was all just her trying to find out what Harry would say.

"In fact, I think it might be a bit illegal, her talking to you before the trial," Hermione said.

"How so?" asked Ginny as she started going through the bags Ron and Hermione had brought.

"Well, it is her son's trial and Harry is a witness, so it could be considered inappropriate."

"That never stopped the Malfoy's before," Harry said.

A long twenty minutes later a very red-faced Ron came into the room.

"How'd it go?' Hermione asked immediately with concern as Ron gave his sister a dirty look. "Oh, Ron, she'd find out eventually."

"Guess so. Still no fun being at the end of one of her rants." He glared at Ginny. "I wanted to tell her myself, in my own time."

"Sorry," said Ginny, but it didn't sound too sincere, as she poked her head into another shopping bag.

"So, what did you tell her?" Harry asked quickly, as he could see Ron about to start in on his sister.

He turned to Harry. "That I'm gonna help George for bit…and…maybe try to finish my schooling…part-time."

Hermione beamed. "Oh, that's wonderful!"

"So you waffled?' Ginny teased.

"No, I did not waffle!" Ron said with indignation. "Just, she asked what I wanted to do with my life and I said I wanted to be an Auror like Harry and she went off on how they only let Harry in cause of what he did and how they aren't gonna pay him cause he didn't finish Hogwarts. Is that true?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "So far, anyways."

"Well," Ron said. "They might make an exception for you, but not me, that's for sure. Anyways, I guess there is some rule where you can take N.E.W.T. exams if your parents or someone outside Hogwarts teaches you. So…Mum is gonna be my teacher."

Ron turned bright red as they all fell over laughing, a long laugh that Ron soon joined in and it felt good and it was something they had needed for some time now.

Then to Ron and Harry's great surprise a witch from the Department of Magical Transportation arrived at the Burrow. She said she had been sent to test Ron and Harry for their Apparition license. Despite being nervous, Ron more than Harry since he'd been splinched twice already, ten minutes later they had both passed and were now legally allowed to Apparate.

"You'll be able to do it soon too, Ginny," Hermione said. "Your birthday's in a few weeks, isn't it? You'll be of age and can then do magic outside of school and can take the Apparition test!" Hermione and Ron were both already 18, while Harry was 17 and Ginny still 16.

Harry had almost forgotten her birthday was at the end of May and was about to ask her what she'd like, but Ginny looked glum. "Haven't had any Apparition training."

To their great disgust during the last year at Hogwarts none of the sixth years had been trained to Apparate. It was punishment for all the trouble Ginny and Neville and the others had caused.

"I can teach you!" Hermione said enthusiastically. But Harry and Ron and Ginny looked at her in horror.

"And what if I splinch myself?" Ginny asked wide-eyed. "Know how to put me back together?"

"Ah, no," Hermione admitted. She had some experience, repairing Ron's wounded arm, but that had been much smaller than a missing leg or arm and she actually hadn't put him back together. They finally agreed Ginny could Side-Along Apparate with one of them if they went anywhere and she would wait to learn how to Apparate till she had a proper teacher under close supervision.

Then rest of the afternoon was spent going over Harry's Auror books and talking about the upcoming trial of Draco Malfoy. As it would take place on the same day and time as Tonks and Lupin's funeral, Mrs. Weasley said that the rest of them could not attend the trial. She didn't think they would be allowed in anyway.

Late in the afternoon, just before suppertime, Ginny and Harry manged to sneak away and find time to be alone in her bedroom that she shared with Hermione.

"I don't think I should be in here," he said with a gulp after the door closed.

"Why not?" she replied, almost laughing at his shyness. "You've been before."

Harry smiled, remembering that kiss they had that seemed so long ago. She pulled him toward her and the next few moments they were lost to the world as they kissed. Then they heard a _pop_ from outside and Ginny looked out the window and saw her father and Percy.

"Oh, no, Harry! My father's home!" she said in mock worry but Harry didn't get the joke.

"What?" he said in shock. "Oh, I'm just…see you." And then he was gone with a _pop_, leaving Ginny to smile at his shyness and fears of her father, which she believed were totally unfounded.

The next day the mood in the Weasley household seemed better. At breakfast, Ron was teased merciless by his brothers about their mother being his teacher.

"Make sure he does all his own homework," Charlie said with a look towards Hermione.

"Homework?" Ron groaned.

"Yes, homework," Mrs. Weasley said. "I'll have to send an owl to Professor McGonagall to get permission and to decide what you need to do to prepare for N.E.W.T. exams. And Hermione you are not to help him one bit! It's time he earned his grades, instead of letting you do it for him."

"What?" Ron sputtered. "I always did my own work, Mum! Right, Harry? Hermione?"

"Course," Harry lied, supporting his friend.

"Ah, yes…," Hermione started, trying to think what to say and then brightened a bit. "Ron did do all his exams by himself."

"Right, I did it all my by myself," Ron said proudly.

"That's not what she said," Bill said as Mrs. Weasley was glaring at Ron, then softened a touch.

"Well, he did mange to get seven O.W.L's and he was a prefect," said Mrs. Weasley a little proudly. "But still, Hermione, no helping him."

"I imagine I'll be too busy doing my own work," Hermione said quickly and Ron looked at her with despair, but she just pretended not to see him and sipped her tea. Harry knew she'd help Ron as much as she could.

Harry also knew part of the reason Ron agreed to finish his schooling was so his mother would have something to do to keep her mind off of things. As they were just finished breakfast two owls arrived, one with the _Daily Prophet_ for Hermione and another with _Witch Weekly_ for Mrs. Weasley. As she unrolled the magazine Mrs. Weasley gave a shout and dropped it.

"It can't be!' she said. They all looked at the magazine on the floor and there was Mrs. Weasley's picture on the front cover, not moving much, a stern look in her eyes. The headline said "Molly Weasley: Witch of the Month". Before anyone could grab it she snatched it up and ran from the room.

"What's that all about?' George asked. "Witch of the month?"

"They name someone Witch of the Month every month," said Hermione, who always seemed to have the answers. "At the end of the year they invite all the witches of the month to a big dinner and select one as witch of the year."

"Blimey," said Ron. "That's fantastic. But why is she so upset?"

"Not upset," his father said as he took a last sip of tea and prepared to leave. "Just happy. Let her be for a bit. Harry, Percy? Off we go."

"Right," said Harry as he stood and said goodbye to everyone.

"Come on, Ron. Move your arse," said George. "You don't need to hold your girlfriend's arm while you Apparate anymore. Work to do. Galleons don't grow on trees you know. And you already spent this week's pay."

Ron grumbled, but quietly, so his new boss wouldn't hear him. Ron said his goodbyes, and headed out to join the others as did Bill and Fleur.

"We're off to work at Gringotts," said Bill to Harry. "Place has been repaired. Loads of things to do, now that things are back to normal. Say, Harry, about your vault…I'll have a word with them today, so no worries, OK?"

"Thanks, Bill," Harry said and then in a flash all seven of them had Apparated off to work.

This time Harry did not receive a rousing reception and he was glad of it. People still stared and some shook his hand but mostly he was left alone. Charlie George met him in the classroom with the news that Kingsley had stepped in personally to make sure Harry got his pay. Harry was quite pleased.

They spent the morning reviewing the stuff he had read last night, which Harry had barely managed to finish before midnight. After lunch with Mr. Weasley and Percy, Charlie George and Harry went off to meet the Head of the Auror Headquarters. After a brief welcome and some chit-chat, he was asked to delivery a written message to Hermione. Harry had the feeling it was about the Horcruxes article and promised it give it to her that night.

The afternoon proved to be more fun and interesting. First, they spent an hour doing some physical training. Charlie George stressed that all Aurors had to be in top physical shape. The Ministry had a small health club, which was deserted.

"Empty, as usual," said Charlie George. "Being able to use magic makes some of us quite lazy. But Harry if you want to be a top Auror you need to be in top shape. And don't ever let me catch you using some short cuts. No diet potions or muscle strengthening spells for us. Hard work is the only way."

They changed into exercise clothing in a locker room and did some jogging around a small track and lifted some weights for a while. Then Charlie George had another surprise. A small Korean wizard named Mr. Kim came into the health club dressed in a white martial arts outfit and Harry learned he was to take instruction in hand to hand combat. Introductions were made and Harry noticed that Mr. Kim was one of the first wizards he had ever met who did not look to see if the scar was on his forehead or even make any sign that he knew anything about Harry.

"Today, Harry, you begin to learn the ancient secrets of martial arts," was all Mr. Kim said in a serious tone after being introduced.

"But, why do I need this for?" Harry asked Charlie George, more than a bit surprised. "Sorry, no offense," he added for Mr. Kim.

Charlie George looked to Mr. Kim. "Want to explain it to him?"

"Sure," said Mr. Kim, a little more relaxed. "So, Harry, what will do if you are in London, with the Minister on a crowded street full of Muggles and something happens? Pull out your wand and do magic in front of hundreds of Muggles? Or what if you don't have a wand? What if it is taken away or lost? Can you do magic without a wand?"

"Not really," Harry replied meekly, beginning to understand. He had never felt as powerless as when his own wand had been broken last year and had to use others to do magic. "So, I need to be prepared for anything."

"Exactly," Charlie George said. "Now you'll have lessons with Mr. Kim twice a week. I'll be back in an hour. And please, Mr. Kim, don't hurt him. He's my first student in years and I don't want you scaring him off, all right?"

Mr. Kim smiled. "Not to worry, Charlie." And Harry gulped, not exactly liking the intense look in Mr. Kim's eyes.

First, he had Harry remove his shoes and put aside his wand. There were no wands and no magic allowed in this lesson. Also, he had to remove his glasses, just in case of an accident. Harry had always had trouble seeing without glasses, but they were close together so it wasn't too bad. Mr. Kim recommended Harry get prescription sport glasses from a eyeglass shop in Diagon Alley and Harry thought that was a brilliant idea, wondering why he had never thought of it all those years he had played Quidditch. Mr. Kim's first lesson was all about balance, keeping one's feet and making sure your opponent was kept off of his. After being thrown to some mats for the tenth time, Harry finally managed to keep his balance once.

"Good!" said Mr. Kim. "Now, try to knock me off balance."

But it was hopeless and Harry felt he would never get the hang of hand-hand combat. After an hour he said so to Mr. Kim. His teacher motioned for him to sit down on the mat and then joined him.

"Harry, patience and perseverance are necessary to learn the skills of martial arts. Not everyone learns it in a day, a week, even a lifetime. I have been doing this for thirty years, and I still have things to learn. You've made a good beginning."

"Thanks," Harry said wearily. "Sorry, but, are you an Auror?"

"No," Mr. Kim said with a smile, the first time he smiled since Harry met him. "I work in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Asian Branch, of course. I help out the Aurors when I can. Now, get a shower and Charlie George will be back soon. I will see you on Friday, same time. And I will have some proper martial arts clothing for you. And please, tried to get a better pair of glasses. Or contacts, if possible."

Harry said he'd do his best and then Mr. Kim bowed and Harry mimicked him and they said goodbye.

The shower felt like heaven after the last two hours of exercise. He ached and knew he would have new bruises but felt much better after the shower. Charlie George was waiting for him outside of the locker room.

"Right, off we go to do some alarm work."

The next two hours were spent in a large room where Charlie George showed Harry all kinds of magic detectors such as Sneakoscopes and Foe Glasses and other things wizards and witches used as alarms. Harry knew a lot already, from his experiences, but Charlie George started teaching him ways these things could be beat, and Harry was absorbed like no lesson he had ever had at Hogwarts. Too soon it was time to end class and Charlie George gave him more reading for homework. They headed back to the Auror office where Harry was assigned his own cubicle near the back. He also had to sign some documents for his pay and also what looked like a legal document saying the Ministry of Magic was not responsible should he get injured or…killed…during his training period.

"Not to worry, not to worry, just standard things," said Charlie George. Just then a paper airplane inter-department memo arrived at Harry's cubicle with his name on it. Harry took and read it quickly.

"I have to be at the main court room on the lower level for the hearing tomorrow at 10 AM."

"Know where it is?" Charlie George asked him.

"Oh, yeah, been there…few times," Harry said and Charlie George just nodded.

"Well, let's put off meeting until after lunch tomorrow, shall we?"

Harry agreed and then Charlie George told him it was quitting time and went off to his own cubicle. Harry decided to go back to the Burrow, but wanted to let Mr. Weasley know he was going. He looked at his cubicle and saw a stack of bluish papers with the word "Memo" on the top of each page. Next to the stack was a quill and ink bottle. Harry took some paper and wrote a memo to Mr. Weasley explaining about the court time and that he was heading home. Harry finished, but did not know what to do next. He knew that the memos flew around the Ministry in paper airplane shapes but he did not know how to do it. Fortunately, a witch nearby saw he was a bit lost.

"First time sending a memo?" she asked. She looked like she was in her early twenties, had short blond hair and was quite fetching.

"Yeah," Harry confessed.

"Just touch it with your wand and say the name of the person and/or the department it is for."

"Thanks," Harry said and did just that and the paper folded into an airplane shape and zoomed out of the room.

"By the way, congrats on getting in," said the witch. "I'm Lucy McMullan."

"Harry Potter," he said as they shook hands.

She smiled. "Course, we all know who you are. I was actually seventh year when you were first at Hogwarts. In Ravenclaw. I was one of the last ones trained as an Auror until now."

Harry immediately sat down and for the next thirty minutes he asked Lucy as much as he could about Auror training. She said the hardest part was the concealment, stealth, and tracking training, but all that came in handy last year when she and most of the others had to go into hiding because of Voldemort taking over the Ministry. Harry was so engrossed in her stories he that completely forgot he was due home, until Charlie George came back.

"Now, now, Lucy, don't be giving him no exam answers," he said with a teasing tone. "Ok, Harry, quitting time. Off you go or I'll have Molly Weasley sending me a Howler."

"See you," Harry said to both and in no time at all he was back at the Burrow, arriving only ten minutes before Percy, who explained that his father had to stay for a big meeting of all department heads and offices. Hermione and Ginny were there helping Mrs. Weasley prepare supper, and Ginny greeted Harry with a big hug and a quick kiss on the lips, which she did in front of her mother, who gave them both a stern look, causing Harry to blush. But then her eyes softened and she told Harry to wash up as it was almost supper time. Bill and Fleur were already home, with Fleur packing their things as they were to head back to Shell Cottage as soon as Tonks and Lupin's funeral finished tomorrow. Harry found Bill in the living room, listening to the wizarding radio network, still full of news about events following the end of Voldemort. Bill had also had some good news for Harry. The goblins of Gringotts reluctantly agreed he could continue to use their services. Bill had causally mentioned about exchanging all Harry's gold into Muggle money and the head goblin of the bank almost had a fit and angrily told Bill to get out of his office after agreeing to let Harry keep his vault.

"Not in trouble, are you?' he asked Bill with worry.

"Don't know. Goblins have a funny sense of revenge," he replied. "Might find myself sent off to some foreign land again for being so cheeky, though."

"Gosh, Bill, sorry," Harry sad sincerely.

Bill grinned, his scarred face making it seem a bit macabre. "Was bound to happy soon anyways. Not too many human curse breakers work for Gringotts and goblins can't exactly go around showing their faces to Muggles. Fleur hopes they send us to France, or at least somewhere in Europe, but I suspect it will be somewhere too hot, cold, dusty, or dirty with plenty of work for me."

Harry promised he would do something for Bill first chance he got. He did owe him for a lot, including the time they had spent at Shell Cottage last spring.

Charlie had been off to Gringotts also, for more talks about the dragon, and he and Ron and George arrived about an hour after Harry. Mrs. Weasley tried to hold off supper until her husband was home, but all were too hungry and she relented. As the others ate, she kept staring at the clock with all her family's names on it. Harry hadn't noticed it lately but there is was back on the wall again. Mr. Weasley's hand said he was still at work while the rest of the hands showed everyone safe and sound at home. Then with a shock he noticed Fred's name and hand were now gone. He knew he should make no mention of this, but it brought home the loss of Fred once again. Just then Mr. Weasley's hand moved to "Traveling" and a few moments later he came in the door.

After everyone had their full of roast pork, boiled potatoes, and salad, apple pies came out of the oven and everyone had dessert. Harry felt a little guilty, eating so well, knowing food could not be produced by magic and knowing the Weasley's had not much money, despite what Mrs. Weasley said about her sons giving her money. He knew they would never take money off of him, but made a promise to himself to do something for them as soon as he could.

That night seemed to go too fast, and the main topics of discussion were the reorganization of the Ministry of Magic which Mr. Weasley talked about at length, Mrs. Weasley being named Witch of the Month, Harry's training, the funeral of Tonks and Lupin, and the trial of Draco Malfoy. Also, as Harry had guessed, Hermione had been asked to lecture at the Auror office sometime in the next few weeks, when she was free, about Horcruxes. She couldn't believe it, had to read the letter five times and made Harry promise it wasn't a joke, and then with a look of absolute joy she raced upstairs, saying she had so much to do to prepare.

"I expect that's the last I'll see of her for a while," Ron said glumly as his brothers gave him a ribbing. Living in the same house as your girlfriend had some definite advantages, but privacy was not one of them, as Harry and Ron were discovering to their displeasure. The sooner he learned how to do the protective charms for Grimmauld Place, the better thought Harry.

The article in _Witch Weekly_ was all about how Mrs. Weasley had raised seven children, how she was like a mother to Harry Potter, and about how she had defeated Bellatrix Lestrange in the Battle of Hogwarts. Of course, they couldn't leave out the sadness of Fred's death. But overall, it seemed to do Mrs. Weasley a world of good, especially since owls had been coming non-stop all day with letters of congratulations from her friends in the wizarding world.

The next morning came too soon, the mood somber as most prepared to attend another funeral today. Mr. Weasley, Percy, Harry were the only one's leaving early, Harry having an appointment at Draco Malfoy's trial and the other two unable to get out of their duties with things so busy at the Ministry. George and Ron would also go to work, immediately after the funeral, George saying he trusted his assistants to mind the shop, but only for few hours. As they made to leave, Mr. Weasley, Percy, and Harry told the rest to give their regards to Tonks and Lupin's relatives.

"Good luck," Ron said as Harry was about to leave. "Wish I could see the little git get what's coming to him."

"I wish I didn't have to," said Harry glumly. "Listen, mate, tell Mrs. Tonks and Remus' families I'm sorry, and I'll be around to see them soon as I can."

Ron said he'd take care of it and then Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley gave Harry big hugs, with Ginny whispering she loved him in his ear so only Harry heard her, which made Harry feel much better. Charlie Weasley gave him a bone crushing hand shake and then soon Harry was back at the Ministry of Magic and after spending an hour in the nearly empty Auror office, reading his training books, he headed to the lower levels where he had once been tried.

A wizard from the Auror office Harry had seen once or twice stood outside the familiar doorway and told Harry to take a seat on the bench outside. Harry wanted to ask him what was going on but he had a stern look and seemed all business like so Harry held his tongue. After about ten minutes, the door opened and a witch looked at him.

"Harry Potter? You have been called to the witness stand."


	8. Chapter 8 The Trial of Draco Malfoy

**Aftermath - Chapter 8 - The Trial of Draco Malfoy**

As Harry stood, the witch stood aside the open door and Harry was surprised to see Madam Rosmerta leaving the court room.

"Oh, hello, Harry," she said. But before Harry could ask her anything the Auror guard cautioned him.

"Witnesses are not to speak to one another."

Madam Rosmerta gave him a reassuring grin and then Harry was inside.

It was as he remembered, the circular room with many benches rising higher and the chair in the center of the room. The chamber was about half full, with the many witches and wizards in their best robes high above. Kingsley Shacklebolt was not among them, and Harry guessed he was too busy to preside over such matters. High on one bench sat Rita Skeeter, her green quick quill poised over her notepad. To his delight Mr. Weasley sat there also, a little aways from Rita Skeeter, and Harry felt better seeing him there. He guessed Mr. Weasley managed to put aside his duties to make sure Harry was all right.

Harry had barely even entered the room when there was a shout of "Bravo! Harry Potter!" and then more shouts, applause, and ringing congratulations until finally an old witch in the place where Cornelius Fudge had once sat pounded something on her podium and called for order. She was in black robes, was very old, and Harry had no idea who she was.

"There will time to congratulate Mr. Potter in due course. We are in the midst of a trial so I expect all witches and wizards to maintain a sense of decorum!" she said in a high pitched voice. As she said this Harry saw her give him a smile. Harry entered the chamber and took in the scene.

There was Draco Malfoy. He was sitting on the lowest row, to the right, with glowing chains on his hands and two Aurors sitting beside him. Malfoy was dressed in a black suit, which emphasized the paleness of his face and hair. He looked awful, and Harry could only guess it was because he had spent the last few days with Dementors nearby as guards. His mother was on the lowest level of the benches on the left side, looking at Harry intently, seeming to be pleased at the reception he had gotten. Draco Malfoy did not even look up or seem to care that Harry was in the room. In the past he would have scowled when anyone had praised Harry Potter.

Next to the chair in the middle stood a large man, tall and broad, white, with a mane of grey hair, and blue eyes, clean shaven except for the very thinnest of moustaches Harry had ever seen. He wore very majestic robes of dark green with silver trim and Harry immediately thought of Slytherin house and its colors and believed this man had once gone to Hogwarts and had been in that house. He also wore gold rimmed spectacles, rounded like Harry's. He could only guess this was Jeremiah Hatcher, Malfoy's legal counsel.

"Please, take a seat, Mr. Potter," said the witch who seemed to be in charged.

Harry moved to the center and sat in the chair, the same chair he had sat in when he had been charged with underage use of magic almost three years ago.

"State your name for the record," said the same witch and everyone had a good chuckle, seeing as Harry was perhaps the most well-known wizard in all of Britain, if not the world.

"Harry James Potter."

"Address?"

"Number 4…no, sorry, it's changed. Weasley Residence, The Burrow, near Ottery St. Catchpole." As he said this a few wizards and witches looked over at Mr. Weasley. He was going to say Grimmauld Place for a few seconds, but decided that would not be wise. Actually, he didn't want to give any address, but the Ministry already knew he was at the Burrow so he saw no point in refusing to answer the question.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," the old witch continued. "You have been called here as a witness for the defense for the hearing of Mr. Draco Malfoy. The charges against Mr. Malfoy are as follow: the use of the Imperius Curse on Madam Rosmerta of Hogsmeade; the abetting in the murder of Albus Dumbledore; the opening of a magical passage into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which endangered the lives of students and staff and led to the injury of some of them; the unintentional cursing of Hogwarts student Katie Bell; the unintentional poisoning of Hogwarts student Ronald Weasley; and, finally, of being a Death Eater. Do you swear to answer all questions given you truthfully, Mr. Potter?"

"I do," Harry said.

"You may precede, Mr. Hatcher," the old witch said.

And so it began. In his smooth silky voice, Hatcher asked Harry endless questions about what happened the night Dumbledore died and about the attacks on Katie and Ron. Harry told the truth, told them about what he heard Malfoy confess to, cursing Madam Rosmerta, making her give Katie the necklace, give Slughorn the bottle of mead, and of using the Vanishing Cabinets to let the Death Eaters into the school. Harry told them how Malfoy explained to Dumbledore about the Vanishing Cabinets at Borgin and Burke and the one in the Room of Requirement, which from the murmurs Harry gathered a lot of witches and wizards had never heard of. Several others said it was real, it existed and they had used it at Hogwarts. One said he and he's friends had used it to play tennis seeing as Hogwarts had no courts.

When asked, Harry admitted he did not actually see Malfoy do any of these things.

"So Draco Malfoy could have been boasting of such acts, yes?" Hatcher asked in a tone that sounded like he already knew the answer.

"What? I...no…why would he?"

"Come, come. Young wizards are always boasting. We've all done our share of bragging over the years, have we not?" This was said to the court, not to Harry, and a few wizards could be seen nodding and smiling.

"I've never heard of anyone bragging about trying to curse or kill someone," Harry said.

"Ah, but that is the point," Hatcher exclaimed as he turned to Harry again. "Draco Malfoy did brag about these things because he was facing a powerful wizard, not trying to show up his friends. He was trying to show Dumbledore how dangerous he was, wasn't he?"

Harry scoffed and so did many others, chuckling and shaking their heads. "Dumbledore was never afraid of Malfoy or any other wizard or witch, including Voldemort." Harry said, wondering just how stupid this counsel was and why Mrs. Weasley had said he was the best.

But then Hatcher smiled and Harry soon found out why. "What happened when Draco Malfoy faced Dumbledore? How would you describe Draco Malfoy as he stood face to face with one of the greatest wizard's of our time?

"Ah…sorry, what do you mean?" Harry asked, not expecting this question.

"Did he seem sure of himself? Cocky, arrogant, ready to kill Dumbledore?"

"Yes…at first."

"At first? But after?"

Harry wanted to lie, but couldn't. "He became very scared."

"And why do you think he was scared?" Hatcher asked in his smooth tones.

Harry sighed, not wanting to say this, but knowing he had to. "Because Malfoy said that if he didn't kill Dumbledore then Voldemort would kill him and his whole family."

That led to many murmurs from the wizards and witches and for the first time Malfoy looked up at Harry. What Harry saw was surprise in Malfoy's face, like he had never expected Harry to tell the truth.

"So Voldemort threatened Malfoy's family with death if Draco Malfoy did not follow his commands?"

"That's what he said. I don't know if it is actually true," Harry replied.

"But knowing Voldemort, as perhaps you know him better than any other living person, do you think such a threat was possible?"

Harry knew it was very possible. He wanted to lie, but again Ginny's words came to him and knew he had to tell the truth when all in this room knew it. "Yes, it is possible."

Hatcher almost smiled, but pressed on. "And could not a scared boy, worried for his own life and his parent's lives, lie about things he didn't do to bolster his courage at a time of need?"

"Ah, I…I don't know. Maybe," said Harry not wanting to really admit it was possible. But he knew the truth, knew Malfoy had done those things. But knowing the truth and proving it were two different things, as Harry had learned the hard way the last seven years.

"And what did Dumbledore say when Draco Malfoy told him he had to kill Dumbledore or his family would die?" Hatcher asked next.

"He…he offered protection for the Malfoy family. Said it was not too late to switch sides and that they could be hidden."

"Sounds like Dumbledore was a very forgiving man," Hatcher said with a smirk.

"Stick to questions and statements related to the charges, Mr. Hatcher," the old witch in charge said.

"Yes, madam," Hatcher said and then moved on to a new line of questioning. "What happened just before Dumbledore died?"

"First, Malfoy disarmed him."

"Easily, or did they duel?" Again there were chuckles, as if a mere boy could have ever successfully dueled with Dumbledore.

"Quite easily," Harry said and he knew where Hatcher was going with this.

"So easily, in fact, because Dumbledore wanted to die. He was ill and hadn't long to live anyway, isn't that correct?"

"Yes," Harry said in a hollow voice and all the witches and wizards began chatting at once until order was restored.

"Why was Dumbledore ill?" Hatcher asked.

"One of Voldemort's Horcruxes, a ring that belonged to his ancestors, was cursed. Dumbledore put it on and…was cursed." Harry decided to leave out the part about the cave, which had made Dumbledore much more ill.

"Why did he put on the ring, knowing it belonged to Voldemort?"

"I have no idea. I wasn't with him when it happened." The second part at least was true. He knew why Dumbledore had put on the ring, the ring which contained the Resurrection Stone. He had wanted to see his parents and sister one more time. Harry would never tell them anything about the Hallows.

"So," Hatcher began to sum up. "Dumbledore was ill, was ready to die, and then was disarmed by Draco Malfoy. And now, Mr. Potter, who actually killed Albus Dumbledore?"

"Professor Snape killed him."

"Yes. But as many witness have stated, at the Battle of Hogwarts during the final moments, you said that Dumbledore intended to die, intended to have Snape kill him."

"Yes."

"Any idea why?"

"Because he was ill."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Then what about the Elder Wand?"

Harry gulped and a bead of sweat appeared on his head. The last thing he wanted to talk about was the Elder Wand. The old witch came to his rescue. "The Elder Wand has no bearing on this hearing," she said.

"But…" Hatcher began to protest.

"Not another word about it Mr. Hatcher or you shall be removed!"

"Very well," Hatcher said, but he was not done with Harry yet. "So, Snape killed Dumbledore?"

"Yes," Harry said, growing weary of the questions.

"And Dumbledore most likely allowed Draco Malfoy to disarm him. Correct?"

"I'm not sure. I don't pretend to know what went on in Dumbledore's mind," Harry said with a touch of anger.

Hatcher switched tactics suddenly. "During your sixth year at Hogwarts, did you suspect Draco Malfoy of doing something devious?"

"As I said before, Malfoy was in the Room of Requirement, trying to mend the Vanishing Cabinet there. He used it and one in Borgin and Burke to let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Mr. Hatcher," said the old witch. "We've already covered this ground."

"Forgive me, madam, but I would like to question him on this Vanishing Cabinet business again."

After a moment the old witch nodded. "Proceed."

Hatcher turned back to Harry. "Where are they now, these Vanishing Cabinets?"

"I have no idea."

"According to published articles in the last few days about the events at Hogwarts and about the destruction of Voldemort's Horcruxes, the Room of Requirement was set on fire by one of Draco Malfoy's friends and the diadem of Ravenclaw was destroyed. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you not think that such a fire, which could destroy an artifact such as the diadem of Ravenclaw, which had in turn powerful magical protection because Voldemort had turned it into a Horcrux, could not this fire also destroy everything in that room, including the Vanishing Cabinet, if such a thing actually existed?"

"Yes, it could have. But there is still the one at Borgin and Burke."

"Not anymore," said the old witch. "Place has been searched and there is no sign of it."

"Because they moved it or destroyed it!" Harry shouted.

"No statements, Mr. Potter. Please answer only the questions put to you," said the old witch. "Am I clear?"

"Yes,'' said Harry, as his insides boiled in anger. "Sorry."

Hatcher continued with a bit of a smirk. "So there is no actually proof that Draco Malfoy let Death Eaters into Hogwarts other than the words you heard him say to Albus Dumbledore. And there is no proof that Draco Malfoy cursed Madam Rosmerta, cursed Katie Bell, or poisoned Ronald Weasley other than the statements you, and you alone, heard him make to Dumbledore. Statements made when Draco Malfoy was scared for his and his parent's lives."

Harry said nothing. There was no question in any of this, so he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"I believe I am done with this witness," Hatcher said after a moment of looking at some papers. Then he took a seat next to Narcissa Malfoy, who looked very pleased.

Harry had expected questions about how he had saved Malfoy's life and how his mother had saved his but they were not related to the charges so they didn't come. He now guessed she had asked him about that to remind him and to make him feel more sympathetic towards her son.

The old witch looked around her at her fellow witches and wizards. "Does any member of the Wizengamot wish to question Mr. Potter in this matter?"

Sure enough the questions came.

"How long have you known Draco Malfoy?" asked an old wizard in red robes.

"Since my first trip on the Hogwarts Express when I was 11 years old. No, actually we meet in Diagon Alley before that, but I didn't know his name then."

"And how would you describe your relationship with him?" asked another person, a witch this time, with glasses and jet black hair.

Hatcher stood up, ready for this. "And what does that question have to do with the charges against Mr. Malfoy?"

"Goes to the character of the witness," said the witch who asked this question.

"Very well," said Hatcher and he sat down. Harry looked around at Mr. Weasley and saw he had a worried look. Something wasn't right.

"Mr. Potter?" said the old witch in charge. "The question?"

"Sorry. Malfoy and I have hated each other since day one." It was the truth after all.

"And why did you hate him?" asked the same wizard who had poised the first question.

"He's stuck up," Harry started with relish, waiting for this day for years. "He comes from money and a pure blood family. Looks down his nose at half-bloods and Muggle-borns. He has endlessly insulted me and my friends and he did everything he could to make life at Hogwarts miserable for us."

"Sounds like just a school boy rivalry," said Hatcher with a bit of a laugh. But Harry pressed on, not catching the warning looks Mr. Weasley was sending him.

"Ask him yourself. We hate each other, don't we, Malfoy?" Harry said to Draco Malfoy where he sat in chains with the two Aurors, letting all his anger and emotions spill out.

Draco Malfoy looked up and at first appeared angry. But as he looked at Harry, the eyes softened a touch and he looked at all the wizards and witches and spoke calmly. "Yes. He's right. I did despise everything about Harry Potter. We have been enemies since we started at Hogwarts. But…he saved my life, twice, during the battle…and…and…if he hadn't killed Vol…Vol…the Dark Lord, my family would be most likely dead now. So…so…I…no, that's it. I have nothing more to say."

Harry was so surprised he was stunned for a moment. Harry had the feeling Malfoy was actually trying to say thank you, but couldn't quite bring himself to do so.

Hatcher and Narcissa Malfoy seemed very pleased at Draco Malfoy's words and Hatcher pounced like a tiger which has run down its prey, stepping back onto the floor and looking at Harry with a gleam in his eye. "Saved Draco Malfoy's life? Twice? Is it true?"

"Mr. Hatcher, you said you were done questioning Mr. Potter," the old witch reminded him.

"I reserve the right to rebuttal questioning," Hatcher said.

The old witch sighed. "Very well. Answer the question Mr. Potter."

Now Harry knew they had set a trap, had goaded him into talking about how he hated Malfoy. All eyes were on Harry as he replied, "Yes. I saved Malfoy's life."

"How did you save his life?" an old wizard asked before Hatcher could.

Harry did not want to speak of it, but knew he had to keep telling the truth. "I plucked him from the fire in the Room of Requirement. Later, one of the Death Eaters did not recognize him and was going to attack him so I attacked the Death Eater first."

"How noble of you, Mr. Potter," Hatcher said grandly. "Saving the life of someone you claim to hate, not once, but twice! Indeed, why would you save the life of someone who you claim aided in the death of Dumbledore, let Death Eaters into the school, cursed and poisoned your friends? Why Mr. Potter?"

After a long silence, Harry just said, "He…he…I don't know."

"Maybe you saved him because his mother had saved your life?" Hatcher asked and then everyone was whispering and looking at Narcissa Malfoy.

"What? No…that…," but Harry didn't finish, glaring at Hatcher, who Harry guessed knew that came later, but was looking for a way to introduce this piece of information.

'Narcissa Malfoy did save your life, correct?" Hatcher asked calmly.

"Yes," Harry replied. "But that came later, after I had saved Malfoy."

"So, she saved your life because you had saved her son's life?"

"Ah, no, I don't think so, she didn't know where Malfoy was or what had happened to him," Harry answered and he snuck a look at Mr. Wesley who just nodded and gave him a reassuring look that failed to mask the worry on his face.

"Then how and why did Narcissa Malfoy save your life?"

Harry paused and it seemed as if the tension in the room was at a fever pitch with everyone waiting for his next words. "Voldemort hit me with a Killing Curse. He told her to check my body to make sure I was dead. She told him I was and Voldemort believed her."

So loud was the outburst of chatter that came after this that the old witch had to bang her podium again to get silence.

"But you were not dead?" Hatcher asked after order was restored.

"No. Obviously." And that brought a few chuckles from the crowd.

"So, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived – twice, it seems. The second time you have survived a Killing Curse, is it not?"

"Yes."

"But how?"

And now the court was again listening with bated breath for Harry's next words. But again the old witch rescued Harry from talking about something he did not want to. "Mr. Hatcher, I have given you enough leeway in this matter. You have established that Mr. Potter saved Draco Malfoy's life first and his mother saved Mr. Potter's life later. That is enough with this line of questioning. It has no bearing on the charges against Mr. Malfoy"

"Very well," said Hatcher. "I believe I am now truly done with this witness." He returned to his seat next to Narcissa and she beamed at him. Got her money's worth, Harry thought with some regret, believing that Malfoy was about to be cleared of all charges.

The old witch sighed. "Now are there any more questions?"

Again the same witch who had spoken earlier asked a new question. "Mr. Potter, if you claim to dislike Mr. Malfoy so much, why are you here acting in his defense?"

Harry sighed. "Because it's the law. I have been called so I must come."

"For one who does not seem like he wishes to be here, you seem to have told the truth," the same witch asked and now Harry knew why Mr. Weasley had been giving him warning looks. He looked intently at the witch. She was also in the Malfoy's pocket, he just knew it.

"I have." He said with a touch of contempt for her.

If she had detected it she ignored it as she pressed on. "It seems odd that you would tell the truth about someone you dislike so much, despite having saved his life."

Harry looked right at her and held up his hand with the scar on the back and waved it so everyone could see. "I must not tell lies. That's what the Ministry of Magic has taught me. " he said and there many were puzzled looks and others nodded gravely, knowing how Harry got the scars. Harry looked around and saw Rita Skeeter's quick quill writing furiously and Mr. Weasley giving him a big grin.

There were no more questions and after a few moments Harry was thanked for coming and was told he could leave. Harry thought he would be allowed to stay for the verdict but that was not to be. He gave Malfoy one last dirty look, but Malfoy had his head down again and did not see it.

Harry left the court room and his mind was full of what had just happened and wondered what would happen to Malfoy. He hoped to find Madam Rosmerta outside to find out why she was here but she was already gone. Harry looked at his watch and was surprised that it was not even 11 AM. It felt like he had been in the court room for hours. He made his way back to the Auror office, sat in his cubicle and just stared at the bare walls. Have to get some pictures here, he thought, of his parents, and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione, and maybe his Gryffindor Quidditch teams.

"Morning, Harry" said a voice behind him and he turned to see Lucy McMullan, a heavy cloak in one hand, holding a broomstick in the other, a Nimbus 2000, and looking a little disheveled.

"Morning," Harry said as she placed the broomstick against the wall of her cubicle and put the heavy cloak on the back of her chair. "Ah, do you come here by broomstick?"

She smiled. "No, course not. What would the Muggles think, me flying over Buckingham Palace on my broomstick in broad daylight?" she said as she laughed a bit. "We just got back from Azkaban before daybreak." She gave a slight shudder. "Dementors. I hope they get rid of the lot of them. Horrible beasts. We had to bring in some prisoners for hearings, some to be tried, some as witnesses. Been down below sorting them out and pulling a little guard duty. What a sorry lot, not such brave Death Eaters any more, very thankful to be out of Azkaban, even if just for a short while. Heard you were a witness today. How did go?"

"Not my favorite thing to do," Harry said with a touch of irritation.

"Hard on you, were they?"

"The legal counsel, Hatcher, he was."

"Oh, him. Heard he's the best."

"Can't disagree," Harry said, knowing right now Draco Malfoy was most likely being set free. He really didn't want Malfoy to go to Azkaban but he also did not want to see him go unpunished. Harry felt like doing some spell work or exercising to get out his frustrations. "Have you seen Charlie George?"

"He's down there with the prisoners."

Just then a green paper airplane memo came to Harry's desk. It was from Mr. Weasley. "Come to my office when you are free."

Harry said a quick goodbye to Lucy and started toward Mr. Weasley's office. As soon as he came out of the heavy oak doors of the Auror headquarters he heard a voice which he had hated for years.

"Potter!"

Harry turned and there was Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy, with no chains on his hands and no Aurors nearby. He was free.

"Oh," said Harry in a quiet voice. "Got off I see."

"Disappointed?" Malfoy asked, some of the old swagger back, but not the same as usual.

"Now, now Draco," his mother said. "We should thank Potter for his testimony. I really think it played a significant role in your being set free."

Harry said nothing, just looked at them, and Malfoy seemed to struggle a bit and then, grudgingly said, in a bare whisper, "Thanks."

"I just told the truth," Harry said calmly, not angry at all, he was surprised to find. "And you know it. Hatcher may have helped you fool all those witches and wizards. But you and I both know what you said to Dumbledore on the Astronomy Tower. You and I both know what really happened. And I bet the rest of the wizarding world will soon find out seeing as Rita Skeeter was there. And you'll have to live with it the rest of your life."

Malfoy started to say something, then stopped and Harry knew his words had sunk in. He just turned his back on them and walked away, and hoped Malfoy would forget Rita Skeeter was an unregistered Animagus and really hoped he would never see Malfoy or his mother again for the rest of his life.

Mr. Weasley told him all that had happened before Harry had arrived and after Harry had left. At first Malfoy was asked if he was guilty of the charges and he had declared he was not. Then a wizard had stood and related the facts of the charges to the court, giving some details, most of which had been collected from witnesses the previous year after Dumbledore's death. Then Madam Rosmerta was called, was asked if she remembered giving the necklace to Katie or the bottle to Slughorn, and she had no recollection of either event. As Fleur had stated, there was no way to prove she had been under the Imperius Curse. It had long been established by the wizarding courts that people under the curse were not responsible for their actions. It was a tough legal point since anyone could claim to be under it. Rosmerta did not know if Draco Malfoy had cursed her, and there were no witnesses to her giving the necklace to Katie or putting the poison in the bottle, so her testimony had no real bearing on the outcome of the trial. But Harry's did.

After Harry had left, the Wizengamot had voted with a clear majority to dismiss all the charges except the one where Malfoy was a Death Eater. Malfoy was made to lay bare his left arm and there was the Death Eater mark as Harry had suspected. It was fading, Mr. Weasley said, something that seemed to be happening to all the Death Eaters in captivity, but there was no doubt it was the mark of Voldemort. When questioned about when he received the mark, Malfoy stated it had been almost two years year ago. Hatcher pounced on this, saying Malfoy had been only 16, under aged, and not responsible for his actions. Again he brought up Malfoy's fear of death for him and his family. It was a much closer vote, with many wanting to see Malfoy punished for something, many suspecting he did play a role in Dumbledore's death, as they said to Mr. Weasley later, but the Wizengamot dismissed this final charge as well.

"Well," said Mr. Weasley. "Not totally unexpected. Not your fault Harry, you told the truth, so not to worry. Hatcher worked his special brand of magic, and that swayed some votes. And I believe Narcissa also paid off some of the judges."

Harry nodded. "I figured as much. Not really fair is it."

"Nothing ever is. But…do you really think Malfoy deserved to go to Azkaban?"

"No, not really," Harry admitted. "Just…he did all those things. I guess no one disputed that he had disarmed Dumbledore."

"No, they didn't, not even Hatcher, if you noticed," Mr. Weasley said. "But Hatcher made it look like he had no choice, so that weighed heavily in Malfoy's favor. And there is no evidence of Malfoy using the Vanishing Cabinets even if you and others knew he was in the Room of Requirement. And none that he curse Rosmerta or Katie or poisoned Ron. So…there wasn't much chance of him being punished after all."

"But Malfoy caused so much trouble,," Harry said glumly. "And I just bet his mother is off to find Rita Skeeter with a bag full of gold to shut her up. Maybe I should have lied,…told them…something…to see he got some punishment."

Mr. Weasley shook his head. "No, you did the right thing. Most people know the true story, even if Skeeter doesn't publish what she heard. Draco Malfoy will have a tough life ahead of him, branded as the one who helped Death Eaters into Hogwarts, and being part of Dumbledore's death, no matter if he was ready to die or not."

Harry knew this was right and then he thought of something from the hearing. "Why did the witch in charge prevent them from questioning me about the Elder Wand and why I survived the Killing Curse?"

"Kingsley's orders, I suspect," Mr. Weasley replied, and then looked very serious. "Harry, why you survived is still a lot of speculation. Some people think you are invincible, more powerful than Voldemort ever was."

"But I'm not!" Harry said in protest. "I can die as easily as anyone else."

"Yes, this is true. But only a few people know the real truth. And that could come in handy."

"I don't understand."

"You are going to become an Auror. Do you think it better if Dark Wizards fear you and come along meekly or do you want them to dismiss you as a mere boy and fight you every time you confront them?"

"I…I…guess it's better if they fear me."

"Exactly. Oh," Mr. Weasley exclaimed looking at his watch. "Time for lunch. Off we go."

The rest of the day passed swiftly. Harry and Charlie George spent the afternoon working with alarms. Harry practiced many ways to get around them, not always succeeding, but doing better by the end of the day.

That night at the Burrow, Harry and Mr. Weasley had to recount the trial in as much detail as possible. Ron couldn't believe Malfoy got off and also couldn't believe he had said "thanks" to Harry. But there wasn't much energy for anger and they were all in a somber mood, what with attending the funeral for Tonks and Remus. It had been another weepy affair, with only a brief after funeral doings as Mrs. Tonks putting on a brave face for someone who had lost her husband, daughter, and son-in-law in such a short time.

None of the surviving Black family had showed and it was just as well, because Mrs. Tonks would have surely sent them all fleeing with a host of spells in their wake. Hermione found out from one of Lupin's relatives that Bellatrix Lestrange had been buried two days ago in the Malfoy family plot near their mansion. That was the day Narcissa Malfoy had confronted Harry. She had been wearing black and seemed less in control of her emotions than usual and perhaps she had just come from her sister's funeral.

After dinner Bill and Fleur said their goodbyes, promising to come back soon. Harry asked if Bill was in trouble with the goblins and Bill told him nothing had happened yet, but it didn't mean it wouldn't. To Harry's surprise, Charlie also had to leave, the goblins at Gringotts demanding a dragon as soon as possible. Charlie had managed to secure one for them in Norway and was all excited about the prospects of visiting there. After many hugs and kisses and handshakes and admonishments from Mrs. Weasley to be careful, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie said their goodbyes.

The next day was Friday and it thankfully passed with no unusual events. Harry practiced non-verbal spells all morning with Charlie George and he had more martial arts lessons with Mr. Kim, who reminded him to get proper glasses, which Harry hadn't had time to do yet. Also, fewer people were stopping him in the hallways to thank him, which was good. Harry wanted to feel as normal a possible, to fit in and not be treated as some kind of freak of nature.

Saturday morning almost everyone slept in, thankful for a day of rest. All except George and Ron, that is, who had to be at the shop because Saturday was their busiest day. Harry heard Ron groaning and complaining as he got dressed after Hermione had come to wake him up and remind him he had to be at work by 9 AM.

"It's Saturday! You're supposed to sleep in on Saturday!" Ron groaned. Harry said nothing, pretending to be asleep and before long he was again. He woke up around 11 AM when someone knocked on his door.

"Yeah?" he said sleepily as he reached for his glasses. To his surprise Ginny came in the room, still dressed in her pajamas. She came over and sat on his bed, a worried look on her face. Harry would have leaped under the covers in surprise if she didn't look so concerned.

"What's the matter, Ginny?" he said in a groggy voice.

"You have a visitor," she said quietly.

"What? A visitor?" Harry said as he sat up. "On Saturday morning? Who is it?"

"Says he's a solicitor."

Not more legal things. Harry just bet it was about another Death Eater who wanted him as a witness. "Did he say what it's all about?"

She looked at him with worry. "Said he needs to talk to you about…about your parents."


	9. Chapter 9 The Inheritance

**Aftermath - Chapter 9 - The Inheritance**

Now Harry was fully awake. "My parents?" he said in shock and Ginny just nodded her soft brown eyes full of worry.

"He said it was about them, and it was important, but didn't say much more."

"A solicitor…is that what he called himself?" Harry asked, wondering what in the world was happening now.

"Yeah…that's a Muggle word, isn't it? Like a legal counselor?" Ginny asked and as Harry said yes she continued. "Actually, I think he's a Muggle."

"A Muggle? Ah…how do you know?"

"Well, for one thing, he arrived in a car. And for another he's got a computer. Least I think it's a computer, but it's very small and it folded open like a book."

"It's a notebook computer, a portable one," Harry said. "He's a Muggle all right. Tell them I'll be down in five minutes."

But Ginny didn't move as Harry got out of bed. "But, what could this be about your parents?"

Harry was stumped. "Don't know," he said as he reached for the top button on his pajama top, and then paused. "It's been…been almost 17 years since…since…"

He stopped and an overwhelming feeling of sadness took hold. He slumped back on the bed and Ginny wrapped her arms around him and kissed his left cheek, her lips feeling warm and soft. "It's going to be all right. Just get dressed and come down when you are ready," she said, gave him another kiss and then left the room.

Has it been 17 years? Harry thought as he changed clothes. He never knew them, not really. Despite the pictures he had of them, all the stories he had heard about them, and the brief glimpse from professor Snape's memories he had seen, Harry never really knew his parents. And now a strange man was asking to see him to tell him something about them.

The man was sitting at the kitchen table sipping tea with Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione when Harry arrived, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. The man was white, not old, maybe about 30, and he had medium length curly brown hair and was dressed in a light grey summer suit with white shirt and necktie. A laptop computer was opened in front of him on the table. He kept looking around, his face puzzled, at the family clock on the wall, at the fireplace, at the ceiling, at the walls.

"So, it's the latest model is it?" Mr. Weasley was saying, standing by the kitchen sink and looking out the kitchen window at what Harry was sure was this man's car.

"Ah, no, a few years old," said the man in a soft, pleasant voice. "But it still gets excellent mileage."

"Ah, yes, mileage," Mr. Weasley said, as if he knew a lot about cars. Then he frowned. "What's mileage? Ah, here's Harry now."

The man stood. "Good morning, Mr. Potter. I'm Sydney James, solicitor for Smith, Robinson, and Cook, legal firm in Godric's Hollow."

Harry shook his hand and they both sat down as Mrs. Weasley started to get Harry a cup of tea. Mr. Weasley also sat down, looking very interested in Mr. James' computer.

"Godric's Hollow?" Harry said and knew it was about his parents.

"Yes. Charming spot. Do you know it?" Mr. James asked.

"I was born there, but I don't remember it," Harry said, knowing it would be very difficult to explain about his only visit to Godric's Hollow to this man. "Are you here about my parents, Mr. James?"

"Yes. But, I need to ask you some questions first, to make sure you are who you say you are."

"Oh. Okay. Go ahead." Harry said, a bit puzzled, also seeing puzzled looks from the others, all wondering why this man needed Harry to prove who he had said he was. Harry said thank you to Mrs. Weasley who placed a cup of tea in front of Harry and then sat down next to him, a worried cast to her face.

"Ah, sorry, but is it possible to have more privacy?" Mr. James asked and Harry saw Mrs. Weasley's face instantly changed into a scowl and Harry knew she was about to go off on one of her tirades so he spoke quickly

"No," said Harry, suddenly feeling a dislike for this man. "I'll tell them everything later anyways so they can stay."

"Right, sorry about that. Legal matters, you understand."

"Of course. Not to worry," Mr. Weasley said calmly.

"So. The questions. Your full name?" Mr. James asked Harry as he looked at his computer screen.

"Harry James Potter." After Harry spoke Mr. James typed at his keyboard.

"Date of birth?"

"July 31, 1980."

"Parents names? Mother's maiden name, please."

"James Potter and Lily Evans."

"Blast," Mr. James swore softly and then saw the astonished looks on their faces. "Oh sorry, just my computer's battery has run out." Indeed the screen had gone dark. "Mind if I plug in somewhere?" he asked looking around hopefully for an electrical outlet as he dug the cord out of a black breifcase by his chair and plugged it into the back of the computer.

"Ah, we don't have electricity," said Mr. Wesley said slowly, trying to get the pronunciation correct.

"Sorry? No electricity?" Mr. James asked in surprise.

Hermione jumped in, seeing Mrs. Weasley about to shout at this Muggle who thought something was wrong with her house. "This is more like a country home and we are roughing it, so to speak."

"Ah, I see," Mr. James said. He fold the computer, put it and its cord back in another black bag he had by his chair and then took out a pen and notepad from the first black briefcase. "I'll just do it the old fashion way. So parents' names, got it. And now, sorry, but, date of parent's death?"

"October 31, 1981," Harry said glumly.

"Right. And guardians' names?" he asked next as he wrote.

"Harry's of age," Ginny said. "He's an adult and doesn't need a guardian."

"Sorry, but Mr. Potter is only 17 and will come of age his next birthday," Mr. James said. "So I must have the name of his guardians."

"Right!" Hermione said, a little too loudly, as she saw the Weasleys about to protest. "People come of age when they are 18 years old. Right, Harry?"

"Right," he said back. "Ah, guardians, Vernon and Petunia Dursley, Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. That's my uncle and aunt."

"Ah, yes. Good. Their name and address were in the file about you. I went by there a few days ago, but no one was home. But they know you are here, correct?"

"Yes, of course," Harry lied, certain nobody wanted to explain to this Muggle what the real truth was. Then he realized what Mr. James had just said. "What file?"

"All in good time, all in good time," Mr. James replied as he took a sip of tea. "So, ah, yes. I meet a nice elderly lady, a Mrs. Figg. Said the Dursleys were traveling and you were staying with friends while you finished school. Seemed quite reluctant to give me this address, but finally she did so."

"Right," Harry said, getting impatient. "She's my neighbor. So sorry, but could you get to the point. Why are you here?"

"So, it seems you are the Harry James Potter I have been looking for."

"Yes," Harry said and he could feel the growing impatience from the others around him.

Mr. James put down his pen and looked at Harry. "About three weeks ago one of our partners died. His name was Wilbur Smith and he was quite old, so it was no shock that he passed of heart failure. Odd fellow, fond of wearing capes and carrying a riding crop. Least I think it was a riding crop. Very secretive chap, popping in and out of the office at odd times. Well, anyway, he was well liked by all, and will be missed. Now, as the most junior member of the firm I was assigned to take care of Mr. Smith's unfinished business. Seems he had only a few clients for decades, all in five families with ties to Godric's Hollow, some still living there, others throughout Britain. Your parents were one of them."

"My parents had a solicitor?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Oh, yes," Mr. James said. "There was a file concerning your parents. In it was a copy of their will. Said you were to inherit all of their possessions. But there was no follow up information about whether the wishes of your parents had actually been carried out seeing as you were so young at the time of their…well…their death. So, here I am."

"What…what exactly did it say? The will."

"Well, here it is," Mr. James said and from his black case he pulled out a rolled up parchment and handed it to Harry. "Most peculiar, written by hand in ink on a piece of parchment. But I assure you it is quite legal."

In awe Harry took the scroll and opened it. There was a lot of legal words at the top and middle in someone else's handwriting and then at the bottom his mother and father's names and signatures. Harry felt a lurch of grief as he looked at it.

"So…what does it say, Harry?" Mr. Weasley finally asked what everyone wanted to ask him.

"Just that I get everything they own," Harry finally said and that's what it did say, but there was no list of items.

"Yes,' said Mr. James. "Which is why I am here. Everything included all of their possessions. I take it your uncle and aunt have given you these possessions over the years."

All Harry had every gotten from the Dursleys were rotten presents, miserable treatment, and a poor upbringing. From his parents the only thing tangible he had received was his father's Invisibility Cloak, which Dumbledore had given him his first year at Hogwarts. Oh, and their gold in Gringotts.

"Yes…yes…they did," Harry lied, and his face turned a little red, more from burning anger than from telling a lie, wondering what his wretched aunt and uncle had done with his parents' other possessions.

"Good. There are some strange things, though," Mr. James continued as he wrote something on his notepad. "There were some notes attached to the file and one of them mentions a bank account and vault number with a key. But there was no key to be found and the bank name, Gringotts, it doesn't exist, I am afraid."

"Maybe it's a foreign bank," Hermione said quickly.

"Possibly," said Mr. James. "I'll look into it."

"I'll take care of that, when I come of age," Harry said and Mr. James just nodded.

"Very well, if that is what you wish. You may always contact our firm if there is any trouble over this issue. Now, there is one more matter and it is that of your parents' property in Godric's Hollow."

"Their…property?" Harry asked, slightly shocked. Did he mean their house?

"Yes. They had a piece of land at number 12 Stonewalk Road. There was a house, more like a country cottage I was told, but it was destroyed when…when…"

"They died," Harry said. The house wasn't gone, just damaged, and it was protected by magical enchantments so Muggles couldn't see it.

"Yes," Mr. James said, feeling a bit embarrassed. "But, the land, it's yours when you come of age at the end of July. Quite a valuable spot, could be worth a lot."

"I'm never going to sell it," Harry said steadily.

"Of course, that's up to you," Mr. James replied.

"Where's the deed to the property?" Hermione asked, wondering if wizard's even had such things.

"At the office," Mr. James replied to her. "It was also in Mr. Smith's office which is how we found out the lot belonged to the Potter's. Mr. Potter, you may pick it up and take possession of the property when you are 18 years old." He took out a business card with his name and the office address on it and handed it to Harry. "Oh, and bring some identification when you come. One of those legal things you know."

"Identification?" Harry asked in puzzlement.

"Yes," Mr. James said. "You know, driver's license, passport, birth certificate. That sort of thing.."

"Right, no problem," Harry said quickly, not having anything of the sort, but thought it might be too hard to explain that to this Muggle.

"Ah, I will need the will back," Mr. James said. "For the record, you understand."

"Yes," Harry said as he reluctantly handed it over, and then had a thought. "Could you make me a copy?"

"Certainly. Where shall I send it? Here or Privet Drive?"

"Ah…neither. I'll come to your office and pick it up. I want to have a look at the land anyways. Maybe next weekend."

"Splendid," Mr. James said. "So…our business here is finished. Thank you so much for the tea." The last comment was for Mrs. Weasley, who smiled pleasantly, even though Harry could tell she didn't like this Muggle.

"Not at all," Mrs. Weasley said as pleasantly as she could manage. "You are welcome to stay for lunch." Harry knew she really didn't want him to stay for lunch, but it was the polite thing to ask him.

"Thank you, but I have imposed on your hospitality enough and my wife will worry if I am gone too long. In fact, if I could just use your phone to give her a quick call, tell her I am on my way home. I'll make it collect, no worries."

"We don't have a telephone," Mr. Wesley said, slightly embarrassed. "There is a telephone box in the village."

"Ah, yes, country home," Mr. James said looking around, the puzzled look returning to his face and then he smiled at Mrs. Weasley. "Very lovely. Well, again thank you, and I look forward to seeing you again, Mr. Potter."

He stood and Mr. Weasley showed him outside and Harry guessed they were looking at and talking about his car, since the engine didn't start right away, but after a few minutes it began to rain and soon the car was gone and Mr. Weasley had run inside, a big smile on his face.

"Imagine that! A real Muggle! In our home!" he said with uncontrolled joy and then stopped as he saw the look on his wife's face.

"If he's an example of the rest of them then he is the last one we'll ever invite into our home!" she said and then looked at Hermione and smiled. "Of course, your parents are not included, dear."

"Ah, thanks," Hermione said, not feeling insulted at all as she herself felt more at home with wizards and witches than Muggles.

Then they all started talking immediately about what happened and how Harry now had two houses.

"But, it's damaged and maybe irreparable," Hermione said, and they all knew the story of Harry and Hermione's visit to Godric's Hollow last Christmas..

"Only one way to find out," Mrs. Weasley said. "You need to get a magical architecture firm to look it over. They'll know if it can be salvaged."

"I think I have a bigger problem," Harry said. "I have no identification."

"I don't understand the need for such a thing," said Mrs. Weasley in a huff as she started cooking a late breakfast for Harry. "If it's your house and land then it is yours, Harry. Everyone knows who you are, my word. What's with Muggles and identification, anyway? We certainly don't need such things. As if anyone would believe a piece of paper with a picture on it anyway."

"Muggles believe it," Hermione said. "It's necessary because some people try to fool others, trick them, take their money or pretend they are someone they are not."

"Muggle criminals, you mean?" Mr. Weasley asked, seemingly very curious, as he was about all Muggle things.

"Oh yes, we have quite a few of those," Hermione said, and then had a thought as she remembered something. "Odd that Mr. Smith worked in a Muggle legal firm. By the sounds of it he certainly was a wizard."

"Yes, that was odd," Harry added, then returned to the subject at hand, looking at Hermione, who was the most experienced of them with Muggle affairs. "So, how do I get some identification?"

"You can apply for a passport," Hermione said. "It's quite easy and only takes a few weeks to get it."

"Do you have a passport?" Ginny asked her.

"Yes, for years now," Hermione said. "I've been to France with my parents. And I certainly couldn't go to Australia next week without one."

"How can I get one?" Harry asked.

"You can apply at a passport office or at a post office," Hermione said. "All you need is the application form, two photos, a copy of your birth certificate, copies of your parent's birth certificates, and their marriage license."

"But I don't even have my own birth certificate, let alone any documents of my parents." Harry said in frustration. But then he suddenly had a thought and his face fell. "But I bet I know who does."

"Who?" Ginny asked. "Not the solicitor. He would have said something or given the papers to you."

Harry sighed. "No. Not him. My aunt and uncle."

"Of course!" said Hermione as if she had just solved a puzzle.

"Looks like I'll have to pay a visit to Privet Drive," Harry said glumly and they all knew he had no desire to that at all.


	10. Chapter 10 Diagon Alley

**Aftermath - Chapter 10 - Diagon Alley**

Harry was determined to leave as soon as possible, angry that the Dursleys could possibly have kept his parents' and his documents without telling him. But after much discussion Harry calmed down and it was decided to send an owl to Mrs. Figg to see if the Dursleys were actually home yet. Mr. Weasley worried that those assigned to protect the Dursleys may have not yet informed them it as safe to return home so he decided to also write to them. Harry wrote the letter to Mrs. Figg while Mr. Weasley composed his. After a few hours it stopped raining and two of the three owls the Weasleys had, Hermes and Pigwidgeon, were given the task of delivering the letters. The third owl, Errol, was far two old to be a post owl anymore and Percy had gladly offered his owl Hermes as a replacement after his reconciliation with his family.

"What shall we do with the rest of the day?" Ginny asked Harry and Hermione as they stood outside watching the owls fly away, soon disappearing in the distance over the trees. The air was crisp after the rain and the ground around the Burrow was sodden and there were many puddles.

'Don't know," said Harry. "Nothing I can do about the Dursleys today. I should be studying but…I'd like a day off, you know, no worries, nothing to do for a change."

"I think that would do us all some good," Hermione said. It had been a long time since any of them had done something fun.

"Sounds wonderful," Ginny said. "How about going to Diagon Alley?"

In an instant it was agreed upon. They had a quick word with Ginny's parents and then grabbed jackets and wands and umbrellas and Harry's Invisibility Cloak, stuffed in his school backpack with the umbrellas, just in case. Then they were off, with Mrs. Weasleys warnings in their ears. Harry Apparated and Ginny Side-Along Apparated with Hermione, who was much more experience at it than Harry was.

After the usually gut-wrenching journey they appeared in a small side alley off Diagon Alley that was commonly used for such a purpose so as to avoid popping up in front of some wizard or witch with their arms full of shopping boxes and bags and frightening them half to death. Ginny staggered a bit, and turned slightly pale, not used to the experience.

"That was…interesting," she managed to gasp.

"Was that your first time?" Hermione asked in worried tones as Harry helped Ginny steady herself.

"Yes. Sorry, didn't want to worry you," Ginny said and then stood straight and nodded. "Okay. I'm fine. Where shall we go?"

There was only one answer to that question and soon they were off to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes joke shop. Harry was surprised at the number of open shops, including Ollivander's, the wand maker. Soon he wished he had put on his Invisibility Cloak, as everyone was gaping at him and several witches and wizards stopped to thank him and shake his hand and even hug him. Ginny and Hermione stood aside, amused at Harry's embarrassment, his mumbled words of thanks. Hermione also saw a look of pride on Ginny's face, proud that she was on the arm of the famous Harry Potter. But Hermione knew Ginny loved Harry for more than that, their many late night talks on the subject of boyfriends making it clear to her.

Soon they were in front of the joke shop and Harry stopped. "I've just realized I haven't got any money."

"I'm sure George won't mind," Hermione said. "After all, you financed the business in the first place."

"It's not just for here," Harry said. "I need new clothes and glasses for my training, and well, someone's birthday is soon, so…" As he said this last he looked at Ginny who had smiled slightly.

"Not for a few weeks," she said.

"Still like to get you something nice," Harry replied. "Any wishes?"

"A quiet dinner with you alone," she said quickly, looking at him steadily, her eyes with that hard blazing look he had seen the first time he had kissed her. Harry blushed as Hermione let out a small giggle and turned away from them.

"Ah, ah…that can…be arranged," Harry stammered, wanting to spend time alone with her too, to hold her and kiss her and…and…He needed to clear his head of such thoughts so he looked up the alley to where the imposing structure of Gringotts stood. His two companions saw where his gaze went and Hermione frowned.

"Are they open on Saturday?" Harry asked.

"Every day," Hermione replied. "Except for goblin holidays."

"Goblins have holidays?" Harry asked in slight shock.

"Yes, the battle of this," Ginny said before Hermione could open her mouth. "And the revolt of that and the killing of so and so." The other two were just staring at her. "I managed to stay awake in History of Magic. Even got an Exceeds Expectations on the O.W.L. Can't remember all the dates and names, though."

Harry smiled. "Good for you. Was never my best subject. In fact, I failed that one."

"Only because you took ill during the exam," Hermione said. Harry wanted to say he probably would have failed it anyway, but held his tongue and then looked at the bank again.

"It's time to return to Gringotts."

"Think it's wise?" Hermione asked, her face full of worry again.

"I can go in, get your money, can't I? Mum and Bill have done for you in the past," Ginny said but Hermione quickly shook her head.

"You're underage, so they won't allow it."

"Being underage really sucks," Ginny growled. "I guess we'll have to go in."

Harry didn't say anything, just started walking toward the bank, the others close behind him, and he dreaded every step he took. Then he was through the doors and he stopped as he read the warning sign about thieves again. He held his gaze on it for a long time, not wanting to look at any of the goblins he knew were at work, most likely glaring at him. Then Hermione tugged his jacket sleeve.

"Harry…someone wants us," she said. Harry looked around and saw what he knew he would see, many goblins looking at them with intense hatred. One old goblin was by a door beckoning to them.

"Come this way," he said as he finally caught Harry's eye.

"Why?" Ginny asked rudely, not liking the way these goblins were glaring at them. After all, Harry had done away with Voldemort, who had been taking over the bank and had killed goblins.

"The manager would like a word with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger," said the old goblin.

Harry turned to Ginny. "Maybe you should go back to the joke shop."

She shook her head. "Not a chance. I'll be right here when you are done." Her face was grim and her hand was close to her inside jacket pocket where Harry knew her wand was located.

"Ok, but…just relax, everything will be fine."

"I'll relax when they stop glaring at us," Ginny replied, shooting such a nasty look at one goblin that it made him turned away from her glare.

"We'll be all right," Hermione said as she and Harry approached the door and went inside.

It was a large office, with small furniture, goblin sized, and the first thing they saw was a very old looking goblin sitting behind a desk at the far end.

"Come in," he said, his voice rough and deep. "I am Glushank, manager of this branch of Gringotts. Of course, I know who you are."

"Hello," said Harry, unable to contain the nervousness in his voice. Hermione also betrayed some fear as she also said hello. Harry tried to detect whether Glushank was angry or not, but his face was impassive. Then he was speaking.

"With great reluctance, I have allowed you to continue to use our services, Mr. Potter. And you too, Miss Granger. And Mr. Ronald Weasley, if he ever needs us."

"Thank you," Harry replied evenly, getting over his nervousness and feeling a touch of anger at the poorly hidden insult to Ron.

"I do not wish your thanks," Glushank replied, his gaze steady and boring deep into Harry's eyes.

Harry was taken aback. "I…sorry…but…" Then he understood. "I…wish to apologize for the actions my friends and I took here."

Glushank nodded slightly. "And?"

And? And what? Harry was thinking when Hermione spoke quickly. "And for the damage we caused, the loss of your dragon, and…for using magic on your employees."

"And?" Glushank said once again and now Harry knew what else he wanted.

"And for the deaths caused by Voldemort which stemmed from our actions."

"Yes," Glushank said and then stood and walked in front of his desk. "Most unfortunate business. We know understand why you had to do it, but still, it was wrong. The damage has been paid for, the dragon will be replaced, and the families of the dead compensated. But…we have a reputation you understand, of being impenetrable, the safest, most secure place in all of Britain. But you manged to get in and get out. So, as a condition of your continued use of our services, you will speak no more of what happened here. No interviews to reporters, no speeches to gatherings, not even anecdotes to friends and family. Am I understood?"

Harry and Hermione quickly agreed. "Good," said Glushank. "And please tell Ronald Weasley he can drop by anytime to also offer his apologies. Now, how can we help you today?"

After that things went more smoothly. Harry was taken to his vault, where he retrieved a big bag of coins. Some of them he changed into Muggle money, British pounds, since he wanted to go shopping in a Muggle shopping center for clothes, seeing as the selection in Diagon Alley ran more towards capes and robes than blue jeans and sweaters. Hermione had also changed some pounds into wizard coins and soon the three of them were heading back to the joke shop.

"They just wanted an apology?" Ginny asked in amazement.

"And for us to never speak of what happened there," Harry added.

Soon they were in a very packed joke shop, greeting George and a very harassed looking Ron, who George ordered about like his own personal slave.

"Bloody hell," Ron cursed after George ordered him to the back of the shop to get some more Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. Ron had barely said hello to his friends and they were just starting to tell him about Harry's morning visitor. "I have a break in a half-hour," Ron said. "We'll catch up then. How about the Leaky Cauldron for a cup of tea?"

It was quickly agreed to. After Ron left them the three realized they were hungry, breakfast being hours ago. They decided to head to the Leaky Cauldron now and just as they moved toward the door, a small group of girls, about 14 or 15 years old, entered the shop and then one of them shrieked. "It's true! He is here today! It's him!"

They were all staring and Harry turned around to see who they were looking at before he realized it was him. "Ah, hello." Harry said.

The girls surged forward in a group, two of them with pieces of parchment, ink bottles, and quills.

"Can we have your autograph?" one asked.

"When are you getting your own Chocolate Frog card?" another queried.

"I've seen you at Hogwarts, but I can't believe I'm meeting you!" a third one shrieked.

"Remember me? I'm in Gryffindor just like you, Harry!" a fourth one exclaimed, batting her eyes at him.

Harry was overwhelmed and Ginny came to his rescue, her anger reminding Harry of her mother. "Clear off, you lot! Let him be!"

The girls glared at her. "And who the bloody hell do you think you are?" one demanded.

"His girlfriend, you twit!" Ginny shouted and the girls all goggled at her in disbelief. One turned to Harry. "Is she?"

"Ah, yeah, she sure is," Harry said with a grin and then as the girls all shot dirty looks at Ginny and she glared back, Harry quickly signed their pieces of parchment and then Hermione said they had things to do and the three of them almost ran out of the shop.

"Bloody hell!" Ginny exclaimed as they headed toward the secret entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. "The nerve of some people!"

"Maybe I should just stay home for a few months," Harry said glumly after one more wizard stopped and shook his hand. "Maybe the excitement will die down by then."

"It will," said Hermione. "But don't hide. We've done enough of that already. Enjoy it for now. You deserve some of it, after all the misery you've had to endure."

"She's right," Ginny said to Harry. "But don't let me catch you with anyone's lipstick but mine on your collar."

"What?" Harry said in surprise. "I never…why would….and…and the same goes for you! I mean…sorry…"

Ginny and Hermione started giggling. Ginny took Harry's arm in hers. "Not to worry. There's no one else for me either," she said and Hermione told them she was leaving if they got anymore sickeningly romantic in front of her. Thankfully they arrived at the secret entrance and soon they were seated in the Leaky Cauldron, with Tom the innkeeper fussing over them and offering stews and soups and pies for lunch, along with three butterbeers.

As they tucked in a few more "well dones" and "thank yous" came Harry's way from patrons and one witch offered to pay for their lunch. Tom said not to worry it was on the house and Harry Potter could eat here free for the rest of his life if he liked. Now Harry was embarrassed, and told Tom that wouldn't be necessary, as he did have money and Tom had a business to run. Tom just told him he wouldn't be taking his money and then thankfully Ron arrived, which ended the topic for the moment.

As Ron sipped tea and grabbed a roast beef sandwich, the others caught him up on all the doings of the day.

"Apologize? To them ruddy goblins?" Ron groaned. "Guess I can mange it. Not that I'll be doing much business with them anyways."

"Joke shop looks like its doing well," Harry said.

"Yeah, but I'm still an employee," Ron said glumly "George said I'm on probation for three months, see if I'll work out. He's driving me barmy already! Don't know if I can last three months!"

"Just stick it out, and things will get better," Hermione said and Ron felt some encouragement from her words. The subject then changed to Harry's inheritance.

"Two houses?" Ron said in awe. "So where are you going to live?"

"With us," Ginny said as if it was a stupid question. Then she saw a strange look on Harry's face. "I mean, for now, yes?"

"Yes," Harry said. "For the summer I think, till you go back to school. But…I…it's time I was on my own, I reckon. Maybe at Grimmauld Place for now, seeing as it's in London and closer to the Ministry."

"Have they checked out if any Death Eaters know its location?" Ron asked.

"Don't know yet," Harry said. "I guess I'll have a word with your Dad about that."

The topic then became the Dursleys and what Harry would say to them.

"I can think of a few good swear words," Ron said, mad that the Dursleys could have kept things about Harry's parents secret from him. It wasn't that surprising, actually, he then said, since they had kept the fact that his parents were wizards from Harry for 10 years.

"I'll just ask them for my documents, if they have them," Harry said. "Other than that…I don't know. Will you come with me?" he asked suddenly, looking directly at Ginny.

She was surprised. "Ah…sure, if you'd like me to."

"I would."

"We can come, too," Hermione offered.

"Sorry," Harry said. "But…well, they aren't too fond of wizards and witches, so maybe the less the better. Sorry."

"Yeah," Ron said. "Reckon you're right about that. Last time I was there, that fat cousin of yours grew a three foot tongue thanks to Fred and George."

Suddenly it felt like a cold wind had blown through the room and a cloud had covered the sun at the mention of Fred's name.

"How's George?" Hermione finally asked Ron after a long silence.

"He's…well, I don't know," said Ron quietly. "Just…keeping busy, being bossy. But, yesterday, I found him in Fred's room in the flat over the shop. All Fred's things are still there, his clothes, and a few books, pictures and things. George looked at me and asked me to get rid of them, said he couldn't bear to do it himself. I can't either."

Ginny sniffed and Harry reached across the table and held her hand. "I'm all right," she said. "Just…it's too soon. Doesn't seem real, does it? Us here, having a meal and a laugh…when...he's gone, forever."

"No, not forever," Harry said. "We always have our memories." And then as if the cloud lifted they started telling stories about Fred and George's antics and adventures and soon they were giggling and laughing again and then Ron realized he was over his break time. Hermione agreed to go off to spend time with him while Harry and Ginny did some shopping.

Harry insisted on paying for the meal and after Ron and Hermione said thanks and left, Harry and Ginny went to the bar to pay. Tom still refused to take Harry's money for the meal. Then Ginny spotted a box on the bar for a charity for orphans of wizard's and witches lost in the recent war. After she pointed it out to him, Harry could only think of little Teddy Lupin and others like him and indeed Harry himself had once been an orphan, was still, for that matter, and in an instant he deposited the whole cost of the meal plus twenty more Galleons in the box. Tom looked at him in astonishment and then nodded.

"Good for you, Mr. Potter."

"Thanks, Tom."

Soon Ginny and Harry were at an eye glass shop at the far end of the alley. After a quick examination of his eyes by the proprietor, Harry was fitted for new glasses and for special sport glasses which some professional Quidditch players wore. Ginny wanted him to try different pairs of frames, some square, some oval, but Harry had always been happy with his round frames and felt he wouldn't really be him without the round frames, so they selected a new pair, black, of course. The sport glasses were wrap-around type, made of clear strong plastic.

"Actually get them in Muggle shops, seeing as no one in our world works much with plastic," said the proprietor, an elderly witch in magenta robes. "Very popular with Quidditch players. Some use them for eye protection, not even for vision correction, seeing as Bludgers can do a bit of damage and Quidditch is played in all kinds of weather. Surprised I haven't seen you in here before, Mr. Potter. Heard you were a Quidditch player at Hogwarts."

"Been busy," he said, which was true.

"I can add some enhancements to your regular glasses if you'd like," she said next. "Help you with being an Auror."

"How do you know Harry's going to be an Auror?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Oh, it's been in the _Weekend Prophet_ today. Rita Skeeter wrote an article about the trial of Draco Malfoy. Added a few things about Mr. Potter and the end of…of well, You-Know-Who." Harry said nothing, guessing there were still some wizards and witches who couldn't say the name 'Voldemort', not yet anyways. In a second she produced the paper and there it was on the left side of the front page, an article about the trial. Harry knew all about it so handed the paper to Ginny, who started reading quickly.

"So...enhancements?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, just a few minor things, such as night vision and even infra-red and x-ray vision."

Ginny looked up from the paper and she and Harry looked at each other in astonishment. "X-ray vision?" Harry said in awe.

"Yes," said the witch. "Let's you see through doors, locked boxes, that sort of thing. Fitted the Auror Moody with an artificial eye with just such enhancements. Could even see through Invisibility Cloaks. Did you know him? He was a Hogwarts teacher once. Poor man died last summer I've heard."

Harry gulped and his mouth felt dry. "Yeah…I knew him. Great man."

"True. Bit paranoid, but I guess he had reason to be," she said. "So, would you like any enhancements?"

"Ah…need to think about it. Just regular glasses today," Harry said. The witch nodded and then got to work on the two pairs of glasses.

"What does it say?" Harry asked Ginny as she was still reading the article.

"Not much that we don't know already. Makes it seem like Malfoy was innocent all along," Ginny said with some disgust. "Guess his mother did pay Skeeter off."

"Yeah," Harry said glumly. "Expected that."

In a few minutes the glasses were ready, magic being a much faster way to prepare them than grinding and polishing and fitting. Harry paid and then they were off again, Harry wearing his new glasses, his old ones and the sport glasses in his bag.

Harry told Ginny he wanted to get something for her parents for their hospitality. They went to Flourish and Blotts and found a few books Ginny thought her mother would like, including one on teaching magic to children at home.

"Ron's still a child," Ginny said in all seriousness. "So this will do nicely."

Harry thought a new briefcase would please Mr. Weasley. They found a luggage shop in one alley nook and soon had a nice leather briefcase for Ginny's father.

They also stopped at a jewelers and Ginny ogled all the nice items in the external display window, looking sideways at Harry with knowing glances. "I'm not buying the lot," he said. "Tell me two or three you really like and you might get one for your birthday."

Ginny put on a hurt face. "Only one?"

"Ah…well…if…you want…I mean..." Harry stammered, still so new at this dating thing and girlfriend's birthdays and such.

Ginny laughed. "Just pulling your leg. Whatever you get will be grand, so don't fret too much on it. But if you have a mind to get me jewelry, that necklace with the pearl is lovely."

Harry saw which one she meant and went inside the shop, telling her to wait. After a few moments he came back out and she looked at him. "Well?"

"Well what?" he said in a teasing tone. "It's not your birthday today."

"But…it's still in the window," Ginny said with a worrying look at the necklace she wanted.

"What's still in the window?" Harry said as he started to walk away.

"Harry," she said in a pleading tone. "Come on, tell me, did you buy it or not?"

"Have to wait now, won't you," he said and then ducked as she playfully took a swing at him.

Harry suddenly stopped. They were in front of the pet shop where Hagrid had bought Hedwig all those years ago. Once again Harry felt the sense of loss, Hedwig having died in the battle where Moody had also died.

"Like to get a new one?" Ginny asked quietly, knowing how much Harry had loved Hedwig.

"I would," Harry replied. "Very much."

"Can you wait a few months?" she asked. "I think I know someone who would like to get you one for your birthday. Big fellow, crazy about all manner of creatures big and small."

Harry grinned and looked at her. "Well, if you and this big fellow are already cooking up a surprise, I think I can wait."

"Just promise me you'll look well and rightly surprised when he gives it to you."

Harry said he would and then they went back to the joke shop. After meeting Hermione again they decided to head back to the Burrow as Ron wouldn't be finished for a few more hours.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were surprised that Harry had bought them gifts and at first refused to accept them, saying it was no trouble having him there but Harry insisted and of course they gladly accepted.

"Oh, this is just want I needed," Mrs. Weasley said as she looked at the book on teaching children magic at home.

"There's a section on discipline too, Mum," Ginny said. "Make sure he gets detention if he's out of line."

"Now, now, Ginny," Mr. Weasley said as he was examining his briefcase. "Ronald is going to be a perfect student and do his best."

Harry and Ginny had a good laugh at that and Hermione struggled not to join them, feeling she should be loyal to her boyfriend. As it was a few hours before supper and they weren't hungry anyway, Harry, Ginny and Hermione decided to play some magical card games in the living room. After about an hour, they were surprised to see Percy come downstairs, dressed in a Muggle suit and tie.

"What's with the get up?" Ginny asked in a teasing tone. "Off to see the Prime Minister?"

They all chuckled at that, knowing Percy's burning ambition, which had caused an almost irreparable breach in the family a few years ago. "For your information I have a date."

"Really?" Ginny said in slight disbelief. "Not that one from Hogwarts, what was her name?"

"No, not…never you mind," Percy said with a huff. "Mum, Dad I'm off."

"Back before midnight," Mrs. Weasley said from where she was preparing supper in the kitchen.

"Now, now, Molly," Mr. Weasley said from where he was reading the _Weekend Prophet_ at the kitchen table. "Boy is old enough to judge when it is proper to be home."

"Just…he's going to a Muggle restaurant…and…well…what kind of food do they serve in such a place anyway?"

"The best," said Percy. "Don't worry, Mum, I'll take care. Oh, Harry, mind if I had a word?"

"Sure," said Harry, a bit puzzled as he followed Percy outside, the sun nearing the horizon and casting shadows.

"So, how do I look?" Percy asked.

"What?"

"The suit. Is it proper? I haven't much experience among Muggles so…is it correct?"

"Yeah, looks fine. Say, are you dating a Muggle?"

"No, no, just a witch from the Ministry. She loves Muggle things and wanted to go to a restaurant in London. I think she called it McDougles…McDoodles..., oh, I can't remember."

"McDonalds?" Harry said in disbelief.

"That's it! Do you know it?"

"Sure. Everyone does," Harry said in surprise. "I mean, it's quite famous. And common. In fact, ah, it's a hamburger restaurant. Listen, Percy, not many people dress up to go to such a place. Maybe you should change. Or try to eat somewhere a little more fancy. I'm sure there're plenty of nice restaurants in London."

"Well, I don't know. But she had her heart set on it so I guess it won't hurt. Besides, I like the idea of trying something new."

"Right," Harry said. "Well, have fun."

He went to turn back toward the house, but Percy stopped him. "Harry, I never really apologized for the way I acted a few years ago. You know, when Fudge and Umbridge were against you. My head wasn't quite right, so…sorry about all that."

He held out his hand and Harry shook it. "It's all right. You were on the right side in the end so that's all that matters."

"Thanks," Percy said and Harry knew he meant it and in a moment Percy was gone.

The next morning Harry came downstairs at 10 AM. Ron and George were still sleeping, the joke shop being closed on Sundays. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were at the kitchen table eating breakfast and greeted Harry good morning. Mr. Weasley informed him that Ginny and Hermione had already been up and had breakfast and were now outside taking a walk. Mrs. Weasley sat sipping tea, glancing up at the family clock, full of worry as Percy had not come home for the night. As Mrs. Weasley prepared some oatmeal for Harry, he asked Mr. Weasley about Grimmauld Place.

"Still not safe yet," Mr. Weasley said. "They've been interrogating Death Eaters and it seems at least Travers knew the location after Yaxley broke the charm. So, until he is accounted for I'm afraid it may not be safe to return there."

"Do you really think he's waiting for me outside?"

"No, but…some of the Aurors have been inside and found a few traps, set for you I'm sure."

"Traps?" Harry said in wonder. "Like Moody left for Snape?"

"Along the same idea," said Mr. Weasley. "They've had some trouble getting rid of them so it may still be a few more weeks before you can set foot in their anyway."

"You are perfectly welcome to stay here as long as you like Harry," Mrs. Weasley said as she placed his oatmeal in front of him. "Now eat up while it's hot."

Harry said thank you and then as he sat eating his oatmeal, an owl arrived with a message from Percy saying that he spent the night in London in his flat, which he still had from when he had been estranged from his family.

"There. Not to worry," said Mr. Weasley as he ate his breakfast.

"Not to worry!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, standing and pacing. "I've a good mind to send him a Howler! Children scattered all over the place, no one thinking how this affects me, especially since...since…"

But she couldn't finish and let out a small sob and Harry looked at his bowl intently as Mr. Weasley got up and took his wife in his arms.

"Now, now, it's all going to be all right," he said. "Troubled times are behind us. Let's let the boys enjoy their lives, shall we?"

She sniffed. "Quite right. Quite right," she said. "Forgive me, Harry, blubbering on like this."

"Not to worry," Harry said and then thankfully an owl, Pigwidgeon, came in with a letter for Harry.

"It's from Mrs. Figg," he said as he opened it, the little owl dancing around excitedly as Mr. Weasley got it some nuts from a bowl kept near the sink.

_Dear Harry,_

_Glad you are well and all of us are very proud of you and what you have done. The Dursleys arrived home late yesterday. Haven't seen them yet, but your uncle's car is there and the lights were on last night, so they are there. Please stop by for tea if you come to Little Whinging as I would like to see you again._

_All the best,_

_Mrs. Figg_

"So," said Mr. Weasley as he looked at the letter Harry handed him. "What do you intend to do?"

"I guess I should get ready and go and see them."

Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley wanted to come with him, but Harry politely said no, thank you, it was something he had to do on his own. He told them Ginny had already agreed to come with him and they felt a little better, knowing Harry would not be alone.

An hour later, Ginny and Hermione had returned and Harry had already showered and dressed in his best pants and shirt, wanting to show these people he wasn't the ragged layabout they always claimed he was. Ginny quickly washed her face, brushed her teeth, and changed into a skirt and blouse and put on some makeup. After putting on jackets and shoes and making sure they had their wands, they said some quick goodbyes, and went outside.

Harry covered the two of them with the Invisibility Cloak. Ginny clutched Harry's arm, looking at him with worry. "Sure you can do this?"

"I did it with Dumbledore," Harry said and Ginny just kissed him quickly.

"Let's go," she said as she held her breath.

"Right," Harry said and then he concentrated his mind on the alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk in Little Whinging where the Dementors had attacked him and Dudley. In an instant they were off and then Harry could feel them land and Ginny staggered a bit and gasped.

"Sorry, still not use to it," she said. Harry held her for a few moments and then she said she was fine.

They had landed in the right place. After a quick look around, to make sure no one was looking, he took off the cloak and stuffed it his school bag he had taken with them. It was cloudy and a little chilly, still being spring, but otherwise a quiet Sunday, just about noon. They walked and in a few minutes were at Number 4 Privet Drive.

"This is where you grew up?" Ginny asked, having never been here.

"Yeah," Harry said, unable to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"Bad memories?"

"Plenty…except for the day I said goodbye to them. Thought it was for good. But…well, here we go."

First thing Harry noticed was that the car was not there. "Maybe they are out?" Ginny suggested.

"Soon find out," Harry replied and then he was at the door and ringing the door bell.


	11. Chapter 11 Privet Drive Again

**Aftermath Chapter 11 Privet Drive Again**

After a moment they heard someone opening the door. There stood Dudley, but it wasn't Dudley, not the Dudley Harry remembered. This Dudley was pale and blond, yes, but there was hardly an ounce of fat on him and he was lean and one might even say a little bit handsome. Both Harry and Dudley were so shocked to see each other they just stared for a second. Finally, Dudley broke the silence.

"Harry? Blimey!"

"Hello, Big…ah, Dudley," Harry said and then they were silent again. Ginny just sighed.

"Hi. I'm his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. You must be his cousin. We've come for his things. Can we come in?"

"What? His girlfriend? Blimey. Ah, sure, yeah, come in," Dudley said and then in a moment they were in the living room, where the TV was on. To Harry's surprise Dudley turned it off and sat in an armchair.

"Have a seat," he said, sounding very polite. No, not the Dudley Harry remembered at all. Ginny and Harry sat on the sofa.

"Your Mum and Dad home?" Harry asked at once, getting to the point.

"No, they're out at the shops,' Dudley said. "We just got back late yesterday and Dad was dieing for all his favorite things he's missed the last year, but the shops were mostly closed so they went off first thing this morning." Then he looked at Ginny, a little nervous. "Are you…I mean...are you a wizard, too?"

"No, I am a witch," she said and his eyes widened a bit. "Same thing except I'm a woman," Ginny added. "I think you met my brothers a few years ago."

"Your…oh yeah," Dudley said and then he looked frightened.

"Look, Dudley," Harry started, wanting to get to the point again, and had the feeling Ginny was trying to frighten Dudley because she knew all the horrible things he had done to Harry over the years. "I've just come around because I wanted to ask your Mum a few things. You wouldn't know if she has anything of my parents, any papers, documents, would you?"

He shook his head. "Nah, sorry, Harry. She never talked about them. You know how they are about…about…your world."

"Oh…well…right. I guess we can go for a walk and come back," Harry said to Ginny.

But Dudley then surprised him some more. "Want a cup of tea, or a soda or something? They should be back soon."

Harry looked in surprise at Ginny. "Ah, tea sounds good, yes?"

"Yes, thank you," she said to Dudley, but it didn't sound very nice and Harry felt she wanted to say a few more choice words to Dudley.

Dudley got up and walked toward the kitchen. "Just be a minute."

"I thought you said he was fat," Ginny whispered.

"He was, always, even a bit when he was boxing" Harry said in a normal voice. "Wonder what happened. By the way, I know you want to give him and my aunt and uncle a piece of your mind but…"

"I'll behave as long as they will," she said and then she started looking around, at the pictures of the family and other things. "None of you or your mother or father?"

"Never," Harry said.

"Never? But your mother was her sister," Ginny said in rising anger.

"I know, but…you have to understand, I think my aunt was jealous of my mother, she wanted to go to Hogwarts, too. Least that's what I gathered from Snape's memories."

"Still doesn't make it right, way they treated you all those years," she replied crisply.

"No, it doesn't but…I'd like to put all that behind me. Please."

She held his hand. "Not to worry. I'll keep my temper."

Just then Dudley returned with a plate of biscuits. "Kettle's on now. Just another minute," he said. To Harry's surprise Dudley didn't even take one as he offered the biscuits to Harry and Ginny, who took one each and nibbled on them as they spoke.

A little awkward silence commenced, finally broken by Harry. "So…how was your…trip?"

"Bloody awful at first!" Dudley said a little loudly. "Had us up in a cabin in the Scottish Highlands. No telephone, no TV, no computer, nothing but a radio with batteries and it didn't even work unless you took it about hundred yards from the cabin. No electricity at all, just lamps and candles and a fireplace for cooking."

"Sounds awful," Ginny said in such a sarcastic way Harry felt she was about to lose her temper despite her promises and he squeezed her hand and she stopped.

"Was. Well in a way it was," said Dudley. "Did us some good in the end I reckon."

"How so?" Harry asked.

"Fresh air, exercise, that sort of thing. The only town was about three miles away, down this steep hill," Dudley said. "And we walked there quite a bit. Had a pub and a post office and a few shops and a bank, but not much else. The first night we arrived, those wizards that brought us, they walked around, waving those sticks, ah, wands I guess, like yours, muttering things. Dad said they were doing something unnatural."

"It was spells for your protection," Harry guessed. "So no one but you and they could find the cabin."

"Oh," Dudley said in surprise. "That's what the wizard said but Dad didn't believe him. After those wizards left, Dad was all set to come back here. Changed his mind he said, not going to be run out of his own home and all that, stay in a place without even a telephone. We packed up, got in the car, and well, it wouldn't start. Dad sent me into town in the morning to get a mechanic. Found one and he came back but…he couldn't even see the cabin till we were twenty feet from it. And he couldn't fix the car, no matter what he tried."

"I suppose he blamed our lot?" Harry said, guessing the car wouldn't start because it was inside the magical protective circle. Harry remembered Hermione saying that many Muggle things that operated on electricity would not work at Hogwarts because of its protective spells.

"Yeah, he did," Dudley continued. "When that wizard, that fellow with the talking pocket watch, showed up next day to check on us, Dad had a tirade. Said he'd find a new car or walk all the way back here. Then the wizard threatened to turn Dad into a toad, saying he could survive out there for while without a car and a telephone and other things if he wanted him and us to stay alive. Said we'd all be killed by those looking for you if we came back here."

"I reckon that shut him up," Ginny said with almost a smirk.

"Yeah," Dudley continued, seemingly not caring or too stupid to tell Ginny was enjoying this story of the Dursleys roughing it. "So, almost every day we walked into town and back. Dad had to check the post, go to the bank, use the public phone to keep in touch with his company, all that. Mum did the shopping. And, well, it was bloody boring. No TV or other things. So I took to hiking and fishing and sometimes they would come, but not often. Mum spent her time reading and fixing up the cabin, and Dad, well, he just read the paper every day and yelled and growled and …you know what he's like."

"Sure," Harry said and then he heard the tea kettle whistling and Dudley went off to the kitchen.

"Guess we now know the mystery of his weight loss," Ginny said. In a moment Dudley was back with a tray and teapot and three cups, sugar and milk on the side. They fixed themselves tea and sat sipping. After a moment Dudley looked at Harry with a sort of awe in his gaze.

"So, none of your people told us want happened. Just came yesterday morning and they waved their wands and suddenly the car was working and they said it was safe to come home now. Is that bad wizard gone?"

"Yes,' Harry said.

"What happened?" Dudley asked next.

"Harry killed him," Ginny said with a touch of pride in her voice.

Dudley just gaped at her. "For real?"

"I saw him do it," Ginny said.

"Gosh," Dudley said. "That's grand, Harry."

Just then the front door opened. "Duddykins! We're back!" Harry heard his aunt Petunia in her singsong voice. She came in the living room with her arms full of shopping bags. "We've got your favorite biscuits and ice cream and crisps and…"

She stopped suddenly, seeing the tea set on the coffee table. She turned and looked and there was a sharp intake of breath as she saw who was in her living room.

"Harry's back, Mum," Dudley said.

She didn't say anything, just stared at Harry, who stared back. "Hello, Aunt Petunia," he managed to say.

Then his uncle Vernon came in the room and Harry got another little shock. The big black moustache was still there but the beefy jowls were almost gone and he was definitely thinner. His arms were also full of bags and it looked like he was all set to pack on the weight he had lost in the last year.

"Dudley, get the rest out of the car, would you? Good lad. Petunia, what on Earth are you doing standing…oh…oh…YOU!" he shouted and dropped all of the bags on the floor as his face turned red as he looked at Harry, not even seeing Ginny sitting there.

"Hello, Uncle Vernon," Harry said calmly. "You're looking well."

"LOOKING WELL!! The bloody cheek of him, Petunia! Why I...I…" But he couldn't get out the word he was so mad.

"You what?" Ginny asked sharply, also turning a bit red.

"Ginny…" Harry said in a warning voice. "Just calm down. Please"

"Yes," said voice that surprised Harry. His aunt looked at his uncle. "Vernon. Just relax dear. You know what the doctor said about your blood pressure. He's not staying. Are you, Harry?"

"Farthest thing from my mind," Harry said honestly.

"Harry killed the bad wizard!" Dudley said suddenly.

Then Harry's aunt Petunia just let the bags fall to the floor also. She was pale and her lip trembled when she looked at Harry. "You…you killed him?"

"He did," said Ginny, proudly.

Petunia collapsed into another armchair and waved her hand in front of her face. "Now see what you've done!" Harry's uncle shouted. "You've gone and made your aunt all upset!"

"Blimey," said Ginny to Harry. "Was it always like this here?"

"Pretty much," said Harry as he set his half empty cup of tea back on the tray.

"What?" said his uncle. "Look, boy, we…we…oh never mind. And who is she?"

"Harry's girlfriend," Dudley said with a grin.

"His …what?" said his uncle, who then looked at Ginny more closely. "Oh…I know her lot…smashed up my living room they did, used that…that…abnormal stuff on my son, they did!"

"I reckon that was father and brothers," Ginny said without a hint of shame or remorse or apology.

"Killed him," Petunia was whispering quietly, so Harry almost didn't hear it. "But how?" She was looking at Harry and for the first time in his life Harry thought he saw a hint of his mother, just a hint, but it was there.

"How?" his uncle said with contempt. "What does it matter how? What I want to know is why it took so bloody long? Ten months we we're in those ruddy mountains. Ten months! What were you doing boy? Tell me that!"

Before Ginny or Harry could even reply came an astonishing sound. "Oh, shut up Vernon!" Petunia said sharply and Harry's uncle just gaped at her, went to say something, then thought better of it and then just stood there surrounded by grocery bags.

"Dudley, put away the shopping," Petunia said and Dudley got up and obeyed without a word of complaint, something he would never have done in the past. "Sit Vernon."

As Dudley started picking up bags and taking them to the kitchen Harry's uncle sat where Dudley had been sitting, glaring at Harry as Ginny glared at him.

Harry's aunt looked at Harry, started to say something, then stopped, and then suddenly just said it. "Thank you."

Harry was too astonished to reply and his uncle turned red again, but his aunt shot him a look and he said nothing.

"For what?" Harry finally asked.

"Exactly!" his uncle sputtered.

Petunia looked at Harry again and sat forward on the edge of the armchair. "I never cried when your mother died. I never went to her funeral or her gravesite. I had rid myself of her years earlier. We were no longer sisters. But…but...she was murdered…and the murderer got away…so, Harry, you did right. And that's why I say thank you."

She then collapsed back in the armchair and breathed deeply and Harry knew it had taken all of her effort to say that.

"Dudley!" his uncle shouted. "A cup of tea for your mother!"

In an instant Dudley was there with a cup and making it for his mother.

"Thank you, dear," she said as she took it, her hands trembling slightly. Dudley gathered up the remaining bags and headed to the kitchen.

"Now, can I speak?" Harry's uncle said. Petunia nodded and Vernon's eyes bore into Harry.

"Do you have any idea what we've been through because of you boy?" he growled, but in an even tone, not shouting.

"Do you have any idea what Harry's has been through?" Ginny said, turning slightly red again and with her voice rising. "How many of us have been hurt and killed?"

"Killed?" said Petunia in slight shock as she stared at Ginny.

"Yes…we had a battle…several battles actually…and…people got hurt…and some died," Harry said. "Including Ginny's brother, Fred."

"My word," said his uncle, shaking his head slowly, his anger gone. "My word."

"I'm sorry to hear that, dear," said Petunia to Ginny and Ginny said thank you. Harry actually believed his aunt was sincere, and not just saying it because it was something you had to say.

"So…so…" said Vernon after a moment of awkward silence, seeming to forget all his burdens of the last ten months after hearing people had actually died. "What brings you to Little Whinging? Come to welcome us home?" The last part was a bit sarcastic.

"Ah, no, sorry," Harry said. "I just wanted to get my things I left and well, I wanted to ask you something."

"Well, out with it boy," his uncle said, getting back to his usually tone.

"I wondered if my parent's left anything with you or if someone had given you anything of theirs," Harry asked, not really hoping they had something.

But his uncle looked at his aunt and after a moment she just nodded and spoke. "He'll be 18 soon. It's time." And before Harry could ask what was going on his uncle went off upstairs.

After a long few minutes of awkward silence, the only sound being Dudley putting away things in the kitchen and his aunt Petunia sipping tea, Harry's uncle returned with a thin brown file folder, which he thrust into Harry's hands. "That's the lot," he said.

Harry looked at Ginny and she was just waiting for him to open the folder. Harry did so and there on top was his birth certificate. Under it was a document stating the Dursleys were his guardians. Then there was his mother's birth certificate, and finally a newspaper clipping dated November 1, 1981. There was no picture, just a small article headlined "Two Dead in Gas Explosion." Harry quickly read it.

"_The peaceful Halloween trick or treating in Godric's Hollow was interrupted by what a preliminary investigation is calling a gas explosion. The upper story of number 12 Stonewalk Road was destroyed in the blast. James Potter and his wife Lily were killed by the explosion. Their infant son Harry apparently survived unharmed and is now with relatives, according to a local policeman, who seemed a bit befuddled but quite certain that is what happened. No one else interviewed seemed to remember taking the boy from the house or any relatives arriving. It seems like there is more than one mystery surrounding this incident. Some local children claim they saw a man dressed in a dark robed Halloween costume enter the house shortly before the explosion, but no third body has yet been found. Other witnesses state that a large man entered the home soon after the incident, took something from the home, and then drove away on a large motorcycle. Police and fire officials are investigating the matter, but it appears that a gas explosion is the reason for the blast."_

Harry just looked at the piece of paper and realized all that had happened on the dreadful night was summed up in just a few words by some Muggle reporter who had no idea what had really happened.

Of course, Harry's relatives hadn't arrived. He had been taken from the house by Hagrid, the large man on the motorcycle. And the hooded figure was Voldemort, probably blending in with the trick or treating crowd and not seeming out of place on Halloween night. There was no gas explosion, but the breaking of a dark wizard which had caused such damage. Harry guessed some good wizards had also arrived in the small village after Hagrid and had used memory charms on a few local officials.

He looked in the file and that was it. There was no birth certificate for his father and no marriage license and Harry guessed such things might not be used in the wizarding world. He felt stupid, knowing he should have asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley since they were married and had children. His mother's birth certificate was there because she was a Muggle. But then why did he have a birth certificate? It looked like a proper British government document. Maybe it was something gotten for him after his parents had died.

"Thank you," Harry said at last to the Dursleys as he handed Ginny the article. He wasn't mad they had kept this from him, like he thought he would be. But he was curious. "Ah, how did you get this?"

His uncle looked at him like he was stupid, a look Harry had seen many times in the past. "Well, once you came here and people found out about you we needed to explain it to my family and the neighbors, didn't we?"

"I guess," Harry said.

"And we had to make it all legal, right Petunia?"

"Of course," she said. "So…Vernon went to Godric's Hollow."

"You did?" Harry asked him in surprise.

"Yes," he said gruffly. "We got a call, from a legal firm there, said they needed to see us about you. So I went. Saw the house. Not just the upper floor smashed like that clipping says. Whole house was gone, burned to the ground, not a stick of wood left. Of course we knew what really happened, that it wasn't a gas explosion. That letter that came with you explained it all. Met this strange fellow, Smith I think, one of your crowd, I believe, at the legal firm. Showed me their will, said you got everything, but here was nothing left to give you. He gave me those papers and the clipping. Made me sign the guardian papers. Said that fellow, at your school, Dumble…oh, whatever his name was, didn't quite understand how our world works. Smith knew we'd need proper papers so you could go to our schools and so we could be your guardians. Even said he had a proper birth certificate made for you since your parent's hadn't bothered to do so."

"And all this time you never told Harry this or showed him the papers?" Ginny asked, her anger unmistakable.

"There was no need!" Petunia said, also with a touch of anger. "He wasn't 18!"

"It's still not right!" Ginny almost shouted and Harry took her hand again.

"It's OK. It's over now," he said gently. "I got what I came for."

"What about that lot in your old room?" his uncle asked, struggling to control his anger.

"Right," Harry said. "I'll collect what I want and you can throw the rest out."

His uncle looked like he was about to protest this but his aunt gave him another look and soon Harry was upstairs, back in the room he had hoped he would never see again. It was as he had left it. Dust covered everything and there was a musty smell. He grabbed some of the clothes he had left behind, two books he thought he might like to keep and that was it. He stuffed it all in his school bag, with the file and his Invisibility Cloak, the bag being quite full now, and then in a minute was downstairs again. Ginny was already by the door and the Dursleys were there, seemingly glad this painful meeting was at end. All except Dudley.

"So, Harry, where you living now?" he asked.

"At Ginny's parent's house for now," Harry said. "Got my own place in London, though. And the property in Godric's Hollow."

"What?" his uncle said in surprise, struggling to control his anger. "That Smith never told me about that! He said it wasn't theirs, said it was a rented house. All these years I paid your way boy. I think I'm due some compensation. Yes, indeed, yes, indeed."

Harry just glared at him, wanting to be angry, wanting to say all the things that had been bottled up for years, but then he just let it slid away, and grinned. "No, I don't think that's going to happen."

And now his uncle did turn red and his aunt tried to calm him as he shouted, warned him about his blood pressure and then Harry and Ginny just said goodbye to them and left and Dudley followed them.

"Sorry about that," Dudley said. "You know Dad and money. Going back to school now are you?"

"No," Harry said, still marveling at this new Dudley. "Got a job with the Ministry of Magic in London. What about you?"

"Got to finish the last year at Smeltings," Dudley said glumly. "Then university, if I get in, or maybe work with Dad. He'd like that."

Harry got the feeling Dudley wouldn't like it at all. "Well, Dudley, I think we'll be off now. Take it easy."

Harry stuck out his hand and Dudley shook it. "You, too. Nice to meet you." He said to Ginny and she smiled and said goodbye to him as politely as she could manage and soon they were walking down the street.

"That could have gone better," Ginny said. "Sorry I lost my temper."

"Not to worry. Actually, that was quite good for a day at the Dursleys' house," Harry said.

"When you were upstairs I saw the door to that cupboard," Ginny said gently. "The one under the stairs. I can't believe that was your bedroom."

"Yeah, it was. For ten years," Harry said, embarrassed.

She took his hand and stopped walking. "I'm sorry. Just you're childhood…those people…it's just all so terrible. How did you turn out so nice?"

Harry grinned. "Had no where to go but up I guess."

She hugged him and Harry felt warm all over. Then he heard a voice. "Harry?"

It was Mrs. Figg. They said hello and went into her house which still smelled of cabbage. They had a nice long chat, had more tea, and some cake which wasn't too bad, discussing everything under the sun, including the Dursleys of course. After two hours they said their goodbyes and Harry decided to show Ginny around since it was turning out to be nice day. They went by the local school Harry had gone to, and Harry told Ginny about the time he had ended up the roof of the kitchens. They stopped for a sandwich in a local café and then it was getting dark so they decided to head back to the alley where the Dementors had attacked him to head back to the Burrow.

The alleyway was covered in shadows from the nearby houses. Harry started to take his Invisibility Cloak out of his bag when suddenly he felt like he couldn't move at all.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked but then too late Harry realized someone had hit him with a Body Binding spell. As he started to topple over and hit the ground he hear a growling, all too terrifyingly familiar voice yell "_Stupefy_!" Ginny screamed as she was hit by the spell and was flung back against the wall of a house next to the alley, hitting her head and falling to the ground, unconscious.

"I said kill her!" came a second voice, one Harry had also heard before. Into his line of vision came Travers, the Death-Eater Harry had used the Imperious Curse on in Gringotts.

"Likes them fresh and breathing when I sinks me teeth in," growled the first voice and Harry's mind screamed "NOOOOO!" but he couldn't say a word.

The smell of the werewolf reached him first, and then Harry saw Fenrir Greyback, in human form as there was no full moon. "Don't worry, you'll be next!" Greyback said, bearing his yellow teeth.

Travers looked at Harry. "Very stupid to return here, Potter. We've been waiting all day for you to come back. Greyback wanted to just take you in your aunt and uncle's home, kill the lot, but I convinced him to wait till dark or until you came back here. Now, would you like to see your little friend die?"

Travers pushed Harry with his foot, turning him around. Harry's brain was on fire, trying to think of way out of this knowing he only had seconds, seeing the hulking form of Fenrir Greyback over Ginny's limp body, his jaws just inches from her throat. But nothing came and Harry knew all the training, all the congratulations, all the handshakes and backslaps and hugs and kisses in the world he had gotten for killing Voldemort meant nothing for he and Ginny were about to die.


	12. Chapter 12 The Attack

**Aftermath - Chapter 12 - The Attack**

As if in a nightmare Harry saw Fenrir Greyback bending over Ginny, his teeth ready to sink into her flesh. He could hear Travers laughing and Harry knew it was all over for him and Ginny.

But it wasn't.

There was a _popping_ sound and then Greyback heard it too, hesitated, turned and then Harry heard a strangle cry and a flash of green light as a voice yelled. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Greyback was hit by the Killing Curse and he flew back off of Ginny and lay spread eagle on the ground, not moving at all. And then in almost the same instance Harry heard another voice yelling "_Petrificus Totalus!_" and Travers gasped and then fell and landed next to Harry.

Someone was running past Harry and it was Ron, his wand out, running to his sister. "Ginny!" he was yelling and then Harry suddenly felt he could move and Hermione was bending over him.

"Harry! What happened? Are you hurt?" she was saying.

"She's alive!" Ron was crying, holding Ginny.

"Ow! Course I'm alive," Ginny was saying in a groggy voice. "What the…Ron!? Where's Harry!?! It was Greyback! I saw him! Harry!"

Then she saw him, sitting on the ground with Hermione and she crawled to where he was and hugged him and cried and Harry held tight, not believing they were still alive.

"We've got to move," Hermione said quickly, as she pocketed Travers' and Greyback's wands. "Before anyone notices us."

"Wait!" Harry said as he stood and helped Ginny up. "What happened? Why are you here?"

"Later!" she said in exasperation. "Ron, grab Greyback and get back to the Burrow, I'll take Travers. Harry can you Apparate with Ginny?"

"Yes, but…"

"There's no time! Don't forget your bag. GO RON!"

And then Harry saw Ron grab Greyback's arm and in a flash he was gone and then Hermione was glaring at Harry and in an instant he thought of the Burrow and held tight to Ginny and then they were home and in a second Hermione was landing beside him with the petrified Travers just next to the Burrow front door.

"Ginny! Harry!" Mrs. Weasley shouted and then she was running toward them and she saw the two Death Eaters and screamed for her husband. In a flash Mr. Weasley and Percy and George were there, the two brothers with their wands out pointed at Travers and Greyback. Mrs. Weasley gasped as she saw blood on Ginny's head and in a moment she was taking her into the house.

"He's dead," said Ron in a hollow voice, looking at Greyback as George stood there with his wand at the ready.

"Dead?" said Mr. Weasley in disbelief. "Who killed him?"

Ron looked away and Hermione took a deep breath. "Ron did." Then she handed the two Death Eater's wands to Mr. Weasley.

"Bloody hell!" George said, looking at Ron in the fading light with admiration. "Good show!"

"Shut it!" Ron said fiercely. "He was going to kill Ginny! I had to do it!"

"You did well, son," Mr. Weasley said. "Now go in the house and tell your mother the story while Hermione tells us." Ron stumbled away, in a daze, and entered the house.

Harry just stood there, in shock at how close they had come to death and then suddenly Hermione came at him and hugged him tight. "Oh, Harry!" she said and she started crying.

"It's all right," he said gently. "You saved us."

"I …I should have come earlier," she stammered as she pulled back. "I just knew something was wrong. You were gone so long…so…Mrs. Weasley, she told us to go to the village and call your uncle's house. Your cousin answered and said you had left hours ago. Ron and I decided to come and get you. I remembered the alley from the time we came to take you last year. And…and…if we had been seconds later…" and then she started crying again and Harry hugged her.

"You weren't," Percy said to her and then looked at his father. "Dad. We need to inform the Ministry."

"Right. It's Sunday night but there should be someone on duty," Mr. Weasley said and in flash he Apparated away.

Harry helped Hermione into the kitchen where they sat down. Ron sat in a daze and Mrs. Weasley sat with Ginny tending a cut on the back of her head. "OW! Mum, be careful!" she said, wincing.

"You're the ones that should be careful! Death Eaters waiting for you!" and she glared at Harry. "What in the blazes took you so long?"

"Don't shout at him, Mum!" Ginny said. "We've had a rough day!"

"A rough day!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "What in Merlin's beard happened?"

Harry told his and Ginny's side of the story while Hermione explained what happened when they arrived in the alley. Apparently Ron was in too much of a daze to tell the story yet.

"And…Greyback…was bending over Ginny.." Hermione said.

"He was?" Ginny exclaimed in shock.

"Yes," Harry said and knew he sounded guilty as he spoke. "I was petrified, couldn't move. It was Travers that jinxed me. And you were unconscious."

"Unconscious!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "I think a trip to St. Mungos is in order."

"I'll be fine, Mum," Ginny said.

"I'll be the judge of that," Mrs. Weasley stated firmly. "Now, then what happened?" she asked Hermione

"And then Ron just…pulled out his wand…and killed Greyback," Hermione said quietly, looking at Ron. Mrs. Weasley looked at her in shock and then turned to Ron.

"You did?"

Ron just nodded, not even looking her in the eye. She took him in a big hug, squeezing tight.

"Well done!" she said. "I'm so proud of you!"

Ron broke free and stood, anguish in his face. "Proud? I…I killed someone!"

"Someone who was going to kill me and Harry," Ginny said. But Ron just stared at them, saying nothing and Hermione stood and took Ron's hand.

"Let's go sit in the living room," she said gently and he just numbly nodded and allowed her to lead him to the sofa where they sat and Hermione said nothing, just held his hand and let him be while he stared off into space, his wand still in his other hand.

"He should be proud," Ginny said in a whisper. "Saved our lives."

"Hush, Ginerva," her mother said as she returned to tending Ginny's injury. "He's in shock, that's all. He'll be all right." Then she looked at Harry. "I'm sorry I yelled at you dear. But…you've got to be more careful! I think there will be no more trips until all of the Death Eaters are captured."

"Sure," Harry said numbly, his mind thinking on how powerless and weak he was, about to watch Ginny died. She looked at him and took his hand.

"Not your fault," she said as if she could read his mind. "They surprised us, were waiting for us."

"Yeah," was all he could say and then he stood. "Sorry, need some air."

He went back outside where Percy and George were standing over Travers. George was taunting him, knowing he could see and hear him.

"Not so uppity now, eh? Your master is nothing but a pile of ash! Nice long stay in Azkaban for you, mate," George was saying to Travers, pointing his wand at his head. "Was it you that blasted that great big ruddy hole in Hogwarts and killed my brother? Maybe we ought to finished him off right here, eh fellows? You can join your master and your pal Greyback over there. Save the Ministry the expense of a trial and your room and board for the next thirty years. Oh, right, you'll be dead long before that. Hear most of them go crazy in the first year in Azkaban. Not many last more then ten without giving up."

Percy glared at George. "Enough already! Where's Dad?" he added with impatience.

Just then Mr. Weasley _popped_ into view with two Aurors. "Bloody hell, Arthur," said one as he saw the two most wanted Death Eaters. Well, Greyback wasn't exactly a Death Eater, but he may as well have been. The one who had spoken was the same Auror who had been guarding the door of the courtroom the day of Draco Malfoy's trial. The other Auror had been one of the guards inside with Malfoy. He looked closely at the Death Eaters. "It is Greyback and Travers! And Greyback's dead?"

"Yes, he is," said Mr. Weasley. "Could you take them to the Ministry? Sorry, but I'll fill out the proper report on Monday. It's been a trying experience for us all."

"Just give us the broad strokes for now," said one of the Aurors and Mr. Weasley quickly explained and the two Aurors kept looking over at Harry. After Mr. Weasley finished talking, one of the Aurors, the one who had been guarding the courtroom door, approached Harry

"Sorry, Harry," he said. "I think they might have left some kind of alarm to warn them when you came back. We did have someone there in Privet Drive last week checking for alarms, and we found a few near the house, but no one thought to check too far from the house and no one bothered with that alleyway."

"It's all right," said Harry. "My fault. Should have be more careful."

No one said anything else and after some goodbyes the two Aurors took the body of Greyback and the petrified Travers and their wands and Apparated away.

When Harry came back into the house Hermione and Ron had gone upstairs. Ginny and her mother had a long argument about her going to the hospital which was finally ended by Mr. Weasley saying they would go in the morning if Ginny felt bad. They had been waiting for Harry and Ginny for supper and so they sat and ate, without Ron and Hermione, despite Mrs. Weasley's shouts upstairs to them.

"Let them be, dear," Mr. Weasley said as he spooned some mashed potatoes onto his plate and handed the dish to George. "Ron will be all right. Let's just give him some space, shall we?"

"Never killed anyone before, has he?" Percy said, looking at Harry.

"No, don't think so," said Harry. "Not something people do every day, is it?"

"No, indeed not," said Mr. Weasley. "Greyback was the one who wanted to kill Hermione at the Malfoy mansion, wasn't he Harry?"

"Yeah, that's right," Harry said, wondering what Mr. Weasley was getting at.

"Then he should be happy he killed him!" said George fiercely. "Instead of moping around like he's done something wrong."

"Just a minute George, let me explain," Mr. Weasley said. "Now the first thing Ron saw when he appeared in the alley was Greyback leaning over his sister. And he probable thought you were dead." He said this last as he looked at Ginny and Mrs. Weasley gave a small gasp.

"Don't say that, Arthur!" she quickly said.

"Sorry, dear."

"But I wasn't dead," Ginny said.

"Ron didn't know that," Harry said, seeing where Mr. Weasley was going with this.

"Exactly," said Mr. Weasley. "So in a blaze of anger he killed Greyback. The Killing Curse will only work if you really mean it. And Ron meant it with every ounce of his body. There was this beast that had once threatened Hermione and now appeared to have killed his sister and in an instant Ron killed him without even thinking about it."

George just smiled. "Right! He killed the evil git and well done I say!"

"But killing does something to your soul," Harry said quietly. "Even if the person you killed deserved it."

Mr. Weasley nodded and looked at Harry waiting for him to continue. "And now," Harry said. "Ron is feeling remorse."

"Correct," said Mr. Weasley. "Which is good. Without remorse, he might have damaged his soul."

"But it wasn't murder," Harry said. "Voldemort's soul was ripped because he murdered people. Ron had to kill Greyback."

"True," said Mr. Weasley. "But even if Greyback deserved to die, and I don't think any one of us thinks otherwise, it is good that Ron feels some remorse for his actions. Killing is an unnatural act, no matter if the person deserved to die or not."

George just scoffed. "I wouldn't feel a lick of remorse if I ever find that one that killed…"

But he didn't finish as his mother glared at him. "Don't say that!"

"Sorry, Mum," George said. "But, just…I…need to do something!"

"There is no glory in revenge," Harry said to George quietly and Ginny looked at him.

"You don't feel remorse, do you?" she asked. " For killing Voldemort?"

Now they were all staring at Harry. "No," he said. "Not one bit. Don't think it damage my soul though. Least I don't know if it did. But…but…maybe it is because he killed my parents. If anyone deserved to die, it was him. I got my revenge. But they are still dead. Don't go looking for revenge, George. It won't make the pain go away."

George stared at Harry and then just nodded slightly and Harry wasn't sure if he agreed with him or not. Mrs. Weasley sniffed and then suddenly spoke in an obvious attempt at cheer. "So, Harry, Ginny, what happened at Harry's uncle's house?"

And then Ginny started talking and soon Harry joined in and they had a few laughs about the Dursleys adventures and Harry showed them the papers he received and the newspaper clipping. Mr. Weasley explained that wizards and witches don't have such things as birth certificates or wedding licenses. He knew a few people who were married to Muggles who had to deal with such things, but as his family was pure-blood it had never been an issue. As Mrs. Weasley had said, people know who you are or they don't. And everyone knew who Harry was.

Just as Mrs. Weasley was serving dessert Hermione came downstairs. "He's sleeping," she said and Mrs. Weasley put down the apple pie on the table and gave her a big hug.

"You did wonderful today, dear. And someday you'll make a wonderful wife."

Hermione blushed all over and gasped her thanks and sat down as everyone grinned at her. "Now eat up," Mrs. Weasley said, placing a plate of food in front of Hermione while she cut the pie for the others.

Then they got a fright as Kinsley Shacklebolt's silver lynx Patronus shoot across the front lawn and came through a window and appeared in the room. "_Need a word, Arthur, at the Ministry. Now, please."_ it said in Kingsley's deep voice. Mr. Weasley just sighed, got up, and went outside, and Apparated away.

A long worrying hour later he came back home. "I think I should put in for overtime," he said wearily as he sat at the table and Mrs. Weasley fixed him some tea. Everyone except Ron was still up waiting for him.

"So," he began. "Took some doing but we finally agreed on a statement for the _Prophet_ tomorrow. It was decided to make no mention of any of you four in the death of Greyback and the capture of Travers."

"Why not?' said Ginny. "Ron and Hermione did do them in, didn't they?"

"Yes," said Mr. Weasley. "But Kingsley thinks it might not be good for people to think Harry was attacked, so soon after the end of Voldemort."

"Bad for the image of the Ministry," Harry scoffed.

"No, Harry," Mr. Weasley said. "Kingsley just wants to protect you from any more scrutiny. And Ron too for that matter."

Harry understood. "Sorry, just…I thought we were done telling lies."

"Well, this one is just a small one, and for your sake, not for the Ministry's," Mr. Weasley said.

"So how are they going to explain what happened?" Percy asked.

"We'll say they were spotted in London by a Ministry employee who doesn't even exist," Mr. Weasley said. "The Aurors arrived, had a fight in a dark alley, which is true to a point, and Greyback died and Travers was captured."

"But those two Aurors know the truth," said George.

"They're Aurors," said Percy. "They won't go talking, will they?"

"Certainly not," said Mr. Weasley. "The head of the Auror office has been notified and has had a word with those two fellows. We thought of altering their memories but Kingsley said too much of that has gone on in the past."

"It will get out," Hermione said gravely. "The true story will be known, at least in the Ministry."

"Perhaps," said Mr. Weasley. "But for now, this is the way Kingsley thinks is the best way to proceed."

After more discussion Harry felt exhausted and just wanted to go to bed. He had to be at the Ministry tomorrow and knew he would have to pretend to be surprised as news of Greyback's death and Travers' capture spread. He said his goodnights and Ginny followed him upstairs. Outside the door to her room she stopped, but Harry kept on walking.

"Harry?"

"What?" he said, sounding a little rude.

She was taken aback. "Ah…goodnight?"

He realized he had made a mistake. "Sorry, Ginny. I just, my head is somewhere else…I'm sorry…about…I thought you we're going to…and if Ron and Hermione hadn't come…."

But he couldn't finish. As his eyes misted over she took him in her arms and hugged tight. "Now, now, not your fault, I said already. We were ambushed, we had no chance."

"Just...I thought I was going to lose you," he gasped and tears trickled down his face. Ginny opened the door to her room and took Harry inside and led him to her bed. She lay down with him and hugged him and for a long time they just held each other and kissed a bit and told each other how much they loved each other. After a bit Harry was sleeping quietly.

Hermione came in the room and saw the scene and stopped.

"I think you're needed upstairs," Ginny said quietly and Hermione just nodded, grabbed her toothbrush and pajamas and left, giving Ginny a grin as she closed the door.

Then next morning Harry woke up and looked at a strange ceiling, blurry because he didn't have his glasses on. He was surprised that he was still wearing his clothes from the day before. Then he remembered. He was in Ginny's room and in Ginny's bed. But where was Ginny? He found his glasses on a small nightstand by the bed, put them on and saw Ginny asleep in Hermione's bed.

Then he heard a shriek from upstairs. "WHAT IN THE BLAZES IS GOING ON IN MY HOUSE?!?!" It was Mrs. Weasley and Harry had the feeling she just discovered something not to her liking at all.

"Oh, no," Harry said and moved to Ginny. "Ginny! Ginny!" But she just mumbled and turned over. Then Harry heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I can't believe it! Ronald Weasley! Downstairs! Arthur! Have a word with your son about decent behavior. And you! In here! Now!"

The door burst open and Harry didn't even think to Apparate away, just stood there, waiting for it.

"HARRY!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked, Hermione standing behind her in her pajamas, hair all bushy, looking very red faced. Mrs. Weasley just glared at Harry. "Kitchen! Now!" she said to him.

"Oh, Mum, give it a rest," mumbled Ginny from her bed "Nothing happened."

"NOTHING HAPPENED! Boys and girls do not share bedrooms under my roof! Especially boys and girls who are dating each other! Harry! Kitchen!"

Harry said nothing, just nodded and walked past Mrs. Weasley, gave Hermione a weak smile as she just rolled her eyes. As he walked downstairs Mrs. Weasley took Hermione by the arm and pulled her into Ginny's room and then slammed the door. As soon as he left Ginny and her mother started a row to end all rows, their voices muffled but obviously raised in anger.

Harry tramped down to the kitchen where a sleepy-eyed Ron sat with his father and brothers, all three older Weasley men grinning.

"Got caught, eh?" George said to Harry, as he ate some oatmeal. "Got to learn to Apparate under conditions of stress."

"Yeah," said Harry as he sat down. "Just…fell asleep in her bed." Then as George and Percy laughed Harry shot Mr. Weasley a look of panic. "Sorry…nothing happened...honest."

"It's all right, Harry," Mr. Weasley said with a grin. "I trust you. Had a rough day yesterday and needed a woman's warm arms. Nothing to be ashamed about. Just…well, I trust you to do what's right by Ginny, so…no need to say anymore, all right?"

Harry felt tons better and just smiled. "Thanks. I'm really sorry, though."

Mr. Weasley grinned. "No worries. Now boys, for the sake of your mother Ron I need to do a bit of shouting."

"Yeah," said Ron, also grinning a bit. "I guess better you than her."

Just then they heard Ginny's bedroom door open and the sound of footsteps.

"AND ANOTHER THING YOU TWO…NO MORE FUNNY BUSINESS UNDER MY ROOF!" Mr. Weasley shouted, but Harry could tell his heart wasn't in it and so could Mrs. Weasley as she came downstairs chasing a very mad Ginny and followed by a very ashamed looking Hermione.

"Oh, Arthur, leave it to me!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Lay off Harry and Ron, Mum!" Ginny said as she sat in a huff, still in her pajamas. "We're old enough to do what we like!"

"Your not of age yet!" her mother shouted back.

"I will be in two weeks! And besides, NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"That's not the point!" Mrs. Weasley said. "There are rules in this house and one rule is boys and girls do not share bedrooms!"

"What about Percy then!" Ginny said. "He didn't spend Saturday night alone in his flat in London, you can be sure!"

"What?" Percy said, flabbergasted. "How dare you…why I …I…' but he had turned red and George and Ron laughed at him.

"Percy!" said George in an imitation of his mother. "My word! And before you are even married!"

"Oh shut it!" Percy said. "As if you knew anything about it!"

George laughed at him. "More than you I reckon."

Mrs. Weasley just sat down and let out a whimper. "I can't believe it. My own sons and daughter. A bunch of….oh, my word. Arthur. DO SOMETHING! Please."

"Yes," he said, very embarrassed and uncomfortable looking. "So…Harry, Ron…you are not to sleep in the same room as the girls anymore…Ginny, Hermione, same goes for you…except the other way around…and Percy, George…do whatever you please. But not in this house."

"ARTHUR!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. "Do whatever they please?"

"Now dear, they are grown men and there's not much you can do about it anyway."

She just looked at them all, glaring, and then her face fell. "I think I need to lie down. I'm sure a bunch of grown men…and women…can manage to make their own breakfast." And with that she stormed off to her bedroom.

"Ah, excuse me," said Mr. Weasley and he followed his wife.

"Bloody hell," Ron said in a quiet voice after his father left. "Thought she was going to take my head off."

"What happened?" Harry asked as he stood to help Ginny make toast and fry some bacon, things he had done often at the Dursleys house.

"She came in to wake Ron and you for work," said Hermione, still a bit red faced. "And…and…we were snogging."

Everyone started laughing at them. "My word!" said George again.

"I have to agree with mother," said Percy as he poured tea for them all. "Such behavior is not appropriate in the house."

"We weren't in the bed or anything," Ron said quickly. "We didn't even sleep in the same bed. Hell, I didn't even know she was there till I woke up this morning. Just…we were standing there…and you know…and she just burst in without knocking. Should have seen her face."

"We're not children," said Ginny as she sat and spread butter and jam on her toast.

Harry looked over at then from where he was making the bacon. "Well, no, we aren't children…but…it's her house…and Hermione and I are guests here so…"

"Harry's quite right," Hermione said, still pink in the face, her voice strained as she looked a Ron. "So…no more late night visits."

Ron just let out a sigh. "And what about early morning walks?"

Hermione grinned at him. "If you can get up early enough."

Just then Mr. Weasley came back, dressed in his work robes and carrying his briefcase. "She'll be all right. Just, well, I'm sure you are smart enough to not let that happen again."

"Or at least get caught," George added and his father gave him a nasty look and shook his head.

"Right. I'm off, many things to take care off today. Harry, Percy, I'm sure you can make you own way when you are ready. Ron, George, on your guard in Diagon Alley, have a sharp eye for any strange characters."

"Place is full of them," said George.

"Then stay out of Knockturn Alley," Percy said and George made a face at him.

Mr. Weasley sighed, then turned to Ginny and Hermione. "Girls, I think it would be nice if you cleaned up a bit around here, helped Molly out. And the vegetable garden is almost ready for planting, might want to do some work there. And Ginny, don't aggravate your mother today."

"I won't if she won't," Ginny said, still smarting from the morning's event.

"Actually," Hermione said. "I was hoping to go to my home today. To get some clothes and my passport, and to get the house ready for my parents return."

"No," said Ron swiftly and with concern. "Don't know who's waiting there."

"He's right," said Mr. Weasley. "Can you wait till tonight? I think we shouldn't move anywhere unless we are in a group. And I'll have a few Aurors go off and check the house first."

Hermione agreed and then Mr. Weasley left for work. Ten minutes later George and Percy left to get ready for work and the four friends were finally left alone. They started giggling as they looked at each other.

"Blimey," Ron said. "What a look on her face!"

"She was thunderstruck,' said Hermione, quietly in case Mrs. Weasley was listening in from the bedroom.

"So…what did actually happen?" Ginny asked in a teasing tone.

"What do you mean?" said Ron as he turned a bit red. "Just like we said."

"Oh, don't worry, Ron," said Hermione. "Your sister just has a dirty mind."

"Do not!" Ginny said, but in good fun and they all had a laugh, Ron and Harry glancing at each other with wide eyes.

"So, Ron, feeling better," Harry said after the laughter died down.

"Yeah…" he started, his grin falling a bit. "Just…don't know…weird feeling…I never…but he deserved it, if anyone did, the mangy werewolf."

"He certainly did," said Ginny and then she shocked them all by standing and kissing Ron on the forehead. "Thank you."

"Ah…yeah.." he said looking at Hermione and Harry with such a look of surprise on his face.

"Ok, you two, off to work," Ginny said, sounding just like her mother, and Harry and Ron quickly finished eating and went off to clean up and get ready for work. Soon they were ready and made their good byes to Ginny and Hermione. George and Ron Apparated away first. And then Harry and Percy left, Harry hoping the rest of this day would be peaceful and quiet, something he desperately craved.


	13. Chapter 13 The Granger Home

**Aftermath - Chapter 13 -The Granger Home**

Harry was a bit nervous coming to the Auror office this Monday morning. He was dreading the look on Charlie George's face if somehow he had discovered his only student had been fooled by something as simple as an Intruder Alarm (which is what Harry suspected alerted Travers and Greyback) and had been hit with a Body Binding Curse before he could even get his wand in his hand. Of course, on top of all this was the fact that he failed to protect Ginny and almost died and only by a sheer luck had survived. Yes, Harry was feeling more than a little sorry for himself this Monday morning.

Things were not made better by the celebration scene that greeted Harry as soon as he pushed through the oak doors to the office. People were laughing and smiling and saying well done to each other. Someone had already put a big red "X" through the wanted posters of Travers and Greyback, with the big words "DEAD" on Greyback's and "CAPTURED" on Travers'. He couldn't see Charlie George, but Lucy McMullan walked straight up to him.

"Harry!" she said very loudly with a big smile. "Did you hear the news? Greyback is dead and Travers was captured!"

Harry tried to force a surprised look on his face but knew he had failed. "Really? That's wonderful," he said but he sounded like it wasn't wonderful at all.

But Lucy was too caught up in the moment to notice. "It is, isn't!?!"

"So…what happened?" Harry asked as he made his way to his cubicle and she followed him.

"Don't know exactly. Someone said they were spotted in London and some of our bunch got there right quick and had it out with them."

"Splendid," Harry said as he put down his book bag and sat in his chair. "Ah…don't know who got them, do you?"

"No," Lucy said, a little less cheerful and with a puzzled look. "No one seems to know. I mean, some of the older Aurors, they are quite closed mouth and don't like to brag, so…well, I guess it doesn't matter, long as the deed was done, right?"

"Right," said Harry. "Excuse me Lucy, have to prepare for class, sorry."

"Oh, here's Charlie George now."

Harry looked up and there was Charlie George striding toward him, with a grin on his face. "Morning, Harry. Good weekend I hope. Heard the good news I take it. Yes, well, still more of them out there, but those two, good thing we got them, right? So off we go to class, shall we?"

Harry grabbed his books, said goodbye to Lucy and followed Charlie George to the class room. As soon as Harry sat down Charlie George's demeanor changed and he was all serious.

"So, want to talk about it?" he asked and Harry knew he knew.

"Who told you?" he asked before he could stop himself, sounding like a child whose secret has been revealed.

"Kingsley, first thing this morning," Charlie George said. "Thought I ought to know since, well, seems like you got caught flatfooted and, well…"

"You think I shouldn't be an Auror, don't you?" Harry asked quietly, not even looking Charlie George in the eye, feeling deflated. He just wanted to get up and run away. Maybe going back to Hogwarts wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"No, no, what nonsense!" Charlie George said at once in an admonishing tone and Harry suddenly felt better. "Even the best of us fail sometimes. It was a nice day, had your girl on your arm, felt like the world was yours and then…"

"It happened," Harry said his eyes downcast still. "I…was helpless…and we were about to die."

"Yes," Charlie George said solemnly. "Happens that quick."

Then Harry felt a surge of something, pride or anger or just plain old stubborn determination, he knew not, but he looked at his teacher. "What can I do? So it doesn't happen again."

Charlie George smiled and Harry had the feeling he had been waiting for Harry to ask that question. "Well, first off, you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself. Second, learn more about alarms."

"Was it an Intruder Alarm?"

"Could be. But they weren't in the alley when you first arrived, correct?"

"Yeah, didn't see anyone anyway and if they were invisible you think they would have attacked us right away, not hours later."

"Right, right," said Charlie George. "So I suspect it was something more sophisticated. A silent alarm which triggers another alarm at a distant place."

"What kind of spell or device does that?" Harry asked, never having heard of such a thing.

"I don't know of any device that does that," Charlie George replied. "Generally have to be close, like a Sneakoscope warning. But some Intruder Alarm spells can raise a silent alarm over a few hundred feet away. They go off if anyone Apparates in the area where the alarm is set.

"Yeah, that could be it," Harry said, suddenly remembering about Professor Slughorn waiting disguised as an armchair for him and Dumbledore, having been warned as soon as they Apparated to that village.

"They could have been in one of the houses in Little Whinging," Charlie George was saying. "Maybe they got to the alley too late."

"Travers said they knew I was in my aunt and uncle's house."

"Yes, most likely they followed you," Charlie George replied. "Anyways, the mystery shall soon be revealed. We have a team in Little Whinging now, examining the alleyway. Disguise as street workers, or something like that I think. Arthur Weasley went with them to make sure they were dressed properly, act the correct way, all that. He's our Muggle expert, after all."

"Oh," said Harry, hoping Mr. Weasley got everything correct. Mr. Weasley was a Muggle expert but did not know everything. But Harry felt a great sense of loyalty to Mr. Weasley and would never say anything against him. "Yeah, no worries, he knows what he's doing."

"One more thing Harry," Charlie George said, more serious. "Kingsley wanted me to ask you if you have any idea why they were waiting for you."

Harry was so surprised by the question he didn't answer for a moment. "Ah…revenge, I guess."

Charlie George nodded. "Yes, that seems obvious. But why didn't they just kill you? They had the means and I'm sure they had the will. But…seems odd."

"Perhaps they wanted me to suffer," Harry said in a quiet voice. "Travers…he made me watch…while Greyback went after Ginny." As he said the last part his voice caught a little and he had to clear his throat.

"Hmmm. Funny," was all Charlie George said. "So…I guess today's lesson is more on how to detect alarms."

And so for the next few hours Charlie George introduced Harry to some spells that could help an Auror discover alarms, teaching him how to do them non-verbal since he was still a little weak at that. When done correctly, the spell caused an area with an alarm to glow a pale bluish color. They also looked at the latest Sneakoscopes and Harry was given some to carry with him at all times, something he should have been doing in the first place, Harry thought, angry at himself for being so stupid.

Harry also mentioned about the eyeglass witch's shop and how she wanted to add enhancements to his glasses. Charlie George said a few Aurors had them, but it wasn't something you could switch off and on. He suggestion Harry get one pair of glasses with enhancements for work and such and another pair without for normal every day things. That way he wouldn't be caught accidentally leering with his X-ray vision through the robes of the more fetching young witches at the Ministry.

"Suspect Ginny would give me a good cuff round the ears if I did that," Harry said and they had a good laugh, chuckling more as Charlie George told him some funny stories about Mad-Eye Moody and the looks he sometimes got on his face after a startling young beauty would walk past, his magical eye spinning right around and continuing to look through the back of his head..

By lunchtime Harry was feeling much better and was glad to catch up with Mr. Weasley and Percy in the cafeteria. Charlie George saw some friends of his from another department and went off to sit with them for a change.

"Busy morning out in Little Whinging," Mr. Weasley said to Harry and Percy in a low voice after Harry got his food. "We found out those two, you know who I mean, they were hiding there. A Muggle home about two blocks from the alleyway."

Harry suddenly had a sick feeling. "What happened to the Muggles who lived there?"

"Not to worry, it was a rented home," Mr. Weasley replied. "They must have taken over last year after you left just in case you ever came back. I'm sure they didn't pay, must have just cursed the landlord. He would have been in right proper fit of anger if he had ever seen the state of his property. Empty wine and butterbeer and firewhiskey bottles everywhere, scraps of food on the counter and floor, and didn't look like the bath had been cleaned in some time. They were not up to any housekeeping, that's for sure. We set the place in order though, so hopefully no Muggles will be calling those...what do you call them, ah,…police officers."

"So…someone was there. All last year, waiting for me?" Harry asked in wonder.

"Appears so," said Mr. Weasley. "Not exactly the kind of duty a raving mad Death Eater would relish, but not too many of them ever said no to their boss and lived, so I suspect they did it, however grudgingly. We are guessing Greyback and Travers needed a hiding spot and thought you might come back now that Voldemort was dead."

After lunch Harry went back to his cubicle, still having about fifteen minutes before his afternoon classes. He was no sooner there when Mr. Weasley came into the Auror office.

"Sorry, Harry, forgot to ask earlier but I don't seem to know Hermione's address," he began. "I wanted to send a team out to check her house for alarms and such."

"Her parent's home is in a small town called Gosport across the harbor from Portsmouth on the south coast," Harry said. "It's in Hampshire. I believe the house is on South Street, but I can't recall the number."

"Have you ever been there?"

"Ah, no, come to think of it. She always came to the Burrow or we met in London in Diagon Alley or on the train to Hogwarts."

"Well, well this is a spot of bother," Mr. Weasley said in worrying tone. "Can't Apparate there if we don't know where we are going, now can we?"

"What's this?" Charlie George said as he came in. "Need some help, Arthur?"

Mr. Weasley quickly explained and Charlie George smiled. "Ah, what a grand chance to test out our morning lesson, Harry. I think you and I will accompany the Auror team."

"But how can we get there?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Floo Network," said Harry suddenly. "If they've got a fireplace."

"Might be dangerous to just pop into a house," said Charlie George seriously. "Don't know what could be waiting on the other side."

"True, true," said Mr. Weasley.

"We can wait for dark and Apparate or fly there?" Harry suggested.

"I'd rather do all this by day than wait for nighttime," Mr. Weasley said. "Don't want to take anymore chances."

"Certainly not," said Charlie George.

Then Harry had a good idea. "Well, what about any wizards who live nearby? Maybe we can use the Floo Network, use their home as a base and take some Muggle transport to the Granger home."

"Right," said Charlie George with a smile. "Let me just check with the Magical Transportation office to see if we know anyone." He quickly got the town and street name off of Harry and left.

"So Harry," Mr. Weasley said after Charlie George had left. "Why don't you pop home and ask Hermione and get an exact address and we'll see if we can find a way there. All right?" Mr. Weasley said. "Oh, and give her this letter, please."

He handed Harry a letter. "What's this?"

"From the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Seems like they've located her parents in Australia."

"Excellent," Harry said. "So…be back soon as I can."

He went down to the main hallway and went to an area where people Apparated in and out and in a flash he was back at the Burrow.

To his surprise the first thing he saw was Ginny and Hermione down on their hands and knees in the garden.

"There's one!" Ginny shouted. "Catch him!"

Hermione lunged and grabbed a gnome by the legs. "I really hate to do this,"  
she said to the squealing gnome as she stood. "But…sorry!" And then she threw the gnome and Harry had to duck as it just missed his head as it went over the hedge into the field beyond.

"Hey!" he shouted after he stood up again.

"Oh! Harry! Sorry!"

"Harry?" Ginny said, standing up, smiling, all covered in dirt and holding a garden tool. "Couldn't warn a girl before you pop in, could you?"

"Sorry, sudden noticed." He quickly explained what was going on and handed Hermione her letter which she ripped open and quickly read.

"They've found them!" she said with glee. "Up on the Gold Coast near Brisbane. Seems they have…oh my…taken up surfing!"

Harry had a chuckle and then they had to explain what surfing was to Ginny.

"On a board, out in the ocean? And your supposed to let the waves come to you and ride the board?" she said in bewilderment. "Muggles are mad, just mad sometimes."

"So, what's your address Hermione?' Harry asked.

"You certainly should know it since you have sent me letters there before," she said, looking at him with that look she got when she knew she had you over on something.

"Oh, right," Harry said, but it been ages since he had sent her a letter.

"Not to worry. We're coming too," Hermione said and before Harry could argue Ginny chimed in her agreement and soon Harry found himself sitting with a glass of apple juice in the kitchen as the two girls rushed upstairs to clean up and change clothes. Harry couldn't very well argue with them as it was Hermione's home they were going to.

Hermione's _Daily Prophet_ was on the table and there on the front page was the story about Greyback and Travers. Harry quickly read it and it was a pack of lies, but he knew it really was for the best. He had enough with people staring at him and congratulating him for killing Voldemort and he sure didn't want to put Ron through that for killing Greyback. Just then Mrs. Weasley came in the kitchen with a load of clothing in a basket.

"Hi," Harry said, still feeling a little guilty from the morning's events.

"Harry! When did you get here?" she said, and sounded more cheerful than this morning.

"Just now," he said.

"Have lunch yet?"

"Yes, at the Ministry, thank you," he replied, then explained why he was there.

"Not going anywhere without me you're not," she said in her 'don't argue with me tone'. "Not after what happened yesterday. And if those two think they can get out of doing their chores and escape my eye they've got another thing coming. The gnomes will still be there when we get back." And before Harry knew it he had three women coming back to the Ministry with him. Ginny didn't argue with her mother, but looked like she wanted to and the two still seemed very cold to each other.

They used the Floo Network and in a few moments were back at the Ministry. Ginny had never been there before when it was busy and looked around a bit wide eyed.

"I never knew so many worked here," Ginny said and then jumped a bit when an old wizard stopped and looked at Hermione.

"Hermione Granger?" he asked.

"Yes?" she said cautiously and then the old wizard smiled.

"Good show, good show," he said as he shook her hand. As they walked this happened a few more times, some for Harry, as usual, some for Hermione, who was blushing more each time, and even some for Mrs. Weasley, getting congrats for her _Witch Weekly_ cover. Finally, they made it down to the Auror office where Mr. Weasley and Charlie George were waiting for him, with Lucy McMullan and two other Aurors. Another person, a woman, was there and Harry had no idea who she was.

"Molly?" Mr. Weasley said, suddenly worried that his wife was showing up at his place of work. "Anything wrong?"

"Not at all," she said with a big smile as she gave him a kiss. She was glowing from all the praise she was getting. "Just decided to go for a trip."

"Oh, right," he said, looking at Ginny and Hermione and seeming to understand. "So, we've found a wizard who has a home nearby in Portsmouth and he has consented to let us use his fireplace. He has just had a word with his family through a fireplace conversation so there will be no surprises. Oh, and Hermione, this is Joan from the Magical Transportation office. Why don't you go with her and give your correct address? We'll hook up the Floo Network for your parents' home so we can get back, once the house is clear, all right?"

"Your home does have a fireplace, yes?" Joan asked. She was about 35 and was short and thin and had short black hair and a pleasant face.

"Yes," said Hermione, and soon they were walking away after Mr. Weasley told Hermione to meet them in the main hallway when the fireplace was attached to the Floo Network.

"Ah, so introductions," Mr. Weasley said and then introduced everyone. Charlie George already knew Molly and smiled as he kissed her hand, and then said he was very pleased to meet Ginny. Ginny, however, was not pleased to meet Lucy McMullan.

"You're an Auror?' Ginny asked in surprise.

"Yes, I am," Lucy said smiling.

"And you work with Harry?" Ginny asked in a sort of accusing tone and everyone got the gist of her meaning.

Lucy look at Ginny steadily and even blushed a little. "Ah, no, he's in training, so…no…Harry and I don't work together. And…I have a boyfriend, and well, sorry, Harry, you're a bit young for me, so …no worries, all right?" The last part was for Ginny.

Now it was Ginny's turn to go red as everyone had a small chuckle and Ginny stammered a replied. "I…I didn't mean…oh, sorry. I think you misunderstood me. Just…I was wondering if you knew Tonks."

Harry was sure she was jealous and was just covering up now.

"Yes, I knew Tonks," Lucy said and the others also said the same. "Great witch she was." Then Lucy looked at Mrs. Weasley. "You killed Bellatrix Lestrange, right?"

"I did, and glad of it," Mrs. Weasley said with fierce pride.

"So am I," said Lucy and the others chimed in their thanks, for most people now knew it was Lestrange that had killed Tonks at Hogwarts.

"Well, let's move off to the main hallway," said Mr. Weasley and soon they were all walking toward the elevators, Harry and Ginny behind the rest.

"Jealous?" Harry teased in a quiet voice.

"Yes!" she replied in a low fierce whisper as she took his hand and gave a nasty look to a young witch who was looking at Harry, seemed about to speak to him and then just turned away after seeing Ginny's face.

As they were standing in the main hallway waiting for Hermione, Harry realized something. "Ah, Mr. Weasley, we aren't exactly dressed for walking among Muggles."

Only Ginny was wearing Muggle clothing, jeans and a pink sweater under a nice beige jacket. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in robes and the Aurors were wearing the nice leather trench coats Mad-Moody always wore, which was almost like a symbol of their office. Harry didn't have one yet and imagined he wouldn't get one until he finished training.

"Merlin's beard," Mr. Weasley said softly so the others couldn't hear him. Just then Hermione was coming toward them. "Well, no time to change now, Harry."

"I'll just say we are off to a fancy dress party or…maybe some kind of convention if anyone asks."

Mr. Weasley smiled. "Good lad. Okay everyone, off we go." He gave them the house address they were going to and then one by one they said the address very loudly and popped into the bright green flames in the fireplace. Harry was the fifth to go after Charlie George, Lucy and the two Aurors. The familiar spinning sensation and the quick glimpses of other fireplaces were familiar, as he kept as still as he could with his arms tucked in at his sides.

He came out into a pleasant living room and immediately heard Charlie George talking to someone.

"Very kind of you to let us use your home, Mrs. Wilkins," he was saying. "I've met your son and his wife once or twice at the Ministry."

"Not at all," an elderly woman was saying and then as Harry stepped away from the fireplace and brushed ash off his clothing she caught sight of him. "My oh my, Harry Potter."

"Hello," Harry managed to say before a small boy shrieked his name.

"Harry Potter!" said the boy who was about 8 and had thick blond hair, standing next to the older woman..

A small little girl was also standing there, also blond, looking at Harry with wide eyes. "Hello," said Harry and the little girl just looked at him in astonishment and then hid behind the woman who was obviously the children's grandmother.

"Oh, don't mind them, Mr. Potter…"

"Harry," he quickly said.

She smiled. "Harry…just well, you don't know how much you mean to us all."

"Thank you," Harry said, and strangely for once he felt glad some was thanking him. Soon the others had arrived and after more hellos and introductions to Mrs. Wilkins they made ready to leave.

"But you must stay for tea!" she said.

"Sorry," Mr. Weasley said. "It's very kind of you, but we are terribly busy."

She understood and all thanked her. As Harry was making his way to the door, the little boy appeared with a camera. "Just one picture, Harry? Please?"

"Sure," Harry said and then Harry knelt between the little boy and shy girl as the grandmother took their picture.

"I'm going to be a great wizard like you some day, Harry," the boy exclaimed.

"Me, too," said the little girl.

"Mind your parents and grandmother and I'm sure you will be," Harry said with a big smile and then made his goodbyes and soon joined the others outside.

"Found some new fans?" said Hermione, looking back at the little boy and his sister looking out the front window and waving at them.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I can't believe we were ever that small. So, where are we going?"

Everyone looked at Hermione as she got her bearings. "Yes, the ferry across the harbour is about four blocks this way. We can wait for a bus or, well, it's a nice day, let's just walk."

It was indeed a nice day, the sun shining and the sky with only a few clouds. The ocean breeze was a bit cool but they were all warmly dressed. Soon they were off and as they walked Hermione tried to explain as much as she could about Portsmouth and her town of Gosport.

"The harbour has one of the oldest British naval bases still in use," she said.

"Naval…what's that?" asked one of the Aurors.

"Are you British?" Charlie George said to the Auror with some surprise. "Don't know what a navy is! It's a scandal. My Muggle granddad was on a destroyer in the North Atlantic convoys during the war."

"What war was that?" asked the other Auror. They were both young men, in their late twenties Harry guessed, one white and sandy haired, the other black with dreadlocks like Lee Jordan had. "Certainly not the one against You-Know-Who."

"The Second World War!" Charlie George said in exasperation. "And to think I trained you, Robert! Might have to include Muggle history in future courses."

Harry hoped not in his. Just then he had an odd thought. What exactly did wizards do during Muggle wars? He was sure Hermione knew and asked her.

"Mostly stayed out of the way," she said. "Not our business, the affairs of Muggles, according to what little I've ever read on the subject. Enough problems with keeping goblins down was a main reason given."

"And of course, we are all supposed to be secret so…no helping the Muggles," added Mrs. Weasley, and by her tone Harry knew she felt it was the right thing to do.

"Yes," added Hermione. "But in the First and Second World Wars a few wizards joined the British armed services, usually Muggle born, but had their wands taken from them when the Ministry found out. Even a few Hogwarts students left school and joined up. There's a small plaque in the trophy room of the school with the names of five older boys who joined up and never came back."

"Never came…oh," said Ginny, understanding. A wizard without a wand was not really a wizard and guns and bombs could kill Muggle and wizard alike.

"So…what is a navy?" Lucy asked suddenly. "Is it all those planes in the sky?" Charlie George just shook his head in despair.

"A navy is made of warships that fight at sea," Hermione said. Still seeing the puzzled looks she asked, "Has none of you besides Charlie studied Muggle history?"

"I have," said Harry. "Some anyways, in grammar school. So…the British navy…very famous…won many battles, including…Trafalgar?"

Hermione grinned. "Good for you, Harry. And who was the commander for Britain at Trafalgar? "

"Nelson," said Mrs. Wesley and Ginny at the same time. Ginny had taken Muggle studies at Hogwarts, which included some British history. But she looked at her mother in surprise. "Oh," Mrs. Weasley said. "I've been to Trafalgar Square in London and Nelson's column is there."

"His ship the HMS Victory is actually here," said Hermione. "It's a tourist attraction now."

"A real live Muggle sailing warship?" asked Mr. Weasley as they waited for a street light to change so they could walk. "Oh, I'd love to see that!"

"Another time, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "We have much to do today."

Soon they were at the ferry that took them across the harbor to Gosport. It cost one pound each and they were lucky Hermione had thought to bring some Muggle money along. Mr. Weasley told her to get a receipt so she could be reimbursed by the Ministry.

"No, it's no trouble," she said, but he insisted, said they were on Ministry business, and she got the receipt and handed it to him.

The man who took their tickets on the ferry looked at them oddly and Harry just said, "Going to a convention." The man shrugged and soon they were on board. The trip was very short and they could see a lot of the harbor. Some grey painted destroyers were there and Mr. Weasley was all beside himself, seeing the Muggle ships.

"Imagine," he said. "Sailing on the open ocean. What a marvel these Muggles are."

From the ferry it was a short distance to South Street and soon Hermione's home came into view. They stopped as soon as Hermione said that was her house. It was a two story brick detached home, with a garage on the left side and appeared to have a fenced in back yard.

"Right," said Charlie George. "How should we handle this?" The question was for Harry.

Harry took a deep breath. He hadn't expected his first field mission to be so soon and in front of so many people.

"Well, ah, I guess we should check for alarms."

Charlie nodded to him and Harry stepped closer to the house, made sure no Muggles were about, and took out his wand. He concentrated on the spell Harry George had taught him that morning an after a few tries he got it right. The front door and the windows they could see all started to glow blue.

"Alarms!" Charlie George said quickly and all the Aurors pulled out their wands and were suddenly very serious. Then Hermione just stepped in front of them, waving her wand. After a few moments the glowing stopped.

"Of course, there were alarms,' she said. "I put them there. No one has been in the house for almost a year. I…wait…something's not right. The garage door. It wasn't glowing, was it?"

"No," said Robert the Auror.

"I definitely remember putting an alarm there," Hermione said, now worried.

"Can you access the house from the garage?' Lucy asked and Hermione said yes.

Charlie George nodded to the other Aurors and they started moving forward toward the house. Harry was moving up also, but Charlie George shook his head.

"Traps," he said.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waited anxiously. The Aurors approached the garage and Charlie George waved his wand and the main door opened. They could see a car, but suddenly the view was blocked by a cloud of black smoke came out and Charlie and Lucy immediate cast spells that surrounded the smoke and contained it in a bubble.

"Knock out smoke of some type," said Lucy, as she sent the black bubble high in the sky. "No worries, it will break after a while and dissipate."

"This is going to take some time," said Mr. Weasley. "Good thing we came with you."

Hermione was frowning. "I wonder when they were here. I'll just have a word with Mrs. Finnegan."

"Who?" asked Ginny.

"My neighbor," said Hermione. "I told her my parents were traveling for a year and I was going back to school. She's been collecting our mail. I asked the post office to hold it but as I couldn't give them a definite return time they refused to do so."

"I'll go with you," said Ginny and she and Hermione went off to the house on the left of the Granger home.

A long thirty minutes later Hermione and Ginny were back with a plastic shopping bag full of mail and the Aurors were definitely inside the house. There had been a few bangs and flashes of light and Willy, the other male Auror, had opened a window and said not to worry, all was under control. Harry wanted to go inside and see what was happening but Mr. Weasley told him to stay put and he reluctantly agreed.

"What did your neighbor say?" Harry asked Hermione, who was leafing through the mail.

"Well, we had to make small talk at first, and she was happy to see me," Hermione began. "I asked her if anyone was around the house and she wasn't sure. A few months ago, she thought she heard a shrieking sound one night, but it only lasted a second so she thought nothing of it. That was one of my alarms I believe."

They waited some more, making small talk. "Is it a nice neighborhood, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione.

"Yes," she said. "I do miss it sometimes. I went to school a few blocks from here. And my parent's dental office is in the center of the town, not far from here. I should pop around there, tell the other dentists that Mum and Dad will be back soon."

A few cars and buses had gone by and a few people, all giving strange looks to them, but no one stopped and no one asked any questions. Finally, Charlie George came out. "A few tongue freezing curses and a few body binding curses and two Intruder Alarms, not of your making Miss Granger I take it, but that's it. I actually tripped one of the alarms hoping the scum who set them would come back. Be a nice surprise, four Aurors, with five extra expert spell casters waiting for them. Maybe we already got the bunch that did this or they're in the grave."

"They…they didn't mess up the house, did they?" Hermione asked with worry.

"No, nothing seems to have been touched," Charlie George said. "On purpose I'm sure, so you'd walk in all happy, nothing out of place and then…well, you get the idea."

But Hermione wasn't listening, she was already up to the front door and was inside in a moment and soon the rest followed her.

They spent a pleasant hour inside the house, with Mrs. Weasley making tea and coffee for them all, the only things still in the cupboards. There was sugar but no milk and the refrigerator had been unplugged anyway. Mr. Weasley marveled at all the electrical appliances as Harry went around the kitchen plugging everything back in so they could be demonstrated to him and the others, who seemed very interested, except Charlie George who had grown up with a Muggle father. He just kept walking around, looking out the windows, and waving his wand in case they missed any traps.

Then all of the Aurors and Mr. Weasley sat in the living room drinking tea and coffee as the TV was turned on. For Charlie George and Harry and Hermione it was nothing new, but for the others it was fascinating, watching television.

Hermione had dropped the mail on the dining room table and said it waited this long it could wait till they got back to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley and Harry sat at the dining room table with Hermione's family photo albums as Ginny and Hermione went upstairs to her room to get some clothing and her passport, and some money she had left in her desk in her room last year.

Then Mrs. Weasley noticed the dust on everything and soon had her wand out, and began cleaning the house. Harry felt bad sitting there doing nothing so he looked around and found the vacuum cleaner in a hall closet. As soon as he turned it on in the dining room there was an uproar and everyone except Charlie George was there with their wands out.

"Oh," said Lucy, after Harry had turned it off. "It's a Muggle machine."

"A vacuum cleaner," said Mr. Weasley, beaming. "I'd love to take it apart."

"No, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said. "Don't you have two at home already?"

"Yes, but they don't work," he said glumly.

Soon Hermione and Ginny joined them downstairs. Hermione had her passport, some clothing, and some money.

"Say, Hermione," Harry asked as they waited for Mrs. Weasley to put the finishing touches to her cleaning in the kitchen. "How did you get passports for your parents if they changed their names and they don't remember being the Grangers?"

Hermione turned a bit red. "Oh…well...I think I may have broken a few laws...but, there are a few spells that can forge documents. So…that took care of that. And we went to another town where they are not known and set up a bank account in their fake names there. Then I transferred a lot of money from their real account to that one so they could use bank cards to access it in Australia. They also had a lot of money in traveler's checks. It was all very complicated but, well, I seemed to have pulled it off."

"Brilliant," said Ginny. "If we ever need to become criminals, you are definitely joining our gang."

"What gang?" asked Mrs. Weasley and then Hermione made a big show of thanking everyone for helping her and soon Mrs. Weasley forgot her question.

Hermione needed to go to the bank and her parents' office and in a group they moved off, the Aurors and Weasley parents still not sure the area was safe yet. First they went to a bank where Hermione withdrew some more cash from an ATM. Then they went around to her parent's dental office. Hermione just went inside for a few minutes to explain to the staff that her parent's would be back next week, she hoped anyway. The staff were relieved, she said, glad the Grangers were coming back.

"So," Harry asked her as they walked back to the Granger home "Where have the staff believed your parents have been all this time?"

"Traveling," Hermione said. "Told them they suddenly decided to take a trip and they were in charge. Well…it caused a bit of an uproar, and the number two dentist said he needed to speak to my parents and had to get permission to hire new staff to help with the patient load and all. Well, I thought of that…"

"Of course," said Ginny as she and Harry grinned at each other.

"And I…forged my father's signature on a letter telling the staff what to do."

"Hermione, Hermione…" Harry said in an admonishing tone which changed quickly. "Well, done."

"It was, wasn't it?" she said with a big smile. Soon they were back at the house. Mr. Weasley wanted to look at the Granger's car and check out the rest of the Muggle things but his wife said it was time to get back to the office. Soon they were standing in front of the fireplace in the living room.

"So," Mr. Weasley said, looking at Hermione. "Where's the Floo powder?"

She looked at him in astonishment. "Ah, this is a Muggle home."

"Drat," said Mr. Weasley quietly. They all had a small chuckle over that.

"Maybe we can Apparate from the back yard," said Robert. "Looks enclosed enough not to attract attention."

They moved to the backyard where there was a small patio and a very overgrown garden. It was all surrounded by a fence and a few trees.

"Oh, look at the garden," Mrs. Weasley said, shaking her head and then started to take out her wand "Just a minute…"

"Now, now, Molly," said Mr. Weasley. "Let's let nature do its job without any magic, Okay? I'm sure that Hermione's parents would love to take care of it on their own when they get back."

"But it looks so…oh, well, all right," she said but didn't look happy and kept sneaking looks at the garden and shaking her head.

In a few seconds Lucy and the other two Aurors had Apparated away after Hermione said thanks to them. Then she locked the doors and she and Charlie George put some alarms on the house.

"So, Harry, enough for today, yes? You can head on home. Don't worry about your books, no homework tonight. We'll be doing more alarm work tomorrow morning and you have a lesson with Mr. Kim," Charlie George said.

"Didn't do much today," Harry replied.

"Tricky case, this one, we'll take it slow, so…well, no worries." Then he turned to Hermione. "By the way, nice work with Travers. And Molly tell your son he did us all a favor killing that evil git Greyback. Nice to meet you Ginny, and don't worry about any ladies chasing Harry here, I'll keep an eye out for them."

She blushed and said thanks as did Hermione and Mrs. Weasley and in flash Charlie George was gone. Harry quickly explained that Kingsley had told Charlie George the real story.

After that Mr. Wesley kissed his wife goodbye, said his goodbyes to the others and then he was gone back to work. Finally, Ginny took Harry's arm and soon all four of them were back at the Burrow. After Harry changed clothes and got to helping Hermione and Ginny de-gnoming the garden, he felt like it hadn't been a bad day after all.


	14. Chapter 14 Spring Days

**Aftermath - Chapter 14 - Spring Days**

Two days after the visit to Hermione's home she was all set to fly to Australia via Singapore. Her flight left Heathrow Airport early in the morning so the night before after dinner they all went up to London, with some staying at the flat above the joke shop and others staying at the Leaky Cauldron. All except for Percy, that is, who had another date with the woman from the Ministry and said his goodbyes to Hermione the night before because he wouldn't be back in the morning. Mrs. Weasley looked a bit put out as Percy went off for his date, but held her tongue.

Early the next morning after a quick breakfast, they got Muggle taxis to the airport. Mr. Weasley was like a boy in a toy store, looking at all the airplanes and strange Muggle things like metal detectors and the carts that carried some elderly passengers around. After Hermione checked in her bag, and got her boarding pass, they stopped in a Muggle book store so Hermione could get a guide book and map of Australia and something to read for the flight. Harry found a book on the history of flight which he promptly bought and gave to Mr. Weasley, who was very pleased. Soon it was time for Hermione to go through security and then to her boarding gate.

A very glum Ron stood there all worried. "How long are you going to be?"

"I don't know," she said, also looking sad. "I left my return ticket open, so I can hopefully get a flight with my parents. I'm at the Hilton in Sydney for the first two nights at least. Don't know how long it will take to get to Brisbane and sort things out. Going to be a bit of a shock for them."

"Yes," said Mr. Weasley. "But not to worry. Things will work out. You've got the address of that witch in Brisbane and the Australian Ministry of Magic in Sydney just in case, yes?"

"Yes. And Harry has the number for the hotel and knows how to use the computer and the Internet so I can send word about how things are going by e-mail, right Harry?"

"Right," said Harry. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny had gone to a nearby town two nights ago where there was an Internet café. Hermione already had a web based e-mail account and quickly set one up for Harry so he could get messages from her and write back. Ron and Ginny were much impressed with the computer and the Internet and began to plot how to convince their mother to get a computer for the house. Then Hermione reminded them that they needed electricity for the computer and a telephone line for the Internet so that put an end to any plans for that.

"Thanks for all you've done," Hermione said to the Weasleys, and then hugged them all, Ron last and longest and then she parted and seemed about to let go of him but then kissed him on the lips, the kiss lasting a long time. Ron turned bright red as George and Ginny whistled and Mrs. Weasley scowled. Hermione just looked at Ron with love and then whispered something in his ear and he whispered back and then she kissed him again and with a few tears she turned quickly and walked toward the security entrance.

Ron refused to leave until her plane took off and they found a place where they could see the flights landing and taking off.

"How do they do it?" Mr. Weasley asked. "They're so big!"

"Not sure exactly," Harry said as Mr. Weasley looked at him.

"I'm sure the book Harry got you will explain it all dear," said Mrs. Weasley.

After an hour Hermione's flight took off, a bit late, but without any problems and Ron finally agreed to leave.

"No worries, mate," Harry said to him. "Flying on airplanes is supposed to be quite safe, safer than driving a car." Harry had never been up in an airplane, but he felt it was the thing to say to Ron.

They said their goodbyes and then the men went to one bathroom, the women to the other. They waited for when the bathrooms were mostly empty, found a stall and Apparated to work or home, Ginny Side-Along Apparating with her mother.

The next week went much faster than the agonizing slowness of the previous days since the Battle of Hogwarts. A rhythm began to be felt, with Harry and the Weasley men heading off to work each day, and Ginny and her mother taking care of things at home. Harry was careful not to antagonize Mrs. Weasley anymore, but Ginny was making it difficult as she took every chance she could to try to get Harry alone with her. Harry didn't mind it too much, since he also wanted to spend time alone with Ginny, but a few times he had to Apparate very quickly to avoid the prying eyes of Mrs. Weasley.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and George went to the town and checked for messages from Hermione the evening two days after she had left. There was a message waiting for them. She was well, and to her surprise had been met by some wizards at the airport, representing the Australian Ministry of Magic. Despite her jet lag and mild protests, she had been whisked off to a ceremony where she was congratulated for her part in defeating Voldemort and was given an award, a gold medallion. Apparently, they had hoped Harry would have accompanied her, and she promised to ask Harry to visit when he had the chance. The Australian wizards arranged for her transport to Brisbane and she was just getting ready to leave her hotel.

"Blimey, Harry," said George as they headed back to the Burrow. "You're famous everywhere."

At the Ministry, Harry's lessons were continuing. He was feeling fitter as he continued to train with Charlie George in the exercise room and took his martial arts training with Mr. Kim. He continued to study alarms and also started to study stealth and concealment, level 1. The Ministry had a tract of land in a remote part of Scotland it used for such purposes. On it were many magical obstacle courses, small forests, a swamp, and a small mock up of a village. Harry was very good at concealment since he had the Invisibility Cloak. Charlie George let him use it for the first lesson and then took it away for the next.

"Now, what are you going to do?" he said and Harry was stumped, always depending on the Invisibility Cloak. So he learned Disillusionment Charms and a few other ways to make yourself invisible without a cloak. He also studied about camouflage and how to blend in with backgrounds and shadows.

The Friday after Hermione left for Australia several things happened at the Ministry. First, through a unanimous referendum of the Wizengamot and the most senior witches and wizards in Britain, Kingsley Shacklebolt was confirmed as Minister of Magic. The first thing he did was introduce a law calling for his term to be limited to five years, and that a system of election be introduced for the selection of future Ministers of Magic. Those wishing the job should have certain qualifications such as being British born, being at least 40 years of age, being a graduate of Hogwarts, having worked in the Ministry for at least ten years, and having no black marks on their record. This caused a bit of an uproar, and there were some whispers that Kingsley had spent too much time with the Muggle Prime Minister and that such a process would be corrupted by those with more money than common sense. The matter was to be settled in another referendum of all adult wizard and witches in two weeks time.

The second thing that happened brought big smiles to all Hogwarts student's faces as soon as they heard about it. Delores Jane Umbridge was sacked from the Ministry of Magic and was facing an investigation for her actions during the time when Voldemort was in charge. Harry heard through the Ministry grapevine that witnesses were eagerly lining up to talk about Umbridge's role in the mistreatment of Muggle-borns and her collaboration with the Death Eaters. There was also a rumor that she had tried to get Cornelius Fudge to appear as a character witness for her hearing, but he politely refused. Fudge had been also forced to flee last year when Voldemort's Death Eaters took over the Ministry and it seemed like he was in no hurry to come back. Rumor had it that he decided to retire and was enjoying his retirement in Scotland with his wife, staying with their son and his family in Edinburgh, visiting old friends, fishing, and generally trying to stay out of anything to do with the Ministry and its politics.

There were many more firings and a few arrests over the next few weeks, all those fired or arrested connected with the Death Eater rule of the Ministry. Some fled before the hammer fell, but others actually turned themselves in and made confessions to their activities. A few Death Eaters also turned themselves in and said there were under the Imperious Curse and were innocent. Kingsley got permission from the Wizengamot to use truth potions on them. Professor Slughorn had some already brewing and as soon as it was ready many tongues were loosened and the truth came out. The disappearance of many wizards and witches was finally explained and who killed who discovered. To the horror of all they learned the fate of Charity Burbage, the Hogwarts Muggle Studies teacher, killed by Voldemort and fed to his snake Nagini. Many Death Eaters pleaded they had no choice or Voldemort would have killed them also and their families, but this did not save then from long sentences in Azkaban.

Lucius Malfoy's sentencing hearing attracted great interest. He had not actually killed anyone, but under the truth potions' affects he admitted to allowing Voldemort to use his house as Death Eaters' headquarters, of confining Ollivander, Luna, Dean, and others in his cellar, and of attempting to break into the Department of Mysteries and stealing the prophecy. To Harry and Ginny's delight he also confessed to giving Ginny Tom Riddle's diary during Harry's second year at Hogwarts, the purpose of which was to ultimately discredit her father and get him fired.

Harry spent some time with Lucy and other Aurors doing guard duty in the lower levels during the trials. One day while Harry was there Lucius Malfoy was brought out of the cells and placed on the bench outside the courtroom. He was in Azkaban prison garb, looked very pale, and had a twitch in his right cheek and his eyes seemed lifeless. But as soon as he saw Harry he sneered and some light came into his eyes.

"Potter," he said curtly.

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry replied, just as curtly. The other Auror on guard duty, Robert, just looked at Harry for a second.

"No talking to prisoners, Harry."

"Oh, shut up," said Lucius Malfoy to Robert, seemingly glad to talk back to anyone after being held by the soul sucking Dementors the past weeks. "Potter and I have things to discuss."

"Why you…" Robert started to say, anger in his eyes, but Harry calmed him down.

"It's okay, not to worry." Harry said.

"Some privacy, if you would," Mr. Malfoy said to Robert as if taking to a servant.

"I'm not leaving," said Robert, still a bit angry.

"Fine!" said Mr. Malfoy in anger, then turned to Harry, some of his slimy charm coming back. "So, you were a witness at Draco's trial Narcissa tells me."

"Yes."

"Indeed. And he is free. So noble of you, Harry Potter. I guess you are a bigger fool than I thought. If I had my enemy at his knees I would not hesitate to finish him off."

Harry was quite shocked at this behavior. "This is your own son you are talking about."

"Yes, yes, of course I am glad Draco has been freed," Mr. Malfoy said. "But my point is that you are weak and it still astonishes me how you, a weak, pathetic half-blood boy could have defeated the Dark Lord."

"I thought you of all people would be grateful Voldemort is dead," Harry said with some spite. "Your wife said he was going to kill the lot of you anyway, even if he did defeat me."

"Perhaps, perhaps. But still…how did you do it?"

"Had your help," Harry said with a smirk.

Mr. Malfoy was puzzled. "My…help? Whatever do you mean?"

"Guess you don't get the _Daily Prophet_ in Azkaban," Harry started and then explained briefly about the Horcruxes. "And you gave me one, or at least you gave one to Ginny."

"Who?"

"Ginny Weasley, Arthur Weasley's daughter."

Mr. Malfoy sneered again. "I never gave anything to a Wea…oh, yes…the diary."

"It was a Horcrux."

Something like understanding dawned in Malfoy's face. "That is why he was so angry."

"I bet he was," said Harry. "Never told you why though, did he? Didn't trust any of you with his great secret. So, in the end, you did help me kill Voldemort."

"Seems so," said Mr. Malfoy, with a smirk.

"Won't save you from Azkaban," said Harry.

"No," Mr. Malfoy said and his smirk was replaced with sullenness and the light began to go out of his eyes. "There is a rumor that the Dementors will be taken away. Any truth to it?"

"Don't know,' said Harry.

"You have felt the Dementors touch, haven't you Potter?" he said, his demeanor now showing slight fear. "Know what we in Azkaban face."

Harry turned a bit pale, remembering the cold feeling dread and helplessness and of never being happy again.

"Okay, that's enough out of you," said Robert to Mr. Malfoy and Malfoy gave him his coldest stare. In a minute Lucius Malfoy was inside the courtroom. Later Harry heard he was sentenced to five years in Azkaban, the light sentence no doubt because he hadn't actually killed anyone. Still, five years with the Dementors was punishment that few could stand without going mad.

That first Saturday after Hermione left Harry, Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to Godric's Hollow. They stopped in the graveyard near the church and Harry placed some flowers on his parents' graves. As the Weasleys stood back, he knelt down next to his parents.

"I did it," he said quietly. "He's dead. I wish…I wish you were here…I've got a girlfriend, Ginny. She's lovely and I love her. I'm sure you would like her. I've got loads of mates and well, don't be mad, but I didn't finish school. Been a bit busy. Going to be an Auror, though. I…want you to be happy now. I'll come back as…" But he couldn't finish and he let out a sob and then in a moment Ginny was next to him and holding him.

After a long while they walked away and Harry told them he was better. They walked to Stonewalk Road and saw the property. The sign was still there with all the messages for Harry. Mrs. Weasley said it was a lovely spot and she was sure they could fix it up. They made one more stop at the law firm of Robinson and Cook, the Smith part of the name now removed from the office sign seeing as Smith was dead. Fortunately, the office was opened, with just a secretary and Mr. James there. They met Mr. James and he looked a bit embarrassed, saying they had trouble copying the will. It would, well, it just wouldn't copy on their photocopier no matter what they tried. He just told Harry he could pick up the will when he also took possession of the land. Mr. James also asked Harry if he had any ID and fortunately Harry had brought his birth certificate along and Mr. James said that would do nicely. He was able to make a photocopy of Harry's birth certificate, so Mr. James had it for the land transfer papers he had to complete for when Harry turned 18.

Then they had a surprise as Mr. James told them the head of the firm wished to talk to Harry if he came into the office. Mr. James made a call and then as they waited they had tea served in the conference room and made small talk. After fifteen minutes Mr. Robinson showed up and after introductions Mr. James left them alone.

Mr. Robinson was old, maybe in his sixties or seventies. He had thinning, grayish hair and a thick moustache, was a bit portly, and had a reddish nose. He was dressed in a nice brown suit.

"So, Mr. Potter. You're a wizard, yes?" And that startled them so much Mrs. Weasley spilled her tea.

"Yes," Harry said in utter surprise. "Ah, we all are. Are you?"

Mr. Robinson let out a small laugh. "No, no, heavens, no. But my late partner Smith was." said Mr. Robinson. "Great chap, will be missed. Met him about forty years ago. He was the only one practicing law in Godric's Hollow in those days. I'd just graduated and was looking for a place to hang my shingle, so to speak, when I saw an advert in the _Times_ for a legal assistant with Mr. Smith. Had an interview a few days later, right here in this building. He said he only had a few clients, but others in the area kept bothering him to take their business, and he got tired of refusing and thought he needed to expand his client base a bit, but that he didn't know much about 'Muggle' law, as he called it. Well, I had no idea what he meant, but he seemed like nice fellow and I was desperate for a position as things were a bit tough in those days, so I signed on. Of course, it wasn't too long after that I discovered I was working for a wizard."

"Must have been a bit of a shock," said Mr. Weasley.

"Indeed," said Mr. Robinson. "I was in his office one day looking for some documents and he just…well…he just popped into thin air right in front of me. We both almost died from fright and after a glass of strong whiskey, he explained it all to me. So, he handled the wizard world of law and I took care of the...the…rest."

"What's going to happen now?" Harry asked.

"Well," said Mr. Robinson. "That's why I wanted to talk to you, Mr. Potter. And to you also, since you are here." The last comment was directed at the Weasleys. "I need your help."

"How can we help?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know too many people like you," he said. "And I was wondering if you know anyone who would take over the wizard clients Mr. Smith had. Sorry to say, I am no expert on wizard law."

"I'm sure the Ministry of Magic will have a list of wizard legal counselors," Mr. Weasley said. "I'll send an owl…sorry, a letter, next week with a list. How's that?"

"Splendid!' said Mr. Robinson, seemingly very delighted this little problem was taken care of. "Of course, Mr. Potter, we'll finish up things for you with your property, so there are no loose ends."

After more small talk and quick goodbyes, the four of them walked to a secluded spot just outside the village and Apparated back to the Burrow.

To their surprise Bill and Fleur were waiting for them back home as were two letters, one for Harry and one for Hermione. Bill told them they were not going to be transferred after all because he told the goblins Fleur was going to have a baby. Mrs. Weasley shrieked and almost fainted before Bill told them it wasn't true, just a little lie he told the goblins so they could stay in England.

"But we are trying really 'ard to make it true," said Fleur with no shame at all as she helped Mrs. Weasley prepare dinner. Mrs. Weasley gasped a bit and then pretended to be coughing and Bill turned a few shades of red. Ginny whispered to Harry that she might need to ask Fleur a few things about _l'amour_ before they returned to Shell Cottage, causing Harry to also blush.

Harry quickly opened his letter to get his mind off the visions he was now having of him and Ginny and read it quickly and then groaned.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, a little worried.

"No big deal," Harry said. "Just some nutter wants to write a book about Voldemort and all that and wants to interview me. Said he'd even pay me. What rubbish."

Everyone agreed that Harry should not get involved in any such thing. Everyone except Bill that is.

"I'm sure he'll write the book anyway," said Bill thoughtfully. "Someone is going to do it sooner or later. Maybe you should give him the facts, so it doesn't turn out to be a pack of lies."

"Don't know," said Harry. "Bad enough with the publicity I'm already getting. And I'm not supposed to talk about what happened at Gringotts."

"There'll be plenty of others would will talk about that and the rest, though," said Bill. "Might be wise to head them off."

"What should I do?" Harry asked them all.

"Maybe find a real historian," said Mr. Weasley. "Someone who has a solid reputation for getting the facts straight and not just some publicity hound."

Harry agreed and Mrs. Weasley said he should go around to Flouish and Blotts and see who they think would be the best and Harry decided to do just that first chance he got. He wrote a quick reply on the letter saying thanks but no thanks and then sent Hermes off with the letter.

Then they looked at the other letter for Hermione. On the back was a return address to Viktor Krum in Bulgaria. Ginny took the letter.

"I think I'll just hide this till Hermione comes back," she said. "No need to let Ron know about this, is there?" And they all agreed and had a small little laugh as they talked about Viktor Krum and how jealous Ron became of him after Krum showed an interest in Hermione.

A few days later they checked for messages from Hermione and there was one. She had found her parents, had reversed the Memory Charms and had explained everything to them. They were in shock, not just because of what happened, but also to find out their daughter was so devious. In the end they agreed it had been for the best. They were now making plans to return and would hopefully be back in England by the weekend. In the end no real harm was done, except her father took a lifetime liking to Victoria Bitter beer. Also, they both found it odd, but suddenly they had a desire to learn surfing, found they could do it quite well, and became avid surfer's, jetting off to where the big waves were at least once a year.

Hermione's return came on a Saturday morning and Ron told George he could fire him if liked but he wasn't going to be at work till later and maybe not at all. George looked like he was going to fire him, but Mrs. Weasley gave him a nasty look and told him if he fired his brother he may as well say goodbye to his mother now because she would never speak to him again. George just went outside to Apparate to work, muttering about it being too much trouble working with family and Saturday being their busiest day.

Hermione ran right into Ron's arms after they came out of the arrivals gate and gave him a big kiss. Ron returned it but broke it short as he caught sight of her parents, who were looking very healthy and were bronzed from the sun. After hellos and how do you dos, they made there way outside. All were exhausted from the flight, and Hermione and her parents decided to stay in a hotel near the airport before retuning to Gosport the next day. Mrs. Weasley wanted them to stay at the Burrow, but Mr. Weasley said they needed some time alone with Hermione after all that had happened and she quickly relented. They had a late lunch in the hotel dining room, where Hermione gave gifts to all, including a magic boomerang to Ron.

"A what?" Ron asked in wonder as he held the curved wooden stick.

"You throw it and it's supposed to hit your target or even many targets in a row that you concentrate on and then it returns to your hand," she said. "I bought it in a shop in Sydney where all the wizard and witches go shopping."

Ron and Harry thought it was grand gift and wished they had some magic boomerangs during the battles they had had. After lunch they made their goodbyes. Ron and Hermione went off to talk alone for a few minutes and later he told Harry that she told him she knew he missed her but she hadn't seen her parents for so long that she wanted to spend time with them. Ron understood and felt better when Hermione said she'd return for Ginny's birthday which was just over a week away.

Before they left the hotel, Ginny made sure she slipped Viktor Krum's letter into Hermione's hand when Ron wasn't looking. Harry caught sight of this and Hermione just glanced at the letter, saw who it was from and had a sort of exasperated look on her face and rolled her eyes a bit and then said something and she and Ginny laughed.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked Ginny later, back at the Burrow, when they went for a walk after dinner, enjoying the setting sun as they walked.

"Krum's has never really gotten over her," Ginny said. "And he's written to her before. Some of the mail we picked up in Gosport was from him, sent Muggle post. And he tells her he is still crazy about her and she is the only one for him and all that rubbish. Poor guy. I guess he figured out why she didn't write back when all the publicity hit about Voldemort, so he wrote to the Burrow in case she was there. He was at the wedding so he knows where it is I guess. Anyway, Hermione did fancy him a bit, and he is quite famous, but she's had her heart set on Ron for a long time, even before she met Krum."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Don't you remember how mad Mum was during the Triwizard Tournament when she thought you and Krum and Hermione were in some sort of love triangle?"

"Yeah, she was really cold to Hermione. What was that all about?"

"Mum, well, as strict as she is, is an old romantic at heart," Ginny said with a bit of a laugh. "And she could tell Ron liked Hermione and she liked Ron before they even knew it. And well…she knew how I felt about you too…so…she thought Hermione was causing distress to me and Ron at the same time. You follow?"

"Ah...yeah…I think so," said Harry. Then he had an odd thought from the past. "My second year, your first year at Hogwarts, did you send me a Valentine? You know, when Lockhart did that Valentine thing with the dwarves? Ginny?"

She didn't say anything at first but kept walking and the she glanced at him and seemed very embarrassed. "Was terrible, wasn't it? '_Eyes as green as fresh pickled toad'_. Bloody hell, that's ridiculous. But I was only 11!"

Harry laughed and she laughed and they felt much better. Soon they found a secluded spot they liked and sat down on the grass and before Harry knew it they were in each others arms and kissing. After a long moment Ginny broke the kiss and snuggled in his arms.

"Harry, I'm going to be of age next week," she whispered in his ear as he stroked her hair.

"Yeah, I know," he said, feeling warm all over.

"And I wasn't kidding about wanting to be with you…alone," she said and then Harry gulped and looked in her eyes.

"Alone…with me?"

"Yes, Harry. And I want to…you know," she said as if revealing her biggest secret in the world.

Harry's heart hammered in his chest and he felt all hot and was sure his face was going pink. One thing about Ginny he liked was she was direct and to the point, no beating around the bush. But this was _really_ direct. Yet being a teenage boy in love with a stunningly beautiful girl, he had only one answer.

"I do, too," he finally managed to gasp and then kissed her and for a long time they were lost to the world.

Then she looked at him. "Your place in London, is it safe yet?"

"I hope so," he said, puzzled and then he knew why she asked. "But…your parents?"

She laughed. "Harry, I'm going to be seventeen. I'm going to do what I bloody well like. And I want to spend the night with you in your home. In your bed."

"All night?" he asked in awe.

"All night," said in a sexy purr he had never heard before and then she quickly kissed him on the lips and then stood up, reached down and helped Harry stand. "So, make it happen," Ginny said with a grin and then with a toss of her long red hair she turned and started walking back toward the Burrow and Harry just followed as if in a daze and barely even remembered how they got back or what happened the rest of that night.


	15. Chapter 15 Ginny's Birthday Party

**Aftermath Chapter - 15 - Ginny's Birthday Party**

Ginny's plans to spend the night alone with Harry were almost scuppered as soon as they decided to make them. Ginny's birthday was on the coming Thursday. The next morning after Hermione's return, Sunday morning, as they ate breakfast Mrs. Weasley announced that she was planning a party for Ginny's birthday on Thursday evening. Even Charlie would be attending as he had sent word that he would be back from Norway this week with the new dragon for Gringotts. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in the kitchen when this announcement was made. George was still sleeping and Percy had spent the night in London again. Mrs. Wesley was cleaning up a bit while her husband was reading the _Weekend Prophet _with his morning tea_._

"Then we'll just have to do it on Saturday," Ginny said very loudly, looking at Harry, who was in the process of drinking some pumpkin juice and sputtered a bit.

"Do what?" asked Mrs. Weasley, a little suspiciously, as she waved her wand toward the sink and the breakfast dishes began to be scrubbed.

"Harry's asked me on a date," replied Ginny. "For my birthday. And I've said yes."

"A date?" said Mrs. Weasley. "Where were you planning on going?" This last was directed at Harry and the last thing he wanted to say was to spend the night at Grimmauld Place.

"Ah…to dinner…and maybe…dancing?" he said, the last part a question to Ginny.

"Sounds grand," she replied. "I might need a new dress." That was a hint to her mother and father for a birthday gift.

"Dancing? Harry?" Ron said as he smirked while buttering a piece of toast, eating breakfast late as he had gotten up late. "Last time wasn't so brilliant, was it?" Of course, he was referring to the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament.

"At least he tried to dance," Ginny said, shooting her brother a dirty look. "All you did was sit there and mope over Hermione and give dirty looks to Viktor Krum."

Ron didn't get mad at her, but just grinned a little. "Yeah, guess that was me. Didn't know it, but I guess I had it bad for her even then."

"She really wanted you to ask her to the ball, you know," Ginny said.

"She told me," Ron replied, as he chewed toast. Then a strange look came over his face. "Is Krum still writing to her?"

"Ah,…don't know,"' said Ginny as Harry shrugged his shoulders. "What does it matter?" Ginny continued. "They are friends, after all."

"He wanted to be more than friends," said Ron in a huff, biting his toast hard like it was one of Hagrid's rock cookies.

"That's enough of that talk, Ronald Weasley," said his mother sharply and then her face softened and she spoke in a gentle tone. "You're here, he's in Bulgaria, she wants to be your girlfriend and not his, so just forget about him, okay, dear?"

Ron grinned. "Yeah. Thanks, Mum."

"The best man has won the arm of the lovely lady," said his father from behind his paper and Ron now blushed a little. Then Mr. Weasley put down his paper and turned to Harry. "So, a Saturday night date. Where to?"

"London," Ginny said right away and Mrs. Weasley glared at her daughter.

"London?" she said in a suspicious tone. "What's wrong with the town? They have a few nice restaurants, so I've heard, and there is a dance club for young people."

Ginny didn't answer and looked at Harry and he knew he had to convince them if Ginny and he were ever going to be alone. "Ah, London. Well…seeing as it's Ginny's 17th birthday…I wanted to make it something special."

Mrs. Weasley just looked at the two of them, her eyes narrowing.

"Sounds great," said Mr. Weasley as he started looking at his paper again. "I'm sure Ron and Hermione would love to join you."

"What?' said Ginny, getting angry. "No, no double dates! This is my birthday and Harry asked me."

"No, I think it's a great idea," said Mrs. Weasley, relaxing a bit. "Remember what happened last time you two were alone?"

"Yeah, that's true," Ron said. "But most of the Death Eaters have been captured. I'm sure it's safe now."

"Thank you, Ron,' Ginny said.

"No," said Mrs. Weasley, growing more agitated. "You will go with your brother and Hermione or not at all!"

Now Ginny was really mad. "I'm going to be 17! When will you stop treating me like a child!?!"

"You almost got killed! The both of you! I'm not going to lose another child if I can help it!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked and then just burst into tears and ran from the room to her bedroom.

Ginny turned pale, all her anger gone, and then immediately followed her mother, closing the door to the bedroom as she entered.

Harry felt terrible, not wanting to cause a scene. "Sorry," he said to Ron and Mr. Weasley.

"Not your fault, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, his voice a bit strained. "It's only been a few weeks. And we did almost lose you two."

"Yeah," said Harry quietly, still feeling that was his fault, too. He looked at Ron. "Come with us?"

Ron nodded. "Sure. I'll send Hermione an owl and see if she can stay a few extra days. Maybe she can finally give that lecture about Horcruxes to the Aurors."

A long hour later Ginny and Mrs. Weasley came out of the bedroom and both had red eyes but seemed much better. Ginny agreed to the double date and no more was said about it. Later Ginny told Harry her and her mother had a good cry and a long heart to heart and aired out a lot of things, even talked about Harry, and from then on things were much better between them.

The next few days were spent in birthday preparations. Owls with invitations were sent and many answers received, a lot of Ginny's Hogwarts friends coming and of course Luna and Neville and Seamus were invited. Ginny even invited her old boyfriend Dean Thomas, but he was about to take a trip with his family so politely replied he wouldn't be coming. A lot of Weasley relatives were invited also and before long Mrs. Weasley had her hands full with preparations. Hermione came up from Gosport the day before and started to help, while also preparing for her lecture at the Ministry which would be given on the morning of Ginny's birthday.

Fleur came each evening after work at Gringotts to help and to Harry's discomfort Ginny and Fleur were often seen huddled together, whispering and giggling and giving knowing looks to Harry. As the week progressed and the Saturday night date loomed closer, Harry's worries mounted. He wanted to spend time alone with Ginny too, but he had no idea how he would manage it with Ron and Hermione tagging along. He couldn't just say to Ron "listen, mate, bugger off, I want to sneak your sister off to my home for the rest of the night." That was the first obstacle. The second was a bit more worrisome. Harry had no idea what he would do once he had Ginny alone in his home. He couldn't very well ask George or Percy or the other Weasley men. In fact, he had no one to ask at all. In the end he just hoped things turned out for the best and he took comfort from the fact that he knew Ginny would love him no matter how badly things turned out.

Then Harry realized he wasn't even sure if his house was safe yet. He found Mr. Weasley in his office at the Ministry Tuesday morning when he had a break from his studies when Charlie George had been called to the lower court room and cells after a large group of prisoners had been brought in from Azkaban.

"I was just wondering about my house at Grimmauld Place," Harry asked after some small talk.

"Ah, yes, I think its ready," said Mrs. Weasley to Harry's delight. "Few traps were a bit troublesome, but I suggested that Bill have a look, what with his loads of experience breaking curses, and sure enough he managed to solve the trouble."

"Brilliant," Harry said with a smile.

"Still needs to be cleaned up a bit, Bill said," Mr. Weasley replied. "And there is the problem of making it Unplottable again."

"Maybe we don't have to," Harry suggested.

Mr. Weasley adjusted his glasses and pondered for a moment. "I think it is better if it is Unplottable if you plan to make it your permanent home. Sorry to say Harry, but you are like those Muggle superstars in our world. You can't walk down Diagon Alley without attracting a gaggle of admirers. And that letter from the writer the other day, that's just the beginning. There will be others. I think you should try to find at least one place where you can relax and have some peace."

Harry saw the wisdom of his words. "Yeah, some peace and quiet would be nice. So…how can I make it Unplottable and how can I do the Fidelius Charm?"

"Professor Flitwick is the man to ask," said Mr. Weasley. "I believe he is up at Hogwarts helping with the reconstruction. Why don't you send him an owl?"

Harry quickly wrote a letter asking for Professor Flitwick's help and then went off to the Ministry owlery. It was located in the uppermost level of the Ministry for easy access to the outside world, its external entrance protected by magical enhancements. As Harry got there he met an old witch at a desk outside the owlery.

"Letter, dear?' she asked, seeming to not even recognize Harry, for which he was grateful.

"Yes, for Hogwarts." Harry handed over the letter.

"Domestic mail," she said, writing something on a piece of parchment. "Ministry business or personal?"

"Ah…personal," Harry said since it was for himself, not the Ministry.

"That will be one Sickle, please."

"Oh, right," Harry said, but he had left his money bag back at his cubicle. "Sorry, forgot my money."

"Name and department?" she asked him.

Now she would know who he was. "Harry Potter, Auror office."

She looked at him more closely, then wrote more on the parchment. "Mr. Potter, the cost of this owl post shall be deducted from your salary." She then handed Harry what he guessed was a receipt. Harry took it and just stood there, his letter now added to a pile of letters on her desk, some in a tray marked 'domestic', others in a tray marked 'international'. She looked at him again.

"Was there anything else?"

"When does the post go out?"

"At night of course," she said as if it was natural. "We couldn't have hundreds of owls flying in and out in broad daylight, now could we?. Might make the Muggles nervous."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, suppose it would…well, goodbye." But he hesitated as if to ask her something else. "Ah…

She smiled for the first time. "Yes, I know who you are. But I suspect you are tired of everyone making a fuss over you, yes?"

Harry nodded. "Does get tiresome."

"I'm sure it does," she said. "Not to worry, your letter will make it tonight, early morning at the latest. Have a good day."

"You, too," Harry said walking away and feeling good because he had meet someone who understood what he was experiencing.

At lunchtime that day Harry managed to dash off to Diagon Alley and pick up Ginny's present, which was of course the necklace with the pearl pendant. Charlie arrived at the Burrow on Wednesday morning after delivering a brand new baby dragon to Gringotts in the dead of night and he slept most of the day. That evening Harry got a reply from Professor Flitwick who said he could meet Harry on Saturday morning at Grimmauld Place and they would do the charms necessary to conceal the house and make Harry the Secret Keeper.

Hermione had arrived Wednesday afternoon while the Weasley men were at work. That evening, while Hermione was preparing for her Horcrux lecture, Mrs. Weasley sent Ron, Harry, and Ginny into the village to get some food for the party. Ron said there was a wizard food market in the village, but Harry had never been there before. As they walked through the doors he spotted an elderly woman at a cash register and she looked like a Muggle as far as Harry knew. There were also several Muggle looking people in there shopping, The place looked like a regular Muggle food shop, but Harry had never been in a wizard one before so he had nothing to compare it to. But as soon as the woman at the cash register saw Harry she let out a gasp.

"Harry Potter!" she said. "I've heard you were at the Burrow. I am so very pleased to meet you! Welcome to my shop!"

Harry greeted her warmly and then knew she was a witch, but still all seemed Muggle like. Then they took a cart and began to shop, Ginny pulling out a list of things her mother asked them to get. All the food seemed normal and of course food was food, and no wizard could conjure food out of thin air that had not been prepared from real food somewhere else. They got mostly fresh produce and meat and fish. The Weasley's had a vegetable garden but as it was spring, nothing would be grown for several months. They also had an ice box to keep food fresh. Ice was easy to make if you were a wizard or witch, since all you needed was water and a freezing charm. Harry eyed the crisps and sodas and other things he had once liked whenever he had managed to sneak some from Dudley's supply when he was growing up, but now he found he didn't miss them at all. Ron and Ginny took no interest in them at all, either. However, there was a large chocolate section and as Harry was about to grab some, Ron just shook his head.

"Ours is in the back."

"What?" Harry asked in surprise.

"You'll see," was all Ron said. "That's all we need out here?" he asked Ginny.

She looked at her list and looked at the cart which had mostly fruit, vegetables, meat and fish, and bread, with some tea, coffee, and sugar. "Yes," she said and then looked around. "No Muggles about?"

Harry and Ron craned their necks and could just see one elderly gentleman at the cash register buying some tobacco for his pipe.

"Coast clear," Ron said and then Ginny started walking toward a wall with a bulletin board with some adverts on it for local things and she didn't stop but went right through it. Ron grinned at Harry's surprised look and then pushed the cart right through and Harry followed him.

It was a little like the barrier at King's Cross Station. On the other side was a whole new shop, but there were no windows and just a single door in the back. There was an elderly man at the cash register and he also looked in surprise at Harry. A few other people were there, workers and customers, and as they heard the name Harry Potter they came over. After the usual hand shaking and stuff they began to shop.

"It's all hidden from the Muggles, even from outside," Ron explained. "See, the Muggles shop out front and pay in Muggle money. And then we get what we need out there and come here and get other stuff, you know, from our world, and pay for everything in wizard money here. Then we just grab our bags, and well, go home. Used to walk, but I guess now we can Apparate home."

The shop had all the wizard things Harry had come to enjoy. There was a whole section full of all the things Harry always got from the cart on the Hogwarts express. It wasn't like Honeydukes in Hogsmeade, but there was a wide selection. They filled the shopping cart with Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Frogs and many other sweets. Then they got some butterbeer, mead, wine and fire whiskey, and pumpkin juice, from another aisle. Ginny looked at them in admonishment as Ron got a second cart and put in a large keg of butterbeer.

"Wait a minute," she said. "Mum didn't give me this much money."

"I got paid yesterday," Ron said. "It should be enough."

Harry knew immediately what he had to do. "I'm paying," he said and he knew they were about to argue with him, the Weasley pride they got from their mother and father very evident. "No arguments. I've lived off your parent's generosity for the last few weeks and many summers. It's my turn to pay."

"But you got them a gift," Ginny protested.

"Doesn't matter," Harry replied. "I want you and everyone else to have a great party."

Ron and Ginny looked at each other and then Ron nodded. Then Ginny looked at Harry. "Not a word to Mum and Dad about this. Or no special present for you!"

Harry stammered an agreement while Ron looked puzzled.

"Present for Harry?" he wondered. "It's your birthday, not his."

Ginny just smiled at Harry and Harry quickly averted his eyes from Ron's puzzled look and didn't answer. He quickly pushed the cart to the next aisle where they found snacks for the owls. The last thing they picked up was a big bag of Bertha Brandon's fast rising flour.

"For the cake Mum's making," said Ginny, adding that Bertha Brandon was a famous witch who had a cooking show on the Wizard Radio Network (WRN).

Soon they had gotten everything they needed. They went up to the counter where the elderly man took out his wand, waved it over the two carts, and then a piece of parchment with the total amount appeared in mid air. Ron grabbed it and his eyes bulged as he saw the price and then just handed it to Harry.

"No worries," Harry said and took out his money bag he had filled at Gringotts when he had picked up Ginny's present. He counted out a bunch of Galleons and a few Sickles and paid. The wizard gave him his change and then he waved his wand again and several large brown bags appeared in the air. With a few flicks of the wand all the items expect the keg were stacked neatly into the bags. Then he frowned.

"I don't think you'll be able to Apparate with that lot," said the wizard, indicating the keg and many bags. "Just a sec."

He waved his wand again and the words "The Burrow" appeared on the side of each bag. "Kitchen?" he asked Ron.

"Back door is better," Ron replied. "Don't want to frighten anyone." Then the wizard muttered something and in a flash all the bags had disappeared.

"Thanks," Harry said and then he had to shake hands again with the wizard and then in a few more moments, with Ron clutching the keg, and Ginny holding Harry's arm, they Apparated and were back at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley looked at them suspiciously after she saw how much they had bought. When she asked Ginny if there was any change, Ginny said no while Harry and Ron pretended to be interested in the decorations Fleur was making with waves of her wand so they wouldn't have to look Ron's mother in the eye.

The next morning they all got up early and said happy birthday to Ginny and she got many hugs and kisses and then it was time for work. Hermione was dressed in her best robes and went with Harry, Percy and Mr. Weasley to the Ministry. She was all nervous about her lecture, but it went off without too many hitches. There were only about twenty some people in the room since many Aurors were still on duty. At first she fumbled about a bit, but then got in her stride and was fine. Even Harry got up to explain how it felt to be near the Horcruxes and how they could sense some evil force in them. They explained how Dumbledore and they had located them, some by chance and some by good deduction, and then how each was destroyed. Of course, they did not mention how they managed to get into and get away from Gringotts and the story about the Hufflepuff cup was brief and thankfully no one pressed the point. Harry suspected Charlie George had warned them about this sensitive issue before hand. One Auror asked how a Horcrux could be made, but Hermione said she didn't know exactly and had no wish to find out. Charlie George ended the lecture by saying they should all take a page out of Hermione's book and start studying more of the obscure aspects of dark magic.

"But You-Know-Who is dead!" said one Auror.

"Yes," said Charlie George, glaring at the Auror. "But there were dark wizards before him and there will be more in the future, you can bet your broomstick on that!"

Ginny's birthday party that night was one long remembered in the Burrow. She was the last Weasley child to come of age and as such the Weasley family put on a grand show. The house was decorated with many streamers and tables were piled high with food and drink. Everyone dressed their best and Ginny was stunning in a red dress, black tights and heels, her hair done up in a bun and her new gold necklace with pearl pendant on her neck. Harry had given it to her before she came downstairs and she squealed with delight and gave him a long kiss after he helped her put it on. As Harry caught sight of her coming downstairs dressed to the nines his breath caught in his throat and wondered not for the first time why he had been so stupid all that time he was ignoring Ginny when she was obviously the girl for him. For the rest of the night Ginny showed off the necklace and told everyone it was from Harry.

The guests began to arrive and soon the house and front yard were overflowing with people eating and drinking and dancing to music. Hagrid had come of course and so did Luna and Seamus and Neville and many others. Ginny was piled with gifts, including a new watch like all her brothers had received from their parents, hers of more feminine style. They also bought her a new dress made of shimmering green silk. Ginny wondered how they could afford such things, felt guilty for keeping the money from the shopping yesterday, but said nothing except to thank them profusely. She told Harry that later when she had a chance she took the money to her parent's bedroom and tipped in all back into the secret jar all the Weasley children knew about where her mother kept money for special things. It was empty but Ginny just dropped the money in anyway, hoping her mother wouldn't ask questions later.

She received many other gifts from friends and relatives and of course from her brothers and Hermione. Percy, to no one's surprise, gave her all the books he thought she would need for her last year at Hogwarts, plus a set of quills, ink, and parchment. Charlie gave her a fur lined jacket he had picked up in Norway, Hermione gave her a nice set of earrings, made from Australian opals, and Ron and George had bought her a new set of robes for her last year at Hogwarts, plus a nice large box of Weasley Wizard Wheezes products, which she just handed to Seamus and Neville. Soon the front yard was filled with the noise of firecrackers and many jokes were being played on the unsuspecting. Then Bill and Fleur pulled out their gift and it was in a long package and everyone knew what it was right away. But when she pulled off the wrappings Ginny got a shock and everyone looked on in awe.

"A _Firebolt_?" she said in amazement to Bill and Fleur. "Oh, it's lovely, but it's too much!"

"Not to worry," Bill said.

"It is from us and my family," said Fleur. "'arry and Bill say you are the best Quidditch player in Hogwarts, _oui_? So the best player needs the best broom."

Ginny hugged them both and even shed a tear. Then Mrs. Weasley brought out a big cake and all sang happy birthday and got glorious stuffed and had the time of their lives, forgetting all the worries and cares of the last year. Mrs. Weasley cried a bit, her last child now an adult, but she pulled herself together and was a charming hostess to all. There was music and dancing and towards the end of the night, as people began to make their goodbyes and head home, Harry took Ginny in his arms and danced a slow dance with her, Harry feeling awkward, but managing to do well, and she hugged him tight, kissed him, put her head on his shoulder and said it was the best birthday she had ever had.


	16. Chapter 16 The Date

**Aftermath - Chapter 16 - The Date**

The next day after Ginny's birthday party everyone was up bright and early for work, with only few slight hangovers as everyone kept control of their drinking. When Harry came downstairs, Ginny was in the kitchen in her pajamas, her wand out, flicking it this way and that as she helped her mother prepare breakfast. Harry watched in silence from the hallway leading to the stairs as she moved a stack of plates with a Hover Charm and then had them set on the table exactly where each person sat. After she finished she saw him standing there and smiled and he grinned back.

"In all the excitement yesterday I forgot I'm allowed to do magic out of school now," Ginny said with unsuppressed glee.

After breakfast Charlie made his goodbyes, saying he was off to Gringotts to see how the dragon was doing. Bill and Fleur left with him, making their goodbyes as they would return to Shell Cottage after work. As she hugged Ginny, Harry heard Fleur say to her, "It eez natural, _oui_? You will be fine!" Then Fleur gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "And so will you! _Au revoir_!" Harry stammered his goodbyes and was sure his face was pink as Ginny looked at him with a big smile. Soon Harry was dressed for work. Ginny kissed him on the lips goodbye and told him to have a wonderful day. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mrs. Weasley and expected her to be scowling at this display of public affection, but instead she had a small grin on her face. Maybe she was softening up a bit now that Ginny was legally an adult.

At the Ministry Harry found an envelope on his cubicle desk. As he looked around he saw the other Aurors who were there also opening envelopes. Lucy was at her cubicle, pursing her lips and looking intently at the piece of thick paper that had come from her envelope.

"Pay day," she said, seeing Harry's puzzled look as he picked up his envelope. "May will end this weekend so we get paid on Friday when that happens."

"Oh," Harry said. In all that had happened the last few weeks he forgot he was getting paid. He didn't even know how much he was getting. He sat down and looked at the envelope. On it there was his name and department and in the corner was stamped "Department of Accounting, Ministry of Magic," over the stylized "M", symbol of the Ministry. He quickly opened the envelope, grabbed the thick creamy paper and scanned it.

_Harry James Potter, Auror-in-Training, Auror Headquarters_

_Salary: 50 Galleons per month (half-pay of qualified Auror)_

_May 1998 – Gross Pay 43 Galleons 10 Sickles 12 Knuts (prorated due to starting employment on May 6, 1998)_

_Deductions _

_Tax – 4 Galleons 5 Sickles_

_Meals – 5 Galleons 3 Sickles 8 Knuts_

_Books – 12 Galleons_

_Mail – 1 Sickle_

_Ministry Services – 20 Galleons_

_Net Pay – 2 Galleons 1 Sickle 4 Knuts_

_Net pay is deposited into your Gringotts account on the last day of the month or on Friday if the last day is on a weekend. Any questions regarding this information should be directed to the Department of Accounting, Ministry of Magic, London._

Harry just stared at the paper. Fifty Galleons a month on half-pay and one hundred on full pay. That wasn't too bad. He was sure it would go higher in years to come. He wondered what Mr. Weasley made. It had to be higher than this. Of course, he had a lot more responsibilities than Harry. For years he had nine mouths to feed and many children in Hogwarts, plus he also had deductions taken from his pay. Then Harry looked at the deductions more closely. Yes, tax, he had been told about that, his meals in the cafeteria he knew about, and the letter he had sent to Hogwarts was one Sickle. Books? That must mean his Auror training books. Harry thought he was just borrowing them. Oh, well. The last one stumped him. Ministry services?

"Say, Lucy, what's this thing here in deductions 'Ministry services'?" He held out the paper and she looked at it closely.

"No idea," she said. "Usually means you've asked the Ministry for help and they have done something for you. Bloody hell, is that all you are getting after deductions?"

Harry felt a little embarrassed. How could he explain to her that it didn't matter and that he had piles of Galleons in a vault in Gringotts? "Yeah, isn't much, is it?"

She just shook her head. "I'd forgotten what it's like while in training. My Mum used to pack my lunch so I didn't have to spend money in the cafeteria. Well, not to worry. You can only go up. 50 Galleons a month is minimum salary."

"What's the maximum?" Harry asked.

She shrugged. "No idea. But I think the Minister gets quite a lot. So do Hogwarts professors if they've been there a long time. I had a friend in accounting a few years ago. She said Dumbledore was one of the highest paid in all of Britain. One thousand Galleons a month for being headmaster at Hogwarts."

"Wow," said Harry and it was impressive.

"Yes, very," said Lucy and then leaned closer and she whispered. "When he died, all that gold was sitting in his vault at Gringotts. Hardly touched it for fifty years, they say. Left it all to the school, for those who had nothing so they could afford to go to Hogwarts, for new equipment, and so on."

Harry knew Dumbledore had had a will and Harry had received something from it. He knew that most of Dumbledore's things had gone to Hogwarts but he had never pictured Dumbledore as being rich.

Just then he spotted Charlie George, whistling and looking happy. "Hello, hello," he said to all and everyone greeted him heartily. "Lovely day, isn't? Ah, Harry, got your pay envelope?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "Bit of a surprise. Something I don't quite understand."

He showed Charlie George the paper and pointed out the "Ministry services" part.

"That bloody Welsh!" Charlie George said through gritted teeth. "That's for us going around to your house in London and checking for traps and such. She got wind of it somehow and I told her not to charge you for that, but of course she ignored me. Afraid we can't do anything about it, Harry. I see she's also charged you for the books so you can keep them now. Typical Knut pincher, she is."

"No worries," Harry said and he knew Charlie George knew how much money he had in Gringotts, overhearing Percy talking to Harry in the cafeteria just a few weeks ago.

Charlie George looked at him and smiled. "Right. So, Ginny have a good birthday party?"

"Yeah, it was fantastic. She got loads of presents. Her brother Bill and his wife even gave her a Firebolt."

"A Firebolt?!?!" Lucy and Charlie George said at the same time, incredulous and sounding even a little envious.

"She's a great Quidditch player. Probably be captain for Gryffindor this year," Harry said with pride.

"Wish we had Firebolts," said Lucy glumly.

Charlie George snorted. "Been after the Ministry for years to get us decent brooms for our work. Too expensive was the word on Firebolts. Just get us a couple I said, so we can catch scum that tries to make a dash for it, and get back and forth to Azkaban faster. Can't Apparate out there, one of its protections. But nope. Welsh again, I bet."

"I've got one," Harry said and then quickly added as he saw their eyes widen. "I'm not going to be playing Quidditch so I can leave it here if anyone needs it for emergencies and for Azkaban and such."

"Not to worry, not to worry," said Charlie George. "It's yours, you keep it. I'll have another word with Welsh about it someday. So, Harry, off to class for some textbook work and then to Scotland this afternoon for some obstacle course work. Oh, and don't forget to vote at lunchtime."

"Vote?" Harry said in puzzlement.

"Yes, Kingsley's referendum on electing a Minister of Magic in the future. The vote is today."

Harry had completely forgotten about that. Apparently, so had the Weasleys and Hermione since no one had mentioned it at breakfast. He said so to Charlie George and before class he quickly went to Mr. Weasleys office to tell him.

"Yes, seems we forgot all about it," Mr. Weasley said. "Perkins reminded me this morning. I've just Apparated home and got back. Molly, Ginny and Hermione went to Diagon Alley to tell the rest of the family and to vote. There is a voting place in the Leaky Cauldron."

Harry lingered for a moment. "What do think about it? The vote, I mean."

Mr. Weasley pursed his lips and spoke carefully. "Well, it's what Kingsley wants, since he suggested it. I mean he could resign anytime he likes but it seems like he will stay the full five years if he knows there is an end in sight. Was never much for politics, Kingsley. Loved being an Auror and chasing Dark Wizards and all that, but hated the politics that goes on around here. So, I think we should vote in favor, so we'll know for sure we have someone with strength of character for the next few years so this place doesn't return to what it was like under Fudge."

Harry couldn't argue with that and said he would be sure to vote in favor. The morning dragged on as he and Charlie George reviewed all he had read so far on the history of dark magic. In particular they were studying about how Dumbledore had bested Grindelwald in 1945.

"Ever wonder why Dumbledore didn't kill him?" Charlie George asked.

"Because they had been friends," Harry said.

"Yes, we know that now," Charlie George said. "But back then there was a bit of an uproar when Dumbledore defeated him and he was still alive and sent to prison. Lots of folks were looking for revenge for all the things he had done."

"He's dead now," Harry said.

"Right," replied Charlie George. "Found his body in bed in his prison cell, died of natural causes they say."

Harry wondered if he should tell him and then just decided to. "Voldemort killed him. Thought he had the Elder Wand."

Charlie George stared at him for a few seconds. "I was warned not to ask you about the Elder Wand."

"You haven't," Harry said and then quickly explained how he saw a vision of Voldemort killing Grindelwald. "As for the Elder Wand I have no idea where it is now."

Charlie George quickly changed subjects and no more was said of Grindelwald and the Elder Wand. After a quick lunch Harry went off to the main corridor where many voting booths had been set up for the referendum. Many wizards and witches were there, lining up to vote, and so were several Aurors, checking to make sure no one used magic to stuff the ballot boxes or get in line twice. Harry saw Kingsley moving among the crowd, shaking hands and talking to many. He seemed his usual charming self and smiled at Harry and seemed about to come over to talk to him when he was stopped by a witch and the two began an animated conversation.

After Harry voted "YES" for the referendum to have future Ministers of Magic elected, he and Charlie George Apparate to the Auror training course in Scotland. But Harry's mind wasn't on his work and after tripping an Intruder Alarm in the mock up village and wandering off course into the swamp on an obstacle course run, Charlie George told him to take a break.

"Something on your mind?' he asked Harry as they sat on a bench and drank some tea from a thermos Charlie George had brought.

"Got a date this weekend," Harry said, not sure why, but he needed to talk to someone about this.

"Lovely," said Charlie George. "Where to?"

"London…maybe…I don't know where to go though. I guess a Muggle restaurant."

"Nonsense," said Charlie George and then he stood and reached in his back pocket and took out a wallet. As he opened it Harry could see a Muggle driving license and credit cards and a picture of his family. He saw Harry looking at the driver's license.

"Got my feet in both worlds," Charlie George said. "My Dad and I often drive off on the weekends to catch an Arsenal game. Ah, here it is."

He pulled out a small white card and handed it to Harry. Printed on the card was "Membership, The 10th Floor Club, London."

"What's this?"

"It's a dinner and dancing club in London. Members only. Very popular among certain wizarding circles. I went to Hogwarts with the head chef so he got me in. Bit pricey but you'll definitely impress Ginny."

"Brilliant!" Harry said, but then frowned and looked at the card. "There's no address."

"Just hold the card and Apparate and say the words, The Tenth Floor Club. You'll end up in the basement parking garage of this Muggle office building. Then take the elevator. It only has nine upper level floor buttons since the club is Unplottable. Anyway, get in the elevator, hold the card again and say 'The 10th Floor Club" and the button for the tenth floor will appear."

Harry gave him many thanks and he put the card in his pocket and they went back to work, Harry's mind more focused now.

That night in the Burrow after dinner all gathered around the wizard radio and listened to the news. As expected, the referendum on Kinsley's law was a close vote, but it passed by a thin margin.

Harry told Ron and Ginny and Hermione about the 10th Floor Club and they all seemed excited. After the girl's went to get ready for bed, Percy overheard Ron and Harry talking about the club in the living room. Percy put on a look of superiority and sat down across from them.

"That is an exclusive club," he said as if he dined there every evening. "You won't get in."

"I will with this," Harry said as he pulled out Charlie George's membership card. As there was no name on it Percy's eyes went all agog.

"How…how did you get a membership?" he stammered.

"Harry's famous," said Ron with a knowing look and wink to Harry, who had already explained who had given him the card. "Of course, they wouldn't refuse him membership. Have you tried to get in Perce?"

"Well, no, but I've heard there is a long waiting list, anyway, so there is no point in even trying" he said with disdain as if he didn't care if he ever set foot in the club. As he went upstairs Harry and Ron had a good laugh at his expense.

After goodnight to all, Harry and Ron made their way to bed. After changing into pajamas Ron sat on his bed and looked at Harry, who had just got under the covers.

"Your house at Grimmauld place, is it ready yet?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "I'm meeting Professor Flitwick in the morning and we'll do the Fidelius charm. He wrote that it's already Unplottable to Muggles since that doesn't change no matter who is living there."

"Right," said Ron, then he pause as if he had something he wanted to ask but was afraid. Suddenly he just pushed forward. "What are you and Ginny doing after dinner tomorrow?"

Harry was taken aback by this question. He had been plotting how to get away from Ron and Hermione so he could be with Ginny alone. But Ron was his friend and he would have to know eventually and he wasn't stupid enough to fall for any scheme Harry came up with so Harry just told him.

"Going back to my place. For the night."

He expected Ron to be angry but he just smiled. "Brilliant. Can we tag along? Hermione and I have barely had a minute alone since she got back from Australia."

Harry sat up in his bed. "But you won't be alone. Ginny and I will be there."

"It's a big house," Ron said as he now got into bed, seemingly satisfied. "I'm sure we can both find a quiet corner for a bit of snogging in privacy."

Harry just looked at him and knew he couldn't say no. "Sure, no worries. I'll get Kreacher to clean up a bit and get our old rooms ready."

"Great," said Ron, already yawning. "Goodnight."

After Harry said goodnight he lay in bed for a long time. He and Ginny wanted to do more than snogging and he wasn't sure how he'd feel doing that while her brother was somewhere in the house. His dreams were troubled that night, with visions of a very angry Ron and Charlie and Bill and George and Percy breaking down a door and seeing him and Ginny naked in a bed. "How could you?" Ron was saying, with tears in his eyes. "She's our sister." And then the Weasley men all picked Harry up and opened a window and tossed him naked to the street below. Just before he hit the pavement he woke up with a start.

It was still dark out. Harry looked at his watch. It was a little after 7 AM. He lay in bed for a half an hour, trying to get back to sleep but couldn't. Finally he got up, used the toilet, washed his face and brushed his teeth and went down to the kitchen. No one was there and it was quiet. He filled the kettle with water and lit the stove with his wand. Just as the kettle boiled Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen from outside. In her hands she had some flowers.

"Morning, Harry," she said with a pleasant smile as she took a vase and put the flowers and water in it. "Up early for a Saturday."

"Yeah, couldn't sleep," he said. "Like some tea?"

"Yes, please. Time to start breakfast. Boys will be up soon."

As Harry made tea, Mrs. Weasley got out the pots and pans and food and began to cook.

"Where have you been?" he asked her as he sipped his tea and felt the warmth coming from the cup.

"Just off to see Fred," she said and Harry gulped and wished he hadn't asked.

"Sorry," he said quickly.

"Not to worry dear," she said as she began to add sausages to the hot skillet. "I go every morning and tell him what has been going on. Make sure his flowers are fresh. Might get Ron and you to mow the grass over there and trim the hedges tomorrow."

"Sure, be glad to help," Harry said and then thankfully Mr. Weasley came out of the bedroom and before long Ron and George were up and had joined them. After breakfast, Ron told Harry he'd be back at six and they should be ready to go by 7 PM.

Harry met Professor Flitwick at 10 AM at Platform Nine and Three Quarters at King's Cross Station. Harry had told him the location of the house in his letter and the professor had written back that since the house was only a 20 minute walk away it was the best place to Apparate and not attract Muggle attention. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley only consented to letting him go alone since he was meeting the professor. Harry had to promise them he would come straight back to the Burrow after he took care of things.

Harry had never been at the platform when it wasn't crowded with students and their luggage getting on the train and parents waving goodbye. It felt strange now, standing there waiting for Professor Flitwick, the platform empty and silent. He hadn't even been here last year and the last time he had been on the Hogwarts Express was when Malfoy had broken his nose. He was sure he would come and see Ginny and Hermione off on September 1.

Professor Flitwick arrived moments later and after greetings and catching up a bit they were soon in the dingy square where his house was. As they had walked the professor told Harry that the school reconstruction was going well and should be done in time for the memorial.

"The what?"

"The Hogwarts Memorial service," Flitwick said. "A ceremony to reopen the school and to honor the fallen in the battle. I think Kingsley and Headmistress McGonagall are planning it for early July."

Harry thought that was a great idea and Flitwick said that Harry would be expected to attend. A moment later they arrived where his house should be. It was there plain as day between numbers 11 and 13.

"I can see it now," Harry said. "Can the Muggles?"

"No, no," Professor Flitwick said. "Unplottable. Let's just ask this chap."

A teenager was walking along, dressed in torn jeans and a leather jacket, with long brown hair and an ear ring in his nose.

"Excuse me, we're lost," Harry said to him. "Looking for number 12 Grimmauld Place."

The boy laughed. "Don't be daft. Ain't no number 12, now is there? Look for yourself." He kept walking and Professor Flitwick muttered something about insolent teenagers under his breath.

"So, the only thing we need to do is the Fidelius Charm," Flitwick said. "I'll teach it to you and then you have to perform it."

"Me?"

"Oh, yes, if you what to be the Secret Keeper, you must perform the charm yourself."

"Exactly how does this charm work?"

"It's an incantation, _Incognito Doma_ plus a distinctive wand movement. Also, concentrate on making the house disappear. We'll have to test it to make sure its done right. If I can still see the house, then we must start again."

Professor Flitwick showed Harry the wand movement which was like making a figure eight inside a square. When they were sure no one was looking he practiced this until the professor said it was good enough. Then Harry tried to perform the Fidelius Charm for the first time.

"_Incognito Doma_!" he said loudly as he performed the wand movement and concentrated on making the house disappear.

"No, sorry," said the professor. "I can still see the upper two floors. Try again, shall we?"

It took three more tries before Harry got it right and Flitwick could no longer see the house. "Excellent!" Then he took out some parchment, ink and a quill.

"Now write 'Harry Potter lives at number 12 Grimmauld Place, London.'"

Harry did as he was told and then handed the piece of parchment to Professor Flitwick. He looked at the parchment, read it, and then looked up.

"Ah, excellent, now I can see the house," he said. Then he used his wand to burn the piece of parchment. "Well done, Harry. Of course, now I know where you live."

Harry smiled, "No worries. You can't tell anyone else, anyway. Come inside?"

"So sorry, but I have many things to attend to at Hogwarts. Must set the exam schedule for O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's."

After some more small talk and Harry's thanks and a handshake, Professor Flitwick took a quick look around, saw no one, and Apparated away.

Harry went up the stone steps to his house and took out his wand, waved it over the locks and they immediately opened. As the true master of this home he could enter at any time he liked.

As soon as he stepped inside, the lamps lit up and all was there as usual, the elf heads on the wall, the curtained portrait of Sirius' mother, and the troll foot umbrella stand. Harry just shook his head.

"Lovely," he said in a slight sarcastic tone. "Not exactly a place to raise a family."

He walked straight to the basement kitchen and saw the filthy state the Death Eaters had left it in and cringed. Dirty dishes piled high in the sink with a fuzz of mold on some, bits of food everywhere, empty wine and firewhiskey bottles on the table and counter. He sighed and knew only one thing to do.

"Kreacher!" In a flash and with a loud _crack_ the old house-elf Apparate right in front of him.

"Master Harry," he said with a deep bow and then looked around and Harry heard him sniff. "Old Kreacher is home at last."

"Welcome home," Harry said and then Kreacher flinched a bit. House-elves never expected words of kindness from wizards and Harry had the bad habit of thanking and praising them whenever he could. Kreacher looked at the state of the kitchen and Harry heard a distinct moan come from him.

"Seems like we had some unwelcome and unmannered house guests, Kreacher."

"Old Kreacher knows, Master. Tried to force Kreacher to stay and help them, they did. Tried to force Kreacher to tell them everything about Master Harry and his friends. Old Kreacher knew he would be safe at Hogwarts and went there right quick."

"Thank…" Harry started, and then stopped. There was a time when Kreacher would have told the Death Eaters everything he could about Harry's plans. In fact, Harry still felt a slight resentment for Kreacher's small part in the confusing events surrounding Sirius Black's death. He had told Harry that Sirius wasn't home when in fact he was. Harry took this to mean his vision of Voldemort torturing Sirius in the Department of Mysteries was true and in the end Sirius had arrived to help Harry and his friends and had died. Of course, the old house-elf had been off his rocker about the death of Sirius' brother Regulus, so Harry didn't feel too much resentment toward him.

"So, I have some guests coming tonight. What should we do first?"

"We? No, 'we', just Old Kreacher. Kreacher will clean and cook as always."

"Cleaning yes, but no need to cook, not till breakfast anyways. We are going to a restaurant for dinner."

That was a mistake. The old house-elf looked sad. "Kreacher's cooking is not good enough for Master, is it?"

"No, no, of course not, it's wonderful, but it's like a date and we want to go somewhere special and… you understand?"

"Master need not explain himself to Kreacher. But Kreacher understands. Will Master and his guests be spending the night?"

"Yes. So maybe tidy up the bedrooms first and the kitchen later."

"Yes, Master," said Kreacher who bowed low. Then with another loud _crack_ he was gone and Harry guessed he was already upstairs in the bedrooms. Harry took a look around for the things they had left behind last fall after their hasty departure and found nothing, not to his surprise. All had be taken or destroyed, he guessed, whether to try to find some clue or in the Death Eaters rage against him. After a while Harry walked outside, saw that the square was deserted and Apparated back to the Burrow from the top step of number 12 Grimmauld Place.

The rest of the day seemed to go too fast. After lunch Harry took a nap, tired from waking up so early. With worried looks Ginny asked if he was ill and he told her no, just didn't sleep well. She grinned and said he better rest up for tonight and Harry knew there was a hidden meaning in that. He woke up around 5 PM and then showered and shaved, and prepared for the night. Ron arrived home at six and had to control himself and not eat before they got to the club. As he and Harry changed into their best dress robes in the bedroom, he looked at Harry and seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Say, Harry, you wouldn't know how expensive this place is, would you?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know. A bit I guess. Listen, mate, don't worry about it. It's probably the only time we'll ever go there so let's just have fun and not worry about the price, okay."

"Yeah, just…I…oh, forget about it."

Now he seemed a little mad. "Ron, what's the matter?"

"Just, I feel like a fool every time you pay for me. It isn't right."

"You're my best mate and I've got loads of money and nothing to spend it on and…oh. Hermione, right?"

He nodded. "I want to treat her right and show her a good time, but I'm dead broke most of the time. George is hardly paying me anything and…and…just wish…"

"She told you she loved you, right?" Harry asked.

Ron grinned bashfully. "Yeah. Best words I ever heard in my life."

"Know the feeling," Harry said, thinking of Ginny. "So just forget about it. She loves you not because of money, but because of who you are."

"Yeah, reckon that part's right," Ron said as he nodded. "Sorry, just being a bit barking. I'm nervous that's all."

Harry stopped buttoning his shirt. He was nervous as hell, knowing what tonight meant. But Ron? "What are you nervous about?" Harry asked.

Ron looked toward the door and then started to whisper. "You know how I said I wanted to find time alone with Hermione for a bit of snogging?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I think the girls have got something more in mind. Know what Ginny and Hermione have been taking to Fleur about all week?"

"Ah, yeah, I've got an idea." He knew what Ginny was talking to her about, but he had no idea Hermione had been in on these talks too.

"Yeah, well…I mean…I've never…have you?"

'No," Harry said very quickly and loudly. "Never."

"Good, good," Ron said. "No, I mean not good, I mean, bloody hell, they got me all in a twist here. I mean, Ginny's my sister and…and…but I mean I know she loves you and all so no worries, but Hermione is just, well, I mean she's so smart and I'm clueless and they've been talking to Fleur and she's French and you know what they say about French girls. I mean, nothing bad, but, oh, hell. I just mean those two got their mind set that this is happening tonight and I just…I don't want to disappoint her. You know what I mean?"

Harry grinned because he felt so relieved. "Yeah. Been on my mind all week."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Just let it happen," Harry said, with a grin. "You do want it to happen, right?"

Ron grinned now, too. "Too bloody right I do. Can't stop thinking about it."

Harry put on his jacket. "Right. Then no worries. Let's go and have a good time and whatever happens, happens."

Ron and Harry waited in the kitchen for what seemed like forever for Ginny and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley bounced around them, making a fuss over their clothes and hair while George and Charlie made wise cracks at their expense and Mr. Weasley read the _Weekend Prophet_. Finally, the girls came downstairs and Ron and Harry were just speechless at how beautiful they looked. Ginny wore her new green silk dress and brown heels, her flaming red hair down and with her new necklace and earrings on. Hermione wore a lovely black dress with black tights and heels and she had her hair all slicked down like she had at the Yule Ball.

"Now everyone wait a moment," Mrs. Weasley said as she took out an old camera. They posed in the kitchen doorway and she snapped the photo and smiled.

"Have a good evening," said Mr. Weasley. "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" said Mrs. Weasley and her smile fell from her face. "But…but…"

"They are all of age, Molly," said Mr. Weasley. "Don't you remember what it was like when we were their age?"

"Yes, but Arthur, we were…I mean….oh my word," she said and then sat down. Then she sighed and looked very sharply at Harry and Ron. "Be gentlemen."

George and Charlie snickered as Harry and Ron turned a bit red, but Ron and Harry felt much better after they heard Mrs. Weasley say to George and Charlie that it was time they had girlfriends, too. The girls quickly said goodnight and then all four were outside. The two couples looked at each other and then after a brief moment of obvious embarrassment they all giggled.

"Bloody hell," said Ron, shaking his head. "So, ah, how we doing this?"

"Well," started Harry. "Since Hermione has had the most experience Apparating with more than one person, she should take the card and do it." Harry held out the club membership card and handed it to Hermione.

"Right," she said. "Stand in a circle and hold hands. Good. Now everyone concentrate on the basement garage in the 10th Floor Club building. Ready? All right. The 10th Floor Club."

The card glowed for a brief moment and then they Apparated away. All four appeared in a hidden corner of an underground parking garage. They quickly got their bearings and found the elevator. Hermione returned the card to Harry as they waited for the elevator to come down. The door opened and they stepped in. Sure enough, the row of buttons for floors only reached nine. As Harry was about to speak, they heard a voice.

"Hold the elevator please," said a man, about 40, with dark hair and in a suit. He jumped on just before the doors closed. "Forgot my briefcase in the office," he said as he pushed the button for the 7th floor. No one said anything to him, just looked at each other and then the man asked them. "What floor would you like?"

Before Harry could stop himself he said. "The 10th Floor Club, please."

The man just looked at him funny. "Sorry, but there is no 10th floor in this building."

"What's that then?" Ron said pointing to the row of elevator buttons. Sure enough, a button for the 10th floor was now there.

"I…well…I…never knew that," said the man, confused, and he pressed the button for them and it lit up. They were silent for a moment and then the man noticed how well they were dressed and his eyes lingered on Ginny and Hermione. Harry could tell Ron was getting angry. "Going to a club, you said? On the tenth floor?" the man asked.

"Yeah," said Ron in a low growl. "Members only."

"Too bad," the man said as he let his eyes linger a bit too long on the front of Hermione's dress. Just then the door opened for the 7th floor.

"Off you go, mate!" Ron said and gave him a big shove. The man yelled and went flying and hit the opposite wall and the doors closed and they all had a laugh.

"Cheek of him!" Ron said with fury. "Staring at you two like that!"

"Better get used to it," said Hermione with a little giggle.

"Not likely," Ron said and then they were at the 10th floor. The doors opened and they all gasped a little.

They walked out into a very lovely restaurant. The floor in the center was sunken and on the raised level were many round tables with many patrons. On the far wall at the sunken floor level was a band, a pop jazz combo with drums, double bass, clarinet, saxophone, electric guitar, keyboards and a female singer. The music was soft and soulful and a few couples were dancing on the circular sunken floor level. Everyone was well dressed and seemed well heeled. To their immediate front a tall man was standing at a podium, dressed in a tuxedo. He glared at them with some distain.

"This is a members only club," he said in a surprisingly atrocious French accent. Then his accent fell away and he sounded like any working class Brit. "Blimey, it's 'arry Potter. Didn't know you were a member, mate."

"Yeah," said Harry holding up the membership card. The man took the card and waved his wand over it. The name "Charlie George" appeared on it in gold lettering.

"Oh, yes, Mr. George informed us someone would be using his card tonight," he said, the French accent back, as he checked a list on a piece of parchment. "Party of two?"

"Ah, no, four," said Harry.

The man paused for a second. "Of course. For you, no problem."

In a few seconds they were being led to one of the tables and were seated, Harry across from Ginny and Ron across from Hermione. Menus were brought and soon Ron and Harry were looking at the outrageous prices and both gulped. Harry had brought a lot of money, just in case, but this looked like it would cost the works. But he also knew Ron had brought all he had and he was sure Hermione had some cash too.

The girls were staring around and soon they spotted several famous people, some of them Quidditch players, others famous members of the wizard business world, and two of the members of the Weird Sisters rock band. After a few moments Ron spotted someone else and just snarled. "What's that git doing here?"

Harry followed his gaze and then sighed. "Malfoy."

The girls looked and they all saw him. His back was to them so he didn't see them but there was no doubt it was Draco Malfoy. He was with a young blond woman none of them knew and he was obviously on a date.

"Must have ditched Pansy Parkinson," Hermione said.

"Didn't I tell you?" said Ginny. "They had a big row last year and she ditched him. Seamus overheard it. Said she knew he had helped kill Dumbledore and that he was barking mad to have joined the Death Eaters and she wanted nothing to do with him. Said the school was ruined because of what happened. She was right about that for sure."

Harry had heard a lot of what happened the last year at Hogwarts from Ginny already but this part was news. "She seemed all set to turn me in when Voldemort attacked the school."

"She's a coward, that's all." said Hermione. "Slytherins are chosen because they will stop at nothing to get what they want, even turning in their best friend."

Ron was saying nothing, he was just glaring at where Malfoy was sitting. "Ron, what's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"I won't hurt him, I promise," Ron said, looking like he was getting ready to stand up. "I just want to throw him out the window. Maybe he can fly like his dead master."

Harry grabbed Ron's arm as Hermione and Ginny shot him anxious looks. "Not now, mate. You're not going to ruin this night!"

Ron relaxed as he saw the worried look on Hermione's face. "Sorry, just…he almost killed me and got away with it."

"You slugged him a good one for that, didn't you?" Hermione said as she took his hand.

Ron grinned, "Yeah, I did."

Then the waiter came and the girls finally looked at their menus and their eyes widened as well when they caught sight of the prices. "Ah, Harry, can we…?" Ginny asked, not wanting to voice her worries.

"No problem," Harry said. "Let's have fun."

They all ordered, and Harry could tell they were being conservative, which he was thankful for. He also ordered a bottle of wine and the waiter looked at him carefully.

"Everyone is 17, yes?" His gaze shifted to Ginny.

"Yes," she said evenly, not liking his look.

"Of course," said the waiter. "Just know if you are not, the wine will turn to water the moment it touches your lips."

Soon the wine and food came and they had fun. They ate and drank wine and danced a bit, Ron doing better than Harry since he had some practice at his brother's wedding. Some people came up to talk to them and thank them and a few others gave them dirty looks, which Ron and Ginny gave back, even after Harry told them to ignore them. Malfoy didn't speak to them, but he was clearly shocked that they were in this club. In the past he would have made some snide remark about Ron having to wash the dishes for a year to pay for his meal, but now he just ignored them and soon after he knew they were there he and his date left without a word.

"Good," said Ron after Malfoy got on the elevator. "Now that the air's a little cleaner I can breathe again."

Before long they were leaving and it was close, but Harry and Ron had enough money between them to pay. Before they left Harry asked the man at the front desk for some ink and parchment and he quickly torn off three pieces of parchment and wrote on all three. Darkness had fallen and soon they were in the square opposite Grimmauld Place.

Harry handed his three friends the three pieces of parchment. On each was written "Harry Potter lives at number 12 Grimmauld Place, London."

All three read it and then looked up and smiled when they could see the house. Then Harry burned all three pieces of parchment and soon they were inside his home.

"Those elf heads have got to go," was the first thing Hermione said.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Have to have a word with Kreacher about that."

They made their way to the kitchen to make coffee and tea and there was Kreacher, looking happy and proud. The kitchen was spotless and Harry couldn't help but thank Kreacher who flinched again but said nothing. He already had the kettle on as if he knew they were coming and had even made an apple pie.

"And there is some butterbeer and wine in the ice box, Master. The rooms are ready. Does master require anything else of Kreacher?"

"No, everything's fine, you may go to bed," Harry said.

"Breakfast, Master?"

"Ah, let's say 10 AM?"

"Very well, Master."

"Good night, Kreacher," Hermione said and Kreacher struggled a bit with his Black family pride, but then bowed low. "Good night, Miss Granger."

He strode off to the little room where the boiler was off the kitchen and was soon gone.

"You should give him a proper bedroom, Harry," said Hermione as the kettle boiled. "There is enough room in this house."

"Yeah, maybe," said Harry. "But I don't want to go too far too fast, you know what I mean. Very sensitive to position and status they are."

"And does he have to call you 'Master' all the time?' Hermione said as she started to get cups for tea.

"Ah, like I said," Harry replied. "Sensitive issue. Say Ron, grab that bottle of wine."

Ron grinned and opened the ice box and took out the bottle.

"Aren't we having tea?" said Ginny.

"Not when this is here," said Ron as he waved his wand and the cork popped out of the bottle. Then Harry waved his wand and four wine glasses came off the shelf and landed on the table. Ron poured for them all and then raised his glass.

"To Harry's home and no Mum and Dad breathing down our necks," Ron said.

"Too right," Harry said as they all clinked glasses together. Harry drank his down in one big gulp.

"Slow down," said Ginny as Harry's face turned a little red.

"Right, right,' Harry said, a little bit drunkenly. Then he looked at Ginny, leaned over and kissed her. She turned red and pulled a bit a way from him. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "So, we'll be on the second landing and you guys can have the top floor. See you in the morning. Have a good night."

Hermione just looked at him with wide eyes while Ron looked a little flustered. "Yeah, see you in the morning."

Ginny was also looking at him strangely but then just stood and took his offered arm and said good night to the others.

"Oh, Ginny, just a sec," said Hermione and then she opened her bag. Harry just realized it was the beaded bag that could carry a lot of things. She reached in and pulled out a nightdress and a toothbrush and handed them to Ginny, who gave her thanks and then left with Harry. As they were walking away they could hear Ron. "How long have you two been planning this?"

Soon they were in the bedroom and Harry looked at her, a bit embarrassed

"Sorry about that," he said to Ginny. "I…well…I thought…I wanted to.."

She smiled. "You wanted get me alone and didn't know how to do it without being embarrassed?"

"Yeah," he said. "Mucked that up, didn't I?"

"Just a bit," she said. "Not to worry, Hermione and I had a plan anyway." Then there was an awkward pause and Harry just stood there looking at her and she was looking at him and then he just reached out and took her in his arms and they were kissing like they had never done before. After a few moments Ginny broke the kiss and came up for air. "Oh, Harry," she said breathlessly. "I want you. Now."

Harry's heart was pounding wildly in his chest and she grinned at him and said, "Unzip my dress."

She turned around and Harry's hand shook as he found the zipper and pulled down, smelling her beautiful hair and running his hands down the side of her body. She sighed and then said, "Turn around."

Harry did as she commanded and he could hear her take off the dress and then he knew she was taking off the rest of her clothing. He heard the bed squeak a bit and then he heard her say. "Turn around."

He did so and there she was in bed the covers pulled up to her chin and all her clothes were on a chair at the foot of the bed. "Your turn," she said with a lusty look and Harry needed no more encouragement and started taking off his clothes. When he got down to just his underwear he climbed into bed with her. He gasped as they hugged and kissed and she was completely naked and Harry marveled at how soft and wonderful she was. Just then they heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Hurry up," said Hermione.

"Walk slowly," Ron was saying, a little drunkenly. "I like the view from down here. You've got fantastic legs."

Ginny and Harry stifled a giggle.

"The view will be better in the bedroom," said Hermione in a sexy voice they had never heard before. "Unless of course you don't want to …you know."

"NO!" came a strangled cry from Ron and then they heard his footsteps pounding up the stairs. Hermione squealed and Harry guessed Ron had picked her up and soon the sounds of them were receding toward the top of the house.

Then rest of the night passed in what Harry could only call a time warp as time seemed to stand still. Harry had a slight panic at first realizing he had no protection but she told him not to worry as Fleur had given her something and she was well protected. Their first love making was fast, awkward and a little uncomfortable and Ginny didn't seem to enjoy it much but she told Harry not to worry that was to be expected. He was glad she was so patient with him. They made love two more times and both had such intense pleasure they didn't know it was possible and lay breathless for a long time afterwards and just held each other and finally fell asleep.

Sometime in the morning Harry woke up and looked at the ceiling. Wow, was all he could think. Just…Wow.

Ginny stirred and snuggled up to him. "Morning," she said as she kissed his neck and then her hands started running over his body. "Oh, Harry. That Auror training is doing wonders for you."

"Yeah," he said and he knew what she meant. He was leaner and fitter than he had even been in his life.

"I'm hungry," she said. "What time is it?"

Harry groped for his watch and found it on a nightstand next to the bed. "Nine thirty-five."

She kissed his cheek. "Sleep a bit. I need a shower and I'll see you in the kitchen, okay?"

"Yeah," he said. She got up and Harry saw her in the dim early morning lit that filtered through the window. She was pale and curvy and more lovely than he could ever imagine. She grinned at him shyly as she put on her underwear and then her nightdress.

"What?" she said as he continued to stare.

"I love you."

She said she loved him too and leaned over and kissed him again and Harry pulled her down on top of him and ran his hands over her body as they kissed.

"Later tiger," she said and then pulled away and then was gone. Harry just grinned and felt like all the bad that had happened in the last year was made up for with this one night.

After a while he slept again and when he awoke it was 10:25 AM. He got up to and put his underwear, socks, trousers and shirt back on and made his way to the bathroom. After he was done and opened the door, he came face to face with Ron.

"Morning," Harry said.

"Morning," he replied. There was an awkward silence. "Bathroom upstairs has no water," Ron said.

"I'll ask Kreacher to look into," Harry said. There was another pause. "Good night?"

Ron grinned. "Yeah. Amazing. And…and…you?"

"Yeah, amazing."

Then they both laughed and grinned. "Guess they are downstairs, talking about us already," said Ron.

"What?" said Harry with a bit of panic in his voice.

"You know girls, can't shut up sometimes, can they? You think they are not going to talk about this then you don't know women, mate."

"Yeah, reckon that's right," said Harry. "So…see you in the kitchen."

"Yeah," said Ron as he made his way into the bathroom.

True enough Hermione and Ginny were at the table drinking tea and talking when Harry walked in. Both were in their night dresses and were glowing in an odd way and Harry's ears turned very red as he walked in and sat next to Ginny.

"Been talking about us?" Harry said.

"Of course," said Ginny in a teasing tone. "Been comparing wand size."

Harry was so shocked his mouth just opened and he couldn't say a word. Hermione also seemed quite embarrassed. "Ginny!" she said as if scandalized. Then looked at Harry in panic. "We were not doing any such thing!"

"I'm just teasing," Ginny said, laughing. "Actually, we were talking about what to do the rest of the day."

"Stay here," said Ron as he came in the room. "It's Sunday and we are free in London and no one is chasing us and no parents are looking at us with dirty looks. I just want to relax for one day and go have a bit of fun and see some sights. Somewhere we don't have to pay too much." And they all agreed on that last part.

And so it was decided and as Kreacher appeared and seemed just a little mad they were late for breakfast, they all started planning the days adventure. Harry beamed with joy as he now truly felt his life was finally on track the way a normal person's life should be. Well, as normal as possible when you were a wizard and had a witch for a girlfriend, an elf for a servant, and a house that no one but you and a few friends could see.


	17. Chapter 17 The Hogwarts Memorial

**Aftermath - Chapter 17 - The Hogwarts Memorial**

After having fun all afternoon in London on Sunday, it was time to return to the Burrow. They were dreading it, not only because their fun day was over, but they would also have to face Ron and Ginny's mother.

They were in Westminster Abbey, looking at the graves of the famous people in British history, when Hermione suggested it was time to return to the Burrow. All of them were still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, they had done a lot of walking, and Hermione and Ginny's feet hurt from their high heels. And they were now getting quite hungry and had no money left. Harry had told Kreacher he would not be back so they could expect no meal waiting for them at Grimmauld Place.

"She didn't say anything when we left," said Ron, trying to sound encouraging, referring to his mother. "She doesn't know what we…you know…I mean...she…"

"She knows," said Ginny and no one disagreed with her, not even Ron.

"Nothing to do but head back and face the music," said Harry. They all silently nodded and then found a quiet corner of the abbey with no tourists around and they Apparated back to the Burrow, Ginny going with Harry first, with Ron and Hermione appearing soon after. They all appeared a hundred yards from the house so they could walk there together and face the wrath of Mrs. Weasley in a united front.

To their surprise she greeted them with a warm smile. "Have a nice date?" she said as she busied herself cooking in the kitchen. Percy, Charlie, George and Mr. Weasley were in the living room listening to the Wizard Radio Network.

"Ah, yeah," said Ron. "Had a grea…good…yeah, good time. Right guys?"

They all quickly agreed with Ron, Harry feeling his face flush even though he really had nothing to be guilty about.

"Good," Mrs. Weasley said. "Now Ron and Harry there is still a few hours before dark. Change your clothes and go mow the grass and trim the hedge around Fred's grave please before dinner. Hermione and Ginny, change also and come lend me a hand."

They all scurried upstairs and right away Ginny was suspicious.

"She's going to drown us in work," she said in disgust. "That's going to be her punishment for us being like normal people for once. Rather she yelled."

"I wouldn't," said Ron.

"Me, neither," said Hermione. They all knew Hermione wouldn't have to do much anyway as she was set to return to Gosport tomorrow.

Ginny had been right and for the next week, Ron and Harry barely had a free moment at the Burrow after work. Ron had it worse since Harry still had to study at night and Mrs. Weasley let him off early. She had them cleaning the chicken coop, collecting eggs each morning, repairing the roof, (with Charlie and George's help) painting the garage, de-gnoming the garden, planting the vegetables, mowing the grass, and cleaning their room. They used magic of course, but it was still a pain in the neck for two guys who had spent all day working.

But Ginny had it the worst of all, since she was home all day. She barely had a free moment. Every night she collapsed into Harry's arms when he came home and her wrist was sore from waving her wand so much. Her mother taught her all the spells a good housewife needed, as Mrs. Weasley had said. Ginny told her mother she needn't bother to teach her this stuff as she was going to have a career when she finished Hogwarts. What career she said she didn't know, but she was not going to be stuck raising a bunch of kids, not for a few years anyways. Mrs. Weasley took this as an insult to her life choices and despite Ginny's apologies she didn't talk to Ginny for two days except to order her to do this or that.

Hermione escaped all of this as she left for Gosport before sunrise on Monday so she could Apparate in the darkness to her parent's backyard. She told Ron her parents wanted him to come visit next weekend and as he had never been there she said she would arrive next Saturday night and they could Apparate together. Ron was nervous about this, facing the parents on their ground.

"I have to do it every day," said Harry as they stood by the garage, watching two paint brushes moving up and down the side, turning the garage a dull red color, as they held their wands on them.

"Yeah, but you're a wizard too and you're like family," Ron said and it made Harry feel warm all over when he said that. "Besides, Mum and Dad have always liked you. What if the Grangers hate me?"

"Won't happen," Harry encouraged him as he moved his wand and his paint brush moved to a can on the ground and picked up some more paint. "Just try not to use magic around them and try not to seem shocked at all the Muggle stuff and you'll do fine."

"Right, right," Ron replied. "No magic and no being shocked. Got it."

That Saturday came and Ron and Hermione went off to Gosport. After dinner they left and then Ginny went immediately upstairs and came back down twenty minutes later with a small luggage bag in her hand and told her mother and father very directly that she and Harry were spending the night in London.

"That's nice, have fun," said Mr. Weasley as he fiddled with an old computer printer connected to a battery in the living room. Harry was helping him, not expecting to be departing, as Ginny had not told him of her plan. To Harry's surprise the printer actually seemed to be working. He had already told Mr. Weasley the printer could not print without being hooked up to a computer. That had set off an argument with his wife about getting a computer and finally getting electricity hooked up to the house. She said she had gone almost thirty years without it, she could go another thirty years and not even care. Besides she said, computers and electricity cost money and after Harry confirmed that it was a bit expensive, Mr. Weasley dropped the subject.

"So, Harry," Mr. Weasley continued as if Ginny hadn't spoken at all. "The parchment goes in this end, right?"

"Muggles use paper," said Harry as he looked at Ginny with surprise.

"London again?" said Mrs. Weasley sharply from where she was sitting and doing some knitting while listening to the Wizard Radio Network.

"Yes," said Ginny defiantly. "Come Harry. I've pack your toothbrush and pajamas."

Mrs. Weasley let out a small yelp as she had jabbed her knitting needle into her palm when she heard the word 'pajamas'. Thankfully it didn't bleed.

"Is this going to be a regular thing?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking from Harry to Ginny.

Harry had stood up and was standing besides Ginny. He was too befuddled to answer while Ginny let out a very positive "Yes."

"Then maybe its time you two were married," said Mrs. Weasley very calmly as she returned to her knitting, as if suggesting her daughter and her boyfriend get married was an everyday thing.

Harry and Ginny were too shocked to speak and thankfully Mr. Weasley came to their rescue. "Now, Molly, let them have some fun. I'm sure they are wise enough to be careful. We certainly weren't married when we…"

"Arthur!!" Mrs. Weasley suddenly shrieked. "This is different! She's our daughter! They are too young!"

"As old as we were," her husband countered with a grin and Mrs. Weasley went slightly pink, looked like she was about to say something and then just slumped into her chair.

Harry knew it was time to say something. "I love Ginny," he said directly to Mrs. Weasley. "And she loves me. And we...well…we are young, you're right, but…we love each other."

"Harry's right, Mum," Ginny said, taking Harry's hand and giving him a grin. "And if you think working us to death all week is going to stop us, forget about it. And marriage is the farthest thing from our minds right now. Give us time to get to know each first, for Pete's sake."

"Well said," Mr. Weasley said from where he was still fiddling with the printer and Ginny beamed at him for this compliment and he winked at her.

Mrs. Weasley just shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said to Harry. "But I'm a mother and…and.."

"I understand," Harry said quietly. "And you've been a mother to me too, more than any person in the world. I'll be good to your daughter, I promise."

Mrs. Weasley let out a small cry and then stood up and hugged Harry very hard and then pulled Ginny toward them and hugged her, too. After a few teary moments she pulled back. "All, right, all right," she said with a sniff. "Be good and be careful and don't work that old house-elf too hard."

After that things were much better. Mrs. Weasley let up on the tyranny of house chores and said nothing more on the subject of Ginny and Harry's romance. They went to London every Saturday night and spent Sunday doing fun things in town, when Hermione and Ron were there of course, since the rules about being cautious about other things were still in place.

Ron came back late Sunday evening after his weekend with Hermione's family and said he had a good time, although Mr. Granger was crazy about a sport called cricket and Ron had to endure a boring few hours on Sunday afternoon watching a match on TV while Mr. Granger tried to explain it to him. The Grangers were also church going people, something Hermione had never mentioned, so Ron found himself on Sunday morning at the local Anglican Church service. Hermione was not a big believer in it, but her parents were so she attended. Harry had been to church only once as a child with the Dursleys, which he later imagined had been another attempt of theirs to squash the magic out of him. But they gave up on it after Dudley had squealed and complained so loudly about missing TV that after the service the vicar had politely asked them to not come back until they were able to control their son. The vicar had also eyed the over large, ripped, and wrinkly clothing Harry had been wearing which was in sharp contrast to Dudley's little suit and bowtie. Harry's Aunt Petunia had never gotten over the embarrassment of all that so they never went back to church.

June seemed to fly by after the slowness of May. Charlie returned to Romania after another week of caring for the dragon at Gringotts. Percy was spending more and more time seeing his new girlfriend and finally said he was moving back to London and moved out in the middle of June. All except Mrs. Weasley were happy about this because Percy had been more of a prat than ever lately. Harry still saw him at the Ministry, but just for the occasional lunch and one day finally met the mystery woman, who was very nice but a little plain and a few years older than Percy. Bill and Fleur showed up every now and then and one glorious weekend they were all invited to Shell Cottage where they had a wonderful time, swimming, barbecuing, and going for long walks on the beach. Harry cleaned up around Dobby's grave and with Ginny's help they placed more white stones around it. The Monday after that George and Ron finally cleaned out Fred's things from the joke shop and gave them to a charity. The joke shop was doing a marvelous business and Diagon Alley was back to its old ways at last.

On a Tuesday at lunchtime Harry went back to Diagon Alley and got his old pair of glasses fitted with a few enhancements for his Auror work. One day at the Ministry he had forgotten to take them off after he and Charlie George had retuned from the training ground in Scotland and he quickly snatched them off his head after looking directly through Lucy McMullan's robes. Thankfully she had had her back turned to him at the time, but wondered why his face was red after she turned around.

Harry had also stopped by Flourish and Blotts and enquired about a respectable historian. They pointed him toward Hamish McNeil, who had written a respectable history of the first war with Voldemort. Harry was put in touch with McNeil and he was quite delighted to meet Harry and they had a long talk over lunch in the Leaky Cauldron. The author told Harry that he wouldn't write the book unless he could interview as many people connected with the story as possible to check and double check facts. The only thing they couldn't discuss was the break in at Gringotts, Harry said. McNeil pondered this and then said not to worry as he had his own source in the bank. He then confessed he had already started the book and was just making sure he had as much of the story straight as possible before approaching Harry.

Harry also found time to see Mrs. Tonks, and Ginny and he spent an evening at her house for dinner, playing with little Teddy. Some of Mrs. Tonks Muggle relatives were there and as they knew nothing about the wizarding world their Ted had married into, it was a strange sort of evening, with Harry and Ginny having to listen as Mrs. Tonks relatives went on about the car accident that had killed Ted, Remus, and Nymphadora. Thank God little Teddy had been home with his grandmother, said Ted Tonks' sister, as she wept. How Mrs. Tonks explained the fact that her husband's body had never been found Harry didn't know. Mrs. Tonks said that Harry and Ginny were friends of her daughter and not much was asked of them. She seemed quite relieved after they left and immediately got out her wand and started cleaning up the kitchen. She told Ginny and Harry to relax and go into the living room with Teddy. He was crawling a bit and he came right to Harry on the floor and Harry picked him up and held him tight.

"Poor little fellow," Harry said to him. "Don't you worry about a thing. I'm your godfather and it's my job to make sure you have a good life now."

Ginny smiled at him. "You'll make a great father, too." She saw his eyes widen a bit and she laughed. "Not yet! Don't be silly." Harry couldn't help but heave a sigh of relief.

At the end of June one breakfast a letter arrived at the Burrow from Hogwarts addressed to Mr. Weasley. This was quite odd as the school had never sent him mail since he had been a student there. Mrs. Weasley, on the other hand, had received dozens of letters, mostly regarding discipline problems with her children, with more letters about Fred and George than the rest combined. As everyone waited in anticipation Mr. Weasley opened the letter and quickly read it.

"As I thought," he said and then put down the letter and seemed about to go back to his breakfast.

"What is it?' Mrs. Weasley finally asked what they all wanted to know.

"Oh, yes, sorry," said Mr. Weasley. "The Hogwarts Memorial will be held on July 3 at 4 PM, to be followed by a feast at the school. We are all expected to attend. Dress robes and all. Want to look sharp. "

As July 3 was a Friday no one went to work and George closed the shop for the day, not trusting his assistants for more than a few hours at a time. Hermione wanted her parents to attend but they were so busy with their dental practice it was not possible. In fact, it made things easier for Hermione because she had no idea how they would get there. She and Harry and the Weasleys were going to Apparate right to Hogsmeade and she wasn't even sure if Muggles could Side-Along Apparate.

It was a fine day and after a successful blink of an eye trip to Hogsmeade, they joined the growing crowds moving up towards the school. As they got their first view of the school they all stopped and stared. Hogwarts had been repaired and it looked as if there had never been a battle there at all.

"Well done," said Mr. Weasley. "You should get the same firm to look at your home in Godric's Hollow, Harry."

Harry agreed with him as they made their way onto the school grounds. Down by the lake near the same place where Dumbledore was buried was a raised stone platform with a set of three steps leading up to it and a podium on its right side. In front of it and facing it in neat rows were hundreds of white chairs. Also, there was something else, a large stone obelisk, about forty feet high. Standing next to it was Hagrid in his horrible hairy suit with yellow and orange tie.

"All right, everyone?" he asked through the moving crowds as everyone greeted him.

"Great," said Harry, happy to see his old friend. "Where's Grawp?"

"Didn't want ter scare folks not used ter him, so he's havin' a lie in up in his cave."

"What's that, Hagrid?" Ginny asked, pointing to the obelisk.

"It's the Hogwarts Memorial," Hagrid said with a touch of pride. He stepped back and they all got a view. At the mid point on one side of the obelisk in large gold engraving was the school emblem. Below it also in gold was printed a citation and then a long list of names of the fallen. As Harry read it he felt a chill run through him and he heard a few sniffles around him as others caught sight of a name they recognized.

_The Battle of Hogwarts May 1-2, 1998 _

_On these grounds and in the school on the night of May 1-May 2 Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters and other followers were vanquished by a combined force of Hogwarts students, teachers, parents, house-elves, centaurs, Hogsmeade residents, and one giant. Below are the names of those who gave their lives so that this school and all it represents remain a place where all are welcome with open arms._

Then Harry read the list. At the top were the adults and below were the students. The first three names he knew made him gulp and fight back the tears: Professor Severus Snape, Professor R.J. Lupin, Auror Nymphadora Tonks. Why he felt sad when he read Snape's name he did not know, but he did all the same. He was glad they put "professor" in front of Lupin's name. He was one of the best teachers Harry had ever had.

Then his eyes found Fred Weasley's name at the very bottom of the list. This time a few tears did come. Mrs. Weasley walked forward and kissed Fred's name and muttered. "Well done, my brave son." And then she stepped back and they were all fighting their tears now and Mr. Wesley finally said it was time to sit down.

Soon they moved to the chairs and a wizard directed Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the front row on the left where Neville and Professor McGonagall were already sitting. A large chair was placed there at the end of the first row for Hagrid, who wanted to move to the back but was told his place was here. Hagrid and Harry exchanged looks, and both seemed a little puzzled to be placed so close to the main platform. Also in the front row on the left at the far end where Hagrid was sitting were Mrs. Tonks, and two older women Harry had never met.

"That's Lupin's mother," Hermione said quickly as they sat down, pointing to one of the women. The other woman looked slightly familiar, but they couldn't place her. She had grey hair and wore black and had a plain, sad face.

"Why we up here?' Harry asked Neville.

"No idea," Neville said. "They told me to sit here and my Gran just hugged me and said she'd never been prouder in her life. She knows what's happening." Then he looked to the back and Harry turned and could see Neville's grandmother back there. Then Harry looked to Professor McGonagall. "Patience, Potter," was all she said.

Also sitting in the front row, but on the right side were Kingsley Shacklebolt and many old and dignified wizards and witches. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were directed to the second row on the left where most of the Hogwarts professors plus Dean Thomas, Seamus, Luna, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, and a few other Hogwarts students from the DA were sitting, all of them with puzzled looks on their faces. Except the professors, of course, who seemed to know what was happening.

"Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley said as her husband and George, Percy, Bill and Fleur walked toward the back. "What's going on?"

He just smiled. "You'll know soon." She got that scowl on her face that told Harry a furor was building and she probably would have whipped out her wand if so many people weren't here.

"Why are we sitting here?" Ginny whispered to Harry from the second row.

"No one's telling us," Harry said in frustration. Just then Kingsley got up and made his way to the platform with a few other witches and wizards. Some of them were carrying flat boxes which they placed on chairs on the platform and opened them so that no one from the audience could see what was inside them.

As everyone settled down, Kinsley began his speech from the podium. It was wonderful, brief and to the point speech on the battle and all that had been accomplished and all the hopes they had for a peaceful future.

"And now," Kinsley said in his deep voice as he turned to the stone obelisk behind him. "We dedicate this stone obelisk and henceforth it shall be called the Hogwarts Memorial. We honor the names of the heroic fallen."

Then he was handed a roll of parchment and he read out each name. As the names were called there were some cries, and shouts of anguish and Harry found he could not stop the tears and Ron and Hermione were sniffing beside him and so were many others. Again the last name was Fred Weasley and behind him he could hear gasps from Mrs. Weasley and Ginny and knew he would completely break down if he turned and looked at them.

"A minute of silence for the honored fallen," Kingsley said, and as silence descended, punctuated by some cries, Harry's mind drifted back over the years the first time he had met Fred and Lupin and Tonks, and the many run-ins he had with Snape, which now seemed so trivial in the face of all this.

"Now," Kinsley said after the minute of silence had ended. "We have some awards to hand out. Those whose names are called come to the platform. If the name of one of the honored fallen is called, will the family representative please come forth."

Then Kingsley took another roll of parchment and began to read the names. With a shock the first name was Lavender Brown, followed by Cho Chang, Seamus Finnegan, Professor Flitwick, Luna Lovegood, and then several other DA members, more Hogwarts professors, and then Horace Slughorn and Dean Thomas' names. More names were called, and Harry recognized them as members of the Order of the Phoenix. As they all stood and started toward the platform more shocks came as the last names read were Ginny and Molly Weasley.

As they all got up on the platform and faced the crowd, Kingsley spoke again, "For heroic deeds in the Battle of Hogwarts and for playing a role in the resistance in the face of Lord Voldemort's confederates taking over the school and the wizarding world these last few years, we award the Order of Merlin, Second Class to these brave witches and wizards."

A loud round of applause rang out as from the flat boxes came their awards. A large silver engraved medallion on a white silken ribbon was hung around each of their necks. Harry and Ron clapped loud and hard, but no one clapped louder and harder than the Wesley men at the back when Ginny and her mother got their awards. They all stood there for a few moments facing the crowd, as many photos were taken and Ginny and Mrs. Weasley looked very astonished as did the others. It seemed as if the sadness had gone away from the depressing introduction to the service. After they came off the platform Harry got up and hugged Ginny and her mother, and shook hands with many others and he even got a hug from Cho Chang, which Ginny saw and Harry caught a scowl from her and sat down immediately.

Then Kingsley began to speak again. "The following people will come up one by one to be awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class."

A shock ran through Harry and as he looked at Ron and Hermione and Neville and saw the looks on their faces he knew why they were in the front row. Then the first name was read. "Professor Severus Snape."

The old woman in black at the far end stood up and walked slowly toward the platform. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm. "It's Snape's mother, Eileen Prince!"

As she reached the top of the platform Kingsley handed her an open medal box in which a large gold medallion and gold ribbon was clearly visible. He shook her hand and spoke briefly to her but no one could hear what was said. She turned around and a few photos were taken. Then Kingsley spoke as she stood there.

"As is well known by now, Professor Snape played a very vital role in the resistance against Lord Voldemort. In the end he paid for his bravery with his life. We honor the memory of Severus Snape, his bravery and dedication to this school, and his ultimate sacrifice by posthumously awarding him the Order of Merlin First Class."

The there was loud and long applause and Snape's mother just stood there as tears ran down her face and then she was escorted back to her chair by a young wizard. As she passed Harry he saw her look at him and their eyes made contact and she briefly nodded at him and he returned the nod.

The next three names called were for Lupin, Tonks, and Mad-Eye Moody. Lupin's mother and Mrs. Tonks took the awards, but no one was there for Moody so Kinsley said it would remain at the Ministry in Auror Headquarters where a small memorial was being planned for Moody. Then McGonagall was called to the stage to receive her reward and she went up, serious as usual, accepted the award and let pictures be taken as Kinsley read her citation.

"For unswerving duty in stopping Lord Voldemort's return to power for many years and for remaining at Hogwarts during dark times to protect the children of our wizarding community, for bravery and leadership during the Battle of Hogwarts, we award Headmistress Minerva McGonagall the Order of Merlin First Class."

This time there was plenty of loud, long applause and cheers from the many Hogwarts students there. Then came a surprise no one expected. "Rubeus Hagrid," shouted Kingsley.

There was a stunned silence. Then enormous cheering broke out from all the students, soon joined by many wizards and witches who had known Hagrid over the years they had been at Hogwarts.

"No, no," said Hagrid in disbelief, shaking his big shaggy head. "Musta made a mistake, can't be me!"

"It is you," said Harry as he and Ron ran to his chair and tried to lift him up, which they couldn't of course. Finally he got up, looked at Ron and Harry, grinned and patted them on the back, which almost sent them sprawling, and then he was walking to the platform. He stood on the ground before it or otherwise Kinsley could not have placed the gold medallion around his neck, which barely fit anyway.

"For extending the hand of friendship to an orphaned boy named Harry and being his friend and protector for many years, and for unswerving loyalty and bravery in the fight against Lord Voldemort and his followers, we award the Order of Merlin First Class to Rubeus Hagrid."

Hagrid was crying when he turned around and still shaking his head in disbelief as everyone cheered. As he came back to his seat Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville and many other students came up to hug him and shake his huge hand.

"Neville Longbottom," came the next name and with trembling legs Neville walked in a daze to the platform as everyone cheered him. After he received his medallion Kingsley said, "For leadership of the student resistance in Hogwarts, for direct bravery in the face of Lord Voldemort, for loyalty to Hogwarts and to Albus Dumbledore's memory, and for the destruction of the last of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes we award Neville Longbottom the Order of Merlin First Class."

Neville received long and joyous applause as he stumbled back to his seat. Finally, after Neville sat down, still with a stupefied look on his face, Harry knew there were only three people left and he just wondered who they would call first.

"I want to call the last three people together, for they should be rewarded together for what they did, they did together and could not have done otherwise," Kingsley said. "Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley. Please come to the platform."

They looked at each other as a broad wave of cheering and shouts flooded over them and then they stood and walked to the platform. After Kingsley place the medallions around their necks and shook their hands and said well done, they turned to the crowd.

"To Hermione Granger, for the use of intelligence and wisdom on the trail of the Horcruxes, for her bravery and undying loyalty to her friends, and this school, for playing a vital role in the downfall of Lord Voldemort, we award her the Order of Merlin First Class."

Hermione beamed and was flushed as the cheers and applause lasted long.

"To Ronald Weasley, for the use of intelligence and wisdom on the trail of the Horcruxes, for bravery and undying loyalty to this school and his friends, for his vital role in the downfall of Lord Voldemort, we award him the Order of Merlin First Class."

Again cheers and shouts, loudest from the Weasley family. Finally, it was Harry's turn.

"And now we have one more name. Harry Potter," said Kingsley and the wave of shouting and applause surely must have broken a few windows in Hogsmeade Harry thought as the audience stood as one and photographers bounced around taking many pictures.

"He did not work alone, but without Harry I cannot see how we could have ever defeated Lord Voldemort," Kingsley began and Harry felt himself turn red in the face. "For bravery in the face of death, for the use of intelligence and wisdom on the trail of the Horcruxes, for undying loyalty to this school, to his friends, to the memory of Albus Dumbledore and his parents, and to the wizarding community of the world, and for the very vital role he played in the demise of Lord Voldemort, we award Harry Potter the Order of Merlin First Class."

Harry did not remember much of what happened next. It was if a dam had broken and a flood of people came toward the platform and soon he was among the crowd and everyone was congratulating everyone.

"I can't believe it!" said Mrs. Weasley as she hugged Ron and Ginny. "Two in the Order of Merlin in one day in our family."

"Three," said Mr. Weasley as he kissed her and she flushed.

"None of your brothers have ever gotten this, Ron," said Mrs. Wesley as she hugged him again and looked at his gold medallion.

"Yes," said Percy, who seemed a little miffed. "Odd we weren't included. We were in the battle too, after all."

Mrs. Weasley gave him her sharpest look. "Don't you dare spoil this!" And Percy turned red and suddenly saw someone from the Ministry he just had to talk to immediately.

"Prat!" said George. "His head's too big to get a ribbon around anyway."

"Least you should have gotten something," Ron said to George. "And you too, Bill!"

George shook his head. "Knew I would never get in the Order of Merlin. Too much of a trouble maker."

Bill laughed. "Doesn't mean a thing to me either. I think they were only allowed to pick so many and our family had enough as is. Congrats little brother. And sister. And Mum!"

"But what's with all this 'use of intelligence and wisdom' rubbish anyway?" asked George. "Ron, intelligence and wisdom? Come on!" Ron glared at him and gave him a dirty hand gesture when his mother wasn't looking because she was admiring Ginny's award.

"Let him be," Mrs. Weasley said in admonishment. "He did his part."

"I mean, come on Hermione, you were the brains of the operation, weren't you?" George continued.

"It took all three of us," Hermione said and it was the truth even though she had been the brains of the operation. Then she saw something and her face turned angry. "I don't believe it. Not today! It's their day, too!"

Everyone followed her gaze and they saw house elves appearing with many trays with drinks and snacks and despite Hermione's mutterings about 'slaves', all except her drank wine or butterbeer and ate little crackers with a variety of things on them.

"At least they got mentioned on the memorial," said Harry after Hermione shot a dirty look at a wizard who yelled at a house-elf who accidentally bumped into him.

"What good is this?" she said, grabbing her medallion, "If things haven't changed for them."

"You've got a plan, stick to it," Ron said and Harry said Ron was right and she finally agreed with them. Just then Professor McGonagall called to Hermione through the crowd.

"Oh, Miss Granger, a word please," she said and Hermione followed her off a little ways.

"Wonder what that's about?" asked Ginny.

"Probably wants to discuss her course schedule already," said Ron as he stuffed another cracker in his mouth.

"Slow down Ronald," said his mother, who had dragged a photographer over to their little group. "Dinner is in a little over an hour. Now time for photos. Where's Hermione?"

Just then she came back and had a big grin on. "House-elves gonna get wages now?" Bill asked after he took a slug of butterbeer.

Hermione's face clouded a little. "No. But guess who is going to be Muggles' Studies professor next year!"

"No!" said Harry, catching on right away.

"Really?' said Ginny. Ron was too confused to speak and just looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Me!" she finally said with joy and they all congratulated her.

"But how?" Ginny asked. "I mean…you're still a student."

"It's just part-time," Hermione said. "Two classes a day, three days a week. Not many students take it anyway."

"That should be no problem for you," Ron said, looking at her with pride. "You were raised in a Muggle home after all. You'll get paid, of course."

"Ah...I forgot to ask," Hermione said. Then she suddenly looked worried. "I can't get paid because I didn't finish Hogwarts yet."

"Don't worry," said Mr. Weasley. "McGonagall wouldn't have asked you if she hadn't already worked it out."

After many photos were taken, with Harry seemingly posing with everyone, they started up toward the castle. As they were walking Harry heard a voice behind him.

"Mr. Potter?" Not another photo. Oh, well, smile and…oh.

It was Snape's mother. "Hello. I'm Eileen Snape."

He shook her hand. "Hello," he said and then turned to the others. "I'll catch up." And after a moment they moved on.

"Did you know my son well?" she asked him.

"I was his student for six years," Harry said, which was the truth after all. "Not many people at Hogwarts knew him very well though."

"Yes, not a very sociable boy, my son. Got that from his father."

Harry said nothing, wondering why she had stopped him. Then it hit him. She knew his mother. "Did you know my mother?"

"Yes," she said. "Lily Evans. And her sister Petunia. They lived nearby us when Severus was a boy. I knew your mother was a witch before she did. She and Severus were very good friends. Until he began to hang out with the wrong crowd here at Hogwarts."

"I know," Harry said before he could stop himself. How could he explain how he knew?

But she seemed to ignore this. "You know, years ago I once asked Severus why he never married. He looked at me and said very bitterly that the only woman in the world for him was dead. I took it to mean your mother."

"Yes," Harry said.

"He loved her."

"I know."

"Yes, it was in the papers. Was why he was a spy for Dumbledore."

"He was a brave man."

Then came the unexpected question. "How did he die?"

Harry gulped. He didn't want to tell Snape's mother how her son died with a giant snake sinking its fangs into his neck. "Voldemort killed him."

She just nodded, as if she knew this already. "He's here you know, Severus. Buried under the memorial. It's what he would have wanted. Hogwarts was the only place he ever felt happy, showing off his talent for potions and inventing new spells. He was quite bright, if slow at first to realize what Voldemort was really about. But I don't think he ever had a happy thought again after your mother died. I'm sorry. Forgive me for going on like this."

"No, it's all right. I understand." He wasn't sure how happy Snape had been as a student at Hogwarts, what with being teased and the butt of jokes from his father's gang, but as an adult Snape had seemed like a man who was confident and sure of his place in the world.

"Well, Harry Potter, thank you for killing the one who killed my son," she said. "Maybe now he can have some peace at last."

And then she walked away, heading for the way to Hogsmeade and Harry didn't even ask why she was not attending the feast.

He quickly ran into the Great Hall where the tables were filled and everyone was already eating, He joined his friends and the Weasleys, squeezing in-between Ginny and George. Then there was a feast to end all feasts, one long remembered in the history of Hogwarts. Many were staying the night in the school and long afterwards Harry kissed Ginny goodnight, and she went to the girl's dormitory in Gryffindor Tower with her mother and Hermione and he made his way to his old dorm room. Seamus and Dean and Neville and Ron were there already and it was many hours later after lots of talking and fun and still not believing they had all gotten the Order of Merlin, they finally got to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18 Harry's Birthday Party

**Aftermath - Chapter 18 - Harry's Birthday Party**

After the Hogwarts Memorial service, summer in all its glory came to the Britain and the next few weeks were some of the happiest Harry had ever spent. For the first summer in his life he was not at the Dursleys, he was with people who loved him for who he was, and he was doing exactly what he wanted to do. Each weekday morning he studied with Charlie George in the classrooms of the Ministry and each afternoon he had either physical training or was on the training course in Scotland. He had a few written tests, which were easy compared to Hogwarts exams and O.W.L's, and he had quite a few practical tests, which were not so easy.

He was quite good at concealment and stealth since he had years of practice at it, but Charlie George kept taking away his Invisibility Cloak and wand and making him do it the hard way, which was not easy. They even practiced trying to find concealed people and spent one night out there, practicing night moves. Harry had to guard a building and not let anyone in, but time after time Charlie George managed to get past him. Then Harry remembered his enhanced glasses, switched them for his regular ones, and started catching Charlie George, who after the third time realized what Harry had done.

He did better with protective details practice, which was a matter of keeping someone else alive. They used a dummy, not a real person, that had been magiked into being animated and Harry had to stand guard on the moving dummy while they walked through the mock village. Charlie George and other Aurors tried to get around him and blast the dummy into pieces. Harry had also had practice at this, protecting himself and his friends over the years from real death, and throwing up shield charms and disarming enemies was easy for him.

That was until Mr. Kim suddenly appeared one day on the training ground in Scotland. He leaped from behind a door and kicked Harry's wand out of his hand, flipped a stunned Harry onto his back, and then karate chopped his dummy across the neck, laying it low. After that Harry was more on guard and the next time Mr. Kim showed up, Harry lost his wand again but was at least able to fight him until the dummy ran for cover. He would have died Charlie George said, but he had done his job and protected his VIP. This was of little comfort, Harry thought, since he would have been dead.

But magical tracking was toughest of all. It involved complex spells, and the search for traces of magic. It was very tedious and frustrating. He remembered Dumbledore telling him that magic sometimes leaves traces, some more obvious than others. The first bit of tracking he had already learned, finding alarms, which was a sure sign a wizard had been there. Other signs were not so obvious and required a bit of common sense as well as magical skill. Even wizards had to eat and sleep, said Charlie George, and that was the best way to track them. A place where a wizard had made a cooking fire using magic was one such thing that could be traced. Wizards were lazy, Charlie George reminded him, using magic to make life easy or because they didn't know any other way. Dark wizards on the run often hid in forests, making camp fires, which were easy to tell from Muggle fires if you knew how. Other dark wizards had been rich and pompous, used to a good life style, and when on the run had slept at Muggle inns and hotels, using the Imperius Curse on the innkeepers to avoid questions about identification and making payment. The curse left telltale signs on its victims, but who had done the curse could not be deduced. However, with such clues it was possible to follow a wizard's movements. Harry remembered how Moody said he tracked Karkaroff for six months before he got him.

"Yes," said Charlie George. "I was just in my fourth year as an Auror then. I went on a few of those tracking trips with old Mad-Eye. He was a like a dog on the scent. Knew Karkaroff was in England, had been summoned by Voldemort for some task or another. Then when Voldemort, well, lost his powers, Karkaroff knew the game was up and wanted to head home. He was trying to leave England, was heading to Dover, closest place to Apparate to France. We got him in his bed in an inn. Came along meekly once his wand was knocked out of his hand. Those were the days when the Ministry allowed Aurors to use Unforgivable Curses against suspected Death Eaters and Moody had a reputation even then for action first, questions later."

"Why didn't he Apparate to France from somewhere else?" Harry asked. He had Apparated hundreds of miles to the Burrow and back from London, to Hogsmeade, to Godric's Hollow, to Shell Cottage, and he was relatively new at Apparating. He imagined a wizard like Karkaroff could have Apparated to France from almost anywhere in England.

"Funny thing about Apparating is that it is a bit tricky over water," said Charlie George. "Make a mistake and you are in the sea and not many wizards know how to swim. Azkaban is on a small island in the North Sea but you can't Apparate out there, it has protective charms like Hogwarts has, and I don't know many wizards would even want to try it if they could. Also most wizards need to know where they are going to Apparate, having been there before at least once. Some can do it just by thinking of the name of the place, but not many. From Dover on a nice day you can see France, so old Mad-Eye figured that's where he was going."

Harry didn't say so, but he had been able to Apparate just by thinking of a place, like Shell Cottage, even though he had never been there before. He knew Hermione could do the same thing.

On the weekends Harry relaxed and spent time with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione when she visited. They tested Ginny's Firebolt out and it was every bit as good as Harry's. They had a few games of Quidditch in the orchard on Sundays, with George and Bill joining in when they had time. They used an old rugby ball for the Quaffle, two softballs for Bludgers and a slightly magiked golf ball for the Snitch.

Saturday night was date night and Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione had many double dates. They never went back to the 10th Floor Club, but did go to some nice Muggle restaurants. They once tried to get into a Muggle dance club, but the man on the door said they had to be 18 to enter and asked for ID after one look at Ginny and Harry, who did look younger than Ron and Hermione. Since only Hermione had any ID, and Harry and Ginny weren't 18 anyway, they just turned around and left. They found a club for teens another night, but had to leave after Ron threatened to take his wand and do some harm to some local toughs who were leering at Hermione and Ginny and trying to get them to go dance with them and leave "Ginger" and the "Hobbit".

"What's a Hobbit?" Ginny asked as they walked down the street.

"A mythical person in a fantasy novel," said Hermione quickly.

"Why they call Harry one?" Ron asked. He knew he was 'Ginger', a common British nickname for a red haired person.

"Because Hobbits are very cool," Harry said quickly, having no idea what a Hobbit was either and Hermione just laughed.

"Yes, they are…cool. And…short," Hermione added, and then quickly wishing she hadn't said that as Harry turned a bit red.

"You're not that short," Ginny said to Harry after giving Hermione a glare. "Taller than I am."

"Yeah, he is…short," said Ron with a grin and then got a punch in the ribs from Harry for that one.

Best of all were Saturday nights, which were spent at Grimmauld Place. After many arguments with Kreacher, he finally agreed to remove all the elf heads and put them in storage except his mother's, which he absolutely refused to move. As for the portrait of Mrs. Black, Harry tried to ask if any elf magic could remove it but Kreacher's eyes just welled up with tears and he beat his head on the floor until Harry said the portrait could stay as long as it was covered.

Harry didn't care that much anyway, since they spent most of their time in the kitchen and bedrooms. Harry always woke up on Sunday morning with Ginny in his arms and marveled at how much he loved her. Breakfast, sometimes just the two of them, sometimes with Ron and Hermione, was slow and relaxing, with Kreacher's cooking wonderful. Hermione kept bringing up things like Kreacher getting his own room and such, but Harry just put it off. Of more importance to him was making the rest of the house more livable. The house was hundreds of years old, with old wallpaper and mildewing carpets everywhere. The baths and toilets also needed replacing and so did many other things.

Harry was put in touch with a wizard redecorating firm and they had all the latest patterns and so on. He invited one of the designers to the home one Saturday and Harry had to give him the location on a piece of parchment and then burn it. The man was slightly effeminate and dressed in robes of shocking violet. He immediately turned up his nose when he got inside and started making a list and saying this and this and that had to go and this and this and that would look lovely here and there. He showed Harry his estimate and it would cost a fortune to redo the whole house. As Harry was only earning 50 Galleons a month, less after deductions, he had to depend on his Gringotts gold to last a while. He politely told the decorator they would just be doing the main living room first and Harry and his friends would do the labor, he just needed the man to provide the design and supplies. It only took two weekends to finish, with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley helping out, but soon he had a nice living room, with lovely beige and gold wallpaper, picked out by Ginny, a new beige carpet, and a lovely sofa, two armchairs, and a coffee table. Even Kreacher seemed to like this change, and admonished them whenever they left something amiss in the new room.

"There," said Harry as they sat for tea and a snack in his new living room after the last bit of work was done. "At these rates I think I can afford one room a year. Should have the whole house shipshape in about 20 years."

Harry's birthday was coming up at the end of July and he had promised a few people he would have a party in his home. He was having second thoughts about this since it would require a lot of people to be let in on the secret of his house's whereabouts and it was in no state for a party. Mrs. Weasley came to his rescue the week before his birthday when she asked him how many people he would like to invite to the Burrow for his birthday.

"Ah…everyone?" he said around a piece of toast. He quickly swallowed. "But I'm paying for everything."

"Nonsense," said Mrs. Weasley as if that ended the matter.

"No, please," said Harry as he looked to Mr. Weasley also. "You've done enough. I've got the money, it's my party, and…just…please?"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other and then Mrs. Weasley just nodded and spoke. "All right. But you are not to lift a finger to help or do anything else."

A few days before Harry's birthday Hogwarts letters for Ginny and Mrs. Weasley arrived with the morning post while they ate breakfast. Ginny opened hers right away and squealed with delight when she saw the Gryffindor Quidditch captain's badge fall out of her letter.

"I just knew it would be you," Harry said with pride as he hugged her.

'Second captain in the family!" said Mrs. Weasley as she gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Her older brother Charlie had been captain and the best Seeker in Gryffindor until Harry came alone.

"Well done, dear," said Mr. Weasley as he also gave her a hug. "Too bad you aren't returning or you could be keeper again, Ron."

Ron blanched a bit. "Think I had enough of that my fifth and sixth years."

"But you won the Quidditch Cup!" said Mr. Weasley.

"And lost his breakfast before, during, and after each match," said George as Ron threw him a dirty look. "Say Mum, why's Hogwarts writing to you? Not something from my past coming back to haunt you is it?"

"No, no, don't be silly," she said as she looked over the letter in her hand she had just opened. "It's from McGonagall, all about the things Ron needs to study for his N.E.W.T's. Oh dear, this looks difficult."

Ron looked at his mother hopefully. "Maybe we can just put it off. I'm so busy at the shop now anyways."

George laughed. "Not that busy. Caught him having a kip in the back supply room on Monday morning."

"I was dead tired," Ron said as he cut some sausages on his plate.

"Have to have a word with Hermione about you getting more rest on the weekends," George said with a big grin on his face. As Harry and Ginny giggled and Ron's ears turned red, Mrs. Weasley threw George a sharp look.

"Mind your manners in this house," she said. "And you'd do well to find yourself a nice girl instead of teasing Ron and Harry all the time."

"I have found a nice girl," George said in reply. "Got a date this weekend."

"Who's that?" Ginny said with a bit of laugh. "Pansy Parkinson?" That made Harry and Ron crack up.

"You get hit with as many Bludgers as old Ludo Bagman?" George asked his sister. "Angelina Johnson and I will be dining this weekend…."

"…at the Leakey Cauldron after work," Ron added quickly. "I heard him ask her the other day when she dropped by the shop."

"Oh, she's a lovely girl," said Mrs. Weasley. "Played Quidditch with you, didn't she?"

"Yeah," said George. "But we've got off topic here a bit. What about little Ronnie and his study schedule?"

"I'll get Hermione to make me a nice plan," said Mrs. Weasley. "She'll know just what to do because she's taking the same classes."

"Bloody hell," Ron mumbled. "She'll have me studying night and day."

That week was also the scheduled O.W.L and N.E.W.T exams at Hogwarts. Through the grapevine Harry and the others heard that Dean, Seamus, Neville, and several other seventh year students were not taking their exams but were returning to Hogwarts next year. Dean hadn't gone at all last year since he was believed to be Muggle born. Seamus and Neville never finished since they had been leaders of the Hogwarts resistance and McGonagall said they had spent so much time in detention and on the run last year that it was best they start over. Luna and Ginny hadn't finished their sixth year studies, but under the circumstances McGonagall used their scores at Christmas time and made sure they entered the seventh year. Hermione, of course, had already finished the sixth year, and had even asked McGonagall if she could try the N.E.W.T's just for practice for next year but McGonagall said no.

They later heard that Draco Malfoy had showed up for his N.E.W.T's and managed to do well, passing all his N.E.W.T's despite the hostility of the staff and other students toward him. Some seventh year students called him murderer to his face and others had bumped him in the hallways while they waited to take practical tests. Malfoy endured it with a sneer on his lip, knowing if he hexed anyone he'd be in deep trouble, his protector Snape now dead, and the fear of Azkaban and Dementors foremost in his mind Harry guessed. Goyle was there, Harry heard, but did nothing to protect his house mate, for Malfoy had lost all power he had ever held over Goyle when he turned into a simpering mess in his sixth year after forcing Goyle and Crabbe to go around as girls for half of the year. Harry later heard Goyle had failed over half of the practical tests and only managed to get one N.E.W.T, in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Harry's 18th birthday party was on a Friday night. It was not as grand as Ginny's 17th birthday, but it was still a big affair, with everyone dressed up. All of his Hogwarts friends came to the Burrow, and Hagrid of course, and Charlie George and Lucy came from the office, which caused Ginny to scowl a bit, but she quickly put on a pleasant face and greeted Lucy warmly. Harry got a load of gifts, including clothes, spell books, new robes, a new broom care kit, and many other things. Ginny had gotten him a heavy silver ring with the Hogwarts emblem engraved on it and "With Love, Ginny" inscribed inside it. Harry thought it was the best gift of all and she just whispered in his ear that she would show him the rest of his present tomorrow night in Grimmauld Place, causing Harry to blush furiously.

Bill and Fleur were there and they gave Harry a set of tickets to see a Chudley Cannons Quidditch match in the fall. "Take Ron," Bill hinted. "The team is dead awful, but he still loves them." Harry also noticed Fleur giving a package to Ginny, a flat white box, and the two of them were giggling and then Ginny ran inside with the box. He had no time to ask what it was because then Hagrid showed up, a bit late he said because his thestral was acting a little wild and almost knocked him off over Manchester. In his hands he had a big bird cage and inside was a large snowy owl which could have been a brother to Hedwig.

"Thought yeh might like ter have a new one," said Hagrid. Harry was not surprised since Ginny had mentioned this might happen, but he was delighted and did his best to look shocked and amazed.

"Oh, Hagrid, it's just what I wanted. It's the best present of all."

"Really? 'S'nothin' at all," Hagrid said bashfully. "It's a male, only a year and half old. Got him in Diagon Alley, of course. What yeh gonna call him?"

Harry was stumped. He couldn't call it Hedwig because there had only been one Hedwig. He decided to make a game of it and asked everyone's opinion and then they would vote on each name. Seamus suggested Merlin and that name received the most votes, just ahead of Neville's suggestion of Snowy, and everyone thought that was grand. As soon as Harry called the owl Merlin, it looked at him and perked up and Harry opened its cage and it flew away into the night. Merlin arrived back an hour later with a vole in its mouth looking very please with himself.

Tables had been set up outside with food and drinks and Mrs. Weasley had baked a big cake as usual and all sang happy birthday and drank and danced the night away. Later, Harry was sitting and talking with Hagrid and Ginny at a table outside. They were also listening to the music coming from the radio and watching people dance on a wooden dance floor Mr. Weasley had conjured. Hermione came out of the crowd and sat down breathless, Ron right behind her.

"I need a break, Ron," she said, "My feet are killing me."

"Mine too," he said in pain. "George stepped on my toes. On purpose I think."

"You're of Muggle age now Harry," Hermione said after a sip of wine, as if suddenly remembering something. "You can take ownership of your house."

"First thing tomorrow afternoon," Harry said. "Come with us?"

"Of course," she said, but Ron shrugged and said. "Not with George calling the shots. I'm so close to the end of my three months apprenticeship I don't want to screw it up now."

George had just arrived holding a bottle of butterbeer and heard this last bit. "You'll have to pass your test first."

Ron looked at him in surprise. "Test? What test? You never said anything about a test."

"That's because I just thought of it. You have to invent something for the shop," George said. "I'm not taking you on as partner if you're going to be dead weight."

"Invent something? You mean like a joke product?"

"Of course, dimwit. It is a joke shop after all."

Ron looked at a loss and turned to Hermione. "Know any good joke spells?"

"Hardly," she said with a shake of her head.

"Go on, ask anyone you like," George said as he drank his butterbeer. "Just as long as it's a new idea, it's cheap to make, and it gives everyone a laugh."

"Bloody hell," Ron said, shaking his head. "Maybe I'll just go back to Hogwarts."

"That's what I've been saying all along," said Hermione.

"Now, now," George started. "Just because you've got a head for books, doesn't mean Ron belongs in a library the rest of his life. You don't think Fred and I thought up all that stuff on our own, did you? We took our ideas from everywhere. Go on, what makes you lot laugh?"

Ginny giggled. "Watching Mum shout at you."

"Seen that few times, haven't we?" Harry chimed in, then he had a brain wave. "Maybe you could make a Howler that laughs instead of shouts?"

Ron brightened. "Yeah. Joke Howlers!"

George looked at Harry and Ron in wonder. "Say, that's not bad. Send one to your friend at breakfast and watch him squirm and then it explodes and insults him. Ha! Brilliant!"

"It sounds awful," said Hermione with a huff as she drank some wine.

"Well, you have to have a sense of humor to get it," said George and for a second Hermione didn't get that he had just made a joke at her expense and then turned a bit pink as everyone laughed, even Ron.

"So, do I pass the test?" Ron asked hopefully.

George snorted. "Course not. Now you have to invent the thing and test it."

"Help me?" he asked Hermione who just glared at him and walked away.

"Guess I shouldn't have laughed at her," said Ron as he got up to follow.

"No kidding," said Harry, shaking his head and laughing with Ginny.

"I'll tell yeh what tickles me fancy," said Hagrid suddenly, after a big drink from his big mug he had brought along. "Yeh bunch of misfits. Bin at Hogwarts more than fifty years, and I never seen a bunch like yeh lot."

"Fifty years?' said George, with a sly look in his eye. "Suppose you were there when Mum and Dad were there, yeah?"

"Too right, I was," said Hagrid as he drank again. "I remember them, sneakin' around everywhere, trying ter find a place to sno…"

"Hagrid!" Harry said suddenly. "I think you've had too much to drink." Hagrid tended to forget he was supposed to keep some things secret when he was in his cups.

Hagrid blinked as if just waking up. "Suppose I have, at that. What was I sayin'?"

"Come on, Harry, let him be," said George sharply as he brought a bottle of mead over and filled Hagrid's cup to the brim, emptying the bottle. "Now, you were saying Hagrid?"

Harry and Ginny just got up and left and went back into the house, Ginny shaking her head as they could hear George laughing away behind them. "Last thing I want to hear about is my parents snogging," Ginny said with a shudder.

"What's that dear?" Mrs. Weasley said as she took a baking pan of cookies out of the oven.

"Nothing," Ginny said quickly. "Have you seen Ron and Hermione?"

"Upstairs," Mrs. Weasley said. "They're having a row about him going back to Hogwarts full time."

"Oh, dear," said Ginny and then as her mother's back was turned, busy putting icing on the cookies, she grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him down the hall and up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a whisper as they reach the door outside her bedroom.

"Want to give you the rest of your present now," she said and then as she started to kiss him she opened the door to her room.

"Oy!" shouted Ron, from behind them. "Close the door!" He and Hermione were sitting on her bed she slept in when she stayed over, in an embrace, obviously just kissing.

"Having a row Mum said," Ginny teased. "Not bloody likely."

Hermione blushed. "We were…and then we weren't."

"This is my room, Ron. So do your fighting or snogging or whatever elsewhere," Ginny said, looking and pointing at the open door where Harry was still standing with a grin on his face. Just then they heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Some guests are leaving and would like to say goodnight."

"Mum," said Ginny and in a flash Ron and Hermione stood, she grabbed Ron's arm, twirled and they were gone with a small _pop_. Harry quickly stepped outside and closed the door.

"Oh, there you are," said Mrs. Weasley. "Where's Ginny?"

"Wanted to change out of her dress," Harry said quickly and loudly so Ginny could hear him.

"She doesn't need you to stand guard. Now come down and say goodbye to some people."

Harry said goodnight and then more people were leaving and then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said Hagrid was too drunk to fly his thestral home so they set up one of the magical camping tents in the yard and he crawled in and soon the tent canvas was moving in time with his snores. Finally, Neville and Seamus were the last to leave, a little bit drunk, but not too bad, and they Apparated back to Neville's place, from which Seamus would take a Port Key back to his home in Ireland in the morning.

Harry thanked Mrs. Weasley for everything, said goodnight, and then slowly walked upstairs. He knocked on Ginny's door, wondering why she hadn't come back downstairs, and then she opened the door a crack, saw who it was, smiled, and then dragged him inside. Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw what she was wearing. Now he knew what had been in the package Fleur had given her.

Ginny had on a silky see through black negligee, with black bra, knickers and a garter belt attached to black seamed stockings, with black high heels. Harry was speechless as she twirled and then stood there, her red hair down on her shoulders and a smoldering blazing look in her brown eyes.

"Like it?" she purred.

"Ah,…ah…yeah," he stammered. He had never seen anything so lovely in his life. What ever happened to the shy girl who used to turn red in the face and run from the room when she saw him?

She grinned. "Good, because this is what I want you to think about all day tomorrow. Good night."

"What?" he gasped. "Good night? After seeing this I am never going to sleep and…" Then he just took two steps and she was in his arms and he was kissing her. After a long while Ginny broke the kiss. "Oh, Harry," she gasped. "I'm sorry, I truly am…but the rules…and…"

"Those are only for your parent's house, not mine," he said and then Harry let go of her, he grabbed her bathrobe and put it around her and tied the belt and then he picked up her dress off the bed, put it over his arm and then he found her wand, put it in her hand, and then remembered her extra toothbrush was already there.

"Ready?" he asked her and she understood and just beamed and said yes. And Harry took her in his arms and spun and in a flash they were in Grimmauld Place square and in a second they dashed to the door and were inside. Kreacher appeared suddenly with a loud _crack_, giving them a fright.

"Master Harry, Kreacher wasn't expecting you," he said bowing low.

"Short notice," Harry said quickly.

"Good evening, Miss Weasley," Kreacher said bowing to her. "You might get a chill wearing so little. Should Kreacher start a fire, Master?"

"No," Harry said. "We're off to bed. Breakfast for two at about 11 AM should do nicely, Kreacher. Good night."

"Good night, Master," he said and then as he bowed Harry and Ginny just ran upstairs. In seconds they were into their bedroom and he took off her robe and kissed her and told her he loved her and then they had a night they both long remembered even into their old age. As far as Harry was concerned, this was the best birthday ever.


	19. Chapter 19 Back to School

**Aftermath - Chapter 19 - Back to School**

Saturday morning came to 12 Grimmauld Place with a sudden loud racket of noise. Harry awoke with a start as he heard the doorbell ring and Mrs. Black started screaming from her portrait in the downstairs hallway.

"_Filthy scum in the home of my fathers! Dirty blood traitor boy and his Mudblood woman besmirching this noble house! And…"_

But the noise was cut off as he heard Ron yell, "SHUT IT!"

"Is that my brother?' Ginny mumbled from beside him.

"Yeah," said Harry as he scrambled out of bed. Clothes were everywhere, Ginny's lingerie scattered here and there, Harry's dress robes in a heap on the floor, next to his underwear. He just grabbed them and got them on when he heard Ron's voice outside the door.

"Oy! Harry? Ginny?"

"Are you there?" came Hermione's voice alongside Ron's.

"Don't come in!" Harry said quickly.

"Bloody hell," came the muffled answer, from Ron, sounding almost like relief. "Mum's in a right state, you two nowhere to be seen this morning."

"Right," said Harry as he continued dressing, grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, clothes they had left in the house for their usual Sunday trips. 'See you in the kitchen, all right?"

"Yeah," said Ron and their footsteps started off downstairs.

"You're in trouble now," said Ginny in a teasing singsong voice as she looked at Harry from under the covers.

"Me? You mean 'us", don't you," said Harry as he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

"I wasn't the one who stole their daughter away in the middle of the night."

"Right," Harry said, a worried tone in his voice. "I'm sure they'll understand."

Ginny laughed. "Dad yes, Mum,…not likely. What time is it anyway?"

Harry grabbed his watch and was surprised. "8:15"

"Bloody hell, why are they here so early?" Ginny said and yawned. "Give me another thirty minutes. Bit tired this morning."

Harry grinned. "Yeah? Why's that?"

"You know why," she said back with a grin on also.

"Well," Harry said as he opened the door. "Don't be too long or Kreacher will sulk all day if you are late for breakfast."

Ron and Hermione were in the kitchen when Harry arrived. Ron was sitting at the table looking very tired and a bit hungover while Hermione was trying to put a frying pan on the stove and Kreacher was determinedly blocking her path.

"Please, Kreacher," pleaded Hermione. "I do know how to cook. It's okay to let others do some work once in a while."

"Not in Master's kitchen, it is not," said Kreacher with a scowl. "Kreacher is only one works here, miss."

"Let him be, please," Harry said as he came in and sat down and she sighed and gave the pan to Kreacher who started cooking right away.

"Harry!" Ron said, happy to see him, then his face lost its happy look. "Mum's going to tear a strip off you two. She went to wake me for breakfast and well, you weren't there."

"No…I wasn't," Harry said in a tired voice.

"She thought you were in Ginny's room again and tore down there and she wasn't there," Hermione continued as she sat down. She also looked and sounded very tired.

Harry was puzzled. "Wait a sec. If you two knew we were missing when you went to bed last night why didn't you say anything?"

Hermione quickly looked away and Ron suddenly found his fingernails interesting.

"Well?" asked Harry, a suspicious look on his face.

Hermione looked at him quickly and her cheeks were pink. "We…well…we got back to the Burrow late."

"Real late," said Ron.

"Where were you?" Harry asked.

"My house," said Hermione quickly. "I took us there right from Ginny's room."

Harry had a look of surprise on his face. "Yeah, I guess that's how I looked," said Ron. "When I realized where we were."

"My parents went off to see my grandmother in Dover, so…" Hermione said, her voice trailing off.

"House was empty," Harry finished for her.

"Yeah," said Ron with a slight grin to his face. "We got back about 6 AM, and then, well, that's when we knew you weren't there."

"We were so exhausted we just crawled into bed," said Hermione. "Different beds. Told Ron's mother we had no idea where you were, so after a few panicky moments she had us all up looking everywhere, then she sent us looking for you. This is the first place we looked. I've already sent a message back to the Burrow to say you are fine."

"A message…how? Did you bring Merlin?" Harry asked, referring to his new owl Hagrid had gotten him for his birthday.

"She used a Patronus," said Ron with a wide-eyed look.

Harry just stared at Hermione. "A Patronus? You mean you can…?"

She tried to look like it was nothing at all but failed as her cheeks turned a bit pink again. "Yes, I can do it. It's been a bit boring in Gosport during the week, my parents are so busy now, working, seeing relatives, so I've been studying as much I can for seventh year."

"That's brilliant, Hermione!" said Harry enthusiastically.

"Thanks," she said, turning pinker.

Ron looked to where Kreacher was cooking some eggs. "Couldn't make it breakfast for four, could you mate?" he said to Harry. "Mum sent us off before we even had time for a nibble of toast."

"Course," said Harry. "Kreacher…"

"Kreacher heard and understands, Master. Breakfast for four."

Hermione got up and started setting plates and cups and getting the tea pot ready for hot water. After breakfast was set Kreacher went off to do some cleaning, he said, even though Harry told him to take a break. Soon Ginny joined them and they had a nice breakfast, giggling at Harry as he wondered what Mrs. Weasley would say to him now.

"Dad calmed her down a bit, figured you were here," said Ron as he chewed a piece of crisp bacon. "Reckon she won't be too hard on you."

"At least we managed to get back before sunrise," said Hermione. "It was rather foolish to go off without leaving a message. When did you decide to that?"

Ginny and Harry just looked at each other, trying to control their grins. "Kind of just happened," said Ginny. "Bit my fault really. I wanted to show Harry the rest of his birthday present."

"What was…" started Hermione then understanding came to her face. "What Fleur gave you? And he saw and…ha, no wonder you came here."

Ron was just looking at Ginny, all confused. "What did Fleur give you?"

"Same thing she gave me," said Hermione with a shy look at Ron. "You saw it last night. A bit different, color wise, but similar."

"What…? Oh…oh…right, right." He looked down at his plate as his face turned slightly red. "Nice present," he finally said and the others cracked up laughing at that.

After a bit Ron asked, "So, what are we going to do with the day. Guess you want to go to Godric's Hollow, right Harry?"

"Was hoping to, yeah. You're going to the shop though, right?"

Ron shook his head. "Mum told George I was to spend the day looking for you. Hope he already left for the shop when the message got back home. I'm dead tired anyway."

"Skiving off work?' Harry asked. "Thought you were worried about your status there?"

"Yeah, well, he's gone a bit mental, George has," Ron said, with a bit of a scowl on his face. "A test? How I am I supposed to make a joke Howler?"

"Oh, it's easy," said Hermione. "You just…." Then she stopped suddenly, as if she had spoken a secret she wasn't supposed to reveal.

"Yeah?" said Ron all excited. "What's easy? Is it a spell?"

"No, no, I promised myself I wouldn't help you," she said back.

"Hermione!" said Ron in frustration. "This is my chance to make something of myself, to be a partner, not his slave. I'm not just doing this for me, you know. This is for the future."

Hermione stared at him for a long moment, her eyes bright and no longer looking tired. "The future? You mean…our future?"

"Yeah," said Ron looking back at her with a smile on his face. "Of course I mean our future."

Hermione's lip trembled and it looked like she was about to start crying but she got control of herself. "Oh…oh…yes…of course I'll help you. I guess I understand how important it is to you now."

Harry and Ginny just looked at each other and almost laughed but didn't and then they looked at Ron and Hermione who were still looking at each other, both with a glazed, stunned look in their eyes which Harry knew wasn't from being so tired. Then Hermione suddenly spoke.

"We're going to get some rest," she said, standing up suddenly. "Come, Ron."

And without another word she started walking out of the kitchen and Ron got up also. "Wake us about noon," Ron said and when Ginny wasn't looking, he and Harry shared a grin and then Ron was gone.

"They aren't going to sleep," said Ginny as she started picking up the dishes and taking them to the sink.

"Not right away," said Harry.

"They're the mental ones, talking about the future," said Ginny as she poured herself some more tea. Harry was just staring at her. "Well," she continued. "They're only 18 and they look like they are ready to get married."

"Yeah…mental," said Harry in a hollow voice, and she knew he didn't mean it right away.

"I just mean that the future is not set," said Ginny and then her voice started rising. "Mum going on like we should be married. Imagine me with kids minding house!"

"I can imagine the kids, but not the minding house part," said Harry, trying to make a joke but she didn't see any humor in it at all.

"Not you, too! I'm only 17!" Ginny suddenly shouted and Harry flinched under her glare.

"I didn't mean…I …never mind."

She was about to shout some more, but then she saw the hurt look on his face and her anger died. "Oh, Harry! I mean, oh, no, I didn't mean... Oh, I'm sorry!"

She came right over and sat next to him and hugged him tight. Then she just looked at him. "I just mean…not now, is all. There are things I want to do…you understand, don't you?"

Harry smiled. "Of course. Lots I need to do, too. But I do want a future with you and no one else, you know that, don't you?."

"I know," she said. "And I feel the same. So…let's just put that aside for now, Okay? There will be time enough…all the time in the world now that…."

"Voldemort is dead," Harry said, kissing her cheek and hugging her tight, feeling much better. "All the time in the world." And then Harry took her by the hand and led her back to their bedroom and in moments they were in bed and in each others arms again.

At one o'clock after everyone was up and had cleaned up and had a quick lunch of soup, the four of them walked towards Kings Cross Station. Harry used a public telephone in the station to call Mr. James' office in Godric's Hollow. He was there and then asked when he could expect Harry and he said within half an hour. They walked onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters, the others commenting on how odd it was to be so empty and quiet, and then they Apparated to Godric's Hollow.

Ron had never been there before and for the first time ever he saw where Harry's parents had died and the house where the tragedy happened. The top right side was destroyed and the place as overgrown with weeds and ivy. They were quiet as they looked at the house, a silent reverence for Lily and James Potter. After a few moments, Harry spoke.

"Think I should fix it up or build a new house?"

"If it is possible, fix it up," said Hermione right away. "It was their home, your first home, Harry. Make it your home again."

'Well put,' said Ron. "Fix it up Harry." Harry nodded and then looked at Ginny.

"Bad memories here," she said and for a moment Harry thought she was going to disagree with the others. "So it's time you made some good ones here. Fix it up."

"Right," said Harry as he smiled at them all. "Thanks. Now, just need to get someone to look it over and figure out how much it will cost. Guess I'll contact that company that fixed up Hogwarts."

"Might be cheaper to get Muggles to do it," said Hermione. "You know, the gold pound exchange rate is rather good now. I bet if you changed some of your gold into pounds and hired Muggles, you could save a lot of money. Not just on the material but on the furniture and all."

"That's a great idea," said Ginny with enthusiasm. "And get electricity, Harry. We want a TV and a computer and one of those, what do call them, videos, that's it,…what?" The others were staring at her.

"We?" said Ron, trying to suppress a laugh.

Ginny just glared at him. "Of course 'we'. Who do you think is going to be spending a lot of time here? Certainly not Cho Chang!"

"No, certainly not her," said Harry quickly. "Yeah, be nice to have electricity. And a TV. Suppose a computer, too. Well…let's just check it all out and see what it costs first. Come on, supposed to meet Mr. James about now."

"Wait," said Hermione. "Ron hasn't seen everything yet." She touched the gate and the magical sign appeared out of the ground. Now, however, there were lots of new messages, most of them saying things like "Well done, Harry Potter!" "Thank you, Harry Potter!" and one even said "Harry Potter for Minister of Magic!!"

"Brilliant!" said Ron as he read the messages. "Wish I'd brought an Everlasting Quill and ink."

"What would you write?" Ginny asked her brother.

"Dunno," he said. "Maybe, 'Harry had some help!'" And that got them laughing.

"Too right I did," Harry said. And then he looked at his friends. "Thanks for being here with me."

There was an awkward pause for a few seconds as they all realized how much they meant to each other. Ron was the first to break the silence. "Yeah, well, we had to or Mum would have killed us if we hadn't come."

"Still might kill me yet," said Harry with a sideways glance at Ginny. "Or maybe the both of us."

"Nah," said Ron. "She'll be all right."

"This is our mother you're talking about?" asked Ginny. "Not likely."

"She'll be fine. Just promise not to do it again," Hermione said as they started walking for the legal office.

It only took a few minutes for Harry to get the deed and do the paper work for the transfer of the property. He also asked Mr. James if there was a construction company nearby that might appraise the building and see if it can be repaired.

"What building?" Mr. James asked and then Harry realized that no Muggle could see it.

"Sorry, I meant the land. What needs to be done to build a house there, is what I meant to say."

Mr. James just stared at him. "You've just turned 18 and are already thinking of building a house? I thought you'd be off to university at the very least."

"Yeah, I am, but my parents left me a little something, so I thought I'd like to have a home of my own."

"You found that bank? What was it...oh, yes, Greenguts?"

"Gringotts," said Harry quickly, seeing the scandalized looks on Ron and Ginny's faces. "Yes, so...can you help me?"

Mr. James said no more about it but just gave him the name and number of a local company and then after some more chitchat and goodbyes they were on their way.

Harry was a bit mad at himself. "I guess I should learn to keep my mouth shut when talking to Muggles."

Ron laughed. "Yeah, bit hard to explain to that bloke that you bank with ruddy goblins and go to a university for catching dark wizards."

"So," said Ginny after a moment of silence. "Where to now?"

"I'd like to see my parents," said Harry and they started toward the church and its graveyard.

"I guess maybe you do need a magical architecture firm," Hermione said as they walked toward the church.

"Maybe I just need to get the spell that's making it invisible removed," Harry replied but Hermione shook her head.

"What are the neighbors going to think if suddenly after 17 years a demolished house appeared on their street? Too many memories would need modifying."

"I can still clear away the remains," Harry said. "And get a Muggle firm to start from scratch."

"Why don't you wait for the architects to look it over?" suggested Ginny and Harry agreed with her. Then they were at the church.

"I'll just be a moment," said Harry and he went into the graveyard alone and walked to his parents' graves. After a few minutes alone, just being silent and thinking about them, he came back.

"You all right?" asked Ginny tenderly as she took his hand as they started walking toward the edge of the village where they could Apparate in private.

"Yeah," Harry replied and he did feel better after seeing them again. "So, guess we must face your mother. Again."

"I am getting tired of this," said Ginny glumly.

But it wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. She didn't shout at them, not too much anyway, just told them it was bad manners to leave without telling anyone where they were going, especially after what had happened at Privet Drive. Mr. Weasley said they got more of a fright from Hermione's silver otter Patronus appearing in the living room than from Harry and Ginny being missing.

"Oh, and George said you had better show up for work," said Mr. Weasley to Ron. "Hermione's message arrived just before he left for the shop."

Ron just sighed. "Well, it's almost 3 o'clock now so no need to go in is there? Shop closes at six." But then he had second thoughts. "He's not going to be happy, is he? Saturday's the busiest day. Maybe I'd better go in."

"I know a better way to spend three hours and it will make him happy," said Hermione. "Come on, we've got work to do." She grabbed his hand and they raced upstairs.

"What work?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she finally seemed to have calmed down about Harry and Ginny's disappearance.

"Joke Howlers," said Harry and then he caught a wide-eyed look from Ginny and realized he shouldn't have said anything.

"WHAT!?!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "Joke Howlers?!? Is this George's idea?"

They quickly explained what was going on. "Oh, that boy!" said Mrs. Weasley, and they took it that she meant George. "Him and Fred spent more time on jokes than school work they…well…oh, but joke Howlers! How's a student supposed to know if it's from their parents or not?"

"Ah,…that's the joke," said Harry and as Mrs. Weasley scowled, he and Ginny decided it was a good time to go upstairs to help Ron and Hermione. With Hermione's skills at magic and with a bit of ingenuity, by the time George was supposed to be home the first joke Howler was ready. But George was nowhere to be seen.

"He's on a date with Angelina Johnson, remember?" said Mrs. Weasley after they asked where George was. She was in the kitchen preparing supper and Ginny and Hermione soon started to help her. Ron and Harry went to sit with Mr. Weasley in the living room. They told him about Harry's house and asked his opinion on what Harry should do.

"Build from scratch," he replied. "That's what I did here. Did this ground floor first just after we got married. All by myself."

He sounded proud. Harry loved the Burrow but it was a bit of an architectural nightmare. He was sure the only thing holding it up was magic. "When did you build the rest?"

"As the family grew, so did the house," Mr. Weasley said. "Charlie and Bill were even big enough to help a bit with the top floor. Now with your place, I think you might be better off doing it from scratch. The whole place has been exposed to the elements for 17 years so I don't think much is left that is useful."

"Never thought of that,' said Harry and thanked him for his advice.

George didn't come home that night and it wasn't until lunchtime on Sunday that he arrived, looking happy, but tired.

"Morning all…afternoon, I mean," George said cheerfully as he came in the door. He fixed his eyes on Ron as Ron was just about to take a bite of a chicken sandwich. "There's my lazy worthless brother. You're fired, mate."

Ron's hand dropped the chicken sandwich on his plate and his face fell. "Fired?"

"No, you're not," said his mother as she shot George a disproving look. "And where were you all night?"

"On a date," he said. "Which just ended," he added with a wink towards Harry. "And Mum how can I run a business if the employees turn up whenever they like?"

Mrs. Weasley was just glaring at him. "First, don't be talking like that about your dates. Second, Ron is not an employee, he's your brother and family comes first. Beside, he…he invented something for your shop."

"Not bloody likely," said George as he sat down. "I bet Hermione did it."

"What's the difference," said Hermione. "It was his idea."

"No, it was Harry's idea," said George as he took a sandwich from a pile in the middle of the table and put it on his plate. "Ron would have to have a brain to come up with an idea first."

"You don't need to fire me, I quit!" Ron said in anger as he stood, his face flushed. "You'd treat a house-elf better than me! Mum, please send McGonagall an owl and ask her if isn't too late to go back to Hogwarts!" Then he stormed off outside and Hermione quickly followed, a slightly pleased look on her face.

"Oh, she's happy, isn't she?" said George, referring to Hermione. "What she wants, isn't it, him and her back in school, holding hands and snogging in the corners."

"You're just rotten,"' said Ginny in a low, furious voice. "He really wanted to impress you."

"He has," said George after a sip of pumpkin juice. "I bet Lee Jordan 10 Galleons Ron would quit before the summer was out."

Harry ventured a look at Mrs. Weasley and she had a look that was half furious and half delight and the two sides were fighting with each other. But now after George mentioned his bet, the furious side won and she rounded on him and began a blazing tirade. George gave back as good as he got, with Ginny and Harry's heads going back and forth like it was tennis match. Mr. Weasley just sat there, taking it all it as if it was normal. After five minutes the action stopped suddenly as Merlin soared into the kitchen with a red letter in his claw. He landed on the table right by George.

"Oh, here's a Howler!" George said mockingly. "I'm so scared! Look, its already smoking! Ha!"

And then BANG ! the Howler exploded and a shower of confetti spilled all over George along with small balls of multi-colored ink which splattered his face and hair and clothes and lunch. Then a voice exactly like Mrs. Weasley's shrieked from the envelope.

"GEORGE WEASLEY! IF YOU EVER COME HOME LATE AGAIN FROM A DATE YOU WILL BE SENT TO BED WITH NO SUPPER! FURTHERMORE, YOU NEED TO GIVE YOUR BROTHER A RAISE AND STOP TREATING HIM LIKE A SLAVE!!"

As the sound died down, with everyone except George holding their ears, George put on a big smile. "Bloody brilliant!" he said. "It's going to make a fortune."

"I think you owe your brother an apology," said Mr. Weasley in a tone Harry rarely heard from him and from the looks on George, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley's faces it was rare for them also. Mr. Weasley was tolerant of a lot more than his wife, but when he got mad or he said do something, he meant it and there was no room for argument.

"Reckon I do," said George quietly as he stood up and went outside.

Then upshot of the whole drama was that George asked Ron to be his partner and open up a branch shop in Hogsmeade. The day before George had rented a small empty shop in Hogsmeade near the Three Broomsticks. He said Ron could have 50% of any profits from the Hogsmeade shop, but he had to be responsible for the whole shop since George would be mostly in Diagon Alley in London. Ron agreed right quick and they shook hands and all was well again. Hermione was a bit disappointed that Ron would not be going back to Hogwarts full-time but was over the moon that he would be so close.

"Hogsmeade!" she said with delight, as the four of them went outside to say goodbye to Hermione before she Apparated back home for the week. "I mean as a part-time professor I guess I'm allowed to go anytime I like."

"Reckon so," said Ginny. "Of course, you can take along your favorite student, right?"

She was beaming at Hermione, who was looking a bit perplexed. "Ah…no, I don't think so. Rule are rules, Ginny."

Ginny laughed. "Knew you'd say that anyways."

"Are you going to take my class?" Hermione asked, with a bit of a hopeful look.

Ginny fidgeted a bit. "Well…no, sorry. Muggle Studies never interested me, especially after last year after they forced us to take it and that Carrow woman said all those horrible things about Muggles."

Now Hermione looked really worried. "I'd forgotten about that. Maybe no one wants to take my class."

"I'm sure they will," said Harry. "After all, the famous Hermione Granger, Order of Merlin First Class, defeater of Voldemort, will be teaching it."

Hermione blushed and felt much better after that. She gave them all hugs, with a quick kiss and sad, forlorn look for Ron and in a flash she was gone for another week.

The next morning at breakfast an owl flew in with a letter in it's beak and landed right next to Harry. He was surprised as he wasn't expecting anything. The Weasleys all looked at him as he opened it and his eyes widened.

"It's from Hogwarts, from McGonagall. Wants to meet me today, at the school at 3 PM."

"Does it say why?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No, just that it's important."

They were all abuzz wondering why she would ask to meet Harry but no one had much of a clue. George teased him and said he had to go back to school and finish or they would chuck him out of Auror training. Harry didn't take this lightly and thought George was onto something. But when he got to work Charlie George had no idea what it was about either.

"Not likely chucking out my only student," he said with a grin. "I guess we better cancel the afternoon class, though, and you get yourself on up to Hogwarts."

That suited Harry just fine and after lunch he Apparated up to Hogsmeade. After wandering around a bit he found the new branch of Weasley Wizard Wheezes joke shop. Ron was there, surprised to see Harry again so soon. Harry lent him a hand, moving boxes and setting up displays, along with one of the assistants from the Diagon Alley branch.

"George said the big worry is shop lifters," Ron said. "So George came up with a new jinx and put it on everything so it can't leave the shop unless it's carried by one of us or it's paid for. Here, take this Skiving Box and try to walk out the door."

Harry did and it was as if an invisible hand pushed him back at the threshold and then a loud voice shouted "STOP THEIF!"

"That's right good magic," Harry said, very impressed. The hours went by too quickly and before he knew it, it was time to see McGonagall. It was a nice summer day and as he walked up to the school he saw Hagrid outside his house chopping wood, using only one big meaty hand to swing the ax, easily slicing through short logs in one blow.

"All right, Harry?' he said, not too surprised to see him there. Harry immediately asked him if he knew what was going on.

"Yeh know I'm not allowed ter say anything," he said, but then moved a bit closer to Harry and talked in a low voice. "But we was havin' a big meetin' the other day, all the professors and Filch and Madam Pomfrey and the rest of the staff, Hogwarts business yeh understand, and yer name came up."

"Why did my name come up? Am I in trouble?"

Hagrid looked at him in surprise. "Trouble? Not likely! Not after what yeh done for us all. No, it's…I can't say. Jus', go on up and she'll explain it all ter yeh. No worries now and come back for tea when yer done, all right?"

Harry, more puzzled than ever, agreed to come back later and then walked up to the school and finally made his way to McGonagall's office, which was the Headmistress's office now. The gargoyle outside was repaired and just looked at him, blocking the doorway. "I don't know the password," said Harry.

"She's from Edinburgh, Scotland," said the gargoyle.

"Ah, Edinburgh?"

"Don't be daft, that's too easy. Try again," said the gargoyle with an air of superiority. After going through a bunch of words related to Scotland Harry finally said "bagpipes" and the gargoyle leaped aside.

"Ah, Potter, come in," said Professor McGonagall after Harry had knocked and opened the door at the top of the moving spiral staircase. "I see you got my owl."

"Yes, Professor," said Harry as he came inside. His eyes immediately sought the portrait of Dumbledore, but the former headmaster was asleep. He turned his gaze back to McGonagall. "You forgot to include the password for your office though."

"Did I?" She seemed only slightly surprised at this and Harry suspected it was done on purpose. "Well, I see you got inside, so no harm done. Please have a seat."

Harry sat down opposite her desk. "Now, I suppose you want to know why I've called you here."

"Yes, been on my mind all day."

"I'm sure it has. Now, we had a meeting the other day, a meeting concerning the coming school year and it seems we have a staffing problem."

That surprised Harry. "Oh? A staffing problem?" Why would she tell him about…ah, that's it, he thought, as he believed he understood. "Did you want my help with finding someone?"

She smiled slightly. "In a manner of speaking, yes."

"Which position?"

"Can you venture a guess?"

"That's easy. Defense Against the Dark Arts. That Carrow scum who taught it last year is in Azkaban thanks to you."

"And you," she said with a slight nod. "But I was wondering if you knew someone who would like the position."

Harry just stared at her, his mind a blank. The only people he could think of were dead. Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody came right to mind, and then strangely enough Snape's name popped into his head, but of course he was dead, too. "Sorry, Professor, but I really don't know anyone. Sorry."

Now she was staring at him intently. "The staff and I had the same conclusion. Until someone had a bright idea."

She paused and Harry decided she was waiting for him to ask her. "Whose idea was it?"

"Hagrid's. He suggested someone no one else thought of. After some debate it was agreed on."

Harry wondered why in the blazes she had asked him up here for his opinion when they had already picked someone. Unless…no, it couldn't be…it was impossible. "Who did you pick?" he asked, his mouth suddenly all dry.

"You, Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall with a smile on her face as she peered at him intently over her glasses. "We've decided to offer you the position of Professor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts."


	20. Chapter 20 Professor Potter

**Aftermath - Chapter 20 - Professor Potter**

Harry just sat there in the chair opposition McGonagall, not quite believing what he just heard.

"You're asking me….to be a professor? At Hogwarts?" he asked her in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes, I am," McGonagall replied evenly. "For a year at least. And I need an answer today."

A professor! At Hogwarts! It was something Harry had fleetingly thought of a few times, something for the future, after he had been an Auror for a number of years. But even as he felt a rush of joy at the thought of working at Hogwarts, of being close to Ginny and his friends every day, of being in the one place he felt was truly home, Harry's mind was suddenly flooded with a million doubts and a million reasons why he couldn't take the job.

"But…but…I never finished Hogwarts. How can I be a professor here?"

McGonagall seemed prepared for his doubts and later Harry guessed all the points he raised were also raised at the staff meeting.

"Neither has Hagrid," she said. "And he's done a fine job as Care of Magical Creatures professor. A bit unorthodox and maybe a bit too enthusiastic for what he calls 'interesting creatures', but none-the-less a fine job."

"Yeah, he's the best," said Harry quickly, his loyalty to Hagrid overcoming the knowledge that some of Hagrid's more 'interesting creatures' were just downright dangerous. Then Harry's mind raced to the next point. "But, I wouldn't know what to teach. Or how. I mean I've never..."

"Been a teacher before?" she asked, cutting him off in mid-sentence. "Really? Think about it."

Harry thought and he knew she was referring to the DA lessons. "Right. I taught a few students a few spells, but that doesn't qualify me to be a professor."

She almost smiled, but kept her eyes stern as usual. "More than a few students and more than a few spells. You taught them things that saved their lives when it mattered most, Potter. You taught them how to make a Patronus, for goodness sake!"

"Yeah, but that was easy…I mean, no, not easy, its just, we wanted to pass our O.W.L's and we were against Umbridge and we knew Voldemort was out there so we had a reason to learn."

"Yes," she said. "Incentive always helps one focus the mind and makes our burdens seem lighter. But can you not bring that same focus to a real classroom?"

"Maybe," said Harry. "I don't even know what books to use or what things to teach first years, let alone seventh years."

"All taken care of," McGonagall answered. "I've been in touch with Professor Lupin's mother and all his notes and study plans and books from when he taught here are safe at her house."

"Oh….that's good," Harry said in a hollow tone and strangely enough he felt like he was losing a battle he wasn't prepared for. He did want the job, didn't he? Then he suddenly thought of something else. "Sorry, Professor, but I have a job already. I'm in training to be an Auror."

"Yes, I thought you'd bring that up. I've had a word this morning with Kingsley about that," McGonagall said and Harry just sighed, knowing what was coming, and for some strange reason felt like he was cornered. "And I'm sure he's spoken to Charlie George already. I said that all your classes here can be in the morning and you can still do Auror training in the afternoons. It might take you a bit longer to finish the course, but Kingsley says Charlie George raves on about you and said you are already way far ahead of any student he ever had."

Harry grinned a bit. "He said that?"

McGonagall smiled briefly. "He did indeed."

Harry suddenly felt like he had no more excuses. Now he felt like he was grasping at straws just to see if there was no way out.

"Will I get paid?" He had forgotten to ask if Hermione ever found out about that point.

For the first time McGonagall's sureness faltered a bit. "Well, not by the Ministry of Magic. I received an owl this morning from the head accountant there, Melissa Welsh, and she said that under no circumstances will you or Miss Granger receive one Knut from the Ministry for working here until you've graduated. It seems like you've already trod on her toes once, said Kingsley."

"Yeah," said Harry. "I'm not Melissa Welsh's favorite person in the world."

"Not to worry, though," McGonagall replied. "Professor Dumbledore left a sizeable part of his estate to Hogwarts and we have sufficient funds to pay both you and Miss Granger."

"Oh," said Harry in a small voice. "Seems like you've thought of everything. I guess I really have no choice then." Soon as he said the words he wished he hadn't.

McGonagall looked at him very sternly and even looked a little mad.

"You most certainly do have a choice," she said in a steely tone. "Potter, if you don't want the job, just say so. But really, what's bothering you? You seem of two minds about this."

He wanted it, badly, but there was a nagging doubt in the back of his head.

"I do want to take your offer," Harry said, speaking quietly, as if telling someone a deep secret. "Actually, it's what I would have liked to do later, after being an Auror for a bit. Just, I feel…I mean….I don't think I'm up to the job, that's all. I don't think I'm good enough. Not to teach here."

"Nonsense," said a new voice and with a start Harry looked up at Dumbledore's portrait. He wasn't sleeping at all and had been listening to them.

"Professor?"

"That's what I shall be calling you in the fall, Harry," said Dumbledore, with that old twinkle still in his eyes. "You are good enough, much better than some, whom I won't name, who have taught the subject before you. Hogwarts needs you, maybe for just a year or two, but the school calls on you for your services. Will you answer the call?"

Harry now felt a bit embarrassed. How could he say no? But he had one more doubt. "People think I'm this great wizard because I killed Voldemort. But that was a lot of luck and hard work and I didn't do it all by myself."

"Yes, very true," said Dumbledore. "But it's for this very reason you will make a great teacher. You have a wealth of experience, far more than most witches and wizards, in fighting the Dark Arts."

"What if the students give me a hard time?" Harry said and after he said it regretted it because he sounded like whiny little boy.

But they didn't seem to notice or care if they did. "Classroom management will be an issue, no doubt,' said McGonagall. "But that is what detention and house points are for. Apply punishment liberally and without favoritism your first week and no one will ever give you trouble again."

"I still think we should bring back the chains and whips," said another voice, a woman's, and Harry spun around and realized almost all the portraits were awake and listening.

"Yes, and I wish I could still taste lemon drops,' said Dumbledore to no one in particular. "But that is not going to happen, either. So, Harry, will you join the Hogwarts staff?"

Harry grinned and knew he couldn't say no, not when Dumbledore asked him to do something for Hogwarts and not when McGonagall had gone through so much trouble to arrange it.

"Yes," Harry said, feeling it was the right thing to do despite all his doubts.

McGonagall stood and stuck out her hand. As Harry shook it she said. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Potter. Let me show you your office."

"My office?!?" sputtered Harry, a stunned look on his face.

"Of course," she answered. "You are a teacher here so you must have your own office." With that she started for the door and Harry just had time to say goodbye to Dumbledore and as he was leaving he could hear the ex-Headmasters and ex-Headmistresses start arguing over the merits of corporal punishment versus detention and taking away house points.

Harry felt as if he was walking on air as he followed McGonagall. After all his doubts he expressed he knew in his heart he wanted the job. Just….he was only 18! Some of the students would be the same age as him. He remembered how Dumbledore told him Tom Riddle was refused a teaching post after he finished Hogwarts because he was too young. Then he had another agonizing thought. Ginny and Hermione and Luna and Dean and Neville and Seamus were going to be in his class! Of course, maybe that wasn't too bad, since he had taught them before and at least they wouldn't give him a hard time. But then he would have to grade them and set exams and…bloody hell.

Soon they were in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, the same classroom Harry had sat in for six years of his life. His teachers had been Quirrell, Lockhart, Lupin, Moody, Umbridge, and Snape. Without a doubt Lupin was the best and Umbridge the worst. Quirrell hadn't really been bad, but not good either, and of course he wasn't really himself, not with Voldemort stuck on the back of his head. Lockhart had been more concerned with his image and his book sales than with teaching. Moody was also good, but that wasn't the real Moody, but Barty Crouch Junior. Come to think of, he wasn't a bad teacher for a raving lunatic Death Eater. Snape was very good, too, Harry had to admit to himself. Just, Harry found it was hard to judge the man fairly when he had bullied him so much for six years.

They entered the office and Filch was there with a bucket and mop and had obviously been cleaning. "Good afternoon, Headmistress. Got it all squared away. Still think you should reconsider…oh, it's you." He had seen Harry and his face took on its usual scowl.

McGonagall glared at Filch. "Mr. Filch, Mr. Potter has accepted the position so you shall address him as Professor Potter, or Professor, and nothing else from now on."

Filch's face turned purple, but he nodded. "Of course, Headmistress. Your office is ready…Professor Potter." The last part almost stuck in his caw but he managed to say it without choking on the words.

With a look of deep loathing for Harry, Filch took his bucket and mop and left, mumbling to himself that the school was going to the dogs.

"Don't mind him," said McGonagall. "I don't think he's smiled once since Umbridge got the sack two years ago. So, here we are. All yours for the year, but, perhaps, if you don't mind, could you share it with Miss Granger?"

"Of course," Harry said with a smile. It would be good to have Hermione here to help him when he got stuck.

"Just, she will have only a few classes and you will most likely not be here in the afternoons and it seems such a bother to get another office ready."

"No," said Harry quickly. "It's no problem. In fact, I think it's a great idea."

McGonagall nodded. "Excellent." She waved her wand and a new desk and chair appeared in the corner. "Arrange the room as you see fit. Is there anything else you need?"

"Maybe some more bookcases?" Harry said, imagining Hermione would have half the library in here by years end.

"Yes, Miss Granger does have a love of books," said McGonagall and with another wave of her wand two new bookcases with four selves each appeared near the new desk. "That's all for now I guess…oh…just one more thing." She pulled a scroll of parchment out of her robes. She passed it to Harry. "Your contract, stipulating your term of service, one year for now, your duties and your pay. Please read it and sign both copies and give one to me."

"Now?"

"Yes," she said, a bit impatiently. "I have so many things to take care of before the term starts and I want this last staff position filled immediately."

Harry went to his desk and there was already ink and a quill there on top. He sat down and unrolled the scroll. There were two pieces of parchment rolled together, both exactly the same. At the top was the school emblem and name, the emblem of the Ministry of Magic, and then below was the contract.

_Standard One Year Contract for Magical Instructor's Position _

_Name - __Harry James Potter_

_Position – __Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts _

_Term of Service – __One Year_

_Dates - __September 1, 1998 – August 31, 1999._

_The term of service is to be renewed on a yearly basis if it is so desired by the Instructor and the school. After five years continuous service the Instructor may apply for tenure position as a permanent Instructor._

_Duties: As listed below and whatever shall be asked of the Instructor by the Headmistress._

_1. Prepare lessons and teach first to seventh year students. Number of hours and class times to be set by the Headmistress._

_2. Prepare exams and practical tests for all students in all classes._

_3. Grade all exams and practical tests and submit said grades to Headmistress in a timely manner._

_4. Prepare 5__th__ and 7__th__ year students for O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. exams._

_5. Maintain discipline and order both in classroom and on school grounds at all times. _

_6. Attend all staff meetings unless in ill health or otherwise indisposed. _

_Benefits _

_Salary – __300__ Galleons per month, minus normal deductions_

_Office – Instructor shall be provided with a furnished office_

_Lodging - Instructor shall have furnished lodgings free of charge on school grounds for the term of the contract. Meals may be taken free of charge in the Great Hall with faculty and student body._

_Vacation – 14 days Christmas and New Years, Easter weekend, 2 months summer vacation July/August (instructors must be available during summer vacation time for periodic staff meetings and preparation for new school term)_

_This contract is binding on both parties under the laws of the Ministry of Magic. Any disputes related to this contact shall be settled before a committee of arbitration. _

_Headmistress – Prof. Minerva McGonagall._

_Instructor - _______________________ Harry James Potter_

Harry signed both copies in the blank space next to his name, gave one to McGonagall, kept one for himself, and then realized something. "I get lodgings?"

She just sighed. "Oh, yes, I'd had completely forgotten about that. During the school year most professors stay here. I was thinking you could have Professor Snape's old lodgings."

Harry had an immediately feeling of distaste, that he wanted nothing to do with wherever Snape had lived in the school. "Oh…ah…sorry…but…"

"No? No, I suppose not. Not your favorite person, was he? Poor Severus, such a terrible burden he carried all those years, unable to tell anyone but Dumbledore."

"Sorry…just, I know he was brave and all, and he did a lot for us, but, well, he was kind of hard on me. Sorry, I guess I shouldn't speak ill of the dead."

"Not to worry, Potter, we all had many harsh things to say about him, especially in the last year," McGonagall said with a touch of sadness. "Well, I'll see what we can come up with for lodgings for you before September comes. Oh, and by the way, I know there is nothing in the contract, but Hogwarts has a strict policy on teacher-student…ah.. relationships."

"Sorry?"

"You and Miss Weasley…you are in a relationship, yes?"

Harry felt his face grow all hot. "Yes…I guess we are."

She smiled slightly. "Good. But seeing as you are now a professor and she is still a student, you need to maintain a sense of decorum. So there shall be no…contact…between the two of you on school grounds. Do I make myself clear?"

Now Harry knew his cheeks were red. "Yes, Professor. Very clear."

"Good," she said and Harry felt that she was relieved, as if she had just finished a rather unpleasant duty. "There is a meeting on August 12 at 2 PM in the staff room and I expect you and Miss Granger to be there. Again, thank you for doing this. I'm sure you'll do fine, Professor Potter."

With that she made her goodbyes and then Harry just sat down at his desk again and marveled at what a strange day it was. Him, a Hogwarts Professor!

"Congratulations!" said a voice and Harry nearly jumped out of his skin as the ghostly form of Nearly Headless Nick shot up out of the middle of Harry's desk. "The youngest professor in Hogwarts' history, I believe."

"Really?" said Harry after his heart stopped hammering. "Imagine that."

"Yes, yes, quite an honor," said Nick. "All the ghosts and paintings are talking about it all over the school. Very impressed they are and well they should be. But I'd still be careful of Peeves. He's already making plans to disrupt your first class."

"Peeves isn't allowed in classrooms during teaching hours. He knows he'll be banished if he does so."

"True," Nick said. "But he thinks he might be able to bend the rules a bit with you. Best put him in his place before school begins. I'd threatened to tell the Bloody Baron what he is planning and that should put an end to it." Then with a goodbye and a tilt of his head, which flopped grotesquely, Nearly Headless Nick floated through a wall and was gone.

Peeves was just one more thing to think about, Harry thought glumly. He had a thousand things to do. First, get Lupin's stuff, then sort through it, and make a plan for each class. He was going to teach at least seven classes, one for each year, and maybe more if there were a lot of students. He'd need lots of help and he was sure McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn would do their best to advise him. Still, it was going to be tough.

Worst of all was no contact with Ginny on school grounds. No holding hands, no snogging in the corners, no inviting her to his quarters…and she couldn't leave school on weekends to go to Grimmauld Place. The last two months had been like a dream and in another month the dream would end. Harry was determined to make the best of the remainder of the summer. Soon he was outside again and walking down the slope toward Hagrid's cabin.

"So, its Professor Potter now is it?" asked Hagrid as soon as he opened the door to his cabin for Harry.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Harry said with a big grin. He spent the next hour with Hagrid, drinking tea and telling him all that happened.

"Blimey, Harry," said Hagrid, his voice full of emotion. "You and me, teachin' together. Who'd have guess it, what?"

"Not me, that's for sure," said Harry, still a bit stunned. He knew it was all thanks to his big friend. "Hagrid, thanks for all you've done over the years. I…I don't think I could have done it all without you."

Hagrid's eyes filled with tears and he took Harry in a big crushing bear hug. "Yeh and Ron and Hermione is me best pals in the whole world. And don't yeh ever ferget it!"

"We won't," Harry managed to say, barely able to breathe. After Hagrid let him go and wiped his eyes, Harry felt a bit like crying too, from the pain of the hug, not from emotion. After a few more minutes he said he had to be on his way and tell everyone else the news.

"So I'll see yeh on August 12 fer the big meetin'. And tell the others not ter be such strangers," Hagrid said as he waved goodbye to Harry.

The first place he went to was the joke shop in Hogsmeade and he told Ron right away.

Ron's mouth just opened and he gaped at Harry. "Unbelievable," he finally said and then sat down on a box, a stunned look on his face.

"Yeah," said Harry. "I guess that's how I looked when McGonagall told me."

"But what about being an Auror?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Reckon I can do both," Harry replied and explained the plan. "Be a bit tough, but I'm sure I can manage."

"Yeah," said Ron in awe. "Professor Potter. Wait till Ginny and Hermione hear about this!"

Ginny heard about it as soon as Harry got back to the Burrow around 5 PM. As they were sitting in the kitchen Harry explained it to her and her mother. In stunned disbelief, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley just stared at him. Then they were just shrieking and hugging and kissing him and he was all flustered and overwhelmed.

"Now don't you be going playing favorites for Ginny and Hermione and the rest of your friends," said Mrs. Weasley in a stern tone. "Make sure they behave and give them lots of homework, every night!"

"Mum!" Ginny said with a glare. "Give him a break, already! He's just found out. I'm sure he'll be a great professor, won't you Harry?"

"Ah, yeah," he said and then he started talking about his doubts and they listened and encouraged him and Ginny said if anyone got out of line she'd give them a Bat-Bogey Hex that would last a week. Harry had a good chuckle and felt much better after that.

After a bit, Harry changed his clothes and he and Ginny went for a walk. They stopped at their favorite snogging place and sat down. Harry knew he'd have to tell her eventually so just came out with it. "You know, McGonagall said that Hogwarts has a strict policy on student-teacher relationships."

She looked at him strangely. "What…oh. OH!"

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"You mean she knows about us?"

'Yeah, she does. Reckon a lot of people do by now."

"What did she say exactly?" Ginny asked and Harry told her.

"No contact," said Ginny. "Meaning no…holding hands?"

"Or snogging or…you know, anything, not on school grounds at least," Harry said glumly. 'Maybe not even in Hogsmeade. Too many students could see us."

"They're such prudes," Ginny said in a grumpy tone. "As if no one ever had sex at Hogwarts! What rubbish! The stories I've heard about the fourth floor broom closet. And the prefect's bathroom!"

"What?" Harry had never heard any of these stories.

"Oh, just rumors, I guess,' said Ginny. "But most rumors have some truth to them. But, bloody hell, all the older students are always looking for a place to snog. It's natural! Why can't we?"

"But I won't be a student," said Harry. "I'll be a professor."

"Oh, right," she said quietly, and then suddenly turned to him with a grin. "So, Professor Potter, if I'm a bad student, what will you do to me?"

Harry gulped. She was such a tease it drove him wild. "Might have to ask you to come to my office for detention."

"And what would my detention be?" she purred as she ran her hand along his thigh.

"Ah…write lines?"

She laughed a bit. "That's not very sexy."

"While wearing that outfit Fleur gave you?" he ventured.

"Better," she said. "And what would my lines be?"

"Ah…er….I won't show my knickers in class anymore?"

She just looked at him in astonishment and then they both cracked up in gales of laughter.

"So," Ginny said after they both caught their breath. "We have only one month left. What would you like to do with that time?"

"Spend as much of it with you as I can."

"Good," she said and then she kissed him and they lay down in the deep grass and for a few moments they were lost to the world. Then they heard Mrs. Weasley shouting for them that it was supper time. Reluctantly, they got up and started back toward the Burrow. Ginny just spotted and managed to pull a piece of grass out of Harry's hair before they got to the house.

The talk that night was all about Harry's surprise and by next morning the news of Harry's appointment as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts was known throughout the wizarding world of Britain. It was headline news in the _Daily Prophet_ on Tuesday morning, Harry's picture on the front page again. How they found out, Harry didn't know or care. The long article was critical of McGonagall for appointing someone so young, but it did state that not many people wanted the job, believing it was jinxed, and with Harry's experience he was sure to do a decent job. Harry was just about to Apparate off to work with Mr. Weasley, soon after George and Ron had already left, when Hermione suddenly appeared outside the Burrow clutching the _Daily Prophet_ in her hand. She saw Harry, shrieked, and ran right into his arms.

"It's fantastic!" she said, her face all aglow. "When did you find out?"

"Just yesterday," he said and then felt a twinge of guilt. "Was going to send you an owl this morning."

"No need now," she replied, still full of excitement. "So, me and you…professors at Hogwarts!"

"And we get to share an office," Harry said and he explained what had happened.

"Excellent!" Hermione said. "I was wondering if they would give me an office. I'll head up there today and arrange the office…well, I mean, it's really your office, so…can I?"

Harry grinned. "Of course. Just leave a bit of space for me, okay?"

"Harry," said Mr. Weasley, who had been standing there the whole time. "Time we were off."

"Right," said Harry.

"Let the men get to work now and come in and have some tea," said Mrs. Weasley to Hermione from the kitchen doorway and after quick goodbyes, in a flash Harry and Mr. Weasley were at the Ministry of Magic.

Harry was dreading this morning, the look on Charlie George's face especially. He didn't even have to wait to get to the Auror office before getting some distinctively surly stares from people. He was used to it by now, his years of enduring disgruntled looks and whispering behind his back at Hogwarts had given him a thick skin. As Harry waited for the elevator, he heard one old witch, the same one he was sure who had commented on him being an Auror, say to another witch. "Potter…a Hogwarts professor? Preposterous! He's too young!"

Harry would have laughed if he wasn't so worried about Charlie George's reaction to the news. But Harry needn't have worried as Charlie George greeted him with a big smile and an outstretched hand, which Harry shook, as soon as he entered the Auror office.

"Congratulations, Harry! Well done! Youngest ever Hogwart's professor!"

Harry was surprised. "You're not mad?"

"Of course not," said Charlie George. "As a matter of fact, it's great training for the future, being a teacher."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he said in a kind of conspiratorial tone. "I'm sort of looking for a protégée, so to speak. Someone to take over for me in five or ten years time."

"Oh…you mean me? Teach other Aurors?"

"Yes, I do mean you."

"But…are you going to retire?"

"No, no," he said and then whispered very low. "Might be in charge here someday."

"Oh, that's fantastic!" said Harry with a big smile.

"Yes, yes, nothing set in stone mind you, so mum's the word, but the head of the Auror office and Kingsley have already mentioned it and seems like it could happen. So, as you can imagine, I'd need someone to replace me. And it is a good stepping stone to some day being head of office."

Harry was flabbergasted. "Charlie, I haven't even finished three months training and you've already got my career planned for me."

Charlie George just grinned. "Bit much to take in, isn't it? Well, better to have a plan then none at all, like most of this lot around here. Half of them end up retiring early, strain is too much, and then they have no plan. Some go to other offices, but that's a bit of a boring life after what we've been doing for a living. Some end up like old Mad-Eye, seeing plots to kill them everywhere. And a few, like Kingsley, well, they go right to the top."

"I guess it makes sense to have a plan," Harry said feebly, not sure his mind could take in any more surprises today.

"Quite right. So," said Charlie George. "Off to class we go. Oh, and Harry, one more thing. Once you get your schedule from McGonagall, we'll have to work out how we'll fit your Auror training in. Might even have to do it on weekends."

Harry's heart sank. Weekends were for fun and spending time with Ginny. He didn't relish the idea of spending a freezing cold winter Saturday working his way through knee deep snow on the obstacle course in Scotland. But he knew he had to show Charlie George he was still dedicated to being an Auror. "Whatever it takes, I'm for it."

"That's the spirit!" said Charlie George as they headed to the classroom. As Harry sat and they talked about different protective detail scenarios that they would be practicing in Scotland soon, Harry's mind wandered a bit and he wondered if he had bitten off more than he could chew. One thing was for sure, the next year would be very interesting indeed.


	21. Chapter 21 End of Summer

**Aftermath – Chapter 21 – End of Summer**

August dragged on and on and for Harry it seemed like it would last forever. That was good in a way, because he had precious little time to do the things he wanted to do, like be with Ginny in his home at Grimmauld Place. He was also glad it dragged on because he was dreading being a professor at Hogwarts. After all the excitement of the first few days, he was suddenly confronted with the image of him standing in front of a bunch of students and trying to teach them. It would not be the same as the DA. Everyone was excited and willing to learn there, well almost everyone if you didn't count Cho's friend who ended up with "SNEAK" across her face in angry red spots. But in a real class it would be different. Harry, like most students, had always viewed teachers as a sort of enemy, someone you had to please in order to pass, someone you had to get around to have some fun, and someone who could cause you untold amounts of misery if they caught you trying to have said fun.

The main reason the summer dragged though, when Harry looked back on it many months later, was because of Charlie George. He became obsessive about Harry's training, trying to squeeze as much in as he could before Harry's attention would be diverted by his teaching schedule. They dispensed with the morning classroom work and were off to the mock village and obstacle course in Scotland as often as possible. Harry was bruised, battered, and exhausted from all the training he did. Charlie George even insisted on doing some work on Saturdays and they started right away that first weekend after Harry learned he was to be a professor.

Ginny took pity on him after seeing him barely able to walk through the door of the Burrow when he came home late that afternoon. She cancelled a planned date and they just went to Grimmauld Place and she ran Harry a bath, which he crawled into and let the hot water seep through his body and bring him some measure of relief. Afterwards they just lay in bed and snuggled and Harry fell into a deep sleep which he did not awake from until noon on Sunday.

"I'm going to have a word with that Charlie George!" Ginny snarled as they sat for a late breakfast in the kitchen. Harry could barely lift a spoonful of oatmeal to his mouth. "This is too much!"

He shook his head. "No, please, it's all right. I'll stick it out. I asked for it after all."

She just glared off into space, seemed about to say something, then just shook her head and took a sip of tea, her eyes still full of anger. Then Kreacher walked into the kitchen and placed a small glass jar of something on the table. Inside was a gluttonous black substance.

"Ah…Kreacher. What's this? Elf jam?" Harry asked as he looked at the jar.

"Elf jam indeed," said Kreacher in a huff. "Master jokes with old Kreacher. House-elves eats same food as humans eats, not like disgusting goblins."

"Then what is it?" asked Ginny, sounding impatient at the old house-elf's self-pity.

"This is for Master's aches. Is used by all house-elves when we feels the pain of working too hard. Just rub some on Master's bruises and sore spots and Master will feel better."

"Thank you, Kreacher," Harry said as he took the top off of the jar. His face immediately screwed up in distaste and his eyes watered. "What a stench!"

"It's awful!" Ginny gasped as she got a whiff and she immediately clamped her hand to her nose and mouth. "Close it quick!" And Harry did so.

Kreacher did not seem to even notice the smell. "Medicine is not perfume," he said in a 'I know better than you tone'. Then he reached for the jar, seeming quite hurt. "If Master does not want or appreciate Kreacher's help…then by all means…"

"No," said Harry quickly, too exhausted for a scene with Kreacher. "I'll use it." He took the jar and Kreacher bowed and left the room.

Kreacher had been right, of course. Harry was in pain and needed something. After they ate they went to the upper bathroom that was rarely used to apply the paste. They chose this room so at least the stench would not get into places where they frequented. Ginny knew a spell her mother had taught her to reduce household stenches and she cast the spell, hoping it could cut down on the stench. The room seemed to be filled with fresh spring flowers. Harry opened the jar and the stench was still noticeable, but much less so. Ginny used a cloth to apply the black paste to Harry's bruises and almost instantly he found relief. The substance was warm and soothing and after not five minutes Harry felt like he had never been in pain at all.

"Elf magic," Ginny said in awe as she replaced the cover on the jar and held it up.

Kreacher's elf magic cure helped ease Harry's ache and pains, but not his work load. The following Wednesday was August 12 and his first big Hogwarts staff meeting. In the afternoon Harry was excused Auror training and headed to Hogwarts. With a certain sense of nervousness he found himself sitting next to an also nervous Hermione. They were in the teacher's staff room, a place Harry and Hermione had only been in a few times, and all were sitting in a circle in big soft armchairs with small tables next to each chair. Hagrid, of course, had his own sofa to himself, which threatened to break at any moment as it sagged under his weight. Harry quickly noted that only the professors were here, and that the non-teaching staff, like Filch and Madam Pomfrey, were not in attendance.

Harry said hello to all he knew, getting a big welcome from Professor Slughorn, who raved on once more about Harry's potion making ability, which caused Hermione to make a small disgruntled sound which Slughorn missed or chose to ignore. Harry was also introduced to some professors he had never met, including an aged man with graying hair, Professor Septima Vector, who taught Arithmancy, and praised Hermione's skills at this very difficult magic skill. There was also a middle aged woman with brown hair name Professor Bathsheda Babbling, who taught Ancient Runes and was also well-acquainted with Hermione and her abilities. When Hermione told her that she used the lessons learned in her class while searching for the Horcruxes, Professor Babbling beamed with pride and said she was happy to have done her small part in stopping the evil of Voldemort. The only professor missing was Binns, the History of Magic teacher, who was a ghost. Harry soon learned that he never attended meetings, that his schedule was always the same, and that no one saw much of him during the vacation time. But he always showed up at the beginning of September to teach, to the dread of all Hogwarts students since he was the most boring professor in the whole school.

Tea and snacks were served by some house elves, and their appearance drew a sharp look of disapproval from Hermione, but she held her tongue. Once all were settled McGonagall began the meeting.

"As I see everyone knows or at least has met our two new instructors, let's get down to business. First, your schedules."

She waved her wand and out of thin air popped a scroll next to each professor on their small tables. All took and opened them as did Harry and Hermione.

It was what he expected. He had seven classes, one for each year. Each class was 45 minutes with a 15 minute break between classes. On Monday, he had the 1st years at 9 AM, 2nd years at 10 AM, 3rd years at 11 AM. On Tuesday it was the same except he had the 4th, 5th, and 6th years. On Wednesday morning he had a double period with the 7th years, from 10 AM to 11:30 AM. Then his Monday schedule repeated on Thursday and his Tuesday schedule repeated on Friday.

Harry knew that all 1st to 5th year students had to take his class and most 6th and 7th years also selected it so that's why his schedule was so full. From his own experience he knew that there was set of core classes that all students had to take from 1st to 5th years. These included History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Astronomy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. While 1st and 2nd year students had no choice in their classes, 3rd years and above had some choice and flexibility. They could take other classes like Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Divination, and so on. Then after 5th year, the courses taken depended on one's chosen career path and on how well one did with the 5th year O.W.L. exams.

As Harry was thinking on this he saw Hermione's hand shoot up in the air.

"Professor Granger, there is no need for that," said McGonagall politely. "Just ask a question if you wish."

Hermione turned slightly pink and dropped her hand immediately. "I was just wondering when we will know how many students we will have in each class."

"You will receive final class lists before classes begin,' she said. "Now are there anymore questions?"

At once several people raised problems with their schedules and soon there was a jockeying for favorite time slots. Some didn't want morning classes and some didn't want later afternoons. McGonagall tried to accommodate them as well as she could and after almost an hour of this, everyone seemed satisfied. More than once Harry's schedule came up in this discussion as people tried to trade him time slots, but McGonagall had to say more than once that Harry's schedule was set and would not be changed. As they sat and listened, Harry and Hermione traded schedules and he saw that she had only four classes, all of them in the afternoon, two on Tuesday and two on Thursday.

"Not much interest in Muggle Studies," she whispered, obviously disappointed.

"Remember you still have to study for your own classes," Harry whispered back and she just nodded. He knew she would have no problems, having lots of experience juggling schedules. He, however, looked like he was never going to have a moments peace between teaching and training.

The next point McGonagall brought up was about stay-at-home students. "This year we return to our policy of helping parents with stay-at-home students," she began. Harry wondered why she had said "return" and then remembered that last year all wizarding family children had been forced to attend Hogwarts by the new regime.

"As some of them will be preparing for O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's ," McGonagall continued. "We will be having them come to the school for pre-examinations. For our new professors," she looked at Harry and Hermione when she said this. "This means we test them and if they are not up to doing their exams we recommend extra study."

McGonagall went on about this for a short time and then moved onto the next item. "I think we are all in agreement that the Quidditch Cup will be contested once more this year. Contested fairly, I mean. The captains have already been picked and Madam Hooch will set the schedule very soon."

All quickly agreed, with Slughorn promising that Slytherin would take the trophy fairly this year. Harry had learned that only one game of Quidditch had been played last year between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The two Carrows had decided to be referees and were so blatantly and unfairly for Slytherin, their old house, that Ginny and the other Gryffindor players left the pitch after only 15 minutes and refused to play the rest of the game. Slytherin was winning just by a bit and no one had caught the Snitch, but every move a Gryffindor player had made had resulted in a penalty shot while the two referees had ignored the most obvious fouls by the Slytherin team. When both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw refused to play if the Carrows were referring, the Carrows decided that since all teams forfeited, Slytherin was the Quidditch Cup winner.

"And not to worry Headmistress," Slughorn said. "I've already erased my house's name from the cup for last year. It is now in the trophy room where it shall stay until a new winner is decided."

"Thank you Professor Slughorn," McGonagall said. "Now, it has come to mine and Mr. Filch's attention that the Weasley brothers joke shop is operating a branch in Hogsmeade."

As she said this, she looked over her glasses at both Hermione and Harry, who both wished they could Apparate away from her glare.

"Now while we cannot ban the students from their shop, under no circumstances will any of their so called 'joke' products be allowed on school grounds," McGonagall continued and then looked back at Harry and Hermione. "I would appreciate if you pass that message on to Misters George and Ronald Weasley."

"Yes, Professor," said Harry right away as Hermione just quickly said yes also.

"Good," McGonagall said. "Now, is there anything we've missed?"

A few more minor points were brought up and then McGonagall called the meeting to a close and asked everyone to make sure they were here and ready for the first day of school. As Harry and Hermione were about to leave with the rest, having already promised to visit Hagrid's place afterwards, McGonagall asked them to follow her to her office. They told Hagrid they would be down soon as they could and then followed the headmistress to her office, where Harry immediately looked at Dumbledore's portrait but he was sleeping. McGonagall conjured chairs for them and as soon as all three had sat down she looked at them very seriously.

"I must explain a few school rules to you," she said and Harry had a feeling this was going to be more about student-teacher relationships and no contact. He was right, but in a much different way than he had expected.

"First, in the Great Hall, students and teachers take meals together," she began. "But not at the same tables."

Harry was puzzled, not understanding what she was getting at. But as usual Hermione knew what she meant.

"You mean we have to eat at the staff table?" Hermione guessed.

"Not always for you Miss…sorry, Professor Granger," McGonagall replied. "But for the opening day feast, for Halloween, the end of year feast and such you must be present at the staff table in your best dress robes. All other times you may take your meals with the Gryffindor students."

"What about me, Professor?" Harry asked.

She looked a little sad as she spoke. "I am afraid Professor Potter, that as a full time teacher you must take all your meals at the staff table."

Harry felt his heart sink. "But…Gryffindor is my house and all my friends are…"

"I'm sorry," said McGonagall. "I know it will be hard, but you must not see them as your friends. They are your students now. There is an old tradition here that staff and students do not mix outside of classroom. It helps to maintain discipline and to maintain the expected high standards parents have of Hogwarts. Of course, there are those like Professor Slughorn who bend this rule a bit, and many professors have had their favorite students over the years. But the rules about the Great Hall and meal times are never broken and have not as long as I can remember."

Harry knew there was one excepted to that rule, the feast they had at the end of the Battle of Hogwarts where everyone had sat everywhere and did as they pleased. But he knew she was right. Not once did Hagrid ever sit at the Gryffindor table even though most of the students there were very friendly with him. Nor had Snape ever sat at Slytherin's table or any professor ever taken a meal other than at the staff table.

"I understand," Harry said and could not hide the disappointment in his voice.

McGonagall looked at him with a slightly pitying look. "I'm sorry, Potter, but these are the rules and there are no exceptions."

"It's fine, Professor, just…unexpected," Harry said calmly.

McGonagall nodded. "Understandable. Now, the second thing is about discipline. We expect students to misbehave, but minor infractions are to be dealt with by warning students the first time. If students continue in this behavior or there is a major infraction, then you will assign detentions and may take away house points. As of September 1 the both of you will have this ability. Now I trust that both of you will not show any favoritism towards your own house and friends. Punishment given out fairly will earn you the respect of the students. Punishment handed out indiscriminately and mean-spiritedly will earn you their mistrust and anger."

Harry knew that all too well, having stored up a lifetimes worth of anger and mistrust for Snape after just his first year at Hogwarts.

McGonagall continued. "Now, let's turn to the academic side of things." She then looked at Harry. "Professor Granger has already assigned her textbook for the coming year but since you were hired late, Professor Potter, I took the step of using Professor Lupin's chosen textbooks and so informed the students in their Hogwarts letters. Copies of all seven books are in your office now as are the rest of Professor Lupin's things. I suggest you read ahead so as to be prepared as possible."

"I will,' said Harry, with a reassuring nod. Inside however, his stomach was feeling very cramp. Read seven books! On top of everything else!

"Professor," said Hermione. "What about marking and grading? Is there a special system the school uses. I mean, I've always been marked fairly I believe, but I what to make sure I am prepared and do it right."

"There is no set standard," McGonagall replied. "Each professor decides in his or her own way. Now with Muggle Studies, since there is no practical magic to learn, I suggest a chapter by chapter quiz or a monthly quiz at least, plus a Christmas and final written exam. You may also assign reports as written homework."

"What about field trips?" Hermione asked with a hopeful look.

McGonagall was taken aback. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean I could take the class out, to a Muggle place, like a shopping center or museum or…"

But her voice fell away as she saw the look of worry on McGonagall's face. "I'm afraid Professor Granger, that that is out of the question. The only authorized trips outside of Hogwarts are to Hogsmeade. We cannot have a class full of young witches and wizards in a shopping center. How would you control them, stop them from exposing themselves and our world?"

Hermione now looked a bit embarrassed. "Hadn't thought of that."

"Indeed," McGonagall said. "I do not wish to damper your enthusiasm for being a teacher. But please remember, the both of you, that we have duties to perform and rules to follow."

Harry and Hermione quickly agreed with her. McGonagall then spent some time explaining different methods for grading and how much weight should be given to quizzes, Christmas and final exams, and practical tests.

After that McGonagall took them to see Harry's quarters. It was a small set of three rooms on the fourth floor on the far side of the castle away from Gryffindor Tower and from almost anywhere students normally would be. In fact, Harry was sure he never been in this part of the castle before. There was a small sitting room with a sofa, desk and chair and bookcase, with a small fireplace, a small bedroom with a single bed and nightstand, and a small bathroom with toilet sink and bathtub. There was a window in the sitting room from which Harry could see the Quidditch pitch.

"Well, its is not as large as Professor Snape's old quarters, but it should do nicely," McGonagall said.

"Bit small," said Hermione, thinking of the grand rooms Slughorn had, and she then quickly added. "But cozy."

"It's brilliant," said Harry with a big grin. This far away from where students normally were at and he might just be able to sneak Ginny…he stopped that thought at once as he saw McGonagall looking at him with her stern stare as if she knew what hew as thinking. She then handed Harry a set of keys.

"For your quarters and office, please don't lose them. Now, I think the two of you should spend some time doing some preparation so as to not be too far behind come September. I am sure you know the way to your office. Of course, if there are any problems please send me an owl."

With that they said their goodbyes and thanked her for her help and then McGonagall was gone. Harry sat on the sofa in the sitting room and Hermione sat next to him.

"Sorry about the meal thing," she said right away.

"Not a worry," said Harry. "Just makes it harder to spend time with you guys. I can see why they usually don't hire professor as young as us though."

"Yes," agreed Hermione. "Makes it difficult when you have friends in class and around."

"Especially if one is your girlfriend," said Harry his voice a little sad now.

Hermione looked at him with a worried cast to her face. "You will follow the rules Harry, won't you? I mean…with Ginny?"

Harry just sighed. "Guess I have no choice or we'll both be in deep trouble. Come on, let's go to the office and see how much we've got to do before classes begin."

"One second," she said. "I want to send a message to Hagrid to say we'll be a little bit late."

She took out her wand and without saying a word she cast her silver otter Patronus which shot across the room through the wall and then Hermione spoke. "Hello, Hagrid it's Hermione. We'll be down in about an hour. Still things to do. See you soon."

As she finished and put away her wand Harry just looked at her in awe. "You've got to teach me how to do that."

"If you have time," she said and then looked worried again. "You are sure you can handle all of this, aren't you? It's such a heavy load maybe you should postpone Auror training till next year."

Harry shook his head. "No, if I drop anything it will be this teaching stuff. Being an Auror is what I really want."

"Okay, but just remember not to try to do all this on your own. If you ever need help…"

"I know where you are," he said and then Hermione smiled.

"Good, so…shall we?" she said heading to the door. Soon they were in their office and all of Lupin's stuff was there in several boxes. They spent an hour going through it and Hermione helped Harry figure out what to do for the first few classes but it still wasn't enough.

Hermione put down a quill she was using to make Harry's lesson plans and then seemed to decided something. "Look, I'm free all week so why don't I just plan your lessons for the first few weeks and then at least you'll have something ready."

Harry was thankful inside but didn't want her to do all of his work. "Thanks. Just…I'll have to learn to do this stuff by myself eventually."

"You will," Hermione said. "Come on, let's go see Hagrid for a bit."

They had tea with Hagrid and asked his advice on teaching. He was never the best teacher they had, even Harry had to admit that, but he had a few years experience now.

"Yeh got ter remember one thing," Hagrid said in a very serious tone. "Yer the boss in that classroom. Don't ever ferget it. Yeh let one little upstart tell you how to run things and yeh'll loss control of the lot of them. They may fear yeh or even hate yeh, but yeh got to learn that yeh can't please everyone in the world. And that goes double fer you two. Yer students will be yer friends and around the same age as yeh. But don't go playin' favorites. In fact, I think if yeh gave Neville and Ginny a detention the first week, it'll scare the rest to death and yeh'll have no trouble."

"Hagrid!" Hermione said in shock. "We couldn't give Neville and Ginny detention."

"I don't think he really means it. I think he means we have to make it look like we aren't playing favorites, right Hagrid?" Harry said.

"Well, yeah," Hagrid replied. "But if they steps out a line, yeh gotta do it or yeh'll lose all control fer sure."

They thanked him for his advice, made more small talk and then it was time to go. Soon they were in Hogsmeade and met Ron at the joke shop. They told him what McGonagall said about banning the Weasley brothers' products at Hogwarts. This didn't seem to bother Ron one bit.

"As if that ever stopped a student before," he said with a grin and then pointed to a pamphlet on a rack. "Free for every student."

It was titled "Getting Things into Places Where You Aren't Allowed to Get Them."

"Nice title," Hermione said a bit sarcastically as she pick it up and quickly skimmed through it. "No mention of Hogwarts here, but there is a section on castles. Very subtle."

Again this was sarcastic in tone and Ron just shrugged. "George wrote it, not me. Anyways, he always said Filch was too stupid to worry about anyways. So, what else happened?"

Ron was a bit surprised to hear about some of the rules they would have to follow and also that Harry would be testing him to make sure he was ready for his N.E.W.T. in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Well, I'm sure to get an 'O' if Harry helps me get ready," Ron said confidently.

Hermione just glared at him. "Harry's got enough to do as is. You best not depend on him having any free time to teach you."

"Yeah? All right then, no need to give me the evil eye," Ron said in a joking way and Hermione's face softened and she grinned. Then Ron looked at Harry. "Going to be a rough year, eh?"

"When hasn't it been," Harry said glumly.

The next few weeks were so busy Harry hardly remembered what happened later. He and Ginny had a very few precious Sundays together, made all the more special by the knowledge that soon they would have hardly any time together at all. Between Charlie George's relentless training schedule and Harry's need to prepare for Hogwarts, he thought his brain would explode. Only the help of Hermione, Mrs. Weasley's fine cooking, and the warm hugs of Ginny got him through it all.

Finally, the last day of August came. Hermione came up to the Burrow with her Hogwarts trunk and would spend the night, going to London and King's Cross station the next day to board the Hogwarts Express with Ginny and the rest of the students. Harry had also gotten permission to take the train, wanting to spend one last time on that magical ride. It wasn't usual for professors to do so, although Lupin and Slughorn had done so in the past.

Mrs. Weasley put on a fine feast the night before and Bill and Fleur arrived as did Percy. Half way through dinner Bill stood up.

"I…ah…I have an announcement to make," he said, looking a little nervous and also a little in shock. "I…I mean we…I…well..."

Fleur just shook her head. "What is so 'ard to say? We are 'aving a baby!"

No one said anything, just looked at them in wonder. Fleur and Bill looked at each other in surprise, wondering why no one said anything. Then Mr. Weasley spoke. "For real, this time?"

Fleur laughed. "Of course!" And then Mrs. Weasley let out a shriek and soon they were all babbling at once and Fleur and Bill were being hugged. Finally, someone asked the important question of when the baby was due.

"Around the end of April, begining of May next year," said Bill.

"Well," said Mr. Weasley. "I think this calls for a toast." He stood and went to a cabinet and pulled out a very dusty bottle of fire whiskey. Mrs. Weasley got glasses and soon all had a drink in their hand, except Fleur who had some juice.

"My father gave me this bottle years ago," Mr. Weasley began. "He said only open it for special occasions. I always thought that when I knew I would have a grandchild, that would be a special occasion. So, a toast to Bill and Fleur and their grand news."

They all clinked glasses and drank, Harry and a few others sputtering a bit at the strong taste of the whiskey. A long time later after everyone had said their good nights and Harry had kissed Ginny goodnight, he lay in bed in the room under the attic with just the sound of Ron's snores to keep him company. As he lay there, Harry knew that tomorrow was the beginning of something new and that his life would never be the same again. He felt that he was an adult, in many ways, and had done things and had experiences that most people would never have in a lifetime. But now he was really becoming an adult. It was like a threshold he had to cross. Once he entered Hogwarts and sat at that head table, in that one step all his childhood and teenage years would be left behind. He was afraid, but at the same time was excited. He just hoped all would turn out well.


	22. Chapter 22 The Hogwarts Express

**Aftermath - Chapter 22 - The Hogwarts Express**

"Harry! Harry!" Ron almost shouted as he pushed Harry's shoulder. "Time to get up!"

"I don't want to go to school," Harry mumbled.

"Yeah, well it's too late for that mate," Ron said as he flung open the curtains and let the sunlight in. "You're a ruddy teacher now so no excuses for being late."

Harry groaned and then got up and put on his glasses. "No, guess I can't be late. I have responsibilities now."

"You'll be all right," Ron said, trying to reassure Harry. "Come on, breakfast is ready."

They all ate quickly, and then it was time to wash up, clean up, and scramble for any last minute things.

"How are we getting to London?" Harry asked Ginny as he helped her carry her trunk into the kitchen. He had not even thought of that last night his mind was so full of other worries. He knew they couldn't Apparate since they had so much luggage and Ginny still couldn't do it.

Ginny shrugged. "Dad said he's got it all worked out, said it was a surprise."

George passed them on the way to the hallway to the stairs and had overheard them. He let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, you'll be the surprised ones when the train leaves without you lot."

"Don't talk rot," said Mrs. Weasley crossly as she put on her shawl in the kitchen. "Your father knows what he's doing. Where did he get to anyway? Ah, there he is in the front yard. My word what's that sound!?!"

Then they all heard it, the sound of a motor, and then BANG! A large car, maroon colored and four door, appeared in front of the Burrow, smoking and shaking all over.

"ARTHUR WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as she waved her hand to disperse the smoke. "What in the blazes is this…this….car!?!?"

"Ah, yes," began her husband as he then let out a cough. "Borrowed it from Wellington…ah there he is now."

A large man came out of the driver's side. He was tall and with a larger stomach than Professor Slughorn, with a full head of fair hair and blue eyes, wearing grey robes. "Ah, Arthur, all set are we? Good, good, let's be off, don't want to be late. Ah, hello Molly!"

"Jasper Wellington! Is this your car?"

"Yes, of course, Molly. Arthur mentioned the other day he needed to go to King's Cross Station in London and I offered my car."

"It's not magically enhanced is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a suspicious look at the still smoking vehicle.

"Of course," Wellington said as if it was normal to have a magical car. "How else do you expect to get there on time?"

Mrs. Weasley just glared at her husband. He wilted slightly, but held his ground. "Now, Molly, it's perfectly safe, not to worry. Right, Wellington?"

"Most certainly. Actually got the idea from Arthur. Used to rave about his…"

But then he fell silent as he saw Mr. Weasley shaking his head in warning. "About what?" asked Mrs. Weasley in a dangerous tone. "About that Ford Anglia that could fly?"

"Ah, yes…"

"Which got him in a heap of trouble when our son took it for a trip over every Muggle in England?!?"

"Ah, that's the one. Oh…why its Harry Potter!" Wellington exclaimed as Harry came out of the Burrow with his trunk. Introductions were quickly made, with Mrs. Weasley still fuming a bit. Harry and Ron helped Ginny and Hermione with their trunks and then Harry went back to get his cage with Merlin inside.

Soon all was loaded in the maroon car, the trunk wide enough for all. Ron and George and Percy said their goodbyes and Apparated away to work, with Hermione promising to come to Hogsmeade and visit Ron as soon as possible. Bill and Fleur also said goodbyes and after more handshakes and congratulations they Apparated to London, planning to drop by St. Mungos so Fleur could have an examination to make sure all was well with her baby.

Mr. Weasley got in the front seat with Wellington while Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ginny and Hermione got in the back seat. Merlin's cage was on Harry's lap.

"All set?" asked Wellington and without waiting for an answer they were off. It was much like the ride they had in the Ministry's cars. They countryside flew past in a blur and soon they were on a major highway headed for London. They weaved in and out of traffic and squeezed into spots no regular car could have managed. But then they came upon a snarl in traffic with all lanes blocked. They slowed to a crawl.

"It's 10:40 Arthur!' Mrs. Weasley said with worry. "The train leaves in 20 minutes!"

"Guess we'll have to find another route," said Wellington. "Hold on!" He pressed a few buttons and then in a second they were in the air. Mrs. Weasley let out a shriek and Ginny and Hermione both grabbed Harry's arms and looked with fear out the windows.

"Jasper!" Mrs. Weasley shouted after she got over her surprise. "The Muggles!"

"We're invisible, dear," said Mr. Weasley. Then he cast a worried look at Wellington. "Aren't we?"

"We most certainly are."

After a few moments everyone got over their fright and began oohing and awing at the passing landscape far below. In five more minutes they were over London and soon Wellington had landed the car in a small alley near King's Cross Station, with just a slight bump. He turned off the invisibility feature and in a moment they had pulled up in front of the station. After many thank yous and quick goodbyes, Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys were on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, just in time.

The platform was crowded with hurrying children and teens and parents hugging them goodbye. Harry was in for a large number of stares and he was sure there were whispered comments behind his back. Ginny started to say goodbye to her parents and then Hermione spotted Neville talking to his grandmother.

"It's Neville, Harry," Hermione shouted over the din.

"Neville!" Harry shouted and Neville turned around.

"All right, Harry, Hermione?" he said in a cheery voice.

"Yeah," Harry said and looked at Neville's grandmother. "Hello, Mrs. Longbottom."

"Good-day to you Professor Potter," she said as she shook Harry's hand. Then she turned to Hermione. "And I guess it is Professor Granger too, isn't it?"

"Just part-time," said Hermione but it still felt good to be called professor.

"Now you two make sure my grandson does his homework and send me an owl if he steps out of line."

"Gran!"

"No worries," Harry said. "We'll keep an eye on him."

"I know you will," she said. She looked at Neville and then gave him a hug which clearly embarrassed Neville. "Be good, dear. I'll see you for Christmas."

"Bye, Gran." After a quick goodbye to the others, Neville's grandmother left.

"Give us a hand with the trunks, will you Neville?" Harry asked and soon the two of them were lugging the trunks on board.

"Hello, Hermione," came a dreamy voice from beside her elbow. It was Luna Lovegood, dressed in a bright pink sweater and blue skirt accessorized with her radish earrings and butterbeer cork necklace.

"Hello, Luna. Have a good summer?" Hermione asked in a cheery tone. She hadn't seen or heard from Luna since Harry's birthday party.

"Quite good. Father and I went to Scotland looking for the Sharp Nosed Quillow Nook."

Hermione wanted to scream at this absurd statement, but stopped herself and pretended to be interested. "Oh? And did you find it?" she asked, already knowing there was no such thing. Luna and her eccentric father were famous for their belief in things that did not exist.

"We spotted one, in a deep lake, but couldn't catch it," Luna said, sounding disappointed. "Perhaps next year. Are you still dating Ron Weasley?"

"Ah…yes, I am," Hermione replied, taken aback by the sudden shift in topic.

"That's lovely. He's such a funny boy, though a bit mean sometimes. And he was very jealous of you and Viktor Krum, so I heard."

Hermione didn't know whether to be mad or laugh, because everything Luna said was true, painfully true. "Yes, he was, but that was in the past."

"That's nice. I think I'll go find a seat. The train leaves in a few minutes."

And then Luna just skipped away as if she didn't have a care in the world. Hermione looked at her watch and realized Luna was right. She looked around and through the crowd of scurrying students she saw Ginny saying goodbye to her parents and then Harry was at her elbow.

"Come on," Harry said. "Train's about to leave."

"We have to say goodbye."

"Now don't forget to write when you get settled," Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged Ginny. "And you and Harry…well…just be sensible!"

"Of course we will Mum," Ginny said in a casual way that earned her a sharp look from her mother. Then her mother gave Harry and Hermione hugs and Ginny's father hugged her.

"Your mother is right, you know," he said to her quietly so no one overheard. "I know you love Harry, but he's a professor now and you have to remember that."

Ginny knew her father would not say that unless it was very serious. She just nodded. "Yes, Dad. I'll try. But…it's not very fair. I didn't see him for almost a whole year and he was so busy this summer and now…this happens."

"Would you rather Harry wasn't a professor?"

"Well…no, that would be rather selfish of me."

"True. Just remember, you've got your whole lives ahead of you," Mr. Weasley said. Then the whistle for the train blew and after one last hug they were off and on board.

The Hogwarts Express was crowded as usual. Harry felt a bit like he did when he was 11 years old, boarding the train the first time. He was nervous and excited at the same time. It really was almost like the first time he was on board, except Ron wasn't there. But Hermione was and so was Neville and of course he was now joined by Ginny, in more ways than one. They found a compartment where only Luna sat, alone as usual, and it seemed like the other students still treated her with the same distain as in the past, despite her heroics and winning of the Order of Merlin. As they chatted and talked about their summers and plans for the future, and ate things from the trolley, two hours passed before Harry knew it. He wished time would slow down. A whole new life and things he couldn't imagine were before him. It was also a little daunting, knowing by evening he would be a full time Hogwarts professor.

After the second hour, Ginny got up and said she needed to stretch. She gave Harry a knowing look and he said he'd join her.

"No snogging in the corridors," Hermione teased him as he left and Harry shot her a wide eyed look. Then Luna said what Harry was sure other people were thinking.

"Yes, I suppose Harry and Ginny cannot date now that he is a professor."

"Of course they can," Harry heard Hermione say. "Just…well…" And the rest of the conversation was lost as he followed Ginny towards the back of the train. People kept looking at him as he walked and he said quick hellos to a few people he knew. Ginny stopped at the end of the last car, where there was a small spot away from most prying eyes.

"Well," she said as Harry joined her. "I guess we only have a bit of time left."

"Yeah," Harry replied with a heavy heart.

"Unless," Ginny started with a mischievous look on her face. "You give me your father's cloak."

"My…whatever do you…wait a minute!"

She giggled. "Harry, do you really think we can stand to keep our hands off each other for a whole ten months?"

"It won't be ten months," Harry started in a kind of protest. "There's a Hogsmeade visit in October and it's less than four months to Christmas and, and…blimey…that is a long time, isn't it?"

"Very long," she said a bit glumly. "My Dad…well…he said we have our whole lives ahead of us…but I don't think I want to wait. Do you?"

As she said this she put an arm around his waist. Harry just shivered at her touch and knew what he had to say. "Cloak's in my trunk. I'll…"

"No, it isn't," she said quickly, that teasing look on her face again. "I put it in mine last night."

Harry almost laughed, but held himself. "Got it all planned, haven't you?"

"Yes. Just need directions to your quarters now. Sorry if I've been a bad girl. Not mad are you?" She said this last in a little girl's voice and Harry felt his heart beat into overdrive. He leaned into her and whispered in her left ear.

"Miss Weasley, you have stolen a professor's property. You must be punished."

"Yes, professor," she whispered back, her lips close to his ear, hot breath sending a shiver up Harry's spine. "When shall I serve my detention?"

"My quarters," he whispered in her ear. "Tomorrow night after dinner."

"Yes, professor."

Harry took a quick look back along the corridor and saw no one about and then quickly kissed her. "Now run along, Miss Weasley." And as she went past him he playfully smacked her bottom. She turned sharply and gave him a Weasley glare as her face turned red, but then she grinned and with a toss of her flaming red long hair she was gone.

Harry let out a big breathe of air and leaned back against the wall of the rocking train corridor. Was he mad? It was her. She drove him mad! All could go up in smoke, said one voice inside his head. I don't give a hoot, said another. But what about the rules! To hell with the rules. McGonagall stuck her neck out for you! True, but I've stuck my neck out for all of them, more than once. Ginny will get in trouble! Not for the first time and probably not the last. What about her parents? I'll deal with them if we get caught. You will! It'll be worth it. There. He decided. He couldn't bear to be separated from Ginny for so long.

When he got back to where the others were he found Hermione alone.

"I've asked them for a bit a of privacy for me and you," she said as she started laying out books on the seats.

"Ah…okay. Why?"

"Because you have to get ready for class tomorrow," she said as if it was the most important thing in the world. "Honestly Harry, you've got to take this more seriously."

He sighed as he sat down. "Right. Let's have a look."

They spent the next few hours going over the lesson plans Hermione had made for him and reading through the first few chapters of the books he was using. Time seemed to crawl as they worked and Harry was at least thankful for that. Ginny dropped by once to see how it was going. She and Neville and Luna had found Seamus and Dean and were playing various magic card games. One of the new fifth year prefects had tried to tell them to kept the noise down but they told him to sod off and he meekly left them alone after Ginny threatened him with her Bat-Bogey hex.

"Brilliant," Harry said with a grin.

"Not brilliant," Hermione said without looking up from her book. "We aren't supposed to encourage rule breaking."

"Suppose you'll have to take points from Gryffindor then," Ginny said in a mocking tone.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I knew this would happen. Not even at Hogwarts yet."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked sharply.

Hermione just looked at Harry. "You explain, please."

"Right," Harry said. "Ah…just…well...if you guys do something bad…better not to tell us. Okay?"

Ginny laughed and Hermione glared at the two of them. "No!" she said shrilly. "That's not 'okay'. We are supposed to enforce discipline. And prefects are too!"

"Look, Hermione," Harry said as nicely as he could. "If we don't know about it, we don't have to worry about it, right?"

"And I thought you were still one of us," said Ginny in an even tone to Hermione.

"I am!" Hermione almost shouted, then controlled herself. "I'm also one of…them." As she said this she glance over at Harry. Then her face screwed up in frustration. "Oh…I don't know what I am!"

"Maybe its best if you think of yourself as a student more than a teacher," said Harry. "Except when you are in class, of course."

"And maybe try to ignore some of the more…minor…rule breaking," Ginny added.

But Hermione shook her head. "Oh…you know me…I'll want to be perfect at both!"

"Can't," said Harry.

"Not a chance,' Ginny quickly added.

Hermione sighed. "No. I suppose not. Just…"

"Can't help yourself?" Harry asked.

She just nodded.

"Remember when you and Ron were prefects?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "How could I forget. Your brothers gave me nothing but grief and Ron was no help."

"Just think of it like that," Ginny continued. "Some things you can take care of and others, well, best to leave them alone like Ron did."

Hermione was silent for a few moments. Then she finally spoke. "I…well…I guess so."

That seemed to settle the discussion for now. After more hours darkness fell and they knew they were nearing Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione finally put away the books and the others came back and everyone began to change into their robes.

Soon came the familiar sound of the brakes being applied and the training slowing down. There was a lot of hustle and bustle as students scrambled to get their trunks and bags and animal cages to make their way to the platform. Everyone in the compartment got up except Harry. Neville turned to look at him.

"Are you coming Harry?"

He wanted to stay, didn't want to go, knew everything would change. But he also knew he had to get up. "Course," he said and stood.

They got their trunks and bags and Merlin's cage. After much standing around and waiting for others to get off, they made their way to the platform. Harry suddenly felt a sense of reassurance as he caught sight of Hagrid and his big lantern.

"First years this way! Come on, first years follow me!" came the booming voice. A line of small little boys and girls in black robes followed Hagrid, all looking frightened. Then Harry spotted the carriages all lined up with a thestral in each harness. Suddenly Harry felt like he was going home after a long absence. A thrill of excitement ran through his body and he knew all would be all right. Harry smiled and looked at his friends.

"Come on," he said as he gazed up at the massive castle in the distance, the lights all twinkling in the cool night air. "Time to go back to Hogwarts."


	23. Chapter 23 Epilogue

**Aftermath ****Chapter 23 Epilogue**

_Author's Note – This is the final chapter in this series. Thank you so much for all who read it, especially those who gave reviews. I had fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it. Thanks again. _

And so Harry became a professor at Hogwarts. It was only for one year, but he did a grand job, and taught many students things they needed to know. He struggled a bit at first, but soon found his footing and was well liked by all students, especially since he rarely gave out punishments of any sort. Hermione also did very well, at being both a teacher and a student. She tried her best to enforce discipline, but gave it up as a lost cause after the first month when she made more enemies than friends. Ron finally told her to just concentrate on her studies and her Muggle Studies lessons and forget about discipline and Hermione quickly dropped the hard nosed attitude.

Ginny and Harry managed to find some time to be together, despite Harry's crazy schedule and the restrictions placed on them. The Invisibility Cloak came in handy for these nocturnal adventures, as did the Marauders Map. They had a few close calls and once Filch almost caught them, but the year passed without too much drama. Ron, on the other hand, missed Hermione so much he tried to sneak into Hogwarts through one of the old tunnels that led to Hogsmeade and did get caught by Filch. The corridor was dark and before Filch could see his face, Ron froze him like a log and then beat a hasty retreat. Hermione gave him a thorough tongue lashing for that but later Harry found out she told Ginny she thought it was sweet of Ron to try.

Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup that year, beating the other houses by a wide margin. Captain Jones of the Hollyhead Harpies came for the last game and watched as Ginny scored 16 goals. Jones promptly offered Ginny a tryout with the Harpies and all were ecstatic when Ginny made the team. All that is except Mrs. Weasley, since being a professional Quidditch player was not exactly what she had in mind for her only daughter. Ginny stayed with the team for just three seasons, and decided to end her career after one too many Bludgers came a bit too close to knocking her permanently senseless. She became a sports writer for the _Daily Prophet_ and wrote about the Quidditch league for several more years.

All of Harry's friends did well on their N.E.W.T. exams, with Hermione coming out at the top of the class. She was offered many positions at the Ministry of Magic but decided to take the summer of 1999 off to travel a bit with her parents and spend more time with Ron. Neville also did well, and was offered a post at a magical plant and herb greenhouse in Wales. He stayed there for many years until Professor Sprout decided to retire and selected Neville as her replacement.

Ron didn't do so well on his N.E.W.T. exams much to the displeasure of his mother and his girlfriend. He spent so much time at the shop that he barely had time to study. He only received one N.E.W.T. in Defense Against the Dark Arts and probably wouldn't have passed that if Harry hadn't spent some time getting him ready. But Ron really didn't care for all that anyway, since he found success in another venue. Ron's shop in Hogsmeade did a smashing business, with the Joke Howler being one of the best sellers. After the first month he had so much gold he finally had to go to Gringotts and apologize to the goblins. They accepted his apology, opened an account for him, and soon Ron was finally able to enjoy the life of financial success he had long dreamed of.

Harry finally managed to get a magical architecture firm to look over the house in Godric's Hollow and they confirmed that the building was a total loss. Too much weather damage over the last 17 years, they said. Harry went to Gringotts, got an update on his account, and after much hemming and hawing and discussions with Ginny and her parents, Harry decided to build a small, modest house on the property. He hired a Muggle firm, since gold was still exchanging at a high rate which helped Harry save money. It took the firm a little over a month to complete the work in the summer of 1999, and of course Harry had electricity and a telephone installed. Despite his new digs, he still spent time at Grimmauld Place, since his Auror training wasn't complete.

Auror training wasn't too brutal while Harry was a professor at Hogwarts. It was winter so he and Charlie George spent a lot of time indoors, doing book work and practicing spells. Harry got much better at non-verbal spells. Hermione also managed to teach him how to cast a talking Patronus. To no one's surprise Harry managed to complete his Auror training in just two years. After all that hard work, there wasn't really much to do. Dark wizards were very few now, and most of the time the Aurors were involved in dealing with Azkaban prisoners, guarding the Minister and other officials, and doing raids on houses suspected of keeping dangerous magical artefacts.

To no one's surprise Delores Jane Umbridge was found guilty of collaboration with the Death Eaters. She received only six months in Azkaban, the light sentence a result of her long service to the Ministry, the many friends she still had there, and the fact that she had not actually physically harmed anyone. Of course, Harry knew otherwise, as did many a student at Hogwarts who recalled painful detention sessions with Professor Umbridge.

Harry and the others were a bit miffed that Umbridge would not be serving her term with the Dementors. Kingsley finally ordered them away from Azkaban. There was a big uprorar over this decision, with many wondering how they could be protected from the many dark wizards inside Azkaban. Kingsley assured them that without wands, the prisoners were very unlikely to escape, and if they did so it was a very long swim to the mainland.

Kingsley gave the order to the Dementors' leaders and they naturally resisted. They made threats about swooping down on Muggle cities and sucking then life out of unsuspecting Muggles. Kingsley promised them there would be a war if such a thing occurred and the Dementors would be sent to the remotest corners of the world where they would have no human despair to feed on. Still the Dementors refused to leave Azkaban. Harry, Charlie George, Lucy, and twenty other Aurors flew out to Azkaban on a dark moonless night and used their Patronus charms to scatter the Dementors to the four winds. They didn't attack Muggles as they had threatened, probably fearing that Kingsley would make good on his promise to go to war with them. What became of the Dementors, no one knew for sure, but whenever times were tough or a disaster occurred, Harry was sure some Dementors were around, sucking life out of human despair.

Inside Azkaban, a surge of joy filled even the meanest dark wizard's heart as they saw the Dementors scattering. Cries of thank you and bless you poured forth from the prison's barred windows. Kingsley went inside and spoke to the prisoners, promising to bring back the Dementors if just one prisoner tried to escape. Harry and the Aurors stayed out there for several days until a troop of wizards from the Ministry arrived to begin duties as guards.

The summer of 1999 the book on the defeat of Voldemort came out. Harry had worked with the historian Hamish McNeil as much as he could, mostly being interviewed in Hogsmeade at the Three Broomsticks whenever he had a moment to spare for McNeil. The author also interviewed Ron and Hermione at length and many other people connected to the story. The book was a smash success and sold out its first printing of 1000 books in less than a week. McNeil made sure to mention that the trio had given no information on their doings in Gringotts and that his information came from an anonymous source. When the goblins read the book they were quite mad about some of the internal secrets of their workings being revealed. They asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione to submit to a truth potion. The three readily agreed and got Professor Slughorn to make it for them. After twenty minutes of questioning them, the goblins were satisfied that the trio had not said a word about their adventures in the bank's underground recesses.

Towards the end of 1998 Mrs. Weasley attended the dinner for _Witch Weekly's_ witch of the month winners. She did not win witch of the year, but had a grand time and said it was good to be with so many witches her own age for a change. Most of the witches were middle aged and their children had all grown up and many were quite bored with their lives. The witches promptly decided to form a club of witch of the month members and from then on Mrs. Weasley was quite busy with club activities. She was also quite busy when spring came, as Bill and Fleur's baby was born in early May.

The years went by and all was well with everyone. One day a few years later, when Harry was a full-fledged Auror and Ginny was in her second year as a reporter, Harry asked her to marry him. It wasn't planned, it just came out of the blue one Saturday morning while they lay in each others arms in bed in his new home in Godric's Hollow. The conversation started with one of those maddening questions women sometimes ask men to which there is really no safe answer.

"When did you know you loved me?" she asked and Harry immediately felt a sense of panic.

"Ah…don't know really…ah…"

She sat up and looked at him. "You don't know?"

"Well, it…just sort of happened. I can't think of any one particular moment. I mean… well, what about you. When did you know you loved me?" It was always good to turn the tables on them when cornered, Harry thought.

"When you killed that great big ruddy snake and saved my life. How could I not love you after that?"

"Oh…then was it," Harry said. "Why didn't you say anything?"

She just shook her head and looked at him like he was the stupidest man in the world. "Harry, I was only 11! And…well….you just don't go saying things like that when you are 11 years old! Besides I knew you didn't love me."

"How did you know that?" he demanded.

"Because, you were….you were…oh, you were Harry Potter!"

"Still am."

She laughed a bit at that. "Yes, you are…but…oh, you don't understand because you _are _Harry Potter. The stories we were brought up on, how you, as just a baby, defeated Voldemort. You were a star! And I was just…Ginny…," her voice grew soft and quiet. "A small little girl with red hair, second hand robes, and used books. How could you love me?"

"I love you now," he said softly and kissed her cheek and then he just said it. "Marry me."

"What?" she stammered in astonishment, her eyes wide. "Marry…get married… I…but….yes! Yes, I will marry you Harry Potter!"

"Excellent," Harry said calmly. "Well, I suppose I best get you a ring and we need to make wedding plans. Is that the time? Gosh, I'm starving. Want breakfast?"

She just stared at him, all agog. "Harry!?!"

Then he laughed and broke into a big smile and took her in his arms and they kissed long and passionately and then made love. Long afterwards as they lay in bed, savouring in the peaceful moments after lovemaking, Harry finally had an answer to her first question.

"When I saw Dean kiss you, that time when you and Ron had that big row in Hogwarts and you said he had never snogged anyone. I wanted to rip Dean limb from limb. It was just an uncontrollable feeling, I couldn't stop it. Yeah, I guess that's when I first realized I loved you."

"That was in your sixth year. Took that long to notice me, did it?" she teased him.

"No, I had always found you attractive, but…well, you couldn't even talk to me for years, and you were my best friend's sister, so there was that, and well…it's complicated."

"Love always is," she said and Harry felt warm all over as she kissed him again. He wanted Ginny to be his wife, and he wanted children with her and he wanted a family and he knew he could have all those things and he knew he could be happy. After all he had lost, after all his pain and suffering, after all he had done for so many others, Harry Potter at least deserved that much.


End file.
